Omnia Vincit Amour: Love Conquers All
by Sammy-Sama
Summary: final part to the trilogy....full summary inside....Sequel to You Are everything to me
1. Prologue

_**Summary:** A Life Lost, Now Regained. Naraku's escaped for the last time, the group's willingness to go to the ends of the earth in order to bring him down will cause them to once again wind up in the world where their adventure began. With the birth of Kagome and InuYasha's child comes the threat of the Shikon no Tama once more. In order to protect the jewel they now must protect what they hold dear, yet when Naraku gets his hand's on it, what will they do to get their child back? Old friends reunite and come together once again to put a stop to the greatest evil the world has ever seen._

_**Author's Note**_

**Hey Guys! Did you miss me? Probably not huh, well anyway, here's the last part of this story…to tell you all the truth I had absolutely no intention of having His Heart & The Only One Who Can Save Him turn into a 3 story long trilogy…but you all seemed to like it so much…well here we go and remember 5 reviews or no update!**

**Sammy-Sama**

**P.S: if you all remember about the chapter in the last one where they go to see what gender the baby is…well...there's gonna be a little surprise either in the next chappie or the 2nd one.**

* * *

**Omnia Vincit Amour **

**Written By: SammySama**

**Prologue: A New Chapter Is About To Begin; All You Have To Do Is Turn The Page**

The gentle sea breeze danced around the young woman, the salty air calming her stressed body. In the distance, over the many waves originating from the horizon the sun began it's descent; the quickly darkening sky exploded with the after math of the dying light. The waves lapped at the young woman's feet as she neared the water; letting the cool spring breeze sooth her tired body.

A small child ran down the shore, having just left the hut in search of the young woman.

"Mother!" The small girl called, running up to her mother; her long ebony locks waving wildly behind her as she ran.

"Amaya?" The young woman questioned, turning towards the approaching child, kneeling down to be level with her, "What are you doing out here?"

"Looking for you," Amaya chimed, running into her mother's arms nuzzling her neck; tickling her as the appendages atop the young one's head grazed the woman's exposed neck.

"I told you I was just going for a walk," The miko replied, her deep hazel eyes locking with her daughter's golden ones, watching with amusement as the black dog ears atop her head twitched to catch everything she said, "You know it's too dangerous out her at night, there are demons running about."

"I know," Amaya nodded, "But I can handle it."

"Oh, you can; can you?" The woman mused, rubbing her thumb and forefinger along the edge of the child's ear, earning a twitch and a soft giggle in response.

"And besides, dinner's ready," Amaya giggled, " and you promised to finish your story tonight, remember?"

"Which one was that?" questioned the young maiden, tapping a finger to her chin.

"The one about how the priestess and the hanyou defeated the evil demon," Amaya informed, her childish voice taking on a dramatic tone as she described the story to her mother.

"Kagome!" Came the call from a young man, his figure barely visible, his flame red hair glowing slightly as the light began to dissipate; signaling night would be upon them soon, "Come on! Dinner's ready!"

"Coming Shippo," Kagome replied, gathering her daughter into her arms and carrying her towards their home.

"But that story starts off so sad," Kagome commented to her daughter as they made their way across the sand.

"Please," Amaya whined, ears drooping as her eyes widened, her bottom lip trembling ever so slightly, "Even if it is sad at the beginning…it all turned out okay, right?"

"What do you think?" The miko inquired, watching her daughter intently.

"I think it will," Amaya stated, crossing her arms across her chest, "Besides, the princesses always winds up with the prince in the end right? That's what happens in a Fairy Tale."

"A Fairy Tale, huh?" The young woman thought, "My Feudal Fairy Tale."

"Hello?" The small girl questioned, waving a clawed hand in front of her mother's face, "did you hear me?"

"No, sorry," Kagome replied, snapping from her thoughts.

"I asked if you'd finish the story," Amaya repeated, pouting slightly.

"Oh I suppose," Kagome sighed, giving her daughter a soft smile as they reached the door way to their home.

"Will you start during dinner?" The young girl inquired.

"Yes," The miko answered, loosening her grip on her daughter to allow the small child to jump from her arms.

"Thank you for finishing dinner for me Shippo," Kagome said, entering the hut and looking towards the young kitsune. He'd grown over the years, even for a demon and their slow growth rate due to their life spans, the kit had come to be just about as tall as the young woman herself.

"No problem Kagome," Shippo replied, sitting down around their small table, his green eyes watched the small child with amusement as she stared towards her mother expectantly.

"Okay, okay," Kagome sighed, "Now where did I leave off?"

"Right before the part where the evil demon disappeared," Amaya replied, leaning over her bowl of rice and plate of fish.

"All right," The miko said, taking a deep breath as she began her story, "After the warriors had defeated the assassin and her partner, they set their sights on the demon and tried to go after him, but the truth was they were all just too injured and beat to do very much. Then, from there things started to fall to pieces."

"Even though he escaped, the group was able to find him, granted it took some time, but they were able to do it," Shippo added between bites of his rice, adding his take on the story.

"Right," Kagome agreed with a nod, "But as the group watched the demon escape, the priestess failed to notice what a desperate situation the hanyou was in, the life that was in need of saving until it was too late to help."

"But, like always the young woman had to care about other's before herself," a rough voice commented, the young man leaning against the door frame; his arms crossed as his molten amber eyes watched his mate and pup, his expression soft. Walking into the hut, he sat down beside his mate and picked up the bowl of rice in the empty place he now occupied.

Kagome smiled lovingly, watching as her mate's normally silver hair began to fade to a solid black, deep hazel locking with auburn.

"You have to remember that the hanyou was very stubborn and reckless," The young woman added, directing the statement towards her daughter.

"Hey," The man said, mock annoyance in his tone as he closed the small gap between him, capturing her lips.

"EW!" Amaya squealed, covering her eyes with her small hands, "That's disgusting! Just continue with the story."

The kitsune laughed at the small child's antics and at the hanyou's actions.

"What story?" The young man questioned, eyeing his mate curiously.

"The one about the priestess and the hanyou who defeat the evil demon," Kagome replied, "You want to help me tell it?"

"Sure," The man shrugged, turning towards his daughter, "So, after the group defeated the bastard's…"

"InuYasha," The woman scolded, "Language."

"I know, I know," InuYasha sighed, thinking over his words before he continued, "Anyway, like your mother said they were pretty beaten and the hanyou was in bad shape afterwards. A few moments after the priestess realized this, he began to slip until he'd completely left the world of the living."

"But that's not right!" The young girl exclaimed, throwing her arms into the air.

"Whose telling the story here?" The young man replied, narrowed auburn eyes locking with his daughter's golden ones.

"But the priestess was suppose to get her prince," Amaya responded, "If the hanyou died, how was she suppose to live happily ever after?"

"The story's not over yet Amaya," Kagome said softly, the memories of the days past flooding her mind, both good and bad ones, "not by a long shot."

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Well, not so much of a cliffy but oh well…hope you liked it.**

**SammySama**

**Chapter I: To Be With You**

**Our favorite hanyou is revived…the world restored to a somewhat peaceful state as the fighters wait out the two remaining months before InuYasha and Kagome's pup is born. What happens when the time comes? What chaos will come from the young miko's new handle on her and InuYasha's… "Bonding" abilities? Will the hanyou be in way over his head? Or will Kagome finally get revenge for women against men for having to go through child birth? And what surprises are in store for Inu when his child is finally born? Find out what I mean next time!**


	2. Chapter I

_**Author's Note**_

**Another chappie for you guys! Hope you like it! Oh…and later on in the chapter is my way at getting back at the men for laughing and calling women weak when we complain about child birth…now I have never gone through that but I've heard it's painful…anywho…let the chappie begin!**

**Sammy-Sama**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter I: To Be With You**

_**"A Million Words Would Not Bring You Back,  
I Know Because I've Tried.  
Neither Would A Million Tears,  
I Know Because I've Cried."**_

The crowd stood in awe as the young Lord of the Western Lands drew the sword handed down to him by his father, the great sword of healing beginning to glow a unearthly blue. Narrowing his piercing amber eyes, the Inu-youkai brought his blade down upon the motionless form of his younger brother.

The demons in the group watched curiously as the young lord sheathed his weapon, shocked gasps echoing through the clearing as the small, faint sound of a heart beat reached their ears due to their heightened demonic senses.

"Do you think…" The Northern lord began, trailing off as he eyed his mate with a questioning glance.

"I think he did Koji," The young woman replied, a smirk forming upon her face.

"I think things are going to turn around," came the comment from the mixed blooded ruler, his florescent orbs locking with the wolf's stony gaze, " Ay Artemis?"

"Doesn't it always Kane?" Artemis inquired, turning her attention to the young wox, "We always win in the end, and he's too stubborn to die for good anyway."

"This is true," Kane agreed, watching the young miko warily, "Though I don't think the storms over yet."

"What do you mean Lord Kane?" Came the monk's question, having been in a deep conversation with the young rulers of the South and Riku on how the fabled sword Sesshomaru possessed worked; he'd been unaware of the miko's growing condition.

"I don't think she realizes what happened," Sango commented, her deep brown eyes looking fearfully towards her friend.

"We are about to have a serious problem on our hands," Kane explained, watching carefully as the miko's aura spiked, raging winds beginning to swirl around the two; the young woman's normally pure white aura transforming and warping into one of crimson.

* * *

"You can't leave me InuYasha," The young miko whispered, grief and sorrow overcoming her, "I can't go on with out you."

At that statement something seemed to stir with in her, a hidden power awakened.

"Mate…dead?" Came the rough voice inside her head, a voice she hardly even recognized as her own.

"No…he just can't be…" Kagome sobbed, denying the evidence before her as she clutched the young man's shirt tighter, burying her face deep into the blood soaked cloth.

"Must take control," The voice commanded, "Must ease pain and save pup."

With a defeated nod, the miko released all control she had over the demon blood with in her, "Just make the pain stop."

Fierce winds began to whip around the clearing, the young miko's transformation beginning as her aura was consumed by the darkened one the demonic blood held when it took over. Her appearance began to change, her nail elongating into deadly claws, fangs protruded from her mouth as crimson began to bleed into her eyes.

A soft, steady noise caught her attention, her demonic hearing picking up the shallow, yet growing ever stronger sound of a heart beat.

Her eyes widened as she realized where the sound was coming from. The young woman's head shot up from her mate's chest, crimson locking with concerned and loving amber.

* * *

Nothingness surrounded him, making the amber of his gaze seem to slice through the blackness like a knife through butter. The hanyou seemed to float around, not knowing exactly where he was.

"InuYasha," Came the familiar voice of a young woman.

"Rin?" The hanyou questioned, unsure if he had truly heard his brother's mate's voice or not.

"Yes InuYasha," The young woman answered, her translucent form becoming slightly more distinct.

"What are you doing here?" InuYasha questioned, amazement in his voice.

"I've come to send you back, InuYasha," Rin replied, her deep hazel pools full of love for the man she thought of as a brother.

"What do you mean, 'send me back?" The hanyou inquired, narrowing his eyes towards the young woman.

"You have a mate who loves and needs you," Rin explained, "And I fear if you aren't reunited soon, she will loose all control."

"You don't mean she'll become a demon again, do you?" The young man implored, shock evident upon his face.

"Yes, I do," Rin replied, smiling brightly toward the hanyou as a blinding light consumed the solid wall of darkness.

"Take care of your pup InuYasha," The young woman whispered, her message cryptic; the blinding light making it almost impossible to clearly see her figure, "The whole world depends on it."

"But I don't understand!" InuYasha shouted, the light surrounding him, forcing him to return to the world of the living.

The first thing the hanyou was aware of was the splitting headache he possessed. Then came the sharp pain from the wounds caused by Naraku's attacks combined with the ones sustained during his confinement by Suisei. He felt the thin material of the modern clothing he wore, the fabric damp and sticky with blood he'd lost.

Once feeling returned to the young man's body, he was aware of something resting on his chest, his shirt becoming increasingly wet. Taking a few tentative sniffs of the air he pin pointed salt mixed in with the unforgettable, soothing sent of his mate. His ears swiveled at the sound of growling coming from the young woman currently atop his chest. Molten orbs fluttered open to meet angered crimson, shock mixed in the deep blood red pools.

"You need to calm down Kagome," The hanyou whispered, lifting a clawed hand towards his mate, cupping her cheek in his palm.

The large crimson eyes watched the man intently, something behind them though caught the young hanyou's attention.

"What happened to her?" He thought as he managed to pull himself into a sitting position, ignoring the blinding white hot pain that seared through his body with the movement.

"Kagome?" InuYasha questioned, trying to get his mate to change back, noting as he watched her the change in her sent again.

The young woman watched as her mate sat up, his eyes open and his comforting voice trying to reach her behind the wall of the demonic blood that controlled him.

"He's alive…" came the gentle tone of the young miko as her voice rang through her demon mind, "He's all right."

InuYasha saw as tears began to pool in the corners of the young woman's eyes, silver ribbons falling down her cheeks. Never had he known someone in such a transformed state could express emotions like she was; a mindless demon like he turned into was not capable of crying.

The hanyou's expression softened more, if possible; as he gently pulled the young woman close to his chest, wrapping strong, comforting arms around her unstable form. Leaning down the young man captured the miko's lips in a loving kiss; trying to reach his mate that had been locked away somewhere with in her own body.

"I'm all right Kagome, please come back to me," InuYasha thought, trying with all his might and will power to send the silent request to the young woman.

Kagome's eyes widened, her mate's voice echoing in her head, giving the human blood currently sealed away the power it needed to break free.

"InuYasha," The young miko whispered into the man's lips, her human blood resurfacing.

The crimson ebbed from her eyes, returning the blazing hazel to her irises as she returned the young man's gesture ten fold.

InuYasha pulled away from the young woman, amber locking with the loving brown he knew so well.

"You're all right!" Kagome exclaimed, latching her arm around the young man's neck; burying her face into the man's shoulder.

"Of course I am," the hanyou laughed, tightening his grip on the young miko, "I told you I wouldn't leave you."

"As much as you like to believe half-breed," Sesshomaru said flatly, "You did not return unaided."

"What do you mean?" The young miko inquired, removing her face from the blood smeared shoulder, exposing her questioning gaze, blood her skin smeared with the hanyou's blood.

"He means," Artemis began, "That he brought InuYasha back."

The young miko suffered a momentary brain lapse as she stared at the youkai lord blankly, "How?"

"Stupid mortal," The youkai sighed, "I used Tenseiga of course."

"You mean to tell me the bastard brought me back?" InuYasha growled, narrowing his eyes towards his brother.

"And I can kill you just as easily," Sesshomaru taunted, turning from the wounded hanyou; ignoring the bright smile his daughter was giving him and walked away from the battle field, heading towards his car.

"Well, today is just full of surprises," The young heir to the west commented, smiling happily towards her uncle as she helped to lift her mate onto his feet.

"And hopefully that'll be the last one for a while," the hanyou said, pulling himself onto his feet, ignoring the fuss the young miko was making about his wounds.

They were all fine, well, as fine as you can be after battling the most powerful demon in the world and having gone through hell and back; in the hanyou's case quite literally. Now, the only thing he was looking forward to was to get some rest and relaxation before going out and hunting Naraku; and getting ready for his pup to come. What they didn't know was there were more surprises in store for them; each more shocking than the next.

**

* * *

****

* * *

**

_**.:.:.Two Months Later.:.:.**_

**

* * *

****

* * *

**

The southern ruler skipped down the hall of the apartment she shared with her mate, the young man currently on his way home from work. As the young maiden made her way down the passage, a creature resembling an elongated fluff ball with large coffee eyes and four pom-poms for feet; following her like a shadow.

The small animal was black and white, it's tiny paws concealed under it's mass of puffy fur. It's long body and frame clearly distinguished this animal as a dog, more precisely a Pembroke welsh corgi.

The young woman turned on her heal, bending down and plucked up the small puppy, the dog licking her cheek affectionately in response.

"Who's a good little fluffy? Yes he his," She cooed, walking towards the front door where she knew her mate would walk through any second. Right on time. The door knob turned and in walked the weary man, tired from a long days' work.

"Soshi!" the young man heard as he felt the young woman's lips against his.

"You're happy today Ally," Soshi commented after he'd pulled away from the woman.

"And why shouldn't I be?" Ally replied, tightening her hold on the small dog by a fraction, "We're going to have a baby running about!"

The demon paled at the statement," Ally…you're not…are you?"

The young woman laughed, "Not me silly, Kagome. It's about time for her baby to be born."

A sigh of relief escaped him as Soshi made his way into the apartment, eyeing his mate with amusement and a hint of jealousy as she carried the small pup around with her.

"You know sometimes I think you like that thing more than me," Soshi admitted, flopping down in the leisurely recliner he'd dubbed 'his chair.'

"You know what," Ally replied, turning around and heading towards the back of the apartment to a door at the far end of the hall, "Some times I do."

Shifting the small pup into one arm, she reached out a hand to grasp the metal door handle and opened the wooden barrier, causing the sign hanging on the door to tap against the wood of the door; the writing engraved on the wooden plaque read, in cursive, scarlet letters, "Fear the Fluff."

"Now you got to go in here okay," The young woman said gently, carefully placing the small dog onto the floor, watching with amusement as it's small fuzzy feet moved swiftly as it made it's way into the room and over towards his pillow; flopping down and closing his brown eyes.

Standing up, Ally straightened her composure, flattening the wrinkles in her skirt and blouse as she did so. Two strong arms encircled the young woman's waist, brining her fragile form against her love's tone chest.

"How much longer do you think we have until we have to meet them at the hospital?" The demon questioned, leaning his head down to rest on his mate's shoulder.

"Now you know I'm not suppose to tell you," Ally smiled, a mischievous grin spreading across her face as she teased her mate. He wanted to know something she already knew, and the young woman was just too mean to tell him.

Over the past two months Ally had been taking lessons from Artemis and Chiri on how to control her 'gift.' Her visions were making more sense to her now, and she was able to have them more often.

"Huston," Ally cheered happily, looking down towards her watch on her wrist, her lips pulling upwards into a bright smile, "Five seconds and counting!"

"Till what?" Soshi questioned, eyeing his mate curiously.

"4...3...2...1," Ally took in a deep breath before shouting, "Baby time!"

* * *

"Now please behave yourself this time, all right InuYasha," The young miko pleaded with the hanyou.

"I'm not the one who starts it," InuYasha argued, crossing his arms over his chest as he glared towards the door of his mate's home which would lead them into the kitchen.

"I understand that," The young woman added, "But you instigate the arguments and you know how grandpa can be."

"I think you should have left the rosary on him Kagome," The young slayer commented, watching the two before her with an expression of mixed amusement and annoyance.

"Sometimes I do too," Kagome sighed, the group finally making it up the seemingly never endless staircase to the shrine grounds.

"Come on you guys," InuYasha snapped, "You take too damn long."

The young miko glared daggers towards her mate, her hands going to rest on her hips.

"I'm pregnant InuYasha!" She shouted, pointing a finger to her bloated stomach, "I can only go _so_ fast!"

The young hanyou's eyes widened as a searing pain shot through his abdomen.

"Kagome you need to calm down," InuYasha said, trying to get the young woman to relax; watching as she continued to shout at him she winced in pain.

They'd gone to see Akiko a few weeks ago during their routine check up on the pup. The doctor had told them that they should expect the child in a few weeks and not to stress Kagome because that could cause them to come early.

"Calm down!" She shrieked, "Calm down! How can you tell me to 'calm down' when you're not the one…"

The young woman paused in mid-sentence, a puzzled expression upon her face before it was contorted into one of extreme pain; a hand going to grasp her stomach.

Everyone watched, curious as to what was going on; the hanyou clutching is stomach as well though he went unnoticed to everyone except the monk. The next thing anyone knew was the slight puddle that had formed under the young woman and the painful screams ripping from her throat.

"Oh shit!" She screamed, awkwardly sitting down in an attempt to ease the pain.

"What's going on?" Came the voice of the young miko's mother upon hearing her daughters shouts.

"It's time mom," The young miko managed to say though gritted teeth, "It's coming."

The hanyou's eyes widened even more, "It can't come now!"

"This isn't open for debate InuYasha," Kagome growled, "The baby's coming now…"

"InuYasha," Ms. Higurashi ordered, "Get her to the car down the stairs, hurry."

Ignoring the pain in his abdomen he gathered his mate up into his arms and began the decent down the many stairs they'd just come up.

"Miroku," Sango said, "Go call Koji and Artemis and tell them what's going on."

"Will do Lady Sango," the monk replied, dashing into the house and making the call while the others made their way to the hospital.

* * *

The phone echoed through the apartment, the young wolf looked towards the object with hatred before placing the pillow over his head.

"Koji," the young man's mate warned, sounds of rustling by the door were heard as well as the twang of an arrow being pulled back.

"Okay…okay," the young man grumbled, pulling himself up to answer the phone, "Just don't shoot me Artemis."

"Thank you," Artemis replied, placing her weapons from where she'd gotten them and leaned against the door frame.

"Koji here," The young man answered, picking up the white cordless object.

"Lord Koji," came the monk's voice from the other line, "It's Miroku."

"I gathered that, thank you Miroku," Koji replied with a roll of his eyes, "What do you want?"

"Kagome and InuYasha are going into labor," Miroku laughed.

A puzzled expression formed on the wolf's face, "They both are?"

"Yep," The young man confirmed, "You need to get to the hospital as soon as possible."

"Okay," Koji responded, hopping out of bed and pulling his shorts on, "We'll be right there."

Hanging up the phone he reached across the bedside table for a t-shirt and hurriedly slipped it on.

"What's going on?" Artemis questioned, eyeing her mate curiously.

"Kagome and InuYasha are going into labor," Koji stated calmly as he finished tying his shoes.

"Oh," Artemis laughed, "I got to see this."

Koji dashed out of the bed room and down the hall, Artemis followed quickly after him. The young woman reached the front door, stopping halfway from the door knob as she remembered a particularly useful object lying in their kitchen table.

Running back to the room she snatched the black object from the table and darted out of the room, catching up with her mate who was impatiently holding the elevator for her.

"Come on!" He called, watching as the young woman emerged from their apartment, "If you don't hurry you're going to miss it!"

"I had to grab something," Artemis replied, showing the young man the device she'd picked up from the table, "I love technology!"

Pressing the down button the couple began their decent to the first floor of the complex, a mischievous grin spreading across the young man's face.

"Do you think this will be funniest video material?" Koji inquired as the two ran out of the elevator and through the front doors.

"Definitely," Artemis replied, following her mate as they ran the few blocks needed to reach the hospital.

* * *

The small group managed to reach the hospital in record time, Akiko waiting for them out side of the main doors to the ER.

"Come in this way, there's a stretcher that will take her into the room," The young woman informed, ushering the family inside, "How long has it been since her water broke?"

"About 20 minutes," Ms. Higurashi answered.

Akira nodded, coming to a room already prepared for the young miko and had the young woman taken in.

"Now I need you to get me some hot towels and clean dry ones for when the baby comes," the young demon informed her nurses, the young woman nodding their head and darting off to gather the needed supplies.

"How long is this going to go on for?" Kagome questioned, directing the statement towards the young doctor.

"It depends Kagome," Akira answered, carrying over a few extra pillows, "Could be a matter of a few hours, or even a day."

"I can't take this for a whole day," The miko admitted, the contractions causing pain to shoot through her abdomen.

"Oh get over it," InuYasha snapped, ignoring the annoying pain in his own abdomen, surely nothing he couldn't handle.

"You have some nerve," the young woman said through gritted teeth, silently wishing that the young man could do this instead of her, just to see the look on his face.

The hanyou's eyes widened as white hot pain shot through him, a hand going to clench his stomach at a futile attempt to ease the pain.

"What's the matter?" Ms. Higurashi inquired, watching as the young man stumbled over towards an extra bed and laid down.

"Your daughter just wanted to share the joy of child birth with her mate," Akira laughed, brining the young man a warm towel as well as soon as the two nurses returned, "Not so tough are you hot stuff?"

The hanyou growled towards the doctor, eyeing her with distaste as he said, "Make it stop."

"Can't," the young demon replied with a shrug, "The only one who can help you is Kagome."

Hardened amber eyes looked expectantly towards his mate, watching with horror as she narrowed her hazel orbs towards him.

"Oh get over it," Kagome repeated, turning from the young man.

"It's going to be a while," Akira said to the elder woman, walking her towards the door, "And I've seen and helped many parents deliver youkai, and part youkai children and let me tell you when their mate's 'share', the males tend to get aggressive. I would suggest you leave for the time being."

With a nod, Ms. Higurashi left the room, closing the door behind her.

The two behind her began to bicker, pain coursing through both as the young miko's contractions slowly became more frequent.

"It's going to be a long day," Akira thought darkly, watching as the young hanyou went to pick up a pillow and throw it towards the young woman, his mate doing the same, "Definitely a long day."

* * *

After a few long and painful hours, the room suddenly went deathly silent; the chilling moments broken as the sound of soft cries meet the occupants ears. Deep hazel and molten amber orbs looked tired over towards the doctor as she cleaned up the small child now in her arms.

"Congratulations," Akira said gently, placing the small, tightly wrapped bundle into the tired young miko's awaiting arms, "It's a girl."

"Girl?" The hanyou questioned, exhausted from the whole ordeal, "I thought you said it was a boy."

"Sometimes newly formed limbs picked up by the sonograms can make it look as if the baby has specific gender characteristics," the doctor said, her tone coming from practice; most probably having to have given many parents before them the same speech, "Sometimes I'm wrong."

InuYasha sighed, soft amber orbs turned towards the new mother, her deep hazel pools looking lovingly down at the small pup in her arms.

"I'll leave you two alone for a bit," Akira offered, swiftly exiting the room.

InuYasha sighed, soft amber orbs turned towards the new mother, her deep hazel pools looking lovingly down at the small pup in her arms. Slowly the hanyou pulled the blanket that'd been placed atop him off, slipping from the bed and crossed over towards the bed beside him; the one his mate now rested on.

"I'm sorry," Kagome apologized, "I didn't mean to hurt you…"

"Don't," InuYasha said, silencing the young woman as he placed a clawed finger to her lips, climbing into the bed beside her, "I deserved it."

"Have you thought of any names?" the miko inquired, looking towards the young man questioningly.

"A few," InuYasha replied, reaching over and gently pulled the fabric away from the young infant; being careful not to nick the sensitive skin of the young child with his claws.

As the cloth was removed, the new parents were able to get a good look at the child now in the young miko's arms. The small child was obviously hanyou, each one of her small moving hands were adorned with clawed fingers. A large patch of ebony hair rested atop her head, the black canine ears swiveling around to taken all the new sounds around her. And he was willing to bet anything that the small child-when she opened her eyes-they would be a stunning amber, just like his.

"Amaya," InuYasha whispered, tracing is finger along the child's small jaw before tapping her nose.

"That's a good name," Kagome agreed, laughing as the young girl's nose began to twitch, taking in the new sent.

Unsure of the relation the new sent carried, she began to panic, fearing the unknown presence. Tears began o leak from her unopened yes, soft whimpered escaping her small mouth.

The hanyou gently lifted the small child from her mother's arms, cradling her against his chest as he began to growl; not a low menacing one, but an affectionate, comforting one.

Instantly the child settled, succumbing to sleep after the recent ordeal.

Kagome smiled at the tender scene before her, never had she seen the hanyou so…calm and tranquil.

"What was the matter?" She questioned, watching the baby fall asleep in the young man's arms.

"She know who I was," InuYasha answered quietly, lifting his molten orbs from his daughter to lock with his mate's hazel pools, "New born hanyous or demons don't understand what the relations of others except for their mothers are, the imprint of their mother's presence etched into their minds even before birth. She was just a little startled because I was an unknown presence and too close to her mother."

"I have a feeling she'd going to be just like her father," Kagome admitted, laughing quietly.

"isn't that a good thing?" The hanyou questioned, eyeing his mate curiously.

"If you don't mind someone who follows you everywhere and refuses to eat anything but ramen," Kagome replied sarcastically, "Then no."

"I see how it is," InuYasha joked, returning his gaze to the bundle in his arms, "She's beautiful."

"Yes," the miko agreed, resting her head upon the young man's shoulder as she gazed down at the small child in her mate's arms, "Yes she is."

* * *

"Quiet everyone!" The young wolf shouted, hopping over the back of the velvet sofa in the western lord's living room; the bowl of popcorn she had brought jostled about and a few pieces fell from the container, "The movie's about to start."

"So what did you rent this time Artemis?" the young man questioned, eyeing the young ruler curiously.

"I didn't rent anything," The young woman answered, turning to look around for her leading couple, her mate beside her trying miserably to contain his laughter, "It's home made…has anybody seen InuYasha and Kagome?"

"Kagome's asleep," The hanyou whispered, trying to quiet the group in the room down as he rejoined them, "She just finished feeding Amaya, what did you want?"

"Oh," Artemis replied, mock innocence in her tone, "We were just going to watch a movie and I was wondering if you wanted to watch too."

"Why not," the young man shrugged, making is way across the room to take a seat next to the monk, then looked back to the young man beside Artemis, "What's his problem?"

Puzzled, Artemis looked beside her, narrowing her stony gaze at the man's behavior, "Koji's got a feather up his ass."

"I bet that's pleasant," The monk commented, a perverted grin spreading across his face.

"I can't believe you Miroku," The slayer admitted, smacking the young man upside the head, "Honestly."

"Why Lady Sango," Miroku replied with a hurt expression, "I was merely joking."

"I don't care," Sango stated, reclining back into the plush cushions of the seat and relaxed.

"Can we get on with the movie please!" Ally shouted, annoyed at the bickering couple. Upon seeing the young lunar wolf retrieve the remote she snuggled back into a comfortable position in her mate's lap, the young man's arms wrapped loosely around her.

"What's the genre Artemis?" The young hanyou questioned, her amber orbs looking curiously towards the wolf.

"Comedy," Artemis answered, pressing the green, neon triangle; the movie starting instantly.

The group sat in silence as the movie began to play, the first couple of moments all was dark and only audio was recorded.

"What do you mean it's not working?" Came the voice of a young woman as she tried to take the device from the one holding it.

"It's coming up black Artemis," The man stated, trying to fiddle with the settings.

"You've got the damn lens cover over it Koji," Artemis sighed, "Men, can't live with them….can't live with out them."

"Hey it works now," Koji cheered happily, pointing the recorder towards his mate, the annoyed form of the young woman now visible.

"Very good honey," She replied sarcastically, "remind me to give you a cookie later."

"Touchy," the young man muttered, though being so close to the camera his statement was captured.

The scenery began to change as the two headed down a white hallway, doors passed them on either side as they headed deeper into the building.

"Hey," The hanyou said, narrowing his amber orbs towards the television, "This looks familiar…"

Koji and Artemis smiled towards the young man before returning their attention towards the screen, the rest of the group watching expectantly as the couple headed down the seemingly never ending hallway.

The next thing the group saw was the inside of the room where the young miko had given birth to her child a few days ago, the woman currently struggling through the pain that is labor.

The angle was shifted to focus more on the young miko, zooming in to get a better shot.

"You didn't," the hanyou growled warningly, glaring towards the northern rulers.

"Be quiet," the young man's niece whispered from her position next to her mate.

"Damn this hurts!" Came the shout from the television, the young miko having to push yet again.

"You think you've got it bad!" A second voice barked, the camera panning out to where both figures were visible. There, in two beds placed beside one another was the young miko and her mate, both in extreme pain. As they tried to breath through the hot flashes of pain the young woman continued her ranting.

"This is all your fault," The woman stated, clutching her abdomen once again as the contractions shot through her stomach.

"My fault!" The hanyou growled, the same sensations being transmitted to him, "How is it my fault Kagome?"

"You got me pregnant InuYasha!" Kagome replied, her eyes squeezing shut.

"You wanted to have a pup!" InuYasha barked, the contractions coming more frequently.

"You helped though," the miko said pointedly, "So it's your fault too!"

"Wench," InuYasha seethed, the sensation of something shoving it's way through him making him uncomfortable.

"Bastard!" Kagome retorted, "I'd like to see you do this!"

"I AM!" InuYasha shouted, his molten gaze turning towards the prone woman, her deep hazel orbs alit with fire, "Only you're the one causing me pain and I'm over here trying to pass a pup that had no way to get out!"

"Now you know how it' feels!" Kagome shot, her eyes clenching shut once more as a wave of pain over came her, the small being with in her being pushed out.

"That's it Kagome," Akira reassured, comforting the young woman, "Just take deep breaths and push."

The young woman temporarily halted her argument with her mate as she began to deliver the small child, pushing with all her power.

Not long after the sound of small cries reached the parents' ears as they both, simultaneously fell back onto the pillows; sweat coating them, causing their hospital gowns to stick to their bodies like a second skin.

The angle of the camera shifted once more to zoom in on the small infant now in the doctor's arms as she cleaned and prepared to hand it to the young miko.

"I think InuYasha will be surprised when he sees it," Koji commented, his mate looking back towards him questioningly.

"Why?" She inquired.

"He thinks he's getting a son," the wolf replied with a laugh.

Artemis soon joined him with her soft giggles, "I told her not to trust the early sonograms."

A hand came in front of the camera, the young man motioning the wolf to move slightly. Complying the scene was captured before them, the new mother holding the small infant.

"Congratulations," Akira said gently, placing the small, tightly wrapped bundle into the tired young miko's awaiting arms, "It's a girl."

"Girl?" The hanyou questioned, exhausted from the whole ordeal, "I thought you said it was a boy."

"Sometimes newly formed limbs picked up by the sonograms can make it look as if the baby has specific gender characteristics," the doctor said, her tone coming from practice; most probably having to have given many parents before them the same speech, "Sometimes I'm wrong."

"I'll leave you two alone for a bit," Akira offered, turning towards the door and making her way swiftly out and into the hall. Closing the wooden barrier behind her; the coast safe from the couple in the other room, she began to laugh, the prier events extremely comical to her and it took all her will power not to bust a gut laughing right in the delivery room.

Looking up the young demon's stormy gaze came face to face with the camcorder, pink beginning to dust her cheeks.

"So how does it feel to have been to help deliver a legend?" Koji asked jokingly, a light laugh to his tone.

"Uh," She replied blankly, "Just doing my job."

Totally embraced at having been caught, she quickly said, "I need to go see some other patients, please don't disturb them for a while. I'll let you know when you can, all right?"

"Yes," Artemis answered, "Thank you."

With that, the young woman walked off. The camera was quickly switched back towards Artemis as she took a pencil out of her pocket, holding it before her as if it was a microphone.

"And there you have it ladies and gentlemen," Artemis announced, a giant grin upon her face as her stony grey eyes dance with mirth, "This has been a 'laugh your ass off production'. Hope you enjoyed your self."

And with that the video clicked off, the film coming to an end. There were mixed expressions upon her comrades faces. Some were of amusement, contained laughter or awe; however in the hanyou and new father's case, it was one of pure rage.

"I don't believe you did that," He stated through gritted teeth, glaring towards the northern couple.

"Oh come on Uncle Inu," Mia said from her cozy spot next to her mate, Seiji's arm wrapped protectively around her small form, "It was adorable and you know it."

"That's not the point," Kane pointed out, is florescent gaze locking with the young woman's amber ones, "It's the fact that we _saw_ the adorable moment."

"I'll give you two to the count of five to give me the tape," the hanyou growled in warning, his hand extended expectantly, "Before I seriously hurt you."

"Can you even count that high InuYasha?" Artemis questioned tauntingly, waving the VHS before the hanyou, ignoring the threat in his tone.

That's it, they had no time now as the hanyou launched himself toward the young wolf, chasing the couple around the room before continuing the hunt into the other rooms in the house.

"I thought you'd be happy," Artemis admitted, quickening her pace as the hanyou began to catch up with her, "For saving such a special moment for you forever."

"Yeah," InuYasha replied, gaining on the young woman, effectively knocking her to the ground; her mate having disappeared and leaving her unprotected. Snatching the tape from her grasp he continued, "But not if you're going to rub it in my face every damn day."

"You wouldn't dare.." She trailed off, watching as the young man snapped the tape in half as if it was nothing.

"Wouldn't dare do what?" he inquired, tossing the halves off to the side, allowing the young woman to stand with out fear of being injured.

"I know you're not going to let me off the hook that easily," Artemis stated, her brow raised, "What else are you going to do."

"Nothing," InuYasha answered, a yawn escaping his lips, "I'm tired and I destroyed the evidence."

The young wolf watched as the young man walked past her, down the hall and slowly slipped into his room where the young miko currently slumbered.

"You did, did you?" Artemis mused, picking up the pieces and heading back into the living room, tossing the halves on the center of the floor for all to see.

"That sucks," Soshi commented, his ginger orbs looking towards the young woman with amusement, "that would have been great funniest video material."

"We know," Koji replied, appearing from where ever he'd taken refuge, "I made a DVD and sent it in all ready, plus I made a bunch more copies for us incase InuYasha destroyed the tape."

"And where were you?" Artemis inquired, eyeing the young man heatedly.

"Uh…" Koji hesitated, thinking over his choice of actions; his azure eyes darting around before landing on a room down the hall, the door slightly ajar, "I was in the bathroom."

"You put the seat down right?" Mia questioned, her amber eye's locking with light blue.

"Of course," Koji replied, mock offence in his tone, "I don't see why you girls don't just keep it up. It's easier that way."

"Well you see Koji," Ally answered, informing the young man who'd apparently never gone through sex-ed, "We don't have the 'equipment' to handle that kind of feat. And besides, you've never had to get up in the middle in the night, go to the bath room; sat down and gotten your butt wet have you."

"Nope," the wolf smiled, "Can't say I have."

"Men," the young woman sighed, looking around at her companions.

Sango and Miroku had fallen asleep, the small twin tail and kitsune curled in their laps. Bakari had nodded off also, Yumiko and Kisho in the same boat.

"It's late," Kane said, shaking his mate as he stood, "I think we should all head off to bed."

"Agreed," Ally nodded, standing and stretched out her tense muscles, her back making a satisfying pop.

The room's occupants made their way towards their rooms, each having taken up temporary residency at the young western lords house. Each saying their goodnights, they entered the rooms, closing their doors behind them as they prepared to enter their own dreams.

* * *

The young hanyou slipped into the room, darkness blanketing the two curled under the covers. A small lump began to wiggle under the blanket, moving it's way closer towards the young miko's face, snaking it's way out from the barrier of fabric.

"What are you doing?" InuYasha chuckled, pulling the small child from underneath the blanket and faced her on her back, climbing into the bed beside the young miko.

"InuYasha?" Kagome asked groggily, her hazel eyes fluttering open, "Is that you?"

"Yes," The hanyou replied, leaning forward the short distance to capture the young woman's lips in a soft kiss, "Sleep well?"

"Mmhm," she mumbled, resting her tired head upon the pillow, watching with amusement as her child's small hands reached up to grasp her father's finger, "I think she likes you."

"As she should," InuYasha said, a small smile gracing his lips.

Gripping her father's finger as tight as her small hands would allow, she took a few tentative sniffs of the air. For the first time, her eyes fluttered open to reveal her large, amber orbs, her gaze watching the hanyou and miko intently.

"Hello, little Amaya," Kagome greeted softly, a gentle smile spreading across her face as she looked down towards her daughter.

"You know what," InuYasha commented, watching as his daughter reached towards her father's head resting next to her on the pillow, motioning towards the silver appendages protruding from his silver tresses, "I think she'll be more like you then me."

"You can't blame her InuYasha," Kagome replied with a yawn, her eyes drooping with fatigue, "Their just too cute to resist."

"Get some sleep wench," he growled playfully, moving his daughter to a safer place between the couple, the infant curling into her mother's chest under the blanket, "You'll need it for tomorrow."

The young miko nodded her head as she welcomed the warmth of sleep, allowing her dreams to take her away.

Smiling towards the woman who'd stolen his heart and in return given him a family he leaned forward, placing a soft kiss on her temple before pulling away. Looking down he saw the two large amber eyes watching him curiously.

"Get some sleep too pup," He said, nuzzling the small child's nose with his own before drifting an arm over the two, "Good night Amaya."

The new parents sleep peacefully that night, never thinking evil would dare attack them at such a memorable time; the birth of any child a cause for happiness and celebration. Yet, for this child born of the protector of the Shikon no Tama; there would always be someone after them, and now for the treasure she carried; what she held dear.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Well there you guys go. Did you like it? Find it funny? Fluff filled? Embracing? Do all you girls feel happy we finally got back at those stupid men? Well anyway…you all know the drill-5 reviews or no update!**

**Sammy-Sama**

**Chapter II: Vive quasi cras moriturus**

**(Latin to English: Live as if you were going to die tomorrow)**

**The happy couple take a stroll in the park; not a care in the word. Yet when some disturbances begin to occur right outside the main gates, what happens? Does the thick purple haze mean anything? What will happen when the enemy decides to make his move after two months of dormancy? What will the gang be forced to do? And will they be able to make the right decision: Save the young child, or destroy the very thing Naraku is after. Find out next time!**


	3. Chapter II

**Author's Note**

**Hope you all liked the last chapter…I was laughing hysterically as I wrote the whole birthing part. But anywho…I'm glad I got so many responses from you all! I was worried that it would be like the 1st story where so many people read it but only a hand full actually stayed on for the next one…thank you all! Here's the next chappie for you all! And Alison…I hope you enjoy where Ally is assigned…and for those of you who read the last one there's a small joke in there referring to Chapter XV and the whole scene with Kane and Soshi…with that I leave you all to read the next chapter…BEAM me up Scotty!**

**Sammy-Sama**

**

* * *

**

**Scene changes from "Had a Bad Day" by Daniel Powter**

**

* * *

**

**Omnia Vincit Amour: Love Conquers All**

**Written By: _Sammy-Sama_**

_**Disclaimer:**_**I do NOT own InuYasha or any of the characters in the InuYasha series. However Artemis, Koji, Kane, Bakari, Yumiko, Kisho, Ally, Soshi, Mia, Seiji, Riku, Amaya and Fluffy are my own characters!**

**Chapter II: Vive Quasi Cras Moriturus**

**(Latin to English: _Live as if you were going to die tomorrow_)**

The young miko awoke the next morning to the building pressure in her lower abdomen; her bladder signaling it was time to take care of business. Gently she tried to pull out of the young hanyou's embrace; earning a tired warning growl in response.

Leaning closer towards the young man she whispered into his ear, her breath causing the silver appendage to twitch, "I just have to go to the bathroom InuYasha, I'll be right back."

A soft growl vibrated through the hanyou's chest as the young miko pulled out of his arms, her lack of presence causing the small child that had been huddled close to her to whimper; the young man trying to calm the child down.

Crossing the carpeted room she entered the bathroom off to the side. After taking care of her business she reentered the room, her hazel eyes instantly softening as she looked towards her mate and child.

InuYasha had pulled the small child closer towards him, rolling over so he was now on his back he'd placed the young infant atop his chest. She watched as her child slept atop her mate, his soft purrs lulling the baby back to sleep; the young man holding her close to him with one clawed hand.

Coming back to the bed she crawled in, slipping back under the covers she laid her head upon the young hanyou's shoulder, covering his hand with smaller one as she watched her daughter.

"She's going to get scared when you leave with out her you know," InuYasha stated, his voice going no higher than a whisper.

"I had to use the bathroom," The young miko replied, "I knew you'd take care of her while I'm gone."

"I just thought I'd tell you Kagome," The young man commented, his voice fatigued.

"Are you okay?" Kagome questioned, raising her hand from atop the young man's to rest on his forehead, "Well you don't feel hot."

"I'm just tired," InuYasha answered, opening his molten orbs to gaze at his mate, "That's all, don't worry."

Kagome nodded, returning her hand to her mates as she closed her eyes, listening to the man's rhythmic heartbeat, "Lets gets a little more sleep then before the others get up."

* * *

_**Where is the moment we needed the most  
You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost  
They tell me your blue skies fade to grey  
They tell me your passion's gone away  
And I don't need no carryin' on**_

* * *

The small group sat around the kitchen table as Hana placed their breakfast before them, each thanking the young demon for their meal.

The companionable silence that had fallen over the group was broken however as two figures emerged from the back of the house, the young woman accompanying the man looking extremely agitated.

"Don't mess with Artemis this morning," The young Eastern Ruler warned his mate and comrades around him.

The young wolf took her seat next to the Eastern ruler's mate, immediately beginning to eat her meal as her mate took his seat next to the young lord.

"Morning Kane," the young man greeted with a smile, "How are you and Bakari doing this morning?"

"Just fine," Kane answered, "How about you and Artemis, Koji."

"I'm good," Koji replied, casting a weary glance towards his mate, "But Artemis is a bit grumpy."

"I am not," Artemis argued, swallowing a bit of egg, "I just didn't get any sleep last night."

"PMS and all," Koji muttered, giving the young man beside him a side glance.

"I'm not PMS-ing," the wolf replied, "I just don't like you taking up ¾ of the bed at night."

"You take all the covers to yourself," Koji commented, "It's not fair."

"Life's a bitch," the young wolf snapped, glaring at the young man across from her.

"Hi life," Koji waved politely, a grin spreading across his face.

"If you don't stop I swear," Artemis warned, her stony gaze locking with her mate as she waved her knife threateningly towards the man, "I'll kill you."

"Though I walk through the valley of death, I will fear no evil," Koji quoted, trying to keep his amusement and laughter under control, "for I am the meanest son of a bitch in the valley."

"That's it!" Artemis growled as she stood up and jumped over the table, her mate predicting her attack and moving out of the way; exiting the room with his plate in his hands.

The phone rang through the house over the loud commotion of the ranting couple.

"Lady Ally," Came the gentle call of the young demon as she answered the phone, "There's a Mr. Gonzo on the phone for you."

"Awe," Ally whined from her seat next to her mate, "Just when it was getting good too."

"He probably has an assignment for you," Soshi commented, watching as the young woman stood and exited the room towards the hall where she'd be able to talk to her boss in private.

"With any luck," the young ruler agreed, "I'm tired of being cooped up. I need some adventure in my life."

"Well excuse me if I'm not exciting enough for you," Soshi mumbled sarcastically as the young maiden left.

"Good morning Mr. Gonzo," Ally greeted politely, pulling a stool from a near by table and sitting down, "What can I do for you today?"

"I apologize for not involving you and Mia more these past few months," The man began, his tone sincere, "It's just with all the new interns we've had to take on we've been swamped. From experience I know you're one for the chaos of the news room but we simply had no room."

"I understand sir," Ally replied, reassuring her boss that there were no ruffled feathers, "Actually Mia and I have been having some…family issues we've been taking care of. Her uncle's wife just had their first child a few days ago so we've been a bit busy around here."

"Ah," the young man said in an all knowing tone, "I know how tiring that can be. When my oldest was born…oh boy did we have a plate full. Anyway, there's a big event going on at the convention center today and I figured it'd be you're cup of tea."

"Really?" The young woman questioned, intrigued by what her boss had told her, "What's going on?"

"The biggest story of the week," The man replied cryptically, "You and Mia need to head down there before noon though."

"Yes sir," Ally replied, "We'll leave right now."

"Very good," Mr. Gonzo added before hanging up, "Have fun."

Hanging up the phone she shook her head; her boss could be such a weirdo sometimes. Heading back in to the kitchen she noticed the bickering married couple had yet to return. Violet orbs locked with amber as her companion pulled her attention from the conversation she'd been in the middle of with her mate to speak with the young ruler.

"What did he want?" The young hanyou questioned, watching the young woman as she headed towards the door.

"He says he's got an assignment for us," Ally answered, crossing through the room and into the living room; making her way towards the front door and plucking her keys from the hook beside the wooden barrier; taking her pad and pen with her, "Are you coming?"

"Just a sec," Mia replied, grabbing a piece of toast from the plate in front of her before turning to the man beside her, capturing his lips in a gentle kiss, "Stay out of trouble Seiji, okay?"

"Will do," Seiji assured, a small, loving smile gracing his lips as he watched the young woman leave.

"What about me?" Soshi called, catching the young ruler's attention.

"What about you?" Ally questioned, turning her violet orbs towards the man's ginger ones.

"Aren't you going to say goodbye to me?" Soshi whined, a slight pout on his face as he looked towards the woman.

"Good bye," Ally said playfully, "And stay out of trouble."

With that the two headed out the door and into the city, the pair ready to face what ever their boss had planed of them.

"Women," Soshi mumbled, glaring daggers towards the door.

"Well," Bakari said, rising to her feet, "I'm going to go see Sango and let Miroku come on in for breakfast. I'm sure he's hungry."

"Okay," Kane nodded, his mate heading down the hall; the northern ruler passing her on his way into the kitchen.

The young wolf reentered the room, sweat soaking his body as he slumped into the chair he'd previously occupied.

"I sure hope you're like that because you were running from Artemis," his companion admitted, his florescent orbs full of mirth as he eyed the young man.

"I am," Koji agreed, his tone leaving no room for debate on the subject, "So what are we going to do?"

"We could play a game," Seiji offered, going over their options.

"Like what, per say?" the young heir to the East inquired.

"Chess?" Soshi suggested, a smirk spreading across his face as he glanced over to the Eastern Lord.

"No," Kane replied simply.

"How about a card game," Seiji continued, "We've got enough players to get a good game going."

"What did you have in mind?" Koji questioned.

"War," Kane offered, a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

"Sure," Seiji agreed with a nod, "Why not."

"No," Koji, Soshi and Kisho shouted in unison, locking their gazes on the young ruler.

"Why not?" Kane inquired, trying to keep an innocent composure about him, "Four against one, I like those odds."

"Come on guys," Seiji pleaded, "Please."

"Fine," Koji agreed, "all of us against you."

"Deal," the young dog demon nodded.

"You do get the stuff," Kane directed towards his son, "And meet us out back."

"Wait," Seiji questioned, "What do you need other than cards?"

"You'll see," The ruler laughed, the other two following him through the rear door in the kitchen, "You'll see."

* * *

**You stand in the line just to hit a new low  
You're faking a smile with the coffee to go  
You tell me your life's been way off line  
You're falling to pieces everytime  
And I don't need no carryin' on**

* * *

The young hanyou entered the room, the young monk sitting upon his bed his violet orbs locked on the closed door she knew led to the bathroom.

"How's she doing?" the young woman questioned, closing the door behind her as she crossed the room and sat beside the young man.

"She's doing okay, Lady Bakari," The monk answered, "Well as 'okay' as a pregnant woman can be with morning sickness."

Bakari nodded, "I know, been there, done that."

"Is there something you requested of me?" the young man inquired.

"Oh," the hanyou replied, "No Miroku, I just wanted to see if you wanted to go get something to eat. I'll stay in here for you if you'd like."

"Thank you," Miroku said, relief in his tone, "I would love that."

A small smile spread across the hanyou's face as she watched the monk hurry out of the bed room.

A few moments later the young slayer emerged from the bathroom, making her way over towards the bed and flopped down; well, more like fell down considering her rounded stomach.

"Not doing so good?" Bakari questioned, eyeing the young woman beside her sympathetically.

"No," The young woman replied, her chestnut eyes rising to lock with the hanyou's orange ones, "I can't believe Miroku asked every girl he met to have his children…why would he want to inflict this much torture on the world?"

The young hanyou laughed, "It gets better Sango, trust me, it does."

"Whatever you say," Sango sighed, her eyes closing, "I just can't wait for it to be over."

"Well, you'll see," Bakari commented, "When you have your child you'll know it was well worth it."

"I wonder if that's how Kagome felt," Sango thought aloud.

"I'm sure she did," the hanyou nodded, "But if you go into labor and act like those two, I'm sorry but I'll be the one recording it; not Koji."

"Ha Ha," the slayer mocked, "Very funny."

"Well," Bakari began as she stood, "Do you think you can stomach something?"

"Probably not," Sango admitted, though she began to follow the young hanyou, "But it's worth a try."

"That's the spirit!" the hanyou cheered, exiting the room and heading towards the kitchen to join the young monk.

* * *

**Cause you had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride**

* * *

The demon watched, his form concealed in the shadows as he observed the activities going on in and around the large house of his previous business partner.

"I hope you've had a good break," His whispered, crimson orbs watching as the majority of the household left, going on their separate ways, "Because now I intend on getting what was taken 500 years ago. And this time, you won't be so lucky."

"I need to get them away from here," He thought as he silently made his way through the foliage and out to the main road where his car was waiting, "Once I get them separated from the others the game can begin."

Getting into his red convertible he quickly put on his concealment charm, his ebony hair shortening so it was just above his ears; his eyes darkening to a deep navy. Putting the key in the ignition he turned his vehicle around, making his way out to the highway and back towards the city.

----------------

**You had a bad day  
The camera don't lie  
You're coming back down and you really don't mind  
You had a bad day  
You had a bad day**

------------------

The young miko awoke once again, the sounds of soft purrs catching her attention. Hazel orbs fluttered open to the sight of her mate nuzzling his nose into her daughter's small patch of hair, her small hand's gently rubbing her father's ears as the young man's nose tickled her own appendages; causing light giggles to come from the small child.

It took every ounce of will power the young woman contained not to burst out laughing at the sight, it was just so…cute. Though all her self-control vanished as the young man began to talk in his sleep.

"Stop Kagome," the young hanyou growled playfully, pulling the small child closer towards him, "Quit teasing me…"

Laughter ripped from the young woman's throat, unable to contain the urge any longer.

Hearing the loud fits coming from his mate the young hanyou opened his eyes, molten amber locking with identical amber.

"I don't know but," Kagome said through her fits, "But I think that's illegal…if not it's just wrong."

Amber orbs widened as he sat up, bringing his daughter with him, "You mean that wasn't you it was…"

"Yep," the miko giggled, "I think you were right InuYasha."

"About what," InuYasha questioned sheepishly.

"She is going to be more like me," the miko replied, her laughter dying down.

"Well it tickles," The hanyou commented, setting the infant down on the bed opposite his mate; a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

"Well excuse me," Kagome added, watching the young man curiously, "What are you doing?"

"Pay back," The hanyou growled, tackling the young woman, straddling her waist as he took his clawed hands and ran them down her sides; earning fits of giggles from the young maiden.

The couple had been in the midst of their tickle war, the small infant giggling along with them as a loud knock came to the door.

"I hate to interrupt," Came the nervous tone of their companion, "But Lady Sango requested I ask you two if you'd like something to eat."

"We'll be right out Miroku," Kagome answered, pulling herself away from her mate, "Just give us a second."

"Okay," Miroku replied, retreating from the door.

"Come on we got to get up anyway," the miko sighed, slipping out of bed and going over to her dresser; pulling a pair of jeans and a light shirt out to wear.

"Do we have to?" The hanyou pouted, curling back under the covers.

"I thought you wanted to go to the park today?" Kagome questioned, eyeing her mate curiously.

"Fine," the young man sighed, reemerging from the wave of sheets and picked his daughter up as he stood, "But you're changing her."

"Deal," Kagome replied, tanking the small hanyou from him as he got dressed himself, pulling off the young ones diaper and replacing it, "There, all finished."

The two left their bed room, Amaya safely cradled in her mothers arms as the couple headed towards the kitchen.

"You missed a good movie last night," Bakari commented, grinning as the two came into view, "Artemis really outdid her self."

"I'll have to get it from her and see," Kagome replied, sitting down next to the hanyou and looking towards her friend, "How have you been Sango?"

"Okay," Sango answered, taking small bites of her breakfast…well more like lunch now, "This morning sickness is going to be the end of me."

"I know what you mean," Kagome nodded, "Join the club; we have jackets."

The three women laughed at this, the two with out y chromosomes simply sighed with relief. The hanyou though, probably wouldn't survive one day with out breakfast.

"So, what do you two plan on doing today?" the slayer inquired.

"Well InuYasha and I were going to go to the park," the miko answered, "I was going to ask if anyone else wanted to come…where is everyone?"

"Well, Artemis is in her room; she got angry at Koji," Bakari informed, "Ally and Mia had to go to work and the guys are out back doing god knows what. The rest of us are here."

"Oh," Kagome said, turning towards the man beside her, "Do you want to leave now?"

"You haven't even eaten anything yet," InuYasha commented, "You should before we go, it's not good for you to miss a meal."

"We'll have a pick nick," The miko replied taking a Tupperware container and filling it with her food, "Thought it was a good idea."

"All right," The hanyou agreed, doing the same.

After the couple had filled a few containers and gathered up a few bottles for Amaya they began to head for the door.

"We'll be back before dinner," Kagome called towards the three in the kitchen.

"Okay," Sango replied, watching her friend exit the house, "Be careful and have fun!"

"Will do," came the miko's answer as she closed the door behind her and went to her car, the couple making their way towards the city and the park concealed in it's center.

------------------

**Well you need a blue sky holiday  
The point is they laugh at what you say  
And I don't need no carryin' on**

--------------

"You've got to be kidding me," Mia grumbled, her amber orbs taking in the sign before them.

"No way," Ally gasped, her violet gaze catching the sign as well, "I love that man!"

"You can't be serious," Mia sighed, bringing her hand to massage the bridge of her nose as she watched her friend beside her nearly bust with excitement, "My friend's a treky."

"Hey," The young woman replied with a shrug; mock offence in her tone, "I resemble that remark, plus; we all have our quirks."

"And mine's highlighters," The hanyou added, "Yet you don't find your star trek craze a bit…obsessive?"

"Over active hobby," Ally corrected, motioning for the young woman to follow as she entered the convention center.

"I think we'll have a bit of a problem," Ally commented upon entering the double doors of the building, her violet orbs looking over many of the convention goers, "We look a bit mundane if you ask me."

"Well excuse me for not having uniforms on me," Mia sighed, looking around at the multitude of fans, "If this is the biggest story of the week, that doesn't go to say much for the news."

"Oh shut up," The young ruler snapped, trying to find a solution to their slight problem, "I had to go to that Anime convention of yours."

"Yeah," Mia argued, "But anime is cool."

"To each his own," Ally replied with a shrug, spotting the vender she was looking for, "Bingo, problem solved."

"What do you mean?" the hanyou questioned, following the young woman as she headed over towards a dealer and bought two boxes.

"Here go into the changing room and put this on," Ally ordered, heading over towards a changing room herself.

"Oh, no," Mia said, looking at what her companion had handed her, "No way."

"You made me go as Cell from DBZ at your convention," The young ruler argued, her head poking out from between the curtains. "Consider yourself lucky I didn't pick a weird character for you to go as. Besides, do you have any idea how hard it was to keep that tail up off the ground?"

"My father did it for years," the hanyou replied, entering the changing room next to the young ruler.

"That's different," the young woman stated, emerging from the changing room a few moments later, straightening her red star trek uniform, "He was born with it."

"What ever," Mia mumbled, coming out to stand before her friend; her uniform almost exactly like her companions only the color was yellow, "Okay, who am I suppose to be and what's with the cat?"

"You are Data," Ally answered, smirking at her friend, "And that is your cat spot."

The hanyou eyed the young ruler quizzically, "Spot? For a cat?"

"Hey don't ask me," She replied, holding her hands up in defense, "The cat turns into an iguana in one episode."

"I'm not going to ask," Mia sighed, shaking her head, "I'm not going to ask."

"To the bridge Mia!" Ally exclaimed, marching out amongst the hordes of people.

The struggled through the mass of people, taking interviews of fans and notes on what they saw. As the pair came into a side room, they were met with many television screens, each one showing clips from episodes and some even from bloopers.

"Oh, look at this!" Ally said happily, dragging her companion over to one of the screens playing bloopers.

"Very funny Scotty; now beam down my clothes," came the character from the blooper real as the special effects crew attempted to make him 'materialize' on the surface of the planet.

"That was from an older season," The ruler informed.

"Uh-huh," Mia replied, clearly uninterested in the whole event.

"OH MY GOD!" Ally shouted, bouncing up and down with excitement.

"Well don't wet yourself," the hanyou commented, watching as her companion pulled her pad and paper from her bag and ran towards a man dressed in the same uniform as her; the young woman deciding it was in her best health to stay behind.

"Patrick Stewart!" the young ruler shouted, pushing her way to the front of the group, "I'm from the Toyo Times, can I get an interview with the captain of the space ship enterprise?"

"Why certainly," The actor replied, motioning the young woman off to the side where it was quieter.

"And I thought Uncle Inu was weird," The hanyou sighed, making her way over towards her friend, "I have feeling this is going to be a long day."

-------------------

**You had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride**

--------------

Artemis sat in her room; it wasn't necessarily Koji she was angry at, it was the fact that he refused to listen to her, though isn't that the case with most men. She'd had a bad feeling for a while and of course her mate had to give her his trade mark response, "Are you sure it's not just gas?"

Sometimes she just wanted to strangle the man, but there is a time and place for everything. The feeling continued to get stronger, her instincts screaming at her to go and find out why, yet she felt there was no need to cry wolf. When the young couple left it seemed to spike, and she knew that was never good.

It had been about a half an hour after the two left when a strong aura caught her attention, though it seemed to be a bit off; distance wise. Looking out of the window she saw the top of a large purple dome, and she knew what was happening.

She jumped from atop her bed and ran out of the door grabbing her bow and quiver on her way out; entering the kitchen where her mate and his companions were just coming in from their little 'game' out back.

"Remind me never to suggest a game with you guys ever again," Seiji muttered, the young demon looked pretty beaten, though the odds of four against one should have told you the outcome.

Laughing at the young demon's commented, the Northern Lord turned his attention to his frantic mate, azure locking with stony grey as he asked, "What's the matter?"

"We have to go," She stated, shouldering the quiver as she headed towards the front door, "Now."

"Not this again," Koji sighed, "I thought we'd been through this."

"No," Artemis corrected, her hand stopping right over the knob of the door, "You were just being an ass and ignoring what I was telling you."

"You have bad feelings every time someone goes to dye on a television program someone around here's watching," Koji commented, "What am I suppose to think."

"It's important now Koji," The wolf stressed, trying to get the others to follow, "It's Naraku and I think he's after InuYasha and Kagome."

"I did feel a strong aura a few moments ago," Kane admitted, scratching the back of his head, "But I just figured it was from one of us."

"Don't be so confident," Seiji grumbled, heading towards the front door, "I think Artemis is right, if she's not, it's still a good idea to check it out."

"Do you honestly need more proof?" The young wolf questioned, flinging open the front door so the occupants could see the anomaly outside, "Now if that doesn't _scream_ Naraku I don't know what does."

"She's right," Kane breathed, looking towards his son, "Go get your mother, Yumiko and Miroku, have Sango stay here. We'll meet you four later."

"Right," Kisho replied, heading down the hall as his father and comrades ran out to their cars, "We may have to park them somewhere, you know how bad traffic can be this time of day."

"They'll get us there faster until we can stop," Soshi added, climbing into the back seat, "Shouldn't someone call Sesshomaru?"

"All ready on it," Koji replied, fastening his seat belt as he got into the passenger seat, Kane taking the wheel.

They headed down the empty streets to the crowded city, all hoping they'd make it in time to help their friends before could disaster strike.

-----------------

**You had a bad day  
The camera don't lie  
You're coming back down and you really don't mind  
You had a bad day**

--------------

The young ruler walked out of the room she'd spent the last 30 minutes in, a large grin on her face as she skipped down the hall.

"I got Picard's autograph," Ally sang, turning around to face her companion, "What's up with you?"

"I think you're crazy," Mia admitted, amber narrowed towards the hyper active young woman.

"I think you're a stick in the mud," The ruler replied, turning to head back into the main section of building.

As the pair turned around the corner a man in another trademarked uniform came into view, the young ruler's violet orbs instantly lighting up.

"Oh my god!" She shouted, picking up her pace as she charged the unsuspecting man, "Jonathan Frakes! Over here!"

The actor turned around, eyes widening as he spotted the charging rage of hormones.

"Oh my god you are my Sexy monkey," Ally squealed, clinging to the man for dear life.

"I'm not a monkey, " the actor replied simply, looking awkwardly at the woman stuck to him like a stamp to a letter.

"But you were in that one episode," the young woman argued turning her violet orbs upward to face the man, "To answer the question my friend always asks: I'll bare your children!"

"Security!" The man shouted, trying to pry the woman off of him.

The young hanyou watched with amusement, glad for the invention of the flip phone and it's video capturing capabilities.

A cold shiver ran up her spine as two men passed her, heading for her friend, though she had a feeling the two about to remove her friend was not the cause of sensation.

Turning to look out the nearest window, which happened to view the entrance of the park, her molten orbs widened; the sight of the ominous purple haze surrounding the fenced area and oozed from with in.

"Oh shit," She whispered, going in front of the two security guards and pulling her friend from the disturbed actor, "I'm sorry about this, she gets a little too emotional some times."

"But Riker _is _a sexy monkey," Ally argued, trying to return to her 'dream man.'

"If you don't come something bad's gonna happen," Mia threatened, dragging the young ruler behind her, "And I'll tell Soshi about this."

"Fine," She pouted, making her way towards the front of the building as the two sped the few blocks needed to reach the park.

Inside the building the actor who'd been assaulted by the young ruler looked towards his co-star.

"Well that was different," Riker admitted, heading towards the stage where he was to sigh autographs.

"Yes," Patrick Stewart nodded, "Strange girl, well number one; to the bridge."

Following the man before him he turned to the younger one beside him, "You know why he calls me number one right?"

"Because you play the first to take control if Picard can't control," The younger man replied.

"No," Riker corrected, "It's because I _am_ number one."

"I don't think that's what he means commander," the actor sighed, shaking his head.

_**(That was for you Alison )**_

---------------

**Sometimes the system goes on the blink  
And the whole thing turns out wrong  
You might not make it back and you know  
That you could be well oh that strong  
And I'm not wrong**

------------------

The couple made their way though the park, the young miko watching the hanyou's reaction. He seemed so free here, so happy as he ran through the small patches of trees that littered the park. She watched as he climbed up a rather tall tree and sat down upon a branch, just lounging around.

"You seem comfortable," Kagome commented, eyeing her mate curiously.

"I am," InuYasha replied, sighing before he jumped down from his perch, "It's been a while since I was able to just get away, go out and run through the forest."

It hadn't occurred to her until right then, just how much her hanyou had given up to be with her; he'd given up pretty much his life to come to the future.

"I'm sorry," The miko apologized, her expression becoming crestfallen.

"For what?" InuYasha questioned, puzzled by her sudden mood change.

"You had to change so much to fit in here," Kagome explained, "You had to give up your way of life."

"No, I didn't," the hanyou replied, a finger going under the woman's chin and lifted her head so she was eye to eye with him, "You are my life Kagome, and you never changed a thing."

The young woman smiled, grateful the young man felt that way, little Amaya cooing beside her as she watched her parents affectionate display; obviously unable to understand them but she knew they were happy. Suddenly, the small infant's cries caught the couple's attention, a foreboding feeling creeping over them.

"How adorable," Came the cold voice as a thick purple haze began to build around them, the sky turning a deep violet as well, " Such a happy family."

"Naraku," The hanyou growled, standing to place himself protectively in front of the young maiden and his pup, "Why now of all times do you choose to rear your ugly head?"

"I was able to pencil you in," Naraku answered sarcastically, "Is this convenient for you?"

"Does it look like it?" InuYasha replied, "Now what the hell do you want?"

"What I wanted 500 years ago," The demon said, looking past the hanyou to the woman with her child, "I thought that would be obvious."

"The jewel's not here Naraku," Kagome shouted, "I don't have it."

They all knew that was a lie, but she had to do what she could to protect her child.

"You and I both know that's not true miko," Naraku taunted, raising a hand towards the hanyou, his fingers extending to form tentacles, "Now stand a side hanyou, that's my final warning."

His hand lowered to his waist, about to grasp his sword and put an end to the demon before him only to find his blade missing.

"Damn," He cursed, growling increasing as he took a fighting stance before his enemy, claws poised and ready to attack.

"There a problem?" Naraku questioned.

"Just you interrupting my afternoon," InuYasha admitted, charging the man before him.

"I though you would have learned by now," Naraku replied, shaking his head as his tentacles shot around the hanyou and wrapped themselves around his mate, his other hand catching the young man by the neck, "I won't be brought down by such brute attacks."

"InuYasha!" Kagome shouted, pulling Amaya closer towards her.

"Let her go," InuYasha demanded, his air way constricted by the demon's hand that was clasped tightly around his neck.

"Don't worry," Naraku reassured the young man, tossing him aside and pinning him to the ground with a spike through his left shoulder, "I will as soon as I get what I came here for."

"You won't take her," Kagome said defiantly, hazel orbs alit with fire.

"I won't will I?" Naraku mused, a smirk spreading across his face as he tightened his hold on the young woman, snaking a tentacle around the infant-protecting it somewhat, "We'll see about that."

Once he'd managed to work a tentacle around the small child he separated her from her mother, tossing the young woman to the side near her mate.

"Bastard," The hanyou seethed, glaring at the man before him, pulling the spike from his shoulder as he made to stand, "Give her back."

"if you want her," The demon taunted, his miasma beginning to whip around him in a fierce wind as he was lifted from the ground, "You'll have to come and claim her."

All InuYasha could do was watch as the enemy took his pup away, his only child; saw as the sky began to change to it's natural blue, had there been a barrier placed?

Ashamed amber orbs turned to rest on his mate, the young woman unconscious as she laid sprawled atop the emerald blades of grass.

"I'm sorry Kagome," he whispered, picking the young woman up into his arms as he began to walk towards the entrance of the park, his nose going to nuzzle the young maiden's hair, "I wasn't able to protect her."

"It's not your fault…" the miko mumbled, unaware of what she was saying.

"If only you were right," InuYasha sighed, "if only you were right."

------------------

**So where is the passion when you need it the most  
Oh you and I  
You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost  
**

----------------

The cavalry had made it to the base of the dome, the police had blocked off a quarter of a mile perimeter around the barrier for 'civilian protection'; luckily for them they had some very experience reporters amongst them.

"Don't even try," The young southern ruler warned the group as they approached, her mate looking relieved to see her unhurt, "We've tried everything and everyway to get in and there is none; we'll just have to wait it out."

"What if they need our help," Artemis argued, narrowed stony orbs locking with worried violet.

"Then they'll just have to do with out us," The Lord of the West answered, coming to stand behind the group as he neared, "My half brother should be able to manage that at least."

"We've been waiting her for about an hour!" Mia exclaimed, throwing her arms in the air, "Nothings happened, no sounds of battle, no nothing!"

"Why do you two look like you just came from a Star Trek convention," The hanyou's mate questioned, eyeing the pairs outfits.

"Because we did," Mia growled, "Back to the matter at hand."

"What's really worrying me though is why is there so much miasma around," The monk admitted, "I mean, Lady Kagome should have purified the gas from the area."

"That could be because of two things," the wolf answered, informing the young monk and her companions, "She could be knocked out, or she's just too weak to do it."

"Like I said," Ally repeated, "We'll just have to wait it out; no matter how much we don't like it."

A loud explosion was heard inside the dome, followed by a figure concealed in purple haze escaping from the barrier; the said obstacle dissolving soon after.

The fighters all looked ahead as they ran into the center, trying to track down their companions. Relief washed over them as the couple came into sight, the young miko indeed unconscious as the young hanyou carried her in his arms.

Artemis stopped a few feet away, puzzled. Something just wasn't right; then it clicked. Running ahead of the group she came before the hanyou, "Where's Amaya?"

"The bastard took her," InuYasha growled, the trail of blood now visible as the group neared them, "And what's worse is he got away."

"We need to get away from her ourselves," Ally commented, motioning a finger towards the gathering news crews making their way towards them, "You guys head on out of here, Mia and I will stall them."

They nodded, ushering the hanyou in the middle of their crowd as they moved towards their cars and; with pedal pressed to the floor, made their way out of the scene.

"What happened here?" A young woman questioned, reaching the pair left behind, "Was this just another 'Star Trek' stunt?"

"No," Ally shook her head, "We were previously assigned to investigate the convention down the street, we heard the commotion and decided to check this out. By the time we got here however the chaos was over and nothing was found."

"Can you answer a few questions for us," Came a young man as he motioned the two towards him.

"I all ready told you what was going on, all that I knew anyway," Ally answered, turning from the horde of reporters; most people in her profession could be such vultures.

"We were investigating the allegation that drugs such as marijuana and cocaine were being sold at the convention," Mia whispered, "I wish that tip be kept anonymous."

The first reporter smiled, "Yes ma'am."

The hanyou grinned as she thought, "suckers."

Following the young woman, Mia and Ally ran to their car, going as fast as they could to catch up with their companions and find out what had happened.

---------------

**Cause you had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride**

-------------------

They all sat in silence, the group circled around the room in the many chairs and recliners the room contained.

The Northern and Eastern Rulers occupying a small sofa closest to the front door; the Southern Rulers sharing one with the Western Lord, his daughter and her mate. The heirs to the East and West occupying the two recliners in between the two small sofas.

The largest sofa was taken up by InuYasha and the rest of the main shard hunting party, they out of all of the group seemed to be hit the hardest by the event; which is no surprise quite honestly.

"So, what are our options," Artemis questioned, her stony gaze raising from their previous position of staring at the floor.

"We have only two," Sesshomaru stated, "Go after the child or destroy what Naraku's after."

"I think which one is best is obvious," The monk commented, his violet orbs looking down towards his two companions; the hanyou enraged and miko distraught.

"We destroy it," The western lord added.

Everyone turned towards him, glaring at him or just regarding him with a look of disgust.

"That's cold," Kane admitted, his florescent crimson gaze locking with the demon's golden one, "Even for you Lord Sesshomaru."

"Look at it this way," The demon tried to reason, "How easy would it be to track him down? Simple, that wouldn't take much effort at all. But the task of getting the child back would be hard; she may even be dead before you could reach her."

The room erupted into arguments; the chaos spreading around to each. All but one in that room was willing to risk life and limb to save the child of the hanyou and miko; there was no question.

The couple at the end of the sofa were tired of all the yelling; they'd lost their child and all they wanted was to get her back.

InuYasha turned his enraged molten orbs towards his brother, preparing to chew him out; however his mate beat him to it.

"I can't believe you Sesshomaru," Kagome seethed, her hazel gaze darkening as she looked towards the young ruler; she didn't care whether he helped or not, she was going to go after her daughter regardless, "When Rin was abducted by Naraku, was it not you who went to rescue her? How is this any different?"

The young lord was silent; in truth there was no difference.

"We'll set out tomorrow and turn this city upside down to look for," Mia reassured, watching as her uncle took his mate and they headed back towards their room, "You can be sure of it."

The hanyou nodded, guiding his mate towards his room and opened the heavy oak door, gently pushing her inside.

The moment they entered, the young maiden before him started to cry, the silver ribbons fell down like water falls as her knees buckled and she fell towards the ground.

In a flash InuYasha had wrapped his arms around the young woman, leaning against the door he pulled her towards his chest.

"Everything will be fine Kagome," InuYasha whispered, his mate sobbing in his chest, "We'll find Amaya."

"I'm just so scared InuYasha," Kagome admitted, her voice choked and muffled as she cried in the young man's chest; the hanyou stroking her hair lovingly in an attempt to sooth her.

It had been too much for the young miko to take. She'd given birth to her daughter not five days prier and she had been taken. Just when she thought they'd be able to live a good life, one where they'd no longer be hunted, where they could just live it was taken away from them.

The young woman had seen so much since her first trip through the well; seen so much killing and suffering. She knew she'd made a difference when she helped, made a difference when the shards were collected. Yet she couldn't help that she'd been missing something all those years ago as she traveled through the well; it was as if she was giving something up.

And that she had; she'd given up her very childhood to go on the adventure of her life. She knew however, deep down that given the choice to have never gone through the well-to turn back time-she'd do it again; if only to meet the stubborn, arrogant, jerk of a hanyou she'd fallen in love with.

She silently vowed that day that they'd defeat Naraku and her daughter would get to grow up in a world with out evil, with out suffering and pain. She would get to grow up like any child, and live her life to the fullest.

"We'll find her Kagome," The hanyou repeated, tightening his hold on the young maiden in his arms, "We will."

"I know InuYasha," Kagome replied, clutching the young man before her tighter, "We just have to."

-----------------

**You had a bad day  
You've seen what you like  
And how does it feel for one more time  
You had a bad day  
You had a bad day**

---------------------

**Author's Note**

**Well, what did you think? Was all funny and then it got all sad didn't it…well it will get better…you've all read the past two stories and you know how I am….I'll get all sad then go all happy; wonder if stories could be considered bipolar? Anywho, the first one was all comedy pretty much, and the second one was all sad and a fluffy so this one will be a mix- a bit of sadness and a good deal of comedy and a hell of a lot of fluff! Anywho I hope you liked it!**

**Oh, and if any of you are going to be in Virginia this weekend for AMA let me know, I'm going as Kagome on Saturday so if you see a 4 foot 9 Kagome running around just like catch me and say hi…or if you're not sure it's me, just shout SAMMY-SAMA and I should respond…anywho hope you enjoyed the chappie and remember 5 reviews or no update!**

**SammySama**

**--------------------------------------**

**.:.:. Skit written by Alison A.K.A: Ally .:.:.**

**Ally**: ((tries to sneak off to 'Trek convention))

**Mia**: AH! ((grabs her collar))

**Ally**: But-but- Picard and Riker! Oh, that sexy Riker!

**Mia**: He's married!

**Ally**: So! He wouldn't be the first man to cheat! Or woman...((turns head to side and winks))

**Mia**: He has two kids!

**Ally:** The more the merrier! Just let me have 30 minutes with him and that can be

arranged!

**Mia**: Ew.

**Ally**: What!

**Mia**: You wanna ((makes some vague motion below her belt)) with an 54 year old man?

**Ally**: Well...no... But if I could go back in time to when he was, you know, late twenties, early thirties, ((grins evilly))

**Mia**: You scare me, you know that, right?

**Ally**: All the more reason to let me go! ((struggles))

**Mia**: I know better than that!

**Ally**: Fine...I promise I won't go running off or you can kick my ass.

**Mia**: With or without weapons?

**Ally**: ((glares))

**Mia**: Alright, alright ((lets go))

**Ally**: HA! SUCKER! ((takes off to convention center)) I'm coming, Commander!

**Mia**: HEY! ((runs))

**Sammy**:((from above)) ... --;;;;

**Ally**: RIKER!

**Jonathan Frakes**: AH! ((runs))

**Ally**: Come back! All I want is a half an hour!

**-------------------------------**

**Uh…okay then…Anywho here's the sneak peek of the next chappie!**

**Chapter III: Tempora Mutantur, et Nos Mutamur in Illis**

**(Latin To English: Times are changing, and we are changing within them)**

**Will Kagome and InuYasha be able to defeat Naraku this go around? Will they be able to get their child back? And where _has_ Naraku disappeared to? When Kagome gets a urgent call from her mother, what will she do? And does this have any significance in where the enemy's taken her child? Find out next time!**


	4. Chapter III

**Author's Note**

**Okay guys…my updates will be a bit unpredictable for a while…school just getting out and all. I went to AMA this past weekend….met Greg Ayres (Voice of Son Goku) …It was awesome! Anywho…to keep you guys in the know how I will be going out of town yet again on the 4th of July…lovely. My grandma has no computer….if she did I could hook up my internet to it but oh well. I can get to the internet on my cell phone but unfortunately I can't type and I don't feel like writing a whole chappie on the thing. So I'll be leaving that Saturday and I won't be back till the 5th…and I may not get an update on until the weekend we'll just have to see. I would like to thank Kagome Lovely for the idea that will be seen in this chapter…you know what it will be when you read it. I don't know about that incarnation though….I do need more characters…but as of the last count I currently had about 50 original characters going on in the story..--;;;…anywho hope you all enjoy the chapter!**

**Sammy-Sama**

**

* * *

**

**Scene Changes from "Fields of Gold" by Sting**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter III: Tempora Mutantur, et Nos Mutamur in Illis**

**(Latin To English: Times are changing, and we are changing within them)**

The middle aged shrine keeper made her way down into the kitchen of her home to prepare breakfast for the two men who lived in the house. Humming a nameless tune she entered the room, pulling her apron off of the hook by the door and tied it around her waist. Crossing over the tiled floor she opened the refrigerator; pulling out all the necessary ingredients she would need to prepare the meal.

As she placed the materials upon the counter; something caught her attention, as if something around her was missing. It was odd, she had this feeling of foreboding and it unnerved her.

The tired form of her son made his way into the kitchen, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as he questioned, "What's going on?"

"I don't know Sota," the woman answered, "You feel it too?"

The young man nodded, coming to stand next to his mother; the teenager almost taller than the older woman, "I felt something…evil I guess is the only word for it. And I didn't hear any birds this morning and that never happens. Plus I sense kind of like a demonic aura."

Ms. Higurashi mulled over what her son had told her. She didn't have the ability to 'sense' things as her children could, she supposed that it was because of her husband's side of the family considering hers didn't possess that type of power; either that or it was just dormant.

Troubled hazel orbs looked out the window next to her, eyes widening as she took in the grounds. Covering the ground was a thin layer of purple haze, resembling a violet fog. A tall figure garbed in black sauntered towards the well house; a small bundle in his arms.

"We can't let him go in there," Sota hissed, going to chase the intruder and remove him from their property.

"No," Ms. Higurashi said, griping her son's shoulder, "Let him go there's nothing we can do."

The pair watched as he entered the small shack and walked towards the well; jumping in. What amazed them however was the fact that he was able to cross the barrier into the past.

"Get me the phone," The older woman ordered, turning to her son, "I need to call Kagome."

* * *

**You'll remember me when the west wind moves  
Upon the fields of barley**

**

* * *

**

The demon smirked down at the little bundle in his arms; the small infant finally silencing. The child had been crying and screaming since the day before when the man had taken her from her parents; in fact she had only stopped when he'd used this concoction he'd learned from his short time working with Suisei.

"You're about as annoying as your father," He seethed, narrowed crimson watching the infant distastefully, "But it's worth dealing with you if I can get what I want."

Climbing the final step needed he crossed the ancient shrine grounds towards the mystical well house, spreading a thin layer of miasma as he went.

"Now, all I have to do is jump in right?" He thought to himself as he entered the old, run down shack and made his way to the well it housed.

The demon leapt the small distance needed to reach the well, landing on the lip of the ancient wooden portal. Looking once more behind him he jumped in, leaving his haze of purple behind him. He was once again back on his home turf, the place he knew the most about and had an advantage on. What he forgot to realize is that the hanyou he so much wanted to destroy was also from the past, and that would come back to bite him in the ass.

**

* * *

**

**You'll forget the sun in his jealous sky  
As we walk in the fields of gold**

* * *

"Hello this is Hana how may I help you?" greeted the young demon as she answered the phone. 

"This is Ms. Higurashi," The woman replied, "Is Kagome there?"

"Just a moment please," Hana said, putting the phone down and entering the kitchen, disturbing the bickering couple.

"I don't care what you want InuYasha," The young miko shouted, beating the eggs she'd taken out of the refrigerator in the large bowl Hana had given her. After a very heated argument between the two and many comments from the young demon on how Sesshomaru would fire her if he found the young miko cooking, she had given the young woman a bowl and allowed her to do as she pleased.

"You asked me what I wanted in my omelet," The hanyou scoffed, "And I told you Ramen."

"I swear," The miko sighed, "you're going to turn _into _Ramen one day."

"Excuse me Lady Kagome," Hana interrupted the two, "But your mother's one the phone."

"Oh, thank you," Kagome replied, setting down the large bowl she'd been using; her mate trying to sneak towards the bowl, "Hana please watch my bowl and make sure InuYasha doesn't tamper with it."

"Yes Milady," Hana nodded, watching the young lord with an amused expression upon her face.

"Give me that bowl," InuYasha growled, lunging for the said item.

"Why don't you just avoid making Kagome mad and make some Ramen," The young hanyou questioned, stepping into the room, "I mean as much fun as it is to see you plummet to the floor Uncle Inu, I'd hate to see what that's doing to your back."

"Why didn't I think of that?" InuYasha mused, going to the cabinet and pulling out a cup of instant Ramen.

"Because you have the brain capacity of a walnut," The hanyou answered, taking a seat at the table.

"Watch it Mia," InuYasha growled.

"Hey," Mia replied, holding her hands up in defense, "Just stating the obvious."

"Whatever," InuYasha sighed, continuing on to cook his precious noodles.

* * *

**So she took her love  
For to gaze awhile**

* * *

"Mom?" Kagome questioned, picking up the phone from the small table. 

"Kagome, oh thank goodness," Ms. Higurashi replied, having gotten worried after waiting, "Something terrible has happened."

"What happened?" The young miko questioned, jumping to conclusions, "Is Sota and Grandpa okay? Are you okay?"

"We're fine honey," her mother replied, "But someone's gotten into the well house and we think they may have gone through it."

"I thought InuYasha and I were the only ones with the power to go through the well," Kagome thought aloud, "What did they look like?"

"Tall, long black hair," Ms. Higurashi described, "And he was carrying some kind of bundle I think. There's also this thin layer of purple fog over the grounds."

"Naraku," Kagome gasped, hurriedly trying to finish her conversation with her mother, "Okay, stay inside. What ever you do, do not go outside for anything until we get there."

"All right honey but what's going on?" Ms. Higurashi questioned.

"I'll explain everything once we get there okay," Kagome answered, "We'll be there as soon as we can."

"Okay," Her mother said before hanging up, "Be careful."

"We will," Kagome replied, placing the phone back on it's stand.

Picking the phone back up and hearing the dial tone she proceeded into the kitchen, seeing the young hanyou and her mate glaring at each other; the young man stuffing his face with noodles.

"Mia," The young miko said upon entering the room, "Will you call Ally and have her and Soshi meet us here while I call Artemis?"

"Sure," The young hanyou replied, "What's going on? Did someone find something about Naraku?"

Kagome nodded, "My mother called and told me that someone had come to the shrine and had gotten into the well house. He's gone back to the past."

"Damn," InuYasha cursed, "But how could he do that? Only you and I are able to go through the well right?"

"I've been thinking about that," The young miko replied, "And I have a theory. I have to ask Artemis about it though."

"All right," Mia said, finishing up her bowl of cereal, "I'll give Ally a ring."

"thank you," Kagome sighed, watching as the young hanyou headed back towards her room; the young miko then dialing the number for her friends' apartment.

* * *

**Upon the fields of barley  
In his arms she fell as her hair came down**

_**

* * *

**_

The phone rang through the apartment, and for once both occupants were awake.

"Good morning," Came the answer from the young man, his voice modified to have a Chinese accent, "This is Ling Ling's Chinese Food House how may I help you?"

"This is no time for games Koji," Snapped the young miko, "Put Artemis on the phone."

"Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed," Koji muttered, going into the next room and handing off the phone to the young wolf, "Artemis, phone for you."

"Thank you," Artemis replied, taking the white cordless phone from her mate's outstretched hand, "This is Artemis."

"You and Koji need to get over here as soon as possible," came the hurried message from the young woman on the other end, "It's urgent."

"What's going on Kagome?" Artemis questioned, "And what's going on?"

"I'll explain everything once everyone gets here," Kagome answered, "You and Koji get here as fast as you can and bring anything you may need to fight Naraku. He's gone through the well."

"We'll be right there," The young wolf informed, hanging up the phone and turning towards her mate, "Naraku's back, he's gone through the well we need to get to Sesshomaru's."

Koji watched as his mate left towards the front door, grabbing her keys on the way.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Koji inquired, "Like weapons?"

"We won't need them," Artemis replied, "Come on, we'll call Kane on the way there."

"I don't understand," The wolf admitted, following his mate as she left the apartment and headed towards their car.

_**

* * *

**_

**Among the fields of gold**

* * *

"This is Kane," came the groggy voice of the young Eastern Ruler as he answered the phone.

"Sorry to wake you up Kane," The wolf apologized, "But we've found Naraku and we need everyone at Sesshomaru's A.S.A.P."

"Where's he gone?" Kane questioned, "Are we going after him Koji?"

"I don't know," Koji replied, "Artemis says we won't need any weapons. I don't know what's going on."

"Okay," The young demon sighed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he leaned over and shook his mate, "We'll round up Yumiko and Kisho and send them your way too."

"thanks," Koji added, "I got to go, see you there."

"All right," Kane replied, flipping his phone closed, "Bakari get up we got to go."

"Why?" Bakari mumbled, "They can wait a bit."

"Naraku's back," The young lord informed, "Get up and I'll call the kids."

"Okay," Bakari agreed, climbing out of bed and got dressed while her mate rounded up the cavalry.

* * *

**Will you stay with me, will you be my love  
Among the fields of barley**

**

* * *

**

Large chestnut eyes watched as the small black object vibrated across the table; a single phrase echoing from the small item over and over again like a broken record. The small creature waited for the object to vibrate itself across the table to the edge where it then promptly fell to the floor. Fitting it in it's mouth, the small animal hurriedly took it towards the back of the apartment; tripping over the rug that had been overturned slightly on the way.

Tiny pom-poms carried the elongated fluff ball across the carpet and towards a door at the back of the apartment; the door open a crack. Nudging his nose into the opening he pushed the in open, having some trouble keeping the object in his mouth he made his way over towards the bed; after a few tries managing to climb onto the bed. Scurrying up towards the young woman sound asleep under the blanket he plopped down, dropping the small object by her head.

"I am Patrick Stewart of the U.S.S Enterprise!" The small object continued to say, "You may have seen my in the staring role on Star trek the next generation and the voice behind MGM's documentary 'When the lion roars.'"

"Not now Riker…" The young woman muttered, "I'm too tired."

The small creature growled towards the slumbering maiden, pushing his large, cold, wet nose onto her cheek; effectively waking her up.

"Damn it Fluffy," She cursed, violet orbs narrowing down at the small ball of fluff as she sighed, her expression softening, "You're just too cute to hate."

Picking up the small object she flipped it open, causing the mantra to end.

"Thought you'd never answer the phone Ally!" shrieked the voice on the other end of the line.

"I was asleep Mia," Ally informed, rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she stood up and headed towards the bathroom, splashing cold water on her face to keep her awake, "What's up?"

"Naraku's gone through the well," The hanyou replied, "We're going after him."

"And how do you plan on doing this per say?" Ally questioned, "I thought InuYasha and Kagome were the only ones able to go through the well."

"I don't know," Mia answered, "Uncle Inu says we'll figure that out when everyone gets here. He also said you're coming with us so dress for the occasion. We're not going to attract anymore attention than we have to."

"Okay, fine," Ally sighed, making her way back into the bedroom, trying to contain her laughter at the sight she was greeted with, "I'll get Soshi up and we'll head out of here."

"Okay I'll see you later then," The hanyou replied, about to hang up.

"Hey," The young ruler said, "Are you going to call Riku or are we going to leave him out of this?"

"We're going to need all the help we can get," Mia answered, "I'll give him a call."

"All right," Ally said, "Catch you later."

"Okay," came the response before the line went dead, the young hanyou hanging up.

Ally watched the young man before her, her mate had-in her absence-moved over to her side of the bed and had the small creature tight in his hold, hugging it close to his chest.

"Come on stop that," The young man whined as the cold nose poked at his bare chest, "That's cold."

"Soshi get up!" Ally shouted, picking up her pillow and whacking the sleeping demon with it.

Wide ginger orbs started at the young woman, the man bolting upright; pup still in his grasp, "What happened?"

"Well," The young woman answered, turning from the young man to dig through an old looking trunk on the opposite side of the room, "Excluding you trying to get 'fresh' with my dog, Naraku's shown up and we got to go."

"What are you talking about," Soshi questioned, then noticed the small dog in his arms, "Sorry bout that fluffy."

The said dog jumped form the young man, padding his way over towards the end of the bed before hopping off to join the young ruler.

"Here, put these on," Ally ordered, tossing the young man an ancient outfit, the garb a deep navy with a silver hawk insignia on the back, "We're going incognito."

"Okay.." the demon said slowly, climbing out of the bed; quickly shedding his pajama pants and slipping on the garb that had been thrown at him, "This is comfy; where'd you get it?"

"It was my father's," Ally replied, emerging from the bathroom in a matching outfit; only hers was a bit more form fitting.

"Oh," Soshi said, watching as his mate crossed the room and grabbed a good size tote-bag as well as a smaller one strap bag; the bag making it so it was easier to access the contents inside with its' strap over the opposite shoulder with a large opening.

Ally went around the room, piling clothes for both her and the young man into the larger bag before moving the said pack to the bed. Taking the smaller bag she went to the closet, pulling out an old wooden box, "Grab that stick next to the bed would you?"

"Sure," the young man replied, snatching the said object.

"I always wondered what you kept in there," Soshi admitted holding the item his mate requested, watching as she unlocked the said container and flipped the lid open.

"this is my 'only use in case of emergency' box," Ally replied, showing the young man the contents of the box before pulling out her knives and other assorted weapons.

"I'll grab the swords," Soshi offered, heading to the bottom drawer of the dresser, pulling out the blades, "Why is it you have so man throwing knives anyway?"

"Because," Ally answered, "That's my weapon of choice."

"okay then," Soshi sighed, his mate coming to stand next to him; everything finally packed and ready to go.

"Ready?" The young ruler questioned.

"I suppose," The demon answered, looking down at the small fuzz ball at his mate's feet, "You're not taking him too are you?"

"Course," Ally replied, "Why?"

"No reason," Soshi sighed, heading towards the door of the apartment

The couple weaved their way through stair wells and cars as they searched for the young ruler's car. Spotting a silver convertible at the end of the furthest row the young demon said, "Isn't that your car?"

"Don't know," Ally replied, following the young man to the said car, "Nope."

Soshi looked down the line of cars; there being at least fifteen silver convertible's in a row.

"So," Soshi began, eyeing his mate curiously, "Which ones yours?"

"The one with the Star Trek bumper sticker," Ally answered, coming to stand behind a silver convertible with a black bumper sticker adorned with white lettering that read, _'My other vehicle is a Romulan Warbird!'_

"Why didn't you tell me before you were a Star Trek fanatic?" Soshi questioned.

"You never asked," Ally replied, a smile upon her face as she unlocked the car door and slid into the driver's seat; her mate following and climbing into the passenger side. With that the two exiting and headed for the young Western Lord's domain; leaving for the unknown that lay ahead.

**

* * *

**

We'll forget the sun in his jealous sky  
As we lie in the fields of gold

* * *

The room was filled with multiple side conversations as well as arguments all around. The occupants excluding the Northern, Eastern and Western Rulers all adorned feudal style clothing or the garb of their profession in the slayer and monk's case. 

"Okay guys," the young miko tried to explain the situation at hand, yet couldn't get the room quiet.

"Let me help," Ally offered, pulling a rather large, thick stick from her bag and slamming it down against the table, causing the room to go deathly silent.

Her young hanyou friend eyed the object with amusement, reading what had been cut into the side.

"Now, I know you all are confused as I am," Kagome continued, "But it seems Naraku has gone through the well."

"How is that possible?" The young wolf questioned from his position next to his mate.

"The same way Artemis was able to pass through the well," The young miko answered, "I know we've all been trying to just shrug off the possibility of Amaya having the jewel but now it seems that it's true. Naraku has her so he is able to pass through the well. Artemis was able to because she had a jewel shard."

"So since Uncle Inu and you can pass through the well," Mia commented, "You two can take us through the well."

"That's the theory," Kagome nodded.

"But why didn't you all change and bring your weapons?" the young monk questioned, directing the comment towards the other rulers.

"Because we aren't going with you," Kane answered, turning his attention towards the monk, "We can't."

"Why not?" The young heir to the East questioned, "I mean we're going to need your help on this one."

"We didn't say that you wouldn't have our help," Artemis corrected, eyeing her daughter's mate, "We'll still help but it won't be _us_."

"How does that make sense?" Yumiko inquired, puzzled at the statement.

"It's because they are all ready there," Came the response as a faded figure sat upon the arm of the large sofa next to the young miko.

**

* * *

**

**See the west wind move like a lover so  
Upon the fields of barley**

_**

* * *

**_

"I don't believe it," Miroku gasped, awed at the very sight of the person at the end of the soft.

The young woman leaned over, looking questioningly towards the monk; her ebony hair falling over her shoulder. Her ancient armor and garb clearly gave away that she was from the feudal era.

"What's so hard to believe?" the young woman questioned, looking around at the speechless group, "What? It's like you've never seen a ghost before."

"Most haven't," Kagome commented; seeming unfazed by the appearance of the specter.

"True," replied the maiden, "Maybe I should introduce myself?"

"There are those here that already know of who you are," Came the young Western Lord's answer.

"But for those of us who don't," Mia added, narrowed amber locking with her father's molten gaze, "Please continue."

"My name is Midoriko," the ancient priestess introduced, "I am the creator of the Shikon no Tama, and for those of you who have yet to be told the tale of how it came to be, I'm sure Miroku would love to fill you in on it at a later time."

"It would be my honor," Miroku replied with a slight bow.

"On with the conversation," Kisho interrupted the young monk, "Why is it they can't come with us again."

"It is because they all ready are on the other side of the well," Midoriko explained, "They would compromise themselves and the very fabric of time itself if say the scenario were to arise that their past selves were to see their future selves."

"In all honesty," Artemis added, "You shouldn't go either Ally."

"What?" Ally questioned, "Why?"

"Because you all ready exist on the other side of the well," Midoriko answered, "You are but a child granted, but you are still there. If you are seen by your father then that could change history."

"I could see my father," the young ruler thought, "I could warn him about the fight."

"Which is why we must be very careful of who we send back," The miko added, her faded orbs were full of seriousness.

"We have enough problems with Naraku all ready with the hanyou's stupid sentimentality," the demon said coldly, "We don't need the future altered."

"And I've had about enough of you," Midoriko snapped, "Where do you get off in deciding who live and who dies? Especially a small infant?"

"It's just another hanyou," Sesshomaru commented lightly.

Two sets of amber orbs flared at this; the miko glaring daggers at the young ruler. The specter stood and gracefully glided over towards the young southern ruler.

"May I?" She inquired, pointing her index finger towards the thick stick.

"Be my guest," Ally answered cheerfully, watching as the faded figure picked up the item before her.

"How are you able to do that?" InuYasha questioned, eyeing the miko curiously.

"I may be dead," Midoriko replied, "But I still have my powers and for a ghost, that means we can pick things up and do with them what we want."

Crossing the room she stood a bit to the right of the young western lord, lining up her aim she turned the stick towards him so that the engraving was facing him. With the addition of a pale blue aura she swung the baton towards his head; the stick connecting with the young lord's forehead.

"There, that aught to teach you something," the ancient miko smirked, pulling the weapon away from the demon's head for the occupants of the room to see.

Despite the foreboding situation they were all in, the members erupted in a fit of hysterical laughter; the young Western Lord having been stamped in the forehead with the engraved wooden stick.

"I liked your 'shut-the-hell-up stick before' Ally," Mia admitted, both hands going to clutch her side as she rolled on the floor with laughter, her father branded with the engravings of the stick, "But now I love it!"

"I'm sorry," Midoriko apologized, "We need to settle back down."

"To add onto what Midoriko was saying earlier," Kagome added, "It was dangerous enough for me to go back. But I tried to change history and I failed. What's to say that if anyone else tried they'd succeed?"

"You didn't fail," the ancient miko corrected, making her way back to perch upon the edge of the soft, "InuYasha's a hanyou still is he not? Miroku and Sango told him not to turn into a demon and he didn't."

"But wouldn't that mean we changed history?" The young slayer questioned.

"No," Midoriko replied, "Because you would never have known about it if Kagome hadn't told you."

"But Sesshomaru told me," Kagome added.

"Let's not point fingers here," Sesshomaru growled, massaging his forehead.

"I agree," Midoriko nodded.

"Since I used the jewel though," InuYasha began, "Wouldn't that mean I changed history as well? And since I used the jewel why is it still here?"

"You did change history," the miko answered, "Naraku was sent to this time was he not? And because the jewel is still in existence is because you didn't purify it. Only a selfless wish can truly rid the world of the jewel."

"So all we have to do is defeat Naraku," Seiji commented, going over their to-do list, "get Amaya back and all the while don't do anything to change the course of history. Great! No problem, this should be a walk in the park."

"There's a lot of trees," Mia added, "It will be like a walk in the park."

"well it seems my time here is up," Midoriko sighed, her figure beginning to fade away, "Just remember what I said. And some advice for you to follow: Trust only half of what you see and none of what you hear. There will be trails ahead for all of you."

The group nodded as they watched the ancient and wise miko disappear.

"Well, are we ready to go then?" Kagome questioned, scanning around the occupants of the room.

"As ready as we will ever be to go battle evil," Soshi replied sarcastically, following his mate as she stood to leave.

"Come Robin!" Ally shouted, her small puppy following at her heels, "To the bat car!"

"Oh boy," Mia sighed, shaking her head, "I have a feeling this is going to be a hell of a lot harder than we think."

"With her on our team," Seiji commented, pointing towards the hyperactive ruler, "You better believe it."

_**

* * *

**_

**Feel her body rise when you kiss her mouth  
Among the fields of gold**

* * *

As the groups piled into their cars, the young miko waved them off, ushering her group into one of the western lord's mini vans he'd allowed her to use. Her small car simply proved to be too small to carry the number of passengers and baggage required. 

The last of the cars pulled out of the extensive driveway; the young wolf giving the miko a quizzical look before pulling out.

Turning around in her seat the young woman locked her hazel orbs on the chestnut ones of the woman she'd traveled with for over four years; the woman she had grown to think of as a sister. Her concerned gaze fell on the said woman's rounded stomach; clearly seen while she was in her trademark slayer's uniform.

"I know what you're going to say Kagome," The young woman stated, chestnut eyes filled with determination and appreciation at her friend's concern, "And the answer's no."

"But it's safer here Sango," Kagome argued, "You don't have to go. And neither does Shippo if truth be told."

"You're wrong Lady Kagome," Miroku interjected, coming to his wife's defense, "We are all connected to Naraku in some way, shape or form. Is it not as much our right as it is yours to go after him?"

"But you're carrying your child Sango," The young miko tried to reason, "What if something happened?"

"What if something had happened to you during the last time you fought with Naraku?" Sango countered, "I need to get revenge on that bastard for what he did to my family. He killed my brother, father and fellow villagers in cold blood and I'm going to make him pay for it."

"I need to have the satisfaction of riding myself of the curse he set upon my family," Miroku added, violet orbs locking with hazel.

"I need to get revenge on him for what he did to me all those years ago," The young hanyou said, avoiding naming names and going into the specifics; his companions understanding his meaning.

"What about avenging my father?" The small kitsune questioned, large emerald eyes looking towards his companions as the small twin tailed cat sat contently beside him.

A slight pang of guilt and hurt hit the young woman's heart at the small kitsune's statement; the young demon she'd come to care for as a son of sorts.

"Shippo," Kagome whispered softly, "I could very well be said as the cause of your father's death. I did break the jewel after all. If I hadn't then your father wouldn't have been targeted."

The young demon shook his head, why did grown-ups always try to put the whole world on their shoulders?

"If Naraku hadn't tricked InuYasha and Kikyou all those years ago then she wouldn't have died and the jewel would never have fallen into his hands in the first place," Shippo explained, "You could even go so far as to say that if the demons hadn't fought with Midoriko then she wouldn't have created the jewel. But if Naraku hadn't attacked and tricked InuYasha and Kikyou, I wouldn't have met you Kagome; or any of you probably for that matter. In a strange way he brought us all together."

"Again you prove to be completely wise beyond your years Shippo," Miroku commented with awe.

"You better just go ahead and head on over to the shrine Kagome," InuYasha suggested, "You aren't going to change their minds."

"He's right," Sango agreed, "You're stuck with us whether you like it or not."

"I guess I am," Kagome sighed, putting the vehicle into reverse and backing out of the drive way, "But if you get hurt Sango I swear I'll chew you out so bad you'll wish you'd listened to me."

"Okay Kagome," The slayer replied, "What ever you say."

With that they pulled from the drive way and sped down the street towards the road that would take them to the shrine, catching up with the rest of their entourage. In record time the whole gang had managed to make it to the old Higurashi shrine, everyone packed and ready to go.

"The only thing I have to do before we go," Kagome began as they made it halfway up the shrine steps, "Is get rid of the miasma and talk to my mother."

Pulling her bow from her shoulder and an arrow form her quiver she notched the projectile to her bow string; aiming it towards the sky like one would a clout shoot.

**(_Author's Note: For those of you who don't know what a clout shot is it's where you aim your bow-with arrow of course-towards the sky and aim it so that when you release the arrow it will go towards the sky and on its way back down hit the target which has been placed flat on the ground. I've tried it and it takes some practice to get it right…any who sorry for the interruption…on with the Fanficiton!)_**

The arrow flew true towards the sky, disappearing for a brief moment as the sun blocked their vision; however soon enough the projectile was visible again and plummeting straight towards the center of the shrine grounds; the pale pink aura of miko energy surrounding it. Embedding itself into the hard concrete of the walkway the arrow began to permeate it's pure aura; dispelling the evil of the miasma and rendering it as harmless as the air the group breathed.

"Well that was easy," Kisho commented, looking around at the grounds; no evidence remained to prove there had ever been anything out of place there.

"I knew it wouldn't be hard," Kagome added, taking a few steps towards the building she'd called home for the first 18 years of her life before calling, "Mom! We're here!"

A few moments later the shrine keeper stepped out from the home, a white box in her hands and a small bag over her shoulder.

"What happened to that fog?" Ms. Higurashi questioned.

"Kagome purified it," The hanyou answered, his amber eyes turning towards his mate's mother.

"I see," The older woman said, "I suppose you all will be leaving after that Naraku fellow I imagine."

Kagome nodded, "We have to. I think now that he's gone through the well will be open to us to so we'll be able to get everyone across to the other side."

"Well I'm sure you'll need this then," Ms. Higurashi added, handing the box off to her daughter, "It's extra bandages and medical supplies."

"Thanks mom," Kagome replied, taking the container from the older woman. Stepping the short distance needed she stood right before her, wrapping her arms around the woman who'd raised her she apologized, "I'm sorry but we really can't stay and chat, we need to go after him."

"I understand," Ms. Higurashi nodded, "I'm just glad you saw me first before you left."

Kagome smiled, "Since when have I never said good bye to you before I left?"

"Never," her mother answered, "And you always come back, let's not break that tradition."

"I hadn't planed on it," The young miko replied then turned towards her companions, "Come on you guys, lets get a move on."

They all nodded and followed the young miko towards the well house, her mate bringing up the rear.

"InuYasha," his mate's mother called, "Will you come here for a moment?"

"What's the matter?" InuYasha questioned, eyeing the woman before him curiously.

"Protect Kagome for me," Ms. Higurashi said, "please."

"You didn't' have to ask," the hanyou replied, "I always do and always will."

"I know and I thank you for that," the woman smiled, shrugging the small bag from her shoulder and handing it towards the hanyou, "I think you may want this."

"What is it?" InuYasha inquired, taking the small sack and opening it; his molten orbs lighting up, "Thank you."

"thought you might like it," Ms. Higurashi commented, watching the young man before her with amusement, "You two keep each other safe."

"InuYasha!" Came the call from the miko with in the well house, "Come on!"

"We will," InuYasha assured the young woman before heading off to his mate, "Coming!"

_

* * *

_

**I never made promises lightly  
And there have been some that I've broken**

**

* * *

**

One by one the group began to file out of the well, each standing around the ancient portal to await the remainder of the group. The miko aided by her mate was the last to emerge from the well, the young woman looking around with a far away expression.

"It's so good to be back," She thought, her eyes lighting up like a small child's would. Happiness flooded her as she began to walk ahead of the others, treading down the same path she had done many times before. A smile graced her lips as the small village she'd called home while on the other side of the well came into view, the smoke rising from many of the huts as dinner was prepared.

Breaking away from the group she began to run as fast as her feet would carry her towards a hut resting beside a set of immense stairs identical to the ones that would lead passersby up to her home in the future.

"Kagome," the young hanyou called, quickening his pace to catch up with the excited young woman, "Wait up!"

"Come on!" Kagome called back, never slowing, "I'll race you InuYasha."

"But you got a head start," InuYasha complained, a smile playing across his face as he quickly caught up to the young miko, "That's an unfair advantage."

"You're half demon," Kagome pointed out, "And you're talking to me about unfair?"

"Even if I was human," InuYasha continued, "I'd still beat you."

"Sure you would," The miko replied, closing in on their destination, the young hanyou in the lead by quite a ways.

"See, I told you I was going to win," The young man smirked, enjoying the little game with his mate.

"We'll see," Kagome muttered, summoning her miko energy and projecting it before the young man, effectively stopping his movements into the hut.

InuYasha neared the hut, no more than a few feet from the dried bamboo door before he collided with something translucent pink; the barrier of miko energy preventing him from going any further.

"You were saying InuYasha?" Kagome sneered, passing the young hanyou and entering the hut; lowering the barrier as she disappeared from sight.

"Kagome, child," Came the elderly voice of the woman occupying the hut, "I thought you'd never return. InuYasha even used the jewel to get to your time."

"She knows that Kaede," The said hanyou replied, entering the hut behind his mate, "We've come back for a while."

"And we brought some friends," Kagome added, pointing towards door, the rest of the group having yet to arrive.

"Why is it you all have come?" Kaede questioned, her one good eye resting on the young miko.

"You didn't feel any surge of evil energy recently? More specifically coming from the well?" the young woman inquired.

"Now that you mention it," The elderly miko answered, "I did, what happened?"

"Naraku's back," InuYasha replied, "And he'd taken our pup."

And from there the couple proceeded to fill the older miko in on what had happened in the past four years; and introduced her to their friends.

The sun soon began to sink below the horizon as the long day came to a close; everyone with in the small hut exhausted and eager to drift off to sleep. Their dreams taking them to places they could imagine.

**

* * *

**

**  
But I swear in the days still left  
We'll walk in the fields of gold  
We'll walk in the fields of gold**

* * *

Hazel orbs fluttered open, restlessness flooding the young miko's body as she awoke to the new day; the drive to move about overpowering her desire to remain in the warm hut. Quietly she stood from her sleeping bag, looking around the room to make sure no one else was awake she crept out of the small building and out into the morning air. 

A light breeze blew by the young woman, her hair fluttering gently behind her. Making her way up the dirt path she headed towards the fabled old dry well and the ancient tree of ages. The light drops of dew clinging to the emerald blades shone as the first rays of sun outlined the horizon.

"Ready to go home already?" Came the rough tone of her mate, the young hanyou lounging on a tree branch in the tree beside the small hut, his amber orbs watching the young woman curiously.

"I just needed to get out of there," the young miko replied, motioning for the hanyou to follow her, "Do you want to come with me InuYasha?"

"I guess," InuYasha shrugged, jumping down from his perch, "Where were you planning on going anyway Kagome?"

"Oh I don't know," Kagome admitted, "Just go for a walk around I suppose."

InuYasha watched his mate intently, saw as her normally cheerful attitude seemed to dissolve right before him. He knew she was worried, that she was eager to get out there and find their child; but he also knew she couldn't stay like that for long. She needed to be happy, despite the situation; it just wasn't healthy for her to be this way.

An idea popped into his head as a mischievous gleam entered his eyes, "Hey, Kagome."

"Yeah?" The young miko questioned, turning around to face her mate.

"Tag!" InuYasha shouted playfully, going up to the young woman and tapping her on the shoulder before darting off into the forest, "You're it!"

"Oh I'm going to get you for that InuYasha," Kagome shouted, chasing after her mate.

The young woman followed the hanyou through the forest, eventually catching up to him as he perched himself upon a low branch; looking around for his pursuer.

"Got you!" Kagome shouted, grabbing his ankle before running off in the opposite direction from the young man, "You're it!"

InuYasha smirked, she was good, he'd give her that. But no matter what his nose would sniff her out and his inhuman speed would allow him to catch her. Giving her a good distance ahead of him he took off, dodging trees and low branches as he went.

He spotted the young maiden bent over about ten feet away from the forest's edge, panting as she tried to replenish the needed air to her lungs. Creeping up to the unsuspecting woman he got almost directly behind her before she stood up, straightening her composure.

"Whose got who?" InuYasha questioned, pouncing on the young woman; the hill on the other side of his mate going unnoticed until the two were tumbling down it, dew collecting on their clothes on the descent.

The young miko broke out into a fit of laughter as they came to a stop at the bottom of the slope; her mate hovering above her.

"You meant to do that," Kagome accused, her laughter subsiding.

"And what if I did?" InuYasha smirked, lowering his head down to capture his mate's lips in a passionate kiss, "What are you going to do about it?"

"Absolutely nothing," The young miko breathed, "If that's what you're going to do to make up for it."

"Then I'll do it more often," InuYasha replied, wrapping his arms around the young woman, rolling the two over so that the young woman was resting atop him; her head laid upon his chest. A contented sigh escaped the young hanyou as he stared up at the clouds as they rolled by, happy to simply have his mate in his arms.

"Thank you," Kagome said, tilting her head up slightly, hazel locking with stunning amber.

"For what?" InuYasha questioned, puzzled.

"For being there," the young woman continued, "And for knowing just what to do to make me feel better."

"Anytime Kagome," InuYasha replied, his lips pulling upwards into a small smile, "Anytime."

* * *

**Many years have passed since those summer days  
Among the fields of barley**

**See the children run as the sun goes down  
Among the fields of gold**

* * *

Short legs carried the four year old-almost five-out of the castle and through the gardens as she ran towards the front gates. The young child had seen the advancing troops from a window on the second floor; recognizing the insignia on the banners she ran through the castle and out onto the grounds in search of the one man she trusted other than her father. 

"Naito!" The young girl called, her violet orbs locking with the young mans' auburn ones, "Naito is it him?"

The young guard turned his attention to the approaching child, amusement dancing in his eyes as she skidded to a stop right beside him, her violet orbs looking up at him expectantly.

"Well?" The young child implored.

"I believe it is," Naito nodded, turning his attention towards the approaching woman who was hurriedly trying to catch up with the fleeing youth.

"Maru!" The young healer scolded, coming to stand on the other side of the child so she was in between her self and the guard, "What have I told you about running off?"

"but," Maru replied, her large eyes darting from the front gate to the healer and back again.

"No, 'buts'," The young woman said, "You know you're not suppose to just take off like that."

"Calm down Chiri," The young guard commented, the gates opening to let the troops in, "Let her go this time she was just excited is all."

Maru watched as the large wooden barriers were separated, allowing the mass of her father's soldiers to enter the strong hold. Once again her feet kicked of from the ground; the young girl making a mad dash towards the leader of the group, the soldier atop the large black horse.

"Daddy!" Maru squealed, reaching the young man as he dismounted from his stallion.

"Whoa," The young lord laughed, scooping his daughter up into his waiting arms, "Missed me I take it?"

"You bet I did!" The young girl exclaimed, wrapping her small arms around her father's neck, the young man kissing his daughter's forehead gently.

"It's good to see you have returned unharmed Lord Sayo," Naito greeted, taking the horse from his lord.

"Kage kept me out of a few tight spots," Sayo replied, grateful indigo eyes turned towards the demon before looking over at the young healer, "has anything happened while I was away?"

"Just some rumors floating about," Chiri replied, her tone becoming serious, "Rumors of Naraku's return."

"We defeated him all ready," Sayo said, "He's good and dead. This can't be true."

"We're awaiting a confirmation message from Lord Sesshomaru," Naito added, "I also sent one to Lord Kane. They should respond rather quickly and inform us if the rumors are true or not."

"But until such time," Chiri replied, directing the comment towards the weary Lord, "You need to rest and recoup incase you are needed."

"I know," Sayo agreed, carrying his daughter with him as he headed towards the castle.

"You're not going away again so soon are you daddy?" Maru questioned, her bottom lip trembling slightly as her violet eyes watered, "You just got back."

"Oh come now, don't cry," Sayo cooed, a soft smile upon his face as he took his hand and wiped away the few drops that fell from his daughter's large eyes, "I'm here now aren't I?"

Maru nodded, "Will you play a game with me?"

"What kind of game?" Sayo inquired, setting the young child on the ground.

"hide and go seek?" She suggested, pleading eyes locked with soft indigo.

"Oh, all right," The young lord replied, closing his eyes, "You have till the count of thirty."

Giggling lightly she took of to find a place to hide, her father standing by the entrance to the castle counting.

"One, Two, Three," Sayo called playfully, opening his eyes to peek at where his daughter might be, " 29, 30."

"Hey that's not fair," Maru whined, popping her head from out of the tree she'd been hiding in, "You didn't count all the way to thirty."

"How many times have I told you," her father questioned, jogging up to his daughter, plucking her from the branches and falling to the ground, the small girl laying beside him as she proceeded to tickle her, "All's fair in love war and hid and go seek."

Laughter rang through the gardens and courtyard once more as the young Lord played with his daughter; the two having been separated for a fairly long time. Little did the merry couple know that their happiness would be short lived; that in the near future they'd be separated for a much longer period of time, permanently separated.

* * *

**You'll remember me when the west wind moves  
Upon the fields of barley**

**You can tell the sun in his jealous sky  
When we walked in the fields of gold**

* * *

The frigid wind swirled around the young woman, frozen white dust cloaked the emerald grass from sight, despite the season the temperature would still remain for the most part the same due to the climate and because of how far north she resided. 

After the fight with Naraku was over, she had returned to the northern territories with her mate; both settling down. With the exception of the young maiden moving in with the Northern Lord, nothing drastic had really changed or happened between them; though as of late the young woman had become a tad recluse to her mate and the people with whom she now lived with and-for lack of a better term-controlled.

The young woman needed some place to go to be alone; some place she could just go to think. Ever since the day before she'd had the familiar foreboding feeling she always got when something bad was about to happen, or some big change was in the future. Until she was able to figure out the cause she pretty much stayed away from everyone; content to stay with in her own mind, dwell on her thoughts.

The young wolf emerged from the cave's entrance, his azure orbs scanning over the pure, tranquil scenery around him; looking for his mate. Taking off to leisurely stroll through the surrounding forest; he spotted the young woman sitting on a rather large root which started at the base of one of the thickest trees in the forest and traveled out over the frozen water of the lake.

A smirk graced his lips as he made his way over towards the brooding wolf, her silver tipped hair standing out drastically against the ebony of her attire, "I told you I'd find you. What's your deal been the past couple of days anyway? Are you still mad about that fight we had?"

The young woman mentally kicked her self, cursing her mate for his sensitive nose, "Just leave me alone you son of a bitch."

"Yep, still mad," The young man sighed, "You know my mother never saw the irony in calling me a son of a bitch."

"That's all very fascinating Koji," The young wolf replied, "But I just want to be left alone."

Climbing up onto the root to sit behind the young woman, he gently wrapped his arms around her small frame and pulled her towards his chest.

"Oh come on Artemis, let me make it up to you. I know how to please a woman," Koji commented, "I can tell you want me."

"You know, you're dead right," Artemis retorted, "I want you to go away!"

"Please just whisper those three little words that would make my day," Koji pleaded, burying his nose in his mate's hair as he took in her sent; which to his surprise was also mingled with his own as well as having an unfamiliar twist to it.

"Go to hell," The young maiden growled, trying to pull herself free from the young lord's grasp.

"I would go to the end of the world for you," The young man admitted, "You know that right."

"But would you stay there?" Artemis replied sarcastically, her attempts at gaining freedom proving to be futile.

After a few moments of careful deliberation, the young demon realized the cause of his mate's scent's change and a soft, loving smile spread across his face, "How do you like your eggs in the morning?"

"Unfertilized," The young woman answered, eyes narrowed ahead of her.

"Well I'm sorry," Koji replied, a light laugh to his tone, "But it's a little late for that."

Stony grey orbs widened as the young wolf whipped around to face her mate, "You mean I'm…"

"Pregnant?" Koji finished, "Yep."

"Why didn't I know? How did you know? Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Artemis inquired, "Is that why you came all the way out her, to tell me that?"

"Slow down, one at a time," the young wolf said, holding his hands up towards her to emphasize his request, "Okay, one: I don't know why you didn't know; probably because you've been so worried about other things lately. Two: I just found out because I noticed your scent had changed and three: no that's not the reason why I came all the way out here."

"Then why did you?" Artemis questioned.

"Because Kane sent me a message that I received earlier," Koji explained, "It seems Naraku's back and no doubt our friends will need our help."

For the second time that day-even with in a fifteen minute time period-her eyes widened, "No, he can't! we defeated him all ready!"

"I don't know either," Koji answered her next question in advance, "I think we should head to their village and wait for them, I'm sure they can answer our questions."

The young wolf nodded, agreeing with the young man. This was not what she expected in the least; nor was she so willing to go to war with the demon a second time. But if the world was in danger, who was she not to lend a helping hand? They'd need all the help they could get to defeat him; they had in the past and will now. The only problem is the Southern Lands; still recovering and in the midst of a few battles themselves.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Well, you guys got to see some old friends from story 1! Yay! I'm going to have so much fun with this…hahahahaahha! Anywho…hope you all remember all your characters from then! Hope you all enjoyed the chappie! I bet you all are thinking, "What can she possibly be cooking up now?" well you'll just have to review nad find out! 5 reviews or no update!**

**Sammy-Sama**

**

* * *

**

_**Responding To Reviews**_

_**KagomeLovely** ****__-__ Like I said before, I'm not too sure about the whole incarnation thing but if you're reading my other story with the F-15 plane and Inu in the air force then I may be able to have you in that one…I'm currently looking for a character to fill the 'on the evil side' role. Let me know okay. I'm glad you're such a big fan ((eyes get all teary)) makes me all warm and fuzzy! Well be sure to keep up reviewing okay! Hope you enjoyed it._

**Cassandra **_- yeah, both Inu and Kags would go after her…didn't know I did that. Thanks for letting me know and thanks for reviewing! Hope you liked it!_

**Alison-** _((massages bridge of nose)) okay so I misspelled Trekie big deal. I'm sorry okay. Man… so nit picky. Lol. Thanks for reviewing and hurry and post your next chapter okay!_

**TotallyLost**_- I will 'keep on truckin' for as long as you read this story! Lol. I'm glad you're enjoying it. And yes you should know that this story will get better…can't have you all thinking this is a depressing story now can I?_

**Sexy Neko Gal-** _when I read your review I was like…is this Alison? Are you on a different sn? But oh my got your like my bud's twin! It was too weird…yeah I know what you mean. my dad read that part over my shoulder…he came in at the beginning and then at the end…thought I was PMSing too. Lol. Men…--'''….I didn't want the chapter to have such a drastic mood change but I guess that's just how it worked out. Glad you enjoyed the chappie and I hope you enjoyed this one too!_

_**.:.:.AnimeSpiral.:.:.**_

**Its a Twin Thing****- **_Don't worry; I'll keep it coming in **GREAT BIG **heaping amounts for you guys! You'll have to bare with me with the whole sadness bit I mean, they did have their kid taken from them you know; they're gonna be **SAD**. I'll make sure not to let it get too sad okay! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!_

**Stargirl3****-** _It was sad… I was seriously tempted to just wait till this chapter to go ahead with the sad stuff but then I'd have to pump **SO** much filler into the end that it wouldn't be funny. But like I said in an Author's Note earlier in the story: His Heart & The Only One Who Can Save Him was a mix of mainly comedy and then there was the pinch of sadness at the end; You Are Everything To Me was for the most part a sad story; so this one will be pretty much a good blend of both. But fear not! Artemis and Koji will continue to keep you laughing your sides off with their loveable charm._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter IV: The more people I meet, the more I like my dog**

**And so the journey begins. The gang heads out following a rumor about a demon carrying a small bundle causing chaos in a neighboring village. How many stories are they going to follow? And as old friends join the group; how will effect the members? What will they need to do to prevent any slips of identity in relation to the new allies and to prevent history itself from altering? Find out next time!**


	5. Chapter IV

**Author's Note **

**In an attempt to appease you people I decided to have them play a little game of tag last chappie and you all were like, "why are they not so depressed?" well fine then…that's the last time I try and lighten a mood…lol…joking… anywho here's the chappie!**

**SammySama**

**

* * *

**

**Scene change lyrics from "_Perfect Enemy_" by T.A.T.U**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter IV: The More People I Meet, The More I Like My Dog**

Bright rays of light began to filter through the forest's edge; shadows dancing across the grass of the small hill over looking the village. The residents of the small town just beginning to stir; the new day prompting much work needed to be done and no better time to start.

The young ruler sat with crossed legs atop the small hill; eyes closed as she concentrated on the ones around her. Spanning her powers outward she was able to sense the people farther out and in other villages; looking for anything that may lead her to Naraku or anyone he was associated with. She felt as two familiar auras neared her; one smaller than the other.

Violet orbs opened just in time to see a small fuzz ball leap towards her, the small puppy landing square in her lap as it sprawled itself over her crossed legs.

"How long have you been out here Ally?" questioned the young man who'd followed the dog; his ginger eyes full of concern for the young maiden, "And what are you doing?"

"Since InuYasha and Kagome left," Ally replied, watching as the young man moved closer towards her and sat beside down beside her, "And for your information Soshi, I'm meditating."

"Meditating?" Soshi inquired sarcastically, "How can you meditate when you can't keep your mouth shut for more than five minutes?"

"Very funny," The young ruler muttered crossly, "What are _you _doing anyway?"

"Looking for you," Soshi answered, crossing his legs as well, "Thought you might have gone after Naraku on your own; plus I wanted to be out of there before Sango woke up."

"That wasn't very nice," Ally commented, "No I was just trying to see if I could find anything relating to Naraku around. See if I could detect if he was near by."

"Did you?" Soshi questioned.

"No," came the young woman's response as she sighed, "I didn't unfortunately."

"Where are those two anyway?" The young man asked, peering around him for any sign of the missing couple.

"Making their way through the forest," Ally answered, closing her eyes once more, "They're heading back this way."

"Well then," Soshi replied, standing from his previous position; brushing of the dirt that had collected there, "I'll head back to the hut."

"Okay," Ally said.

"You coming?" Soshi questioned.

"Nope," The young ruler answered, "I'm going to stay here for a bit more."

"All right then," The young man sighed, turning from his mate and making his way back to the small hut he shared with the rest of their group.

"I am one with the fluff," Ally stated, stroking the small dog in her lap affectionately.

"You've got to be kidding," Soshi commented, shaking his head as he ventured further from the young woman, "Some times I wonder about that woman."

* * *

**Why should I welcome  
Your domination  
Why should I listen  
To explanations**

* * *

The couple treaded down the warn path; the same path taken by countless travelers before them on their way to the small, serene village. After their short 'play time,' the young miko had quickly fallen back into her depression; seeking comfort from her mate as they made their way towards the hut.

"InuYasha," She questioned, lifting her head slightly from the hanyou's shoulder to gaze into his molten orbs, "What are we going to do now?"

"Well Kagome," InuYasha answered, tightening his grasp on the young maiden's shoulders, "We see if we can find any news on Naraku's whereabouts and track him down. I can't really think of anything else we can do."

Kagome sighed, "You know, I was kind of happy when we first got here."

The hanyou nodded, "I was too, it's good to be back."

The boundary of the forest was less than ten feet away, the young miko stopping their movements.

"What's the matter Kagome?" InuYasha questioned, concern filled his molten pools.

"What are we going to do after this is over?" Kagome inquired, her hazel orbs locking with her mate's golden ones, "When we get Amaya back, what next?"

"We go home," The hanyou stated as if it was the obvious answer, "Why?"

"But where is home?" The miko asked cryptically.

After a momentary pause the young man answered, "Where the heart is?"

Shaking her head she clarified, "I mean are we going to stay here, or go back to my time?"

InuYasha thought about it for a moment, why had she asked such a question?

"Why do you ask?" The hanyou inquired, "I mean does it matter? As long as we're together and Amaya is with us, does it honestly matter where or _when _we are?"

Kagome nodded, "I saw how happy you were in the park, how free you looked. You missed all this, the adventure and trees; just the outdoors in general. Didn't you?"

"Yes," InuYasha answered honestly, "But it doesn't matter to me, whatever you decide."

The young miko nodded once more, her hand moving to grip the young hanyou's larger clawed one; pulling him along with her as they continued on their path.

The couple exited the woods, coming upon their comrades all gathered around a large pot in the center of the hill over looking the village.

"We were wondering when you'd get here," The young wolf admitted, waiving over the duo as they caught sight of them, "Come over here and get some grub."

Crossing the short distance needed the two sat down with their friends, the group dishing out the meal they'd prepared.

"We were about to send out a search party," the young hanyou commented, her amused amber eyes locking with her uncle's.

"I'm a big boy," InuYasha replied shortly, "I can take care of myself."

"We know," Ally sighed, passing two plates adorned with food towards the couple, "We've been thinking over what we can do to track Naraku down. Have any suggestions?"

"We figured you all might know what to do," Mia added, scanning over the six members of the original shard hunting party, "Seeing as how you've done this before."

"There are a lot of factors involved with finding him though," The young slayer commented, her hand going to rub her rounded belly.

"Like what exactly?" The young wolf questioned, eyeing the young woman quizzically.

"Well Lady Yumiko," Miroku answered, "Whether or not he's got a castle; or if he's created more incarnations of himself."

"Why would incarnations be an issue in finding him?" The northern wolf's mate inquired, "Wouldn't that be more of a fighting him issue?"

"Do you remember when we fought with Suisei?" The hanyou questioned, turning his amber gaze towards the demon.

"Yeah," The man replied slowly.

"Couldn't you tell that her sent was mixed with Naraku's?" InuYasha continued.

"What he's saying is," Yumiko explained, "We'd be running around the whole country trying to find Naraku by tracking his sent when it's just be his incarnations."

"I think we all know what the real question is here," Kisho sighed, leaning back so he was flat against the grass.

"Who really is Oscar," Ally offered, "And why does everybody want to be his wiener?"

"No," Mia sighed, shaking her head, "It's what can we do to find him."

"We could do what we use to do," The young kitsune offered, taking a bite of his rice, "And just chase rumors around until we find him."

"That would take too long," Miroku replied, "We may run out of time."

"What you all seem to forget is the main principal about Naraku," Ally commented, placing her plate upon the ground, "Is that he _loves_ to toy with you."

"And that really pisses me off," The hanyou admitted, his having been cleaned of food a few moments after he'd received it, now going for seconds, "Why can't he be like everyone else we've fought and just come out and fight us?"

"Because that would make our life _way_ too easy," The young slayer answered, stroking her small feline gently as she laid beside her.

"Hey guys!" Came the shout from a young man, his jade eyes twinkling with excitement, "Guess what I just heard!"

"What Riku?" Ally questioned the approaching man, curiosity getting the best of her.

"I just heard that Naraku was spotted heading North," Riku replied, coming to take a seat with the group, "Some villagers in the town just north of here saw a man fitting his description pass through."

"Well, that's one rumor," Sango sighed, leaning onto the monk's purple robed shoulder, the man's arm snaking around her waist to help support her, "Are we going to follow it?"

"Might as well," Miroku answered, not too keen on the idea, "But it's _something_…and the _only_ thing we've got at the moment. No sense in not looking into it."

"So how are we going to do this?" Yumiko questioned, taking her swords from their resting place beside her and tying the blades to her waist, "Split up or stay together?"

"Let's divide into three parts and see if anybody conquers us!" The young ruler exclaimed, punching the air above her enthusiastically.

That earned her blank stares all around.

"What?" Ally inquired with a shrug, "It worked for Gaul."

"No it didn't," Kagome corrected, gathering up all the used dishes and stacking them up; preparing to take them back to the elderly miko's hut, "When Gaul divided into three it was weaker and so it was easily conquered, not once but twice."

"Whatever," the young ruler pouted, folding her arms across her chest.

"So I take it we're sticking together then?" Soshi questioned.

The rest of the group nodded, picking up the rest of the dishes and cleaning up their spot. They headed back to the small hut and gathered up their belongings and prepared to leave; heading north, the direction of their only lead.

* * *

**I'm not pretending  
To make it simple**

* * *

"But what I don't get is why did he decide to come back now if he truly has," The young wolf admitted, his hazel orbs turned towards his mate and partner, "What do you think Shiizu?"

"I think he's come back just to piss us off," Shiizu replied, pale blue eyes narrowed ahead of her, "That's what I think Taru."

"Now, now," The young lord said as their destination came in sight, "Let's calm down. You all know how willing he's going to be this time to come with us."

The small group neared the edge of the large valley, the Eastern Lord making his way up to the travelers; the intimidating great sword strapped to his back: his weapon of choice.

"Kane!" The wolf greeted happily, opening his arms to the young man, "My good buddy! My good pal!"

"What do you want?" Kane inquired, beating around the bush.

"We came to ask you for help," Koji answered honestly.

"Of course," Kane replied, "You couldn't have come all this way out here just to say _hi_ could you…_no_."

"You make it sound like I'm your pup coming back to you for money," Koji stated crossly.

The young Eastern Lord sighed, "I got a message from Sayo earlier today, I know what's going on."

"Then you know what position we're in," Artemis commented, taking a seat; the rest following her example, "You can't honestly tell me that you will do nothing to help."

"I lent my services last go around," Kane replied, shaking his head, "I think you all can do with out me this time."

"Have you completely gone off your rocker?" The wolf exclaimed, stony grey narrowed towards florescent crimson, "Could we have done it with out you last time?"

"No," came the gentle voice of the young woman behind the Eastern Ruler; the fox-like ears atop her head swiveling in her guest's direction, "There is no way we could have defeated Naraku with out all of our combined strengths put together."

"I thought you were suppose to be on my side Bakari," Kane commented, turning to face his mate.

Bakari shook her head, "I'm on the winning side my dear."

"Why can't we just get on with our lives?" Kane complained, a hand going to rake through his short flaming tresses; gripping the strands in frustration, "Why can't he just stay dead."

"Maybe we didn't do it right last time," Taru offered, "Maybe there's a trick to killing him."

"Like what per say?" Shizzu commented, eyeing her mate curiously, "Like burn him alive? Run his heart through with a wooden stake?"

"That wouldn't work," Bakari answered, "Naraku has no heart, there wouldn't be anything to stab."

"I don't know why he can't just stay dead," Artemis admitted, determined grey orbs locking with the florescent ones of the young lord, "But I know we need to round up the troops and help. There is one person who may be able to straighten all this out."

"No," Kane shook his head, "InuYasha's gone; disappeared to who knows where after we fought him last time. There's no guarantee we'd be able to find him again."

"Where Naraku is," The wolf began, "Is where InuYasha will be. He; more than any of us wanted him dead last time, I have no doubt he'll be here this go around. All we need to do is head west and pick up any clue of where they could have gone."

"I had heard a few rumors that a ominous force had headed north," Bakari commented, the old adventurous spark flaring in her eyes once more, "That could have been Naraku."

"And that's bound to be where InuYasha's heading," Koji added, agreeing with the young hanyou.

"Mihi ignosce; cum homine de cane debeo congredi," The young ruler stated, standing from her sitting position upon the ground next to her mate; brushed off the dirt that had collected there and turned to leave.

Kane stared blankly at the retreating form of the young Northern Ruler; watching as his mate followed, "What did she just say?"

"I believe it was something along the lines of," Koji answered, amusement dancing in his azure orbs, "Excuse me, I've got to see a man about a dog."

The Eastern Ruler laughed, "What language was that?"

"Latin," Koji replied, "It's a dead language now."

"I see," Kane sighed, a light throbbing pain in his side from the laughing caused him a bit of discomfort, "Well, I guess I'm in as well. We better get going before Artemis and Bakari get too far ahead."

Koji nodded, two standing up and followed the two women; their pace quickening to catch up. They were in for one tiring road trip; but with any luck they'd be able to meet up with the hanyou and his group before night fall, but they'd have to hurry.

* * *

**Try to be something  
Experimental**

* * *

The group had reached the village just north of where they'd been in no time; the trip only taking about four hours; which considering the traveling they'd done in the past was nothing.

Entering the small town, Miroku went about and began to talk to the villagers, trying to find out anything he could about Naraku's whereabouts or finding a suitable place for them to lodge for he night.

"Excuse me beautiful ladies," the monk said as two young women approached him, "You wouldn't have happened to know of anywhere me and my traveling companions would be able to stay for the night or if you've felt anything, strange recently."

"Well there's not many places for a group as large as yours to bed down," One of the young woman replied, looking past the young monk to his traveling party, "But I do know there are two empty huts at the edge of the village. Our town is so small we do not need an Inn because so few travelers even pass through here."

"I understand," Miroku nodded politely, turning to leave; going to find someone else who may be able to aid them.

"Young monk!" The second woman called, causing Miroku to turn his attention towards her, "There is an elderly couple at the other end of the village who were going on about felling something ominous pass over the village midday yesterday. They may be able to help you."

"Thank you," Miroku replied, "You have been a great help to me and my comrades."

The pair waved politely after the group before continuing on their way.

"I think they're setting us up," InuYasha commented, eyeing the two women suspiciously, "I mean an _elderly_ couple feeling an _ominous_ _presence_ and they didn't."

"Some are just not as in tune as others are," Kagome explained, patting the hanyou's arm gently, "It could be that they honestly didn't sense anything."

"Whatever," the young man scoffed, moving to follow the rest of their group in the direction of the opposite side of the village.

The large group of travelers made their way through the few huts of the village and towards a small lean-to at the back of the town, the elderly couple in question out and about in their small garden.

"Pardon me," The young miko said sweetly, "Can you tell us if you've felt anything strange or ominous lately?"

The old woman looked pointedly at her husband, "Go ahead, tell them everything you know. It'll only take 10 seconds. "

"I felt something dreadfully evil pass over head yesterday," The elderly man answered, shaking a bit at the memory, "Horrible feeling really."

"He's been complaining about that feeling since yesterday," The man's wife commented, "getting really annoying honestly."

Kagome nodded, "Could you tell me which direction it headed?"

The elderly man taped his index finger to his chin thoughtfully before pointing towards the north, "I think it was heading north, but I can't be certain."

"Thank you very much," Kagome replied, smiling gently at the couple as she turned and returned to the group, "He said it headed north. It's as good a place as any to start."

"I think we should head out first thing in the morning," Ally suggested, raising her foot up to her hand as she fell to the ground; landing on her butt. Her feet were absolutely killing her; not having been use to so much walking had warn her out quickly and right about now the young woman was just burned out.

"We didn't even get that far yet!" InuYasha barked, annoyed at the groups speed. He was just stressed is all that it really was; so much so he overlooked the fact that the majority of the group wasn't use to such strenuous traveling and one was pregnant.

"Calm down InuYasha," Kagome whispered, trying to sooth the frustrated hanyou, "I'm just as eager as you are but we need to let them rest."

"Feh," Came the hanyou's all to predictable response as he took the lead of the group; guiding them to the edge of the village, the group scanning the border for the supposedly empty hut.

It seemed like their lucky day; not only was there a spare hut they could bunk in for the night, there were two.

The group separated into two; the men getting one hut and the women the other. InuYasha and the others went out to gather wood for their fire and Kagome lead the cooking team. They'd need a lot of food to feed their small army; and the young miko wasn't sure how they were going to do it with only a few pots. They'd have to get creative.

* * *

**You don't turn me off  
I will never fail**

* * *

The messenger made his way up to the heavily guarded fortress, promptly stopped by the two active guards.

"What business do you have here?" Came the loud voice of one of the guards, the young man peering over the wall down at the approaching man.

"Naito!" The man waved, greeting the young guard, "I've come with a message for Lord Sayo! It's of the utmost importance!"

Naito nodded, signaling for the other guard posted at the gate to help him open the wooden barrier, "Come on lets get him in."

The large gate was opened, the young messenger dashing inside as the heavy wooden doors closed behind him; the man waited for the guard he'd greeted to descend from his post, addressing the messenger.

"What did you bring Kiyoshi?" Naito questioned, eyeing the young man curiously.

"I have a response from Lord Kane sir," Kiyoshi answered, out of breath and panting, "I need to deliver this to him as soon as possible."

Naito nodded, "I'll take it to him."

Kiyoshi handed over the folded piece of parchment, barely legible script written upon the outside layer. Making his way into the castle, Naito ran down the ever winding maze of hallways that composed the inner workings of the Southern Lord's home.

"Lord Sayo!" he called, searching for the said man, "Lord Sayo!"

Not too far up the hall he was presently running down he caught sight of a flash of fiery red hair; knowing instantly whom it was.

"Lady Maru!" Naito called eagerly, trying to gain the young child's attention, "Lady Maru please hold on a moment!"

Maru slowed her pace, skidding to a complete stop; nearly slamming into the solid stone wall. Was that why her father had told her so many times not to run around in the castle? Oh well. Puzzled violet orbs landed on the guard who was in too much of a hurry.

"What is it Naito?" Maru inquired, curious as to why the young man had entered the castle before his shift change. The guard was _all_ about promptness and responsibility; never missing a shift or call to duty and the fact that he'd left his post early confused her.

"I need to find your father," Naito explained, "You haven't seen him have you?"

Maru nodded, pointing a small finger down the hall she'd just come from, "He's out in the garden, he was just behind me so he should be in any moment."

"Thank you," the guard replied, turning to head in the direction the young child had indicated.

"Naito," Maru called, slight worry in her tone, "What's going on?"

"I fear nothing good," Naito answered, never slowing his pace.

The young Lord rounded the corner; nearly colliding head first into the speeding guard.

"Whoa, Naito, where's the fire?" Sayo questioned, coming to a stop before the now panting man.

"This came for you Lord Sayo," Naito informed, handing the folded parchment to the young man, "It's from Lord Kane."

Indigo orbs grew dark with seriousness as he took the folded letter from the young man; opening it to read the hurried message that had been sent to him. Once he'd finished reading the contents his eyes closed, an exhausted sigh escaped him as he shook his head, "Here we go again."

"Was it true My Lord?" The young guard inquired, "Has Naraku truly come back?"

"Yes," Sayo nodded, his eyes opening to meet the deep blue gaze of the guard. A small movement behind the young man catching his attention, weary indigo locked with worried and frightened violet as he continued, "And now I've been called to war."

* * *

**Things I loved before,  
Are not for sale**

* * *

The young hanyou leaned against the wall of the hut; positioning himself by the door.

The former spy watched the young man with curiosity, "Why didn't you bring a sleeping bag InuYasha?"

"He never sleeps in one Riku," Miroku answered, laying out his own futon in preparation of falling asleep, "He always stays guard by the door, making sure no one comes in or goes out. Plus he wants to be the first one out to the fight."

"I am here you know," InuYasha commented, his tone giving off how truly annoyed he was.

"You know what InuYasha," Riku stated, unrolling the sleeping bag he'd packed and pulling out his pillow, "You need to loosen up, I mean it's great here! The fresh air, clean water; the land free of pollution!"

"And years away from indoor plumbing," Soshi added bitterly, grateful he'd packed a few rolls of the ultra roll toilet paper, "You won't like it the first time you go by a tree to take a dump; grab a leaf and then realize a few hours later it's poison ivy."

Riku grimaced at the image; that would be _very_ unpleasant. The young man sighed, laying down upon his sleeping bag, making himself comfortable; "It's just good to see the land as it once was. I've only see pictures of Japan during the feudal era."

"Only pictures," Seiji repeated, "When were you born?"

The young demon thought for a moment, " June 8th, 1704."

"Damn," the Inu-youkai cursed, "You make me feel _old_."

"Well I'm older than all of you," InuYasha commented from his position by the door, "I'm 204."

"No you're not," Soshi corrected, "I'm over 476."

"Not now you're not," The hanyou argued, "you're not even born yet."

"That's beside the point," the young demon countered.

"Whatever," InuYasha sighed, "Just shut up and go to sleep."

"With all technicalities aside here," Soshi tried to further the argument.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Soshi," Miroku advised, "He is not a very good person if he's deprived too much sleep."

"When is he ever a _good_ person," Seiji inquired form his snug position in his sleeping bag.

"When he's not slicing you into little bits with his sword," InuYasha answered, narrowed molten eyes glared at the young man, "Just because you're the pup's mate doesn't mean I have to like you…nor does that prevent me from killing you."

"I'll take that into consideration" Seiji squeaked, shutting up instantly.

The hut silenced after that, everyone drifting off to sleep; needing to gain strength for the day ahead.

* * *

**Keep yourself away**

**Far away from me**

**

* * *

**

"I told you to ask for directions Koji," Artemis growled, frustrated at her mate's stubbornness. What was it with men and asking for directions?

"We're not lost," Koji replied eyeing his surroundings, "Just temporarily misplaced."

"Damn you," the young wolf cursed, her stony gaze flashing crimson, "Just sniff them out."

"Give him a break Artemis," Bakari said, "we're all tired and cranky. Don't take it out on us."

The wolf took a deep breath; sifting through all the different scents of the surrounding area, "There's a town up ahead, they may be there."

"Let's go check it out," Kane replied, motioning for the young Northern Rulers to go first.

Something moved in the bushes; the loud rustle catching the group's attention in an instant. They took tentative sniffs of the air, trying to discern if the creature meant them any harm. All of a sudden a sharp metal projectile sliced through the air, several more following the first one; pinning the young northern lord to a near by tree.

In a flash Artemis had drawn her sword making quick work of the bush that held the apparent threat.

"God damn," came the swear from the young woman as she clambered out of the bush, adjusting her robes while still holding one of her knives protectively aimed towards the strangers, "What the hell is your problem?"

"Ally are you all right?" the young miko questioned, coming to the aid of the young woman; having heard her shout she shot out of the hut, bow in hand.

"Yeah they just scared the shit out of me," the woman replied bitterly, "And don't think I didn't mean that literally."

**

* * *

**

**I forever stay  
Your perfect enemy**

* * *

The young woman awoke during the middle of the night; nature knocking rather loudly at her front door.

"Why me?" She groaned, rolling over and outstretching a hand to grope around for her bag. A few moments later she managed to extract the item she'd been searching for. Taking the roll of soft roll of paper in her hand, she tip toed to the door of the hut.

"Where are you going Ally?" the young miko questioned, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes; her deep hazel orbs watching the young woman curiously.

"Just out side for a moment Kagome," Ally answered, a bit embraced, "Nature calls."

Kagome nodded, "Bring your weapon with you, just in case."

"Righty-o," The young woman nodded, returning to her bag and pulling the steel thronging daggers she kept hidden out and securing them to her waist, "Be back in a minute."

Creeping out and around the hut, the young woman ventured into the woods. Once she was satisfied with the distance away she proceeded to take care of her business. Voices grew closer as she hid behind the thick shrub; the last thing she wanted to do was to be found in this of all situations. As they grew closer, she noticed that a few were arguing; none sounding too happy. The aura's around them seemed familiar; though strange at the same time.

She was so sure they wouldn't spot her until they began to proceed towards her camp; getting too close to the shrub she'd taken refuge in for the short period of time. Then, they got too close.

With lightening speed she opened the thin pouch like case her knives were kept in and with drew them; throwing them with all her might towards the unknown travelers. She heard the metal-every one of her projectiles-hit wood and a few protesting grunts followed. Then the unmistakable sound of metal against metal caught her attention; the sound of a sword being drawn from a sheath.

_Oh_ _shit_.

In two easy strokes the shrub she'd been using as a shield was no more; the leaves floating to the ground as bits of the small branches littered the ground.

"God damn," she swore, clambering out of the bush, adjusting her robes while still holding one of her knives protectively aimed towards the strangers, "What the hell is your problem?"

"Ally are you all right?" Kagome questioned, coming to the aid of the young woman; having heard her shout she shot out of the hut, bow in hand.

"Yeah they just scared the shit out of me," the woman replied bitterly, "And don't think I didn't mean that literally."

"Wait a second…" Ally trailed off, her eyes going wide.

"Well it seems that we won't have to go to the village after all," the young wolf commented, a small smile gracing her lips.

"Good to see you again," Kagome greeted, remembering that the past counterparts of her future friends hadn't seen her in four years, "Artemis."

* * *

**No longer waiting  
Remove illusions**

* * *

Snow swirled around the northern tundra; the land cast in a year round winter. The large stone castle stuck out in the white, pure winter wonderland of the artic. The demon made his way in from the freezing cold; entering the large strong hold, his crimson orbs looking around the empty corridors.

The small bundle in the man's arms began to stir; the infant's amber eyes fluttering open to gaze up at her captor. Ear splitting wails erupted from the small mouth of the child; her arms flailing about wildly trying to escape the man's grasp.

Balancing the child in one arm he reached into his opposite sleeve, pulling out a small flash and a makeshift bottle. Pouring a small amount of the foreign liquid into the bottle he nudged the container towards the infant's mouth.

Hunger overpowered her need to escape as she greedily sucked down the bottle's contents; her eyes becoming increasingly heavy once more. With in moments the hanyou was slumbering peacefully once more, the ebony appendages atop her head swiveling about in her sleep; picking up even the tiniest movement around her.

The man sighed, a throbbing pain beginning to form in the front of his forehead, "This is why I never had kids."

A low, menacing growl caught his attention as he entered a particularly well decorated room. Around the border of the ceiling were the phases of the moon; each phase painted with blazing silver. An ancient cupboard stood open and empty before him; shelves and hooks with in lead him to believe that weapons of some sort were kept in it at one time.

Turning around, crimson orbs landed on a translucent silver animal; it's spectral form glaring and growling at him warningly.

"Is that all she has here to protect her precious home?" He mused, eyeing the creature before him curiously, "Surely she doesn't think this thing can protect the castle does she? A mere ghost of wolf?"

The wolf growled once more before it launched itself at the demon, teeth bared as it approached then bit the intruder fiercely.

With a violent jerk of his arm and the release of a great deal of Miasma the spectral being released it's captive; the shimmering form of the white wolf dissolving into the air.

The demon gazed down at the newly inflicted wound, the puncture marks caused by the ghostly wolf glowed a dull silver; standing out against the deep purple and blue of his robes.

"Such a minor feat of sorcery," the man commented, shrugging off the injury to his arm, "such as weak curse. It will bring no harm to me, that is certain."

Shaking his head he sighed, looking around the room before exiting and continuing on with his tour. He'd stay here for the time being, well out of reach from the neighboring demons in the area; and well out of reach of the hanyou, miko and their companions who pursued him.

* * *

**No more complaining  
Forget confusion**

* * *

**(Author's Note: These guys will play a bigger part later…just didn't want ya'll to think I just stuck them in here…okay well sorry for the interruption…)**

Two young children ran through the flower speckled fields, the pedals of the spring flowers flying into the air as they passed.

The young girl twirled around, her arms outstretched as she spun. Her loose, waist length ebony hair spun wildly around her; the fire red tints to her tresses seemed to glow in the early morning sun. Crimson orbs watched the young man a few feet away from her gather wood; her twirling coming to a stop.

"Come on Makoto," the young girl wined, walking over to the young boy, "Take a break would ya! Come have some fun."

Makoto's scarlet gaze rose to lock with the crimson of his sister's, his scarlet tinted ebony hair spiked up at the top; the tresses being really too short to do much with.

"And if I do that Maeko," Makoto replied, returning to his wood gathering, "We'll have no wood for us to cook breakfast with."

"Fine then," The young boy's sister sighed, a slight pout on her face, "If I help you will you play with me after?"

"Yes," Makoto nodded, gathering a few more pieces before heading back into the woods.

"I don't see why you don't just do this," Maeko commented, waving her hand towards a small pile of logs and moved them in the direction of their hut, "It would make life a heck of a lot simpler."

Makoto dropped the wood he'd collected, his hand going out to grip his sister's wrist tightly, "Don't do that! You know what they would do if anyone saw us doing that! We'd end up just like Mom and Dad."

Tears began to well up in the young girl's orbs, thin crystalline paths trailing down her cheeks.

Makoto sighed, pulling the upset girl to his chest; wrapping his arms around her frail form.

"I'm sorry," Makoto apologized, "I get my mouth get away with me again."

With a sniffle and a nod Maeko pulled away from her brother, then shook her head, "No, you're right. But why did Mom and Dad teach us this stuff…want us to continue learning this if we weren't suppose to use it?"

The older sibling sighed, how could he explain this?

Over the past three years he'd had to raise his little sister, certainly not an easy feat for a twelve year old boy. He'd had to grow up too fast, had to take on _so_ much responsibility in such a short time. Their parents had been the village healers; cared and tended to the weak and ill. Until one day, they had been discovered as being demons and their mother charged with witchcraft. As true as the accusation may have been, that was no reason for them to have killed them. His parents had helped the villagers when no one else could and how did they repay them? Murdered them in cold blood whilst they slept.

They had told them to practice the art; that it would come in handy for them one day, but that they should never reveal themselves to anyone.

"I guess there could be harder questions," he thought, rubbing the bridge of his nose as he released his sister's wrist, "at least she didn't ask me where babies come from."

"They told us that it would come in handy some day…right?" Makoto questioned his little sister.

Maeko nodded.

"Well, there must be some reason for it," He replied, "that we may need to know this stuff for the future…I don't know."

Seeing the frustration in her brother's eyes she gripped his sleeve, tugging on it gently, "Let's just go home."

Makoto nodded, gathered up the discarded timber and the duo headed back to their home.

* * *

**No more confession  
Not sentimental  
I am now something  
Experimental**

* * *

Light erupted from the horizon; the group of three making their way through the plains of Musashi, the two tailed dragon bringing up the rear.

"Sesshomaru-Sama," Came the weary voice from the exhausted imp, the staff he carried resting against his shoulder; the height difference making him appear shorter than he actually was, "May we take a rest please my Lord?"

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru," The young woman nodded, the young ward of the Western Lord now about fourteen, "Master Jaken and I are very tired."

Amber orbs softened as he turned to the young woman; never slowing his pace.

"You two may rest atop Ah-Un until well rested enough to continue on your own," Sesshomaru answered, returning his piercing molten gaze to stare straight ahead.

The two nodded, climbing atop the two headed dragon; maneuvering themselves into a comfortable position.

"Why did you insist we travel so far; so fast my Lord?" Jaken questioned, hesitation in his tone at addressing the young demon.

"I fear that there is something sinister lurking in the shadows," Sesshomaru answered cryptically, "And I believe the half breed may know what it is."

The small imp nodded, he would not press the subject for he knew if he agitated the demon it would prove very costly.

Deep hazel orbs watched her lord closely; heavy lidded from fatigue.

"He was _afraid_?" Rin thought, "Nothing _frightened_ him. Nothing that she knew of…except…"

"Lord Sesshomaru," The young woman spoke softly, "Is it Naraku?"

"I don't know Rin," Sesshomaru replied, never turning to face the young maiden, "But I hope not."

* * *

**You don't turn me off  
I will never fail  
Things I loved before,  
Are not for sale**

* * *

The young hanyou emerged from the hut he shared with the other male members of their party; his arms going immediately to stretch above his head earning him a satisfying pop. Turning his molten gaze towards the direction of his mate's scent; seeing that the Northern and Eastern Rulers had already awoken, the two wolves who'd accompanied Koji and Artemis, as well as Yumiko and Kisho. All of them gathered around the young maiden as she prepared the morning meal.

"Good morning InuYasha," The young miko greeted, her warm hazel orbs lovingly watching the young man as he approached her, "Sleep well?"

"As well as I ever have here," InuYasha admitted, crossing to take a seat beside the young maiden; his amber eyes scanned the other early rising members of the group, "How about you Kagome?"

"Pretty much the same as you," Kagome replied, filling a bow with noodles; the hanyou's choice meal of the day now sitting before him, the steam rising to fill his nose.

"Ramen?" the hanyou questioned, "for breakfast?"

"What?" Kagome inquired, "I thought you liked Ramen."

"I do," InuYasha answered, picking up the hot bowl of noodles and the chopsticks placed beside them, "But you've never made it for breakfast before."

The young miko shrugged, "It was the only thing in my back pack and I didn't feel like going to the market or out to find something so early in the morning."

"Doesn't matter to me," InuYasha commented, slurping up the noodles in record speed.

"Thought you'd feel that way," Kagome nodded, turning her attention toward the young wolf. There had been something bothering her since the young woman's arrival the day before; like there was something off about her. A silver aura surrounded her sitting form; though there was the tiniest hint of pale blue to it…almost as if Koji's aura had seeped into hers.

"Artemis," The young miko began, puzzled hazel locking with stony grey, "Has something happened to you recently? Well maybe not _recently_ but since the last time we saw each other? Something _big_?"

The young wolf smiled from her spot next to the young Northern Lord, lifting her head from the young man's shoulder she nodded. Memory of the day before coming back to her; filling her with the warmth and love only her mate could provide.

_**.:.:. Flash Back.:.:.**_

"_I told you I'd find you. What's your deal been the past couple of days anyway? Are you still mad about that fight we had?"_

_The young woman mentally kicked her self, cursing her mate for his sensitive nose, "Just leave me alone you son of a bitch."_

"_Yep, still mad," The young man sighed, "You know my mother never saw the irony in calling me a son of a bitch."_

"_That's all very fascinating Koji," The young wolf replied, "But I just want to be left alone."_

_Climbing up onto the root to sit behind the young woman, he gently wrapped his arms around her small frame and pulled her towards his chest._

"_Oh come on Artemis, let me make it up to you. I know how to please a woman," Koji commented, "I can tell you want me."_

"_You know, you're dead right," Artemis retorted, "I want you to go away!"_

"_Please just whisper those three little words that would make my day," Koji pleaded, burying his nose in his mate's hair as he took in her sent; which to his surprise was also mingled with his own as well as having an unfamiliar twist to it._

"_Go to hell," The young maiden growled, trying to pull herself free from the young lord's grasp._

"_I would go to the end of the world for you," The young man admitted, "You know that right."_

"_But would you stay there?" Artemis replied sarcastically, her attempts at gaining freedom proving to be futile._

_After a few moments of careful deliberation, the young demon realized the cause of his mate's scent's change and a soft, loving smile spread across his face, "How do you like your eggs in the morning?"_

"_Unfertilized," The young woman answered, eyes narrowed ahead of her._

"_Well I'm sorry," Koji replied, a light laugh to his tone, "But it's a little late for that."_

_Stony grey orbs widened as the young wolf whipped around to face her mate, "You mean I'm…"_

"_Pregnant?" Koji finished, "Yep."_

_**.:.:. End of Flash Back .:.:.**_

The young wolf's small smile spread across her face; the ruler now beaming at her friend, "I guess you could say something, _big_ happened."

"What was it?" Kagome implored, leaning closer towards her friend; curiosity getting the better of her, "What happened?"

"I'm pregnant," Artemis answered happily, the young miko squealing with excitement.

"Oh my god!" The young maiden exclaimed, jumping up to cross the short distance towards her companion; her long, slender arms going to encircle the young demon, "Congratulations! I'm so happy for you!"

Kisho grinned at the young woman beside him; his florescent orbs sparkling with amusement.

Yumiko rolled her eyes at her mate's antics, "Wipe that grin off your face before I do it for you. We're suppose to be _low_ _profile_…or did you forget?"

The young demon shook his head, returning to his meal.

"That's what I thought," the wolf muttered, turning her gaze towards the hut the girls were in; hearing the group with in rouse. As excited as she was to find out that her mother now carried her unborn form with in her; she needed to contain her enthusiasm. They couldn't give who they really were away, that would jeopardize too much and too many people…even their mission.

"Jeopardize their mission," Yumiko mused, "Sounds like one of those old spy movies."

Her thoughts were interrupted however as the rest of their companions stumbled out from their huts; the men coming out first and filing around the fire followed by Sango, Kirara and Shippo.

The argument between the remaining duo in the hut the young women shared could be heard by pretty much everyone with in a two mile radius, the pair shouting as they emerged from the shelter.

"It can not be counted as credible," The young hanyou argued, her molten orbs boring holes into the young would-be ruler's, amber battling violet.

"And why not Mia?" Ally countered, "It has plenty of historical basis."

"First of all, it's about King Arthur and the knights of the round table," Mia explained, "Therefore it is fiction. You can not justifiably say that _fiction_ could be credible on explaining events in European history. Fiction is made up."

"What in the world are you two arguing about now?" Seiji questioned, his navy gaze falling on his mate as she made her way over towards him.

"Ally was trying to convince me that you could use Monty Python's: The Holy Grail, to accurately describe European history during the medieval ages," Mia answered, taking a seat beside the young man.

"You've got to be kidding me," Kagome stated flatly, disbelieving eyes turning toward the pair.

Ally shook her head, "I guess no matter how hard you try you still can't always get what you want."

Soshi sighed, "I just can't believe some of the stuff you two come up with sometimes."

"What can I say," the young woman shrugged, "It's a gift."

"More like a curse," Seiji mumbled, taking the plate offered to him by the young miko.

Two sets of angry eyes narrowed in his direction; violet and amber daggers aimed to kill.

"Come on guys," Kagome said, trying to ease the tension, "Lets not fight each other. Save it for Naraku. Now go ahead and eat up, we're heading out soon so better get going before it gets cold."

They all nodded and began to eat their meal.

The young miko picked at her own plate; moving and rearranging the noodles around in her bowl. All the while her mind seemed to stray back to the same dark thoughts she'd been plagued with.

What if they didn't get to Naraku in time? What if it was already too late? What was the demon doing to Amaya in the mean time? So many unanswered questions floated around in the depths of the young maiden's mind.

A little while latter everyone had finished their food; setting their dishes down and began to converse with one another about miscellaneous subjects.

"I'll go and wash these up," Kagome stated, gathering the dirty dishes and placing them into a bucket she'd brought with her; this would make carrying all that she needed to carry to wash easier.

The young miko gracefully stood from her previously sitting position, turned and made her way away from the groups encampment; the small bucket containing the dirtied plates in hand. She headed into the woods; not too far away from their huts she knew there was a stream; the gentle brook ran along the rim of the forest. Submerging the bucket into the water the young maiden began to scrub away at the bits and pieces of noodles that still remained on the bowls.

Stony grey orbs followed the woman's retreat, watched as the disturbed mother moved away from the group.

"I think I'm going to go help Kagome," Artemis informed, standing and heading off to where the young miko had disappeared to; treading along the same path she did.

The young Northern Ruler reached the bank of the tranquil stream; her gaze scanning the surrounding area for the woman she thought had journeyed out that way. Straining her hearing to try and pick up any sign of the miko; she was able to catch the soft sound of water dripping, common at the edge of a brook. However; the lingering sent of salt caused her to follow the sound. Sure enough she found the distraught young woman scrubbing away at the bowls they'd previously been using.

"Kagome?" The young wolf asked tentatively, coming to take a seat next to the kneeling maiden, "Are you all right?"

Kagome shook her head, her shoulders shaking with silent sobs, "No. Honestly I'm not."

Artemis' stony gaze softened as she placed a gentle, comforting hand on the young woman's shoulder, "Kisho and Yumiko told me what happened, about what Naraku did. We're going to help you get Amaya back Kagome, don't' worry."

"I can't help _but_ worry," Kagome replied, shoulders going slack as she let go of the rag; the cloth floating around in the bucket as she lifted it up onto the shore, "Who knows what that monster's doing to her…I can't help but feel that we're running out of time."

The young wolf nodded, pulling the young woman towards her, trying to sooth her frazzled and weary nerves much like an older sibling would, "I understand how you must be feeling. I think I'd be just like you if Naraku had taken my child. But like I said, we'll get her back."

The young miko nodded, "I know. Naraku will pay for what he's done. This time we'll make sure he's good and dead."

"Yes," Artemis agreed, allowing the young woman to leave her embrace; her tears and sobs subsiding, "He is one enemy that will not escape; I will personally see to it that he is 6 feet under by the time I'm through with him."

Their group was unwavering; they would win against their enemy. Failure was not an option, death was not an option. The only option was to win and they were bound and determined to do just that.

* * *

**Keep yourself away  
Far away from me  
I forever stay  
Your perfect enemy**

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Well what did you guys think? Did you notice that Artemis was speaking Latin? I hope you did…she will be a little from now on. There's 3 reasons for that.**

**1. I've had these funny Latin quotes and nothing to put them in and hey! Perfect spot!**

**2. I thought it would give me good practice for my next year of Latin (Latin III)**

**3. Since Artemis/Diana-from the 1st story-was based off the Roman and Greek goddess of the moon/hunt I thought it would be funny to have her speak a dead language. And later on there-or not I haven't decided-there will be a funny part about drunk guys and Artemis...real funny.**

**Well…I hope you all have a good 4th of July! Travel safe it you are going out of town…don't drink too much! And if you do drink DON'T DRIVE! I sound like my father…yikes! Anyway thanks for reading and remember…5 reviews or no update!**

**Sammy-Sama **

**

* * *

**

**Responding to Reviews **

_**AnimeSpiral**_

**its a twin thing **-_((pulls out large cooking pot)) lets see…I'm gonna need a lot of stuff for this one…((goes over to cabinet and takes out ingredients and throws them in)) gonna need some Fluff…Sadness…adventure…comedy…Koji and Artemis killing each other attempts…Uncle Fluffy's well known attitude…Inu's charm…Naraku's but kicking…((puff of red smoke rises from the pot)) Presto! One damn amazing plot twist! Hope you enjoyed it and thanks for reviewing!_

**inuobsessed**_- yes…the 1st story was based on-relatively-both the past and the future…the 2nd one in the future so now…((drum roll)) ladies and gentlemen we're back in the past! The rest of the story…except for the epilogue will be in the past so don't worry. The only thing that can confuse you now is my MANY…MANY characters! Lol. Thanks for Lion's Roar -__geeze Alison! I'm going to have to start charging or selling out plugging space for the reviews…your bill has come to a total of ((punches numbers away on calculator)) $150.67. Will that be cash or credit? Lol. Just kidding. Thanks for reviewing and I'll try and remember you're never too tired for your sexy monkey. _

**Bedard**-_yes…((sigh)) that was attempt at fluff in a good situation…you all were like: "DON'T MAKE IT TOO SAD!" so I tried to make it better. I'll be a bit more "right for the moment" if you will from now on okay. Thanks for reviewing!_

**Acaykath**_-I really didn't intend for it to get so long! The first one wasn't suppose to get so long either but…oh well… I got carried away and what not. You wanna know a secret ((looks from side to side to make sure no one's listening)) I get confused when writing with all the characters I have! I mean-and this is no joke- I have to make a chart for almost every chapter to remember where everyone is! Oh well…things will work out. I didn't really plan to have so many but one thing lead to another and look! I got 50 characters total to work with(not including the InuYasha characters). I did like how you said: "Can't wait to see how they defeat Naraku, after all, how do you attack someone whose holding your pup?" that was like… so summary worthy! Lol! Anyway thanks for reviewing! _

**Laetitia**_-Thank you! ((bows)) I'm glad you're enjoying it! I hope you continue to read it and maybe check out my other stories as well!_

**Cassandra**-_yep the "shut the hell up stick" was an idea by Kagome Lovely…see! Everybody I do listen and if you have an idea post it in your review and I'll try to place it somewhere…somehow! Thanks for reviewing and keep a look out for the next chapter!_

* * *

**Chapter V: Welcome To Shit Creek – Sorry, We're Out Of Paddles**

**What will the Inu Gang do now? When Sesshomaru arrives what will happen? The group finds it's much more difficult then they'd first anticipated to keep their identities from their comrades, will they be able to remain 'unknown' for much longer? What's in store for little Maru and her father? How will the small child handle the event? And will the curse placed upon Naraku really bring him no problems or will it in fact do the total opposite? Find out Next Time!**


	6. Chapter V

**Author's Note**

**I hope you all had a good 4th of July! As you can tell I'm back from my grandmas and happy at that. Oh my god! It was so horrible! I had no computer and NO cable…only having 5 channels really grates on your nerves sometimes. And the average temperature down there was 100...boy was I happy to be in the 80's when I got home! Did it seem like I rushed the whole gang meeting up again just a bit? Or was that just me? Anyway here's the next chappie! **

**I wanted to remind you all also that-incase you forgot-Maru and Ally are essentially the same person…Maru is simply…for this story….the younger version of Ally…before she went to America. I just didn't want you guys to be TOTALLY confused….anywho….on with the story!**

**Sammy-Sama**

**

* * *

**

_**Disclaimer**_**: _I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters associated with the series. However Artemis, Koji, Kane, Bakari, Shiizu, Taru, Kita-(you all will meet her later), Ally/Maru, Soshi, Mia, Seiji, Riku, Sayo, Naito, Chiri, Shiro, Maeko, Makoto, Yumiko, Kisho, Amaya, Kage ((takes in deep breath after being deprived oxygen while saying all the names in one breath)) and Fluffy are my own creations._**

**

* * *

**

**Omnia Vincit Amour: Love Conquers All**

_**Written by: Sammy-Sama**_

**Chapter V: Welcome To Shit Creek – Sorry, We're Out Of Paddles**

_The young lord rode his horse at great speeds, trying to match those of his mate's companion._

"_You know, I think I know how you've managed to beat me in every race I've challenged you to." Sayo said jokingly._

"_Oh and why do you think so." Tori said, her voice heavy with fatigue._

"_Because Kage there is part demon." Sayo said, "If I ran I'd have a better chance in catching up to him."_

"_I doubt you could still catch up to him, even if you did run." Tori said, clearly her body had been exhausted, as well as her metal state._

"_Are you all right?" Sayo asked, concerned._

"_Fine." Tori lied, edging Kage to go faster. "Stress is just getting to me is all."_

_For a moment, Sayo thought he saw his mate's appearance change, like she flickered, her sent seemed to change also, if only for the briefest of seconds._

"_I'll be right back." Sayo said, turning his horse around and making his way back toward his main troops, searching for his commanding officer. _

_Finding him, he moved his horse over so he was able to talk to the man privately._

"_Can you do something for me?" He asked._

"_Anything my lord." The man responded, bowing his head slightly, "It would be my honor to serve you in anyway that I'm able to do so."_

_Smiling slightly, Sayo said, "I need you to keep an eye on Tori for me. I'm going to do most of the fighting against this Naraku person and I may need some help protecting her, she doesn't look up to it in my opinion, can you do that for me?"_

"_Certainly my lord." The officer said, "Anything I can do to protect my Lady will be done."_

"_Thank you." Sayo said, returning to his position next to Tori._

'_I have a very bad feeling about this, like something's not going to go well, like one of us won't make it out of this.'_

_Shaking his head to clear those kind of thoughts out of his mind he whispered, "That's nonsense. We'll both make it out of here all right, you'll see."_

"_We're here." Tori said, trying to make herself sound as strong as she could._

_The scene of the battle before him shifted; his blood went cold as the scenery shimmering to be replaced with the image of his mate._

_A scream penetrated the battle field as weapons stopped flying, attacks stopped all together._

"_Tori!" Sayo screamed, horror filled his eyes as he ran towards his fallen mate, dropping his sword on the ground and pulling her into his lap._

"_Sayo.." Tori said weakly, "I'm sorry…"_

"_Shhh, don't talk, you have nothing to be sorry about." Sayo said, tears building in his eyes._

"_I'm not going to make it Sayo." Tori whispered, the light beginning to dim from her eyes as blood seeped out of her mouth._

"_No you cant." Sayo choked, "You can't leave me… you can't leave me alone not after everything that's happened."_

"_You won't be alone Sayo." Tori said, her breathing becoming labored, "Trust me." _

_With that, the light flickered out from her eyes, her body going limp._

_Sayo sat there, crying for the loss of his mate._

"_Pull it together." Sesshomaru said, his calm face showing no sign of sympathy for the man who'd just lost the woman he loved._

"_Go away Sesshomaru." Sayo said, "Just leave me be."_

"_Don't you want to avenge your mates death?" he questioned, sheathing his sword and picking up Sayo's discarded one._

"_Kill the bastard who has slain your mate." Sesshomaru said, tossing the young Lord's sword next to him._

"_I will Sesshomaru," Sayo said angrily, gently laying the body of his fallen love on the ground, picking up his sword and rising to his feet, "I'll make that bastard pay or what he's done."_

**_o.O.o_**

The young lord awoke with a start; bolting upright. He brought his knees to his chest; resting his elbows atop them to support his head which he now held in his hands. Cold sweat covered his body, causing his night time attire to cling to him as if it was a second skin.

"Daddy?" Came the soft voice from the door; the small figure watching her father with concerned; violet orbs, "Are you okay?"

Sayo raised his head; a pained expression upon his face as he opened his arms to the small child, becoming her to come to him.

Tears welled up in the small child's eyes; she knew something was wrong and had knew she was powerless to help. Her father was in pain; that much was clear, and it pained her as well to see him in such a state. Her short legs carried her from the door and to her father's awaiting arms as she climbed upon the bed and sat before him; circling his arms around her.

"What's the matter Daddy?" the young girl questioned, her voice muffled as she buried her face into her father's cloth covered chest, "Why are you so sad?"

Sayo shook his head, "I just had a bad dream is all. Why are you up so late Maru?"

"I had a bad dream too…and when I got up I felt something," Maru answered, "And I came to find out what it was…I felt pain and I wanted to know who was hurting."

The young lord sighed, moving so his back rested against the head board of his bed he repositioned his daughter so that he cradled her small form in his arms; "Well I'm glad you came; you made me feel a great deal better."

Maru smiled up at her father; happiness flooding her at having been able to help the young man.

"So, what was your dream about?" Sayo inquired, curious as to what had been so bad that his daughter would have awoken and ventured to his room in the middle of the night.

Her smile fell; her troubled violet orbs turned from her father, "I don't want to talk about it."

The young man tightened his hold on the young girl, hugging her gently, "Sometimes talking about it makes you feel better."

Tears began to form in her large, innocent eyes once more as she replayed the nightmare in her mind.

"There was a large group of people and they were all standing around in this empty field," Maru began, once again burying her face in her father's chest; seeking the warmth and comfort only he could provide, "They were fighting someone; I don't know who but he was winning. You showed up and helped them fight, something you did caused him to weaken but then…then you died…I don't know how but you just did."

Sayo rocked his daughter gently back and forth, comforting her; "It was only a dream Maru. Just remember it was only a dream."

The two sat there in silence; the young lord whispering gently to his daughter while she sobbed and cried herself to sleep. He had the sickening feeling however that what she'd seen was not just a dream; but in fact a vision. She was too young to understand her gift so he had not been too keen on teaching her how to control it. But now that he saw how much pain it

* * *

Naraku sat with his back leaning against the stone wall; his crimson gaze going over the wound on his arm; the light silver glow had yet to disappear.

"What am I going to do about this?" He thought, this was just something he definitely didn't need to deal with. Loud, piercing screams ripped though his head once again as the small infant began to cry.

"You are getting on my last nerve," The demon growled, pulling the flask from his sleeve, making his way towards the screaming child and holding it towards her mouth.

Molten orbs blazed with fury as the small infant watched the demon come near her; knowing full well by now that anything he gave her wasn't good. On reflex; wanting to keep the man away she summoned what power she had and released it. Now keep in mind she's but a baby and can't control her power.

Naraku hissed in pain as he collided with a bright pink wall; his hands singed from the purifying barrier the infant had put up.

Seeing the demon before her in pain Amaya giggled; proud at having defended herself so well.

"You think this is funny?" Naraku snarled, trying once again to get near the baby only to collide once again with the barrier. It truly was InuYasha and Kagome's child; it had such power and determination. The marks on the demon's arm began to glow and burn; causing him great pain as well.

"I guess I'll have to go see someone about this," He sighed, pushing the pain from his mind. He'd have to go himself, he could no longer send one of his minions or incarnations for he simply didn't possess enough power to create one. However, one didn't need to create someone to get them to help him; just persuade them with the right things.

Turning from the infant who just laid in the small cradle and mocked him he made his way through the castle and out into the tundra; Heading for the nearest village with a healer who knew of curses and how to rid him of the one he currently possessed.

* * *

They had set out right after breakfast; packing up their camp and tidying up the huts they'd taken shelter in. After saying good bye to the elderly couple they'd met the day prier; the large traveling party continued on their way; the six newcomers joining in.

Soon after the village was behind them; the members of the group had separated into groups amongst themselves, each in conversations about this that and the other. Nothing _too_ direly important. Ally sighed, looking around for someone who wasn't in a conversation to talk to. Nope, no one.

Pulling the small, one strapped bag she carried at her side around in front of her she opened it and dug through it; looking for something to entertain her.

"Cards…no," She thought, going through the assorted items she packed, "hmmm…what can I…"

Her hand grazed the thin spin of a magazine she'd yet to read. Pulling it out she scanned through the pages; finding one of the many personality quizzes the piece of text contained. Going back into her bag she retrieved a pen; then folding the thin magazine over she set out to take the quiz.

"Hmm, lets see," She said aloud, scanning over the instructions; landing on the title, "What Planet Are You From?"

"Mars," Came the stifled and muffled answer from the young maiden's mate.

"Very funny Soshi," Ally snapped, shaking her head at the young man's comment, "Okay, number one; What word most appeals to you?"

Looking over the answers she marked off the third choice, "Mystery"

She did that through the whole quiz; marking her answers and answering them as honestly as she could.

**2. What do you fear most?** Being out of touch with the world

**3. At the mall, you head straight for:** A fantasy / sci-fi specialty shop

**4. Your idea of a fun date is:** Dinner, then dancing at an upscale club

**5. You gravitate toward people who are:** Exotic

**6. What's your astrological sign?** Leo

"You Are From Neptune," Ally read, counting up her total points and scanning over the rubric, "You are dreamy and mystical, with a natural psychic ability. You love music, poetry, dance, and (most of all) the open sea. Your soul is filled with possibilities, and your heart overflows with compassion. You can be in a room full of friendly people and feel all alone. If you don't get carried away with one idea, your spiritual nature will see you through anything."

"You don't really believe that do you?" The young hanyou questioned, eyeing the young woman curiously.

"Why wouldn't I?" Ally replied.

"It's just strange in my opinion," Mia answered, "That you'd need a test to tell you what your personality is."

"You know what's strange in my opinion," The young demon mused, his jade orbs turning towards the young would-be southern ruler who walked beside the Western heir; their mates following behind them in a deep conversation with the Northern and Eastern rulers.

"What Riku?" The young woman inquired, her violet gaze turning towards the young demon. He seemed to be the only one in the group that was fascinated with the feudal era and all it's wonders. She supposed he would be; having been born way after the time period had come to a end and technology began to arise.

"All this stuff people believed about in this time," Riku explained, thinking over all he'd read on the ancient myths and legends, "I mean reincarnations and magic? How believable is that? Sure there have been magicians that have been able to pull of flawless acts and make it appear to be magic but…does it truly exist?"

The young hanyou shook hear head; the silver tresses framing her face glimmer in the midday sun, "Magic is about as real as demons are. I remember my father telling me about ancient curses and spell people would cast. Magic itself is as ancient as we are and just as real."

"It's true," The young miko commented, overhearing the small group's conversation, "I would know. Along our travels I was cursed by a dark miko named Tsubaki; and let me tell you that is not something I wish to do twice."

"You could also say that it could have been a demon who did that to you," Riku countered, "I mean I know some attacks can be inflicted upon an opponent that give them the feeling of being cursed; how do you know that wasn't the cause Kagome?"

Kagome thought for a moment. It was true that Tsubaki could…in some aspects…be considered a demon. She did house _many_ with in her and she herself had a curse inflicted up on her a _long_ time ago…a curse she tried to put upon Kikyou was reflected back at her.

"We're not saying that witches or wizards or even people who study the craft go around cursing people," Ally stated, her hand coming to rub the bridge of her nose in frustration, "They don't throw magic spells into the air like confetti or anything. You do have a point about the demon powers though. I blew up the toaster at Sesshomaru's house trying to aid Soshi in believing in magic."

"You're the one who blew up the toaster?" Kagome mused, amusement written all over her face.

"Anyway…there is such things as reincarnations," Ally added, pointing an index finger in the young miko's direction, "Kagome's living proof of that."

"Kagome's a special case though," the demon argued, pointedly.

"How so?" Mia implored, perplexed amber orbs locking with determined jade.

"Well," Riku explained, "She's the protector of the Shikon no Tama right? It makes sense that the power needed to purify it remain in a set line so that the barer doesn't become evil."

"I guess you have a point there," Kagome agreed with a nod.

Ally sighed, before commenting, "Am I the only one who thinks Hojo is Koga's reincarnation?"

Three pairs of curious and puzzled eyes turned towards the young maiden.

"Why do you think he is Ally?" the young hanyou questioned.

"Well, he's just as stubborn…or clueless. I think stubborn is putting it nicely," Ally continued, "And he's always after Kagome, no matter what she does to try and get rid of him."

"She does have a point," Kagome agreed, "And in all honesty it wouldn't surprise me."

The other three nodded.

"Hey you guys we're going to stop for lunch now!" Shouted the young northern lord as they began to set up their camp to prepare the mid day meal.

* * *

He'd had to travel _far_ away from the northern castle he'd taken refuge in; every village turning him away, saying they knew nothing of the curse laid upon him. The demon came upon a small village, the headman telling him about a couple residing in a small hut at the edge of the village who knew much about curses, saying they might know about he predicament the man was in.

The small dwelling came into view; crossing the small field he knocked on the door frame before entering, "Hello?"

"Are you looking for someone?" a young girl questioned, eyeing the man curiously.

"I'm looking or the residence of this hut," Naraku replied, his crimson orbs regarding the child warily, "The headman told me of a healer who'd be able to aid me."

"That'd be my brother," she informed brightly, turning towards the direction in which she'd come from, "Makoto! Someone here to see you!"

"You mean you two are the healers of the village?" Naraku questioned in disbelief.

"That'd be us," Makoto answered, emerging from the forest with a hand full of logs, "No one else around here knows more about curses than me and Maeko."

"Right," The demon sighed, pulling up his sleeve, "Can you tell me how to get rid if this?"

Makoto took a look at the man's arm; noticing the bite mark was glowing a bright silver, "Looks like a wolf bite, what kind was it?"

"I'm not sure," Naraku admitted, pulling down his sleeve, "I think it was like a ghost or some demon resembling one."

"Well, I don't think it's life threatening, just will make you weak for a while," Makoto commented, entering the hut followed by his sister; both placing their collected wood in a pile in a far corner of their home, "I'll prepare a potion for you but I think it just needs to run it's course. Come back in about three weeks and if it's still causing you problems I'll have a cure for you."

Naraku nodded, taking his leave of the two children. He wanted to get back to his shelter before running into the hanyou; after all, what fun would it be to have to fight him before he worked out his plan?

* * *

The young lord strolled through the courtyard, the spring flowers dotted the emerald blades of grass bordering the walkway as he made his way towards he large blooming cherry tree. He stood before the elegant tree, kneeling before the wooden marker at the base of it's trunk; the name upon it engraved in decorative scarlet Kanji.

"You know Tori, I just don't know what to do anymore," Sayo said softly, gazing down at the marker, "It's been so hard since you left."

The memory of the said day flashed before the young lord's mind, causing gentle tears to run silently down his tanned cheeks.

_**.:.:. Flash Back .:.:.**_

_With a heavy heart, Sayo made his way back to the castle gates, the body of his mate in his arms. They were going to give her a proper burial the moment the reached the castle grounds._

"_Lord Sayo has returned!" came shouts from the castle walls as the guards had spotted the remaining members of his army._

_The large gates opened, Sayo and the remnants of his troops entered the castle, many people were joyous and happy, happy that is until their lord entered the castle._

_It was like a dark cloud, one that suffocated everyone and sucked the joy and happiness of wining a battle from everyone with in the gates._

"_Lord Sayo." Naito said, his tone serious with yet a thick trace of sadness, "Is Lady Tori…"_

"_Yes Naito." Sayo said, he was tired, and at the moment just wanted to curl into a ball and die. His mate was gone, he thought he had nothing to live for now._

"_I shall make the preparations." Naito said, turning to head off towards the gardens._

"_Naito." Sayo said._

"_Yes my lord?" He questioned._

"_Will you take her?" Naito questioned, deep sadness in his eyes._

"_Yes, my lord." Naito said walking over toward Sayo who sat mounted upon Kage. "It would be my honor." Then with that, he headed toward the gardens, to the cherry tree that Lord Sayo loved so much, the place for his mate's grave._

"_Lord Sayo, you have returned." Chiri said, her eyes full with such sadness. "Will you come with me please, I have something to show you."_

"_Alright." Sayo said, his tone defeated._

_A few people came up next to him, helping him to dismount and then took the demon horse off to the stables._

_The two walked down the corridors of the castle, heading toward the west wing where the healers were stationed._

"_I feel fine Chiri." Sayo said._

"_I'm sure you do my lord." Chiri said, "Aside from your emotional and mental state that is."_

_Sayo paid no mind to the young demon's comment, even tough in his mind it had seemed disrespectful of her to do so._

_They entered the room where the young healer occupied._

_Shutting the door behind her, Chiri made her way over towards a small cradle off to a far corner of the room below the window._

_Picking up a small bundle, Chiri brought it over to her lord, gently placing the infant in his arms._

_Sayo carefully wrapped his arms around the baby. It stirred and looked up at him, it's deep violet eyes locking with his own. _

"_Lady Tori wished for me to tell you of the baby upon your return." Chiri explained, noticing his confused expression._

"_You mean to tell me that she was…" Sayo stuttered._

"_Yes." Chiri answered._

"_Why didn't she tell me?" Sayo asked, feeling hurt and betrayed. Had she confided in him that she was with his child he wouldn't have let her go with them into battle, then maybe she'd still be alive._

"_She felt it was her duty to protect her people and that if you knew you would try to prevent her from going." Chiri guessed, "She must have felt it would be harder on both of you if you were told before the battle was over."_

"_So this is my child?" Sayo asked, looking down at the infant lovingly._

_Chiri smiled, "Yes, this is your baby daughter Maru."_

"_Maru," Sayo whispered._

_Sayo walked over toward the window and looked up into the sky as he thought, 'You were right, I won't be alone will I? you made sure of that.'_

_**.:.:. End of Flash Back .:.:.**_

The young lord rubbed his deep indigo eyes furiously; dispelling the offending liquid from his sight.

"I wish you could see her Tori, she's grown up so much," Sayo whispered, a small smile spreading across his face, "She's becoming more and more like you everyday; it's amazing. She came to me last night because of a bad dream she had but I get the feeling it's much more that just a simple dream. I so desperately need your guidance."

A light; warm spring breeze blew around the young man; comforting his stressed body. Pink petals fell down like rain around the man; a faded figure sitting before him.

"I think it was Sayo," The young woman admitted, her clouded blue orbs watching her mate intently.

"Tori," Sayo gasped, his eyes going wide, "But how?"

Tori smiled, her pale blonde tresses falling over her shoulder as she tilted her head to the side, "You need my help, do you not?"

The young man nodded dumbly, "I do, it's just so good to see you again."

The young ruler continued to smile, "I agree, it's good to be seen again. But I have little time Sayo and much to explain."

"By all means," Sayo urged his mate to continue, "Go right ahead."

"Maru's powers are growing, and I fear they will soon surpass my own. She will get stronger visions; maybe not right away but as she gets older," Tori explained, "As I'm sure you are aware she is getting glimpses into the future; what she saw last night as in deed one of them. She needs training, and needs to start soon."

Sayo nodded, "I know, but there is trouble stirring off to the north Tori, trouble that we've faced before."

"Naraku has returned yes, and InuYasha and our allies have already left to do battle with him," The young woman continued, "You must go soon as well, they will need your help."

"I understand," the young lord replied, his indigo orbs never leaving his mate's face.

"You will have to explain things to Maru however," Tori added, her spectral form fading.

"I know," Sayo answered, "Thank you very much for your guidance Tori."

Tori smiled at her mate, "I will be there when ever you need my help Sayo, all you have to do is call."

"Thank you," Sayo replied, "I love you."

"I love you too Sayo," Tori said, her form completely disappearing.

The young lord sighed; standing up form his previous position he brushed the dirt from his pants, giving one final; loving glance towards the marker before him.

"Lady Maru! Come back here!" Came the shout from the young healer he knew all too well.

Turning around; he was instantly knocked to the ground; the wind leaving his chest as the small form of his daughter collided with him.

"Found him!" The young girl cheered excitedly, her small fists gripping the front of his robes tightly.

"Were you looking for me Chiri?" Sayo questioned, indigo locking with emerald as he turned his attention to the young healer.

Bowing respectfully she replied, "Yes Lord Sayo, we've gotten word that your allies have joined together and have headed North. If you leave soon you should be able to reach them in no more than five days."

Sayo nodded, moving his daughter from atop his chest so he could stand, "Thank you Chiri. I have a favor to ask of you."

"What is it my lord?" The young healer inquired.

"You trained with Tori and taught her about controlling her visions, correct?" The young lord added.

"Yes," Chiri answered, "Why do you ask?"

"I need you to train Maru for me while I'm gone," Sayo answered, "I will be leaving as soon as I get everything in order."

"Understood sir," Chiri replied, bowing, "It would be an honor. I shall take my leave now if that is all you require of me."

"That is all," Sayo said, watching as the young healer made her way back towards the castle.

A gentle tug of the edge of his sleeve caught his attention, "Do you really have to go Daddy? You just got back."

Sayo sighed, kneeling down before the small child he placed his hands upon her shoulders, "I know you want me to stay Maru, I want to too. But I must go take care of things okay? I'll be back as soon as I can."

Tears began to well up in the young girl's eyes as she launched her self towards her father, circling her arms around his neck, "But what if my dream was true? I don't want you to leave! I want you to stay here."

"I can't Maru," The young lord stated, "I love you _so_ much, and that's why I need to go; to protect you."

"If you go then _I _can't protect _you_," Maru sobbed, "If you go how will I know you're okay? I'm going with you!"

"No," Sayo said sternly, gently pushing his daughter away from him so he could look her into her face; brining a hand up to whip away her tears, "You will be in danger if you go. You're going to stay here and wait for me okay. You have training to do with Chiri so you can get stronger; then maybe next time you can come with me okay, when you're stronger."

Maru knew she was fighting a loosing battle, every time she pleaded with her father to stay he never did. He had to protect his people and she respected that; she was more aware of what when on around her than most kids her age.

"You need to be strong for me Maru," Sayo added softly, "Will you wait for me to return?"

Maru nodded, "You've got to promise to come back though."

"I promise," Sayo assure her, straightening his composure before turning to complete his preparations, "Do you want to help me get ready?"

With a heavy heart Maru agreed, following her father towards the stables.

They both knew her father's promise would be broken, but it was the only comfort he could give his daughter. He knew she would be strong, and make it with out him. He just wished he could be there for her, watch and help raise her as he grew up.

The only thing he truly wished of his daughter was that she'd forgive him; forgive him for breaking his promise-the only one he couldn't keep.

* * *

They picked up their search after finishing their meal, heading off along the warn dirt trail. By now the sun had made it's way into the late afternoon position, night creeping up on the travelers very soon. 

"We've been walking for almost the whole day," Mia complained, turning towards her uncle, "When are we going to stop for the night?"

"When the sun goes down," InuYasha answered, "Or when we pick up Naraku's trail, which ever comes first."

"It's not like Naraku's going to have a big sign out front that says, 'here I am come and get me," Ally commented, "What makes you think we'll even be able to find him?"

"I thought we already had this discussion," The hanyou snapped, "We _have_ to find him; all we have to do is wait for him to screw up, then once he's made a mistake we've…"

A light spring breeze blew casually past the traveling party, causing all the demons to stop and take in the scents with in the breeze.

"Got him," InuYasha smirked, taking off in the direction the scent lead him.

Naraku had made a big mistake; not having put his barrier up when he went to visit the healers had allowed his scent to leak and be carried off by the wind; alerting the group to his whereabouts and giving them a new trail to follow.

"Well looks like we're stopping for the night," Kagome commented, following her mate's retreating form.

Mia nodded, "Thank god."

InuYasha followed the fresh trail, coming upon a small hut; the dwelling also containing two other scents as well. Barging into the hut he spotted two wide eyed children; each shocked to have the enraged hanyou come into their home.

"Where is he," InuYasha growled, eying the two intently.

"Who?" The young boy inquired, taking caution against the angered man.

"Naraku," The hanyou barked, lifting the young boy into the air by the collar of his robes, "I know he was here so don't even try to lie. His scent is all over this place."

"InuYasha put the poor boy down," Kagome ordered, catching up to the hanyou and pulling his arm down, "There's no need to get violent with him."

Still growling, InuYasha lowered the boy to the ground, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Now what's your name?" The young miko questioned, turning her attention to the young boy before her.

"My name is Makoto," He answered, then pointed towards his sister, "That is my sister Maeko. We're the village healers. The man you're searching for is no longer here, he left quite a while ago."

Molten amber orbs narrowed towards the boy's calm crimson ones, "You mean to tell me that we just missed him?"

"More importantly InuYasha," Kagome added, "He needed a healer."

"What was wrong with him?" The hanyou questioned.

"He apparently has been cursed by something," Makoto answered, "I told him to return in three weeks if it hadn't disappeared by then."

"Would you mind if we stayed around for the night?" Kagome asked sweetly, "I have a few questions for you and we need a place to stay for the night. We'd gladly camp outside."

Makoto nodded, "Go right ahead, I'll finish up in here and head on out."

"Thank you," The young miko replied, pulling her mate out of the hut so they could help set up camp.

The couple exited the hut; Maeko, curiosity getting the better of her she followed them; carrying the small tray of herbs she'd been working with. She sat down by the stone fire pit one of the other travelers had made; a young woman before her trying to light the logs placed in the center. By the time Makoto had left the hut the sun had begun to set; they sky had become alit with fire.

Frustrated chestnut orbs closed as she sighed, opening her eyes only to glare at the unlit logs, "Why won't you light?"

"Some of the logs around here aren't good for lighting fires," Maeko stated, gaining the young woman's attention, "You need ones that are dried out; most of them look dry but have been soaked in dew for so long it's seeped through the wood."

Leaning over the young girl tapped the top log, testing to see if it was indeed soaked through. With a nod she concentrated, tapping the item twice before it ignited.

"That was amazing," Sango said with a smile, "Thank you."

"No problem," Maeko replied with a shake of her head, turning her attention to watching the hustle and bustle of the preparations taking place to set up the groups camp for the night.

"So, what kind of healing do you do?" Ally asked curiously, having seen the display minutes before.

"Magic," The small girl answered simply, waving her hand and lifting a small pile of a herb that had been crushed into a power, sprinkling over the flame to turn it a pale the stronger blue, "Though we base our healing off the conventional way of course."

Ally jabbed the man beside her in the ribs, "See I told you there is such thing as magic."

"Oh no," Riku replied, waving his hands in front of him franticly, "We're not going to start this up again."

Mia sighed, her amber gaze lifted towards the stars as the sun began to set. Her eyes landed on the moon and her blood instantly ran cold as a pulse ran through her body, "Oh shit."

"What's the matter?" Kagome questioned, pausing her cooking; concerned hazel orbs landing on the young hanyou, the sun disappearing below the horizon.

No sooner had she asked the question was it answered. The young hanyou closed her eyes, allowing the event to run it's course. It was so familiar to the young miko, to watch the hanyou before her change; of course she'd seen InuYasha do it many times so she knew what was happening.

Mia just sat there; her long ebony hair remaining the same; only the silver tresses that framed her face dulled into the exact shade of ebony as the rest of her hair. Her pointed, elf-like ears rounded to normal shape of a humans as her claws retracted to regular nail length. Blazing auburn orbs opened to gaze at the young miko warily.

"I forgot," was all she could think to say.

Kagome smiled, it was funny how she could say it like it was nothing at all; not embarrassed that it happened to her every month, "At least it didn't happen while we were in the middle of a fight huh?"

A low, warning growl could be heard from the hanyou next to her. Turning around Kagome watched as InuYasha turned to face the forest edge behind him; a clawed hand instantly gripping his sword protectively as he moved in front of her.

"What's going on InuYasha?" The young miko questioned, noticing the whole group had gone deathly silent at the hanyou's growls.

"This is just what we needed," Mia sighed, flopping back against the grass, her mate sending her confused glances, "My father's come to pay us a little visit."

* * *

The young Western lord made his way though the dense underbrush of the forest. He'd picked up Naraku and his brother's sent a while back and decided that this was the best lead if any in finding the hanyou's whereabouts.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Came the gentle tone of the young woman riding atop a large two headed dragon as she traveled with the young demon lord, "I see smoke up ahead, is that where we're going?"

Sesshomaru nodded, "Yes Rin, that is indeed where we're going."

"But I don't understand my lord," stated the small imp as he walked behind the demon, the large staff he carried clearly showing how small he truly was, "Why do we need the half breed's help anyway? You are more than strong enough to take care of Naraku on your own."

"As much as I hate to admit it Jaken," Sesshomaru replied, the sent of his brother and the traveling party accompanying him reaching his nose, "If we have any hope in defeating Naraku then we will need the Tetsusaiga and InuYasha's help; as well as the other lords from the territories."

Upon entering hearing range of his brother's growls he quickened his pace, entering the clearing first. He saw his brother, the young miko and their other companions all gathered around the fire; however, there was one of the members of their group that caught his attention. She was sitting right next to the miko; there was just something familiar about her. The young woman in question resembled Rin a great deal when he thought about it…though in some ways; just a few; she resembled himself also. Shrugging it off for the moment he turned his attention to the problem at hand.

"Stand down InuYasha," Sesshomaru ordered, closing the space between him and his brother, "I'm not here for a fight; well, not with you at least."

"I see that InuYasha's playing along," Ally commented, leaning closer towards her mate beside her so she only had to whisper for him to be able to hear her, "he's really acting like he hates him; I think this will be easy to keep our cover with him at least."

"Uh…Ally," Soshi replied, leaning closer towards the young maiden as well, "I don't think he's acting."

"Huh, I guess you're right," Ally agreed, "Well never mind then."

"Have you come to join the good fight Lord Sesshomaru?" Koji questioned, motioning for the young lord to take a seat beside him by the fire.

Sesshomaru shook his head at the lord's offer, "I will not be bedding down with you, my party and I will camp close by however. Yes we've come to join up with you in search of Naraku."

"Feh," InuYasha snorted, turning around and taking his seat next to his mate; his back faced to his brother, "Who said we needed your help."

"You insolent little…" Jaken began, only to be interrupted by his lord.

"That's enough Jaken, take Rin and prepare camp for the night," Sesshomaru stated, cold amber narrowing down at the small imp.

Mia's auburn eyes widened as she peered around the young lord, catching sight of the young woman atop the large dragon. Even though she seemed younger than herself; she had no doubt that the woman atop the creature was indeed her mother. A small smile spread across her lips; her mother looked just as she'd pictured she'd look.

"I simply request to know as to when you all intend to set out," The demon lord stated, directing his comment toward the young northern ruler.

"I think we were going to set out after breakfast," Koji answered, "Is that about right?"

The group nodded.

"Well then I'll take my leave of you then," Sesshomaru informed, turning from the group and heading towards where his vassals had gone.

"Cocky bastard," InuYasha mumbled, "No good jackass."

"He is your brother after all," Kagome commented, tired of the hanyou's constant ranting about his brother; "You know you all share more traits in common then you think."

"What do you mean by that?" InuYasha snapped, narrowed amber locking with amused hazel.

"Oh nothing InuYasha," Kagome waved off his response, looking around at the surrounding occupants around the fire, "Well I think I'll go and take a walk for a bit."

"You know that's not a bad idea Kagome," Sango agreed, looking towards the monk beside her, "You want to come with me Miroku?"

"It would be my honor Lady Sango," Miroku answered, standing and lending his hand down towards his wife; helping to pull her onto her feet.

The young miko stood and ventured off into the woods; the young hanyou following. The slayer and monk also journeyed into the woods, heading in the opposite of their friends however so that they both may have some time alone.

"Well I say we go find a hot spring," Artemis stated, standing up and looking towards the remaining people, "Who's with me?"

"Not me," Ally admitted, hiding a yawn behind her hand, "I'm hitting the hay, I'm beat."

"I'll go with you," Koji replied, standing beside his mate.

"We will too," Kane added, Bakari and himself standing to follow the couple towards the nearest hot spring.

"Any other takers?" Artemis inquired, earning shakes of heads from the remaining few, "All right then, we're off."

It was much like that for most of their group, they'd all gone their separate ways; either for a walk or to bathe. The only ones who were left were Mia and Ally; but even so it seemed that they wouldn't be the ones to miss some action.

* * *

The young hanyou-turned-human sat propped up against a thick tree, her auburn orbs trailing skyward to gaze upon the stars and constellations. For once a month she didn't have to worry about demonic scenes; being able to sniff out your enemy is a good attribute but when the said enemy hasn't bathed since god knows when it makes you wish couldn't smell a thing. It was strange but every month she'd look forward to the night when she'd become human; for one night she'd be normal. She wouldn't be the being her father despised so much; the tainted and impure creature that is a half breed.

Though, as she watched her father today; she noticed the seriousness in his tone when it came to his charges, to the young woman he'd latter take as his mate. He was protective of her, she could tell; or maybe that was just wishful thinking she wasn't sure. His eyes though, still remained their cold amber as they always would. What had happened to cause him to be so cold towards others? What could have caused him to hate those around him so much that he'd withdraw from any kind of contact with them? More importantly, what had caused him to despise humans so much…or hanyous for that matter?

Could it truly have been like her Uncle had explained to her? That her father had developed a hatred of humans because his father left his mother to be with Lady Izayoi? And because of this they had a son; her uncle; a half demon? Is that truly why he hated hanyous so much? Or was it something deeper than that?

She'd make it her mission to get to the bottom of all her unanswered questions; to solve the riddles and puzzles that plagued her mind. Her father was much like a brain teaser; only no one could figure out the answer. Maybe this could give her a chance to really get to know her father; to see what he was like before the modern era rolled around.

The tossing and turning of her friend off to the side caught her attention; causing her to tread over towards the slumbering maiden. She knelt down beside her; checking to see what was the matter with her. Tears ran down the young woman's face as she chanted, "No…no…this can't happen…no…"

The young woman placed her hands on her friend's shoulder, shaking her gently to awaken her, "Ally. Ally wake up."

After a few moments of persuading and constant shaking; tear filled violet orbs opened to stare into concerned auburn, "Are you okay Ally?"

* * *

"_And this is why I told you not to spread yourselves out too thin." came the voice of the young woman, trying to stress the grave mistake the men had made, "Now I need you to stay and fend off these demons."_

_The men all gave out a loud war cry and headed into battle. _

_Tori was approached by the young Lord from the east and greeted him._

"_Good day Kane, lovely day isn't it?" Tori said jokingly._

_Giving a small laugh, Kane replied, "Sure Tori."_

_Kane knew that she must be tired and warn from her ordeal so he spoke his mind to the female ruler, "Why are you here? I'd think you would stay in your lands."_

_Tori gave the young man a serious look then gave a slight nod towards Sayo._

"_I would never leave my men to fend for them selves, I've come to lead my soldiers into battle like any ruler would," Tori said, then moved her lips to form a silent sentence, "He doesn't know."_

_Understanding dawned on him as he looked back to the group behind him, the slayer's two tail had transformed into her giant cat form stood protectively at her companion's side._

"_Everyone," Kane began quickly, "This is Tori, Ruler of the Southern Lands."_

_Everyone in turn introduced them selves rather hurriedly, there being time to introduce themselves properly._

"_We need to hurry after the wolves." Sesshomaru said, walking towards the clearing, "We have no time to waste." _

"_Agreed." Miroku said, following the demon._

"_Kirara lets go." Sango said, giving the fire cat a gentle reassuring pet on the head and followed the monk._

"_Kage, I want you to stay hidden unless I need you, all right." Tori said, dismounting her companion, Sayo doing the same._

_Giving a gentle whinny, he nudged the woman on the cheek._

_Smiling softly, she stroked the large demon's long face, "Take care of Maru and Sayo for me." then patted the demon away to hide in the brush._

_The group now headed for the clearing, drawing their weapons._

_**o.O.o**_

_The dreamscape shifted; the images before her replaced with different ones._

_**o.O.o**_

_Tori was slowing down considerably, her body just couldn't take the pressure, she just didn't have the energy. _

_One moment, one mistake, that's all it takes. She let her guard down for one moment and it all ended._

_Naraku shot a spike off, it flew through the air, heading for Sayo. Sayo jumped out of the path of the speeding projectile, not knowing by doing so he'd condemned his mate to death._

_Tori could only watch as the spike headed towards her, she saw the look of horror on her mates face and so desperately wished she had not been the cause._

_It penetrated through her stomach, piercing all the way though her._

_A scream penetrated the battle field as weapons stopped flying, attacks stopped all together._

"_Tori!" Sayo screamed, horror filled his eyes as he ran towards his fallen mate, dropping his sword on the ground and pulling her into his lap._

"_Sayo.." Tori said weakly, "I'm sorry…"_

"_Shhh, don't talk, you have nothing to be sorry about." Sayo said, tears building in his eyes._

"_I'm not going to make it Sayo." Tori whispered, the light beginning to dim from her eyes as blood seeped out of her mouth._

"_No you cant." Sayo choked, "You can't leave me… you can't leave me alone not after everything that's happened."_

"_You won't be alone Sayo." Tori said, her breathing becoming labored, "Trust me." _

_With that, the light flickered out from her eyes, her body going limp._

_Sayo sat there, crying for the loss of his mate._

"_Pull it together." Sesshomaru said, his calm face showing no sign of sympathy for the man who'd just lost the woman he loved._

"_Go away Sesshomaru." Sayo said, "Just leave me be."_

"_Don't you want to avenge your mates death?" he questioned, sheathing his sword and picking up Sayo's discarded one._

"_Kill the bastard who has slain your mate." Sesshomaru said, tossing the young Lord's sword next to him._

"_I will Sesshomaru," Sayo said angrily, gently laying the body of his fallen love on the ground, picking up his sword and rising to his feet, "I'll make that bastard pay or what he's done."_

_**o.O.o**_

_With a flash of silver the terrifying images of her mother's death was replaced; the forest surrounding her. She stood still as she seemed to follow this one person; she couldn't move, couldn't speak; all she could do was watch as the images changed before her._

_**o.O.o**_

_The young lord ran through the forest, the sent of blood heavily hanging in the night air, fear permeating the dense forest. His amber eyes darted around his surroundings, trying to catch any sight of the one he was searching for._

"_Sesshomaru-Sama…help."_

_The demon lord heard it loud and clear due to his heightened senses, though he was sure that the original volume of the plea was no more than a whisper._

"_I'm coming, just hold on," The demon whispered into the wind as he ran towards where the plea had come from._

_He burst through the line of foliage and into a clearing surrounded by majestic oak trees. There lying in the center was the fallen form of a young woman, no more than eighteen with her raven hair fanned out around her; blood seeping from her abdomen as she clutched a tiny bundle wrapped in what looked to be part of her shredded kimono._

"_I'm sorry Sesshomaru-Sama, I couldn't stop myself…I…" the young woman tried to apologize, the purple marks that had, not moments ago blazed on her cheeks, were now merely faded lines serving as only a reminder of the transformation that had occurred._

"_Be quiet Rin," Sesshomaru said softly, bringing the young woman to rest in his lap, supporting her upper body with his only good arm, "Everything will be all right, just rest."_

"_I'm sorry Sesshomaru-Sama…if I had been stronger…maybe.." Rin said weakly as a fit of strong coughs racked her wounded body, blood leaking from the corner of her mouth, "Take her…please…"_

_The demon lord looked down to the bundle in the young woman's arms and then to the hole in her abdomen._

"_No, Rin, why did you do that?" The demon questioned, horrified that his mate had removed her own pup._

"_The demon blood was too strong and wouldn't let me have the baby.." Rin whispered, her eyes growing dull, "I had to take it out before we were both gone…"_

"_Don't say such things Rin," Sesshomaru ordered, though his tone betrayed the seriousness he tried to convey, "You're not going to die on me."_

"_I'm sorry Sesshomaru-Sama," Rin gasped as a strong pain griped at her stomach, "I love you."_

"_I love you too Rin," Sesshomaru said softly as his mate smiled up at him, the light in her eyes dying._

_The small bundle in her arms began to wail, the small infant's arms thrashing about, their small claws trying to slash anyone who dare come near their mother._

_Sesshomaru laid his mate down gently on the damp grass, picking the infant from her arms._

"_Shhhh little one, it's all right," Sesshomaru said softly, " your father's here."_

_**o.O.o**_

_The images shimmered and cleared; the last of the terrible scene presenting themselves._

_**o.O.o**_

_The young woman watch her two children play around their hut, her twin boys wrestling each other to see who was stronger._

"_Come on you two," She called, a light laugh in her tone as she watched the eldest of the two tackle the other, "That's enough for today. Come on inside and eat dinner."_

"_Can we just finish this, please?" The smallest pleaded, his short ebony hair tussled from the fight; his ginger orbs locking with his mother's clear emerald gaze, silently continuing his plea._

"_Yes, please?" The small boy's elder brother questioned, looking towards the young woman with pleading, jade eyes._

"_Oh, I suppose," Their mother sighed. One she could handle, but when they both pleaded together, they were just too cute to say no._

"_Kohana!" the young man called as he sprinted over the hill and ran down towards his mate and children, "Get the boys inside!"_

"_What's the matter Hiroshi?" Kohana questioned, watching as her mate ran towards them._

"_They're coming," Hiroshi replied, his russet orbs full of panic, "Get away from here."_

_The young woman had no time to react as the sky above them was filled with bright orange lights, giving the clouds an unearthly glow. Fire began to rain down upon them as sharp projectiles falling from the ball of fire above them._

"_Toshi!" Kohana called, fear lacing her voice, "Soshi! Run! Get away from here now!"_

_The two children looked at each other, startled and unsure of whether to obey their mother or not. Suddenly the two were lifted from the ground, their small bodies gently dropped behind some low shrubbery at the edge of the meadow their hut was centered in._

"_Yow two need to run to the nearest village and hide out there," Their father ordered, his expression grave as he faced his two sons, "We'll come and get you when it's safe."_

_The two reluctantly nodded, turning around and ran for their lives towards the nearest village about a mile away; never once looking back._

"_Do you think we should have really left," Soshi questioned, his small legs beginning to wear out as they continued to run._

"_We do as were told," Toshi replied, the village coming into sight, "We're almost there."_

_The small boys entered the village, looking around for the headman or someone who might take them in. They reached the center of town, both scared and unsure of the people around them._

"_Demon!" The two heard, the frightened young maiden having spotted the young boy's brother's ears, their pointed tips poking out from beneath his ebony hair._

"_Go find the headman Soshi," Toshi ordered urgently, trying to aid his brother as two large men came towards them, "Ask him to stay in the village for a bit. You'll be safe here."_

"_What about you?" Soshi questioned, his small ginger orbs welling with tears as he watched his big brother flee from the village._

"_I'll come and get you when it's safe," Toshi replied, repeating what his father had told the both of them, "Don't worry about me I can take care of myself."_

_The small child watched as his brother ran from the village, leaping into the surrounding forest and out of sight._

_He never saw his parents again; after about a month of waiting for their return he ventured out from the safe confines of the village in search of them. When he'd made it to the hut he'd grown up in horror and sorrow flooded him._

_The hut had been completely burned to the ground, the sent of blood still lacing the air as the wind blew by, the crimson from the said liquid staining the blades of grass that would be cleansed with the next rain. His parents had died protecting him and his brother, they wouldn't return to him._

_**o.O.o**_

_The last of the dreadful images cleared, passing to allow the young sear to seek comfort in the warming black void. _

"_What does it all mean!" She shouted, her tone giving away she was on the verge of hysterics, "Why do you insist on torturing me! Isn't it bad enough I had to witness my father's death even before it happened! Why can't you just leave me alone!"_

"_Because Ally, those who don't know of the past are doomed to repeat it," Came her answer, the translucent form of the southern ruler replied, her clouded cerulean orbs softened towards the young woman, "You have seen things that need to be seen; to understand those around you and to understand that your gift is getting stronger."_

"_But I **don't** understand," Ally shouted, her eyes closing in frustration as her hands balled into fists at her side, "Why me? Why does it have to be me?"_

"_Because you are my daughter," Tori stated gently, "And you are the only one strong enough to contain such information without using it improperly."_

"_The last time you or father entered my dream you told me NOT to interfere!" The young woman growled, "Why don't you make up your minds already!"_

"_I know this is hard for you to understand," the young ruler sympathized, "But you must be ready for whatever comes your way."_

"_I am," Ally argued, "I will take anything Naraku dishes out! Anything at all I can take it!"_

"_That's what I wanted to hear," Tori smiled, her spectral form fading; the light she provided disappearing with her._

_A voice called out through the darkness, echoing around her._

"_Ally. Ally wake up."_

_With a shaking sigh she closed her eyes, allowing her mind to awake and return to reality where she was sure a mental brake down awaited her._

The young woman shot up from her sleeping bag; silver ribbons flowing freely down her face; her cheeks raw with the constant flow of tears. Trembling hands came up and rubbed at her eyes; the violet orbs opening to come face to face with concern filled amber eyes.

"Are you okay Ally?" The young woman questioned, her head cocking the side slightly; long ebony hair falling over her shoulder.

Ally flung herself at the young woman; the person she'd grown so attacked to, her sister. She wrapped her arms around the woman and sobbed into her shoulder, "Mia it was awful…I saw my father…my mother…Sesshomaru and your mom…and Soshi and his parents and brother…and then my mother appeared again…"

Mia had a hard time understanding her distraught friend, thought she knew something big must have happened to cause her to act this way. She wrapped her arms around the sobbing maiden; patting gently on her back comfortingly, "What happened exactly?"

"I had dreams about when my mother and father fought Naraku for the first time," The young woman answered, pulling away slightly, "Then it changed to when she died…then to when your mother died…then to Soshi and his parents…and then my mother appeared again and explained that I needed to know about all this so it wouldn't repeat itself but I just don't get it."

Puzzled amber looked into horrified violet; "How could you have seen that? I don't understand."

"I don't either," Ally admitted, shaking her head violently to try to dispel the images; "They were more like memories…but they weren't _my_ memories."

"Could it be that your powers are getting stronger?" Mia questioned.

"It wouldn't have taken me 500 years to get them to strengthen," She replied, shaking her head; thinking the physical action could clear away her thoughts, "I need to go find Soshi."

Mia nodded, pointing in the direction in which she'd last seen him go, "He went that away a little bit ago. I think your dog followed him too, don't know why though."

"He seems to be quite taken with him," Ally shrugged, her mood lightening just a fraction as she recalled the incident a few days ago, "Soshi even snuggled with him; it was rather comical actually."

Pushing back the flap to her sleeping back she pulled her self together; and then to her feet, heading off in the direction her mate had gone to. Turning around she gave her friend a grateful look, "Thanks Mia."

"Anytime," Mia smiled; shrugging her shoulders, "After all that's what friends are for right?"

"Right," Ally agreed, continuing her journey into the woods and disappearing behind the wall of shrubbery.

**

* * *

**

The young slayer's chestnut orbs fell to her rounded stomach, a hand going to rest atop it gently, "Do you think we'll ever get to just be happy?"

"What do you mean Sango?" the young man beside her questioned, turning violet orbs towards the young woman sitting next to him, "Aren't you happy?"

Sango sighed, "I _am_ happy; we're going to have a baby and we can finally get rid of Naraku and avenge all the people who fought against him."

"_But_," Miroku urged her to continue.

"But who or what will be next?" The slayer inquired, her small twin tail fire cat brushing against her arm; large crimson eyes watched her intently, "I mean, after we defeat Naraku, who will come after us next? Can't we just find some place with out demons, with out evil? Some place where we can just live and raise our child with our fear of being attacked?"

Miroku sighed, he knew what the young woman was asking, he'd been thinking over the exact same subject for a while now; "I think we've all ready found a place where we can live in peace; granted it's not with out demons but they posed us no trouble."

"What are you talking about?" Sango questioned, unsure of what the young monk was saying.

"With the exception of Naraku we were never attacked by any demon in Kagome's time," Miroku explained, "in the four years we were there we were never in any harm…except when InuYasha decided to drive that one time."

The young slayer laughed at the memory, "You're right. When this is all over I'm sure Kagome will want to go home too."

"Yes," Miroku agreed, "that's the way it looks."

A small smile spread across the young woman's lips, "We could all live together in peace, finally what we deserve."

"The only problem that remains however is Naraku," The monk stated, "And how we're going to find him."

"We could wait the couple weeks Makoto said it would take to make the cure for his curse," Sango offered, "But I think that it would be too long of a wait for InuYasha."

"I agree," Miroku replied, "Since InuYasha was able to pick up his scent though can't we just follow that?"

"The only reason he could was because Naraku lowered his barrier, once we follow the scent to a spot where he had his barrier up then it will do us no good," Sango added with a sigh, "It would be a hell of a lot easier if he had jewel shards; then we could just track him down that way."

"We'll figure something out," violet orbs lifted skyward; gazing up at the millions of stars above, "One way or another."

* * *

The small stone skipped over the placid surface of the water a few times before loosing it's momentum and sinking into the dark water.

"_So_," Kisho stated, turning his florescent orbs towards his mate; watching as she picked up what seemed like the thousandth stone and tossed it across the water.

"'_So', _what?" Yumiko replied, her stone grey eyes turning towards the young man.

"You're parents seem to have the right idea," The man answered, trying to keep his tone as innocent as possible.

"Are you implying something Kisho?" The young woman questioned, eyeing her mate curiously.

"Maybe," Kisho shrugged, falling back against the grass; watching the young woman out of the corner of his eye.

"I think you are," Yumiko stated matter of factly, "You're suggesting we get busy aren't you?"

"Well, this isn't really the most appropriate time," Kisho countered, "But sometime soon would be nice."

The young demon shook her head, "You're so perverted."

"Am not," Kisho argued, "I just think it's time we settled down and started family, I mean we've been together for almost 300 years and all."

Yumiko sighed, "Well I'd talked to you about having kids before and you seemed to have no interest in the conversation."

"You asked me during the football game!" Kisho exclaimed defensively, "You can't ask a guy a question during the game! It's just plain stupid!"

"Is it?" She replied, her eye brow raised, "or maybe it's just that you're stupid."

"Oh," The young man narrowed his eyes towards the young woman, "That was low Yumiko."

"This is no time for us to be going through marriage counseling," Yumiko stated, "We have more important things to worry about right now."

"This is true," Kisho agreed with a sigh, "Do you think our parents always got along?"

"What," Yumiko replied, "Like we do?"

"No," The young man continued, "Like they do back home, I mean do your and my dad always get into trouble. Does my mom still worry about your mom shooting your dad in this time; things like that."

"I don't know," The young woman admitted, "I guess we'll find out soon."

"I guess we will," Kisho agreed, watching as his mate once again picked up a small stone and threw it across the water's surface, the 1,075th she'd thrown sinking to the bottom of the lake.

**

* * *

**

_Koji and Artemis accompanied Kane and Bakari along with their troops back to the Eastern Lands. Koga had gone ahead up North with Koji's forces and Koji and Artemis had gone with the Eastern Rulers to make sure their journey was a safe one._

"_I hope InuYasha finds away to get through the well." Bakari said sadly._

"_I know, the only good thing that came out of the battle was the death of Naraku." Kane said, wrapping an arm around his mate._

"_And I hope that will be the only death for a while." Koji said, looking ahead of him as the valley came into view._

"_Well it was good to get to see you again and I hope we'll see each other again soon." Koji said, shaking his friends hand as they reached the edge to the valley._

"_Under different circumstances I hope." Kane said, laughing slightly._

"_Yes, defiantly." Artemis agreed._

_They waved good-bye and The two wolves made their way North._

"_You know what." Koji said, looking over to Artemis._

"_What?" Artemis questioned._

"_We won the battle." Koji responded._

_Whacking the young Lord in the back of the head, Artemis said, "No, really? Are you sure there wasn't any brain damage done?"_

_Grabbing her wrist, Koji turned Artemis around so she was facing him._

"_That's not what I meant." Koji said, looking into her shocked grey eyes. "You promised that if we made it out alive, we'd finally be mates."_

_Artemis looked into the azure eyes she loved so much. She leaned up to capture his lips. After a moment she broke apart and said, slightly out of breath, "I guess that's one promise I'm going to keep after all."_

_With a smile on both of their faces, Artemis and Koji made their way towards the Northern Lands, towards their home._

**o.O.o**

"I can't help but feel as though we've done something wrong," the young wolf admitted, her stormy grey eyes closing as she leaned back against the smooth surface of the stone edge of the hot spring; the warm liquid washing over her tense muscles, "Like what we did was a mistake."

Bemused, the young wolf questioned, leaning around the rock divider slightly, "What are you talking about Artemis?"

Hearing her mate's voice from behind her she sighed, "Do you remember what happened after we returned to the Northern territories after defeating Naraku?"

"Do I?" Koji exclaimed sarcastically, catching the young Eastern lord chuckling off to the side of him, "How could I forget."

There was a brief silence before the young lord added, "Do you…regret what we did Artemis?"

The young hanyou glared at the wolf beside her with serious orange orbs, brazen red tipped fox ears flat against her damp hair, "I can't believe you! I knew you could be cold…but not that cold."

"Shut up Bakari," Artemis growled, her right hand tenderly floating down towards her lower abdomen; towards the life now growing with in her. They had tried to have children that night; in fact that was the night the young lord had taken her as his mate; only recently were they able to conceive a pup of their own, "No Koji I don't, and that's not what I mean."

"Then what is it?" he inquired.

"It's just that, InuYasha and Kagome had their child stolen from them. Why are we the fortunate ones? Why wasn't it us? Haven't they been through enough?" Artemis explained, not wanting to argue with the young lord.

The Eastern lord nodded in agreement; the gesture however going unnoticed by the two women behind him, "I agree that they've been through enough. However this is just another bump on the path of life for the two of them."

"Kane the great philosopher," Artemis muttered.

"It's true though," Koji agreed, "If they can over come this last battle; defeat Naraku twice and get their child back they can do _anything_."

The young wolf sighed, maybe he was right. She had no doubt in her mind the two wouldn't beat him; they'd done it before. However trial after trail seemed a bit unnecessary. First the well was sealed, and apparently InuYasha had somehow managed to cross the time barrier and reach the young miko. Then they had a run in with Naraku in the future and now somehow he'd managed to come back.

That's what didn't add up, the only way to cross the well is by the use of a…

"Hey Koji," Artemis called, pulling out of her thoughts, "Did they ever say what happened to the jewel?"

"I don't think so," Her mate replied, "Why?"

"Well, the only way to pass through the well is to use a jewel shard or with InuYasha's help," the wolf explained, "And I seriously doubt InuYasha helped Naraku through the well so how else would he have gotten through?"

"I don't know," Koji admitted, scratching the back of his neck, "We'll have to ask them about it I suppose."

Artemis nodded, that they would indeed.

* * *

Seiji returned to camp; his navy gaze landing on the sitting form of his mate; the young maiden lounging against the trunk of a large tree, the small kitsune curled up in her lap. Worry radiated off of her in waves; distress accompanying the worry as well.

"Is everything okay Mia?" The young demon questioned, concerned and curious at what had caused the young woman to fall into the mood she was in.

Mia looked up, her brazen auburn orbs locking with the man's navy ones; the gentle strokes of the young fox demon's tail ceased, "Yes; it's all right now."

"What happened?" Seiji inquired, rounding the fire and taking a seat beside the young hanyou-turned-human.

"Ally had a nightmare and it concerned me," the young woman admitted, "And all this stress is getting to me."

Seiji nodded, his short jet black tresses shifting ever so slightly with the motion; the light from the fire causing his navy tinting to show more vividly, "I can understand that. This has been a bit much for me as well."

"Why did he have to join up with us anyway?" Mia questioned, asking more to herself than the man beside her.

"Who?" Seiji questioned, "Sesshomaru?"

Mia sighed, "And more so why did my father have to bring my mother with him?"

"Well, remember he did tell you that she was his charge for many years," the demon stated, "She didn't look more than around 14 or 15 to me."

"I know," The young woman replied, "but taking her to face off against Naraku seems like a definite mistake to me."

"I agree," Seiji agreed, "however you have to remember that he cares for her; just like your uncle cares for Kagome; he won't let anything happen to her."

"I've been thinking," Mia admitted, "I realized that this may be my only chance to get to know my mother; and then I think about it and I realize that I can't get to know her."

"Why not," The young demon questioned, snaking his arm around the young maiden; pulling her closer towards him.

Leaning her head upon the man's shoulder she answered, "Because we can't alter history, can't change the future. I'm afraid that I'll spill something I shouldn't and I can't allow that to happen."

Seiji shook his head, "Well, maybe you'll never get a chance anyway. The way InuYasha is he won't let Sesshomaru with in a five mile radius of you; even though he is your father. He has his old attitude in this time; he still hates hanyous."

"And as much as I'd like to hope," Mia commented, "That's something he'll never get over, even though his own child is a hanyou."

A noise caught the demon's attention; the sound of wood colliding with wood, followed by a hiss of some sort, though the man couldn't understand what was said. A flash of silver shimmered through the thick edge of the forest before disappearing.

"Did you see that or was it just me?" Seiji questioned, looking down at his mate; his question answered even before she could speak.

Mia's eyes grew as large as dinner plates as she started at the direction the intruder had escaped to, "Do…do you think he heard us?"

The demon's expression grew grim as he nodded, "Unfortunately I think he did."

"He knows," The woman gasped, closing her eyes, "Great, we're up shit creek with out a paddle now."

"Not necessarily," Seiji commented, "Let's just see how this pans out."

**

* * *

**

The young demon lord ventured through the trees; concealing his form in the shadows. He wanted to know exactly who that woman was; why she looked so familiar. Nearing the camp site, he scanned the area; hoping to speak with her alone. He spotted her sitting against a large tree trunk and was about to approach her when the young maiden who'd previously been sleeping awoke with a start and the young maiden he'd been perusing went to her aid.

Over hearing the conversation and exchange between the two he thought, "So, her mother died? Why is she traveling with my half breed brother? Was Naraku the one who killed her?"

The western lord watched as the young woman who'd awoken left off in the opposite direction; the one he was to approach returned to her tree, the small kitsune going to curl into her lap.

No sooner had he made sure everything was clear; he caught the scent of another person nearing the camp; watching as he crossed the area to sit next to the young woman. The scent the man carried clearly signified he was a demon; and the distinct mix of the young woman's with his own set an alarm off in the demon lord's head. The woman he perused was taken, mated to this demon beside her.

He stuck around; watching the two intently, allowing their conversation to float around him; taking in bits and pieces of what they said.

"_Who? Sesshomaru?"_

At that the demon lord locked his gaze upon the two more clearly; curious as to why they were talking about him; and wishing to know why.

The young woman sighed, _"And more so why did my father have to bring my mother with him?"_

Who was her father? He was pretty sure the northern and eastern lords hand not produced an heir yet; and the woman's scent seemed familiar, but not connected to any of the members of her traveling party.

"_Well, remember he did tell you that she was his charge for many years,"_ the demon stated, "_She didn't look more than around 14 or 15 to me."_

Were they talking about Rin? How would they know that she had been traveling with him? His brother could have told them; but he didn't know for sure how long she'd been under his care.

"_I know," _The young woman replied, _"but taking her to face off against Naraku seems like a definite mistake to me."_

He had his reasons as to why he brought Rin along with him. He couldn't just leave her with Jaken or leave the two alone to fend for themselves.

"_I agree,_" the man agreed, "_however you have to remember that he cares for her; just like your uncle cares for Kagome; he won't let anything happen to her."_

The miko? I noticed the half breed mated with the miko but for him to be her uncle that would mean that she was the child of his brother. As far as he knew InuYasha didn't have any other siblings other than himself. For this child to be his was just impossible; she was human after all.

"_I've been thinking," _the young maiden admitted, _"I realized that this may be my only chance to ge_t to know my mother; and then I think about it and I realize that I can't get to know her."

How could she get to know her mother if before she said she was dead?

"_Why not?" _The young demon questioned.

She answered, _"Because we can't alter history, can't change the future. I'm afraid that I'll spill something I shouldn't and I can't allow that to happen."_

Alter history? Does she know what will happen in the future? Is she a sear of some sort? And if she was talking about getting to know her mother-who was dead-she'd have to be able to bring her back to life right? Were they sent to change some outcome in history?

The demon shook his head, _"Well, maybe you'll never get a chance anyway. The way InuYasha is he won't let Sesshomaru with in a five mile radius of you; even though he is your father. He has his old attitude in this time; he still hates hanyous."_

So he wouldn't be able to talk to her. The demon was right in that his brother would be extremely protective of his pack. But how did they know so much about him? And, why had the demon said that he was her father? That was impossible!

"_And as much as I'd like to hope,_" the woman commented, _"That's something he'll never get over, even though his own child is a hanyou."_

The young lord was confused, both of them had claimed she was his pup but that made no sense to the demon. Taking a deep breath he caught the young maiden's scent and sifted through the different layers it contained.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened, he knew why the woman looked familiar; why her scent had familiar qualities as well. She was a hanyou; tonight was her night of weakness and the reason why her demon blood was sealed; her normal scent as well. With his heightened senses he was able to detect the exact combination of smells within her unique scent; able to figure out who her parents had been.

What they said was true, his nose never failed him. He was her father; however how that was possible confused him.

The young lord was about to emerge from his spot in the shadows and confront the two when the annoying voice of the imp rang through his head, turning he saw the small creature almost next to him, "Lord Sesshomaru there you are."

"Shut up Jaken," Sesshomaru hissed, putting his two fingers together to form his whip, aiming it at the imp; the demon flying back and almost colliding with a tree; his staff bouncing off against the trunk instead.

The young lord turned back towards the couple by the fire; both gazes locked in his direction.

He was away from there in a flash; he had been seen and there was nothing he could do about it. The demon lord would get the answers to his questions; but they'd have to wait till another time when his half breed brother wasn't around and the woman's mate was away.

**

* * *

**

The couple walked along the warn trails through the forest; for the most part in silence. The small trail led them out of the safe confides of the trees and into a small field; lightning bugs hovering over the grass and dotting the scenery. The young miko pulled the hanyou by the sleeve; guiding him to a soft spot in the grass to sit down.

"I know you're on edge InuYasha," The young woman stated gently, "And I know you want to go after Naraku more than anyone but you can't act like you did earlier."

"What do you mean Kagome?" InuYasha inquired, eyes narrowing, "Act like my pup's been taken? Act like the one who was in contact with the bastard last would know his whereabouts."

"He was just a little boy though," Kagome argued, "And you didn't have to get so violent with him. I want to find Amaya just as much as you do but you have to understand who we're dealing with."

"I know who we're dealing with!" He shouted, "And sometimes it seems I'm the only one who cares!"

Kagome turned her gaze towards the young hanyou, hurt hazel orbs watching her mate intently, "You're not the only one InuYasha."

InuYasha sighed, he was taking his anger and frustration out on the wrong person, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you."

The young miko nodded, leaning over she rested her head upon the man's shoulder, "I know."

The hanyou encircled his arms around the miko's waist, pulling her into his lap. The young woman turned and laid her head upon his chest, tucking her head under the man's chin.

"We've got a lead now InuYasha," Kagome whispered tiredly, "We're that much closer."

"It's just not close enough," InuYasha admitted, closing his eyes; breathing in the comforting sent of the young woman in his arms.

The two sat there in a comfortable silence; enjoying the peace they had together. Who knows what could be lurking around the corner, what awaits for them further along the path.

**

* * *

**

Ally made her way through the underbrush and foliage that consisted of the forest in search of her mate and puppy. Coming out into a small clearing she spotted the two by the bank of a small stream; the young man sprawled out on the grass on his back with the ball of fluff lounging atop his chest.

"I've become a dog pillow," Soshi commented, sensing the young woman's presence near by, "You spoil him too much."

"No," Ally corrected, let out a soft whistle to call the small dog over towards her; the tiny creature doing as instructed, "I spoil him just enough."

The young demon sat up as the young woman crossed the clearing and took a seat next to him; his ginger orbs locking with her violets ones, "All right, what's wrong?"

"Am I that transparent?" Ally laughed half heartedly, "I saw something that I could have lived with out seeing."

"Like what?" Soshi inquired, curious as to what had caused the young woman distress.

"Well for starters I saw my mother and Mia's mother's deaths," The young would be ruler explained, lifting the small puppy into her lap and stroking him affectionately, "Then I saw how you and your brother were separated and then my mother reappeared and told me that I needed to know these things so history wouldn't repeat itself. But I don't understand…for example the only way I can see Mia's mother surviving is if she never mated with Sesshomaru. But then Mia wouldn't be here."

The young man sighed, snaking his arm around the young woman's waist, "I've never been the best one to go to about time travel advice or what to do about changing the future."

"Who is?" Ally replied sarcastically, moving slightly so that she could rest her head on the young demon's shoulder.

"There are so many 'what ifs' that you can't really say that if Rin never mated with Sesshomaru that there wouldn't be a Mia;" Soshi thought aloud, "She'd just be from a different family…but I think you should talk to Kagome about this in the morning. She'll know more about this than I do."

"I know," Ally agreed, closing her eyes, "this whole thing is just stressing me out."

"I can imagine," Soshi nodded, squeezing the young woman's shoulder in a comforting manor, "I think you just need to get some sleep. We'll talk about this tomorrow; because tomorrow is after all…"

"Another day," Ally muttered, moments later hiding a yawn behind her hand once again. Snuggling closer towards the young man she made herself comfortable and allowed a dreamless sleep to come over her. She'd deal with the visions of people dying and the end of the world tomorrow; right now she was too strained to even think about it.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Okay I have something to tell you all before I get TOO into the story and forget to tell you…later on InuYasha will use his 'ultimate' attack…it's spelled like Koginyousha or something like that…can't spell it to save my life…I'll look it up later and fix it but if u've seen the 4th movie it's in that…well I recently got my hands on volumes 40-43 of inu! So happy! Anywho there's an attack he learns after the one in the 4th movie…I just wanted to let you know he does know that one…we'll also see it soon on Adult Swim but I didn't have time to explain how he gets the attack..I may put it in a Flash back but I dunno…I know that this chapter seemed like a filler ish type thing and it was kinda slow… I apologize for that but some stuff needed to be taken care of and well…no better time like the present right? okay u guys you know the drill! 5 Reviews or no update!**

**Sammy-Sama **

**I would also like to apologize that this chapter was SO late…I've simply had too much to do l8tly…thank you.**

**P.S: Personality Quiz (that Ally took) from **

w w w (dot) blogthings (dot) com / Neptune (dot) html

**

* * *

**

**Responding To Reviews**

**AnimeSpiral**

**PrincessAnime**-_now you know…can u wait to see what happens next chapter? Probably not right?_

**inuobsessed**-_that would be funny…but that' d blow their cover too…oh well… the plot begins to thicken…and all that jazz. Hope you enjoyed it!_

**its a twin thing**-_I had a safe weekend...I didn't' drink and drive…didn't drink at all. I did however only light 7 fireworks year…and this time I was legal! I got a permit for the 4th…apparently South Carolina has different laws about stuff like that…I dun no. I enjoy writing FanFics so it's not that much of a hassle for me and I have enjoyed these three the most. They're my little babies and I love them so. Lol. just don't be too on the edge that you fall off okay! Yes, more on the edge of your seat action to come too! _

**Cassandra**_-I don't know if it's changed or not but it use to be that you had to be an author to be able to review under Spiral…I don't' know if it's changed though. I haven't really spent all that much time on there since they got their new layout. You could have always e-mailed me though. I would have posted it for you._

**Bedard**-_ yes…the new thriller of the FanFiction world! SammySama brings a chapter to ever computer…and a cliffy to every home! Lol…oh really…7 long, grueling weeks! Well I hope you have fun and I promise there will be a few good chappies waiting for you when you get back._

* * *

**Chapter VI: In Every Life a Little Rain Must Fall**

**Now that little Amaya has learned a few new tricks…what will Naraku do to keep her under control? Will having Sesshomaru join the team prove to be more trouble than he's worth? And now that he knows Mia's true identity…what will happen? Will he get his questions answered? What will happen when Artemis is visited by her guardian and is told of what happened at her castle? Will the Inu Gang find out where Naraku's hiding? Will they be able to get to where Naraku's hiding? And what trouble awaits them as they journey further and further north? Find out next time!**


	7. Author's note

**Author's Note**

**((Steps off of a Christopher Columbus type ship: pulls map out of coat pocket )) I have not fallen off the face of the earth **

**((points at map)) see! The world isn't flat!**

**((Dodges rocks, flaming bricks, daggers and other sharp implements of doom)) **

**Okay you guys I know you all hate me right about now huh? Haven't posted any new chapters of my now many stories… you're all like, "She keeps starting these new stroies but damn if she doesn't post the first couple of chapters and then just seem to stop!" I know I've seemed to have done that and I apologize. I think the last chapter I posted for Omnia Vincit Amour was way back around the 4th of July right? And then I started to post that new story my brother (ChaosMajor) and I are workin on…seems some of you liked it. But I assure you that as soon as I can I will update new chapters.**

**My reasons for not updating sooner…and I'll be completely honest with you all. The main reason has been because I simply haven't had enough time with all of my summer work and house work (family matters, personal reasons, etc) so that's left me with little time to spare. I've also been suffering a severe case of writer's block; but I have started on a new chapter of Deep in the Darkest of Nights; The Future Unfolds as well as Omnia Vincit Amour so as soon as I get around to finishing them I'll post em'. but another reason has been-and I've never really enforced it- has been the lack of reviews…I mean I just a few weeks ago got my 5th review for Omnia. Now I don't mean to sound like a review hog but reviews show me people are interested and that my writing is okay…but with the decreasing number of reviews from the 1st story it makes me wonder…is my writing getting worse? Better? What? I frankly didn't think that the 1st story was all that great but apparently it was better than the 2nd one according to reviews. I mean guys…if it's just the little things please let me know okay? **

**Well I will post as soon as I have time to finish the chapters so my stories will be on temporary hiatus until school gets settled…it starts in a little over a week so I'll try and post before then but I can't promise anything. Thanks for being patient.**

**Sammy-Sama**


	8. Chapter VI

**Author's Note**

**I'm SO sorry it took my so long to update. I've been so busy with preparations for school and school itself that I just couldn't find time sooner to post! I hope you all understand and weren't too angry with me…((Pouts and begs at reviewer's feet)). Anyway here's another chapter for all you patient people. For those of you who are reading Deep In the Darkest Of Nights I plan to have a new chapter out for that as well as A Lesson Learned in time very shortly. I'm trying to update all my stories so please…those of you who are reading Hell Hath No Fury...wait a little longer for me! That one's honestly on the end of my list. My brother has also gotten a new chappie of The Nap Time Club done so when I get that typed up I'll post it as well. So keep a look out! Anyway on with the story!**

**Sammy-Sama**

**

* * *

**

_**Disclaimer**_**: _I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters associated with the series. However Artemis, Koji, Kane, Bakari, Shiizu, Taru, Kita-(you all will meet her later), Ally/Maru, Soshi, Mia, Seiji, Riku, Sayo, Naito, Chiri, Shiro, Maeko, Makoto, Yumiko, Kisho, Amaya, Kage, Akio, Yukio ((takes in deep breath after being deprived oxygen while saying all the names in one breath)) and Fluffy are my own creations._**

**

* * *

**

**Omnia Vincit Amour: Love Conquers All**

_**Written by: Sammy-Sama**_

**Chapter VI: In Every Life a Little Rain Must Fall**

With a heavy sigh the young lord emptied the contents of his sturdy bucket atop the flickering flames of his camp fire; making sure there was no chance of his small source of heat and light from spreading uncontrollably. Indigo orbs watched with satisfaction as the thick, charcoal smoke rose from the pit, signaling the flames had been extinguished. Turning around he secured the container to the saddle of his companion; the large demon horse watching him intently.

"Well, are you ready to go Kage?" Sayo questioned, gaining the demon's attention.

The large demon horse turned his wide crimson orbs towards his master, nudging the young lord with his nose before bowing down slightly to allow the young demon to mount him.

"I'll take that as a yes then, huh?" The young lord laughed, taking a firm hold of the saddle; swinging his leg over, "Are we getting closer to them?"

Kage nodded, straightening to raise to his full height he then turned towards the east, heading in the direction of the group they pursued.

"I hope everyone's doing all right at home," Sayo commented, taking a hold of the reigns as the demon horse began to pick up speed, "I just have this really bad feeling like something's going to happen."

The foreboding feeling had tugged at the back of his mind for some time, the feeling that something bad loomed in the near future worried him. There was not enough time to return to his lands and check up on things, lest nothing be wrong and have all that precious time wasted. He could only hope and pray that everything would be all right, that the ones left at the castle would undoubtedly protect his daughter.

* * *

"You know what?" The young ruler questioned from her position between her mate the young Inu-hanyou, "I think we're lost."

"The correct terminology is 'temporarily misplaced," Mia corrected, turning her brazen amber orbs towards the southern ruler's violet ones.

"But I mean are you even sure we're going North?" Ally inquired, finishing off the bit of cracker she'd been snaking on, the mid day sun beating down from above the travelers, "Shouldn't it be getting colder if we were going North? It's going to really piss me off if we've been traveling nonstop for three days and it's been in the wrong direction."

"Well unless you've got a compass in that bag of junk you brought with you then we can't be sure which direction we're going now can we," Soshi retorted, folding his arms so his hands rested at the back of his neck.

"Okay 'Mr. Boy scout', doesn't moss grow towards the north on trees or something?" The demons' mate replied, "Why don't you see if you can get us going the right way."

The trio continued to bicker while the others took in the scenery, to most of the group the forest and rock faces around them seemed familiar.

Chestnut orbs-momentarily blinded by the sun-traveled upward toward the top of the steep plateau.

"We are going the wrong way," the slayer agreed, raising a hand to point in the direction of the looming settlement, "that's my village. So that means we're heading south east."

That was not what the young hanyou wanted to hear. It had been a tiring couple of days with no word of Naraku. After promises from the two children that they'd inform them the second the demon left with their cure they'd set out to head North as the duo had suggested. Ever since then they'd been fallowing one rumor after another. The sands in their hourglass dwindling at an increasing rate.

All self control-what little was left-that the hanyou still possessed was lost; the final nerve struck as his anger was taken out upon his comrades, "What do you mean we've been going the wrong way! Don't you all know we don't have much time! We've wasted three days searching and it's no wonder we haven't come across anything. I knew you'd all just slow me down, you're all useless!"

The group watched as the young hanyou stormed away from the group and headed deeper into the forest, backtracking to get himself on the correct route.

Sango turned towards the young monk, signaling for him to follow, "Lets head up to my village. There's no sense in traveling out too far and we can make camp there for the night."

"Agreed," Miroku nodded, mounting the now transformed fire cat, the couple shared their plan with the rest of their traveling party, everyone agreeing and followed the duo to the village.

"Aren't you coming Kagome?" The small kitsune questioned from atop the Western Lord's shoulder.

The aforementioned miko shook her head, "No I think I'll go after InuYasha."

And with that they watched as yet another of their group broke off.

The young woman waded through knee high bushes and trudged a ways down the old warn, dirt path in search of her mate. A red clad figure rested against a tree just up ahead, head hung low with his silver tresses veiling his face.

"They just don't understand," He growled, hearing his mate approach, "they don't' seem to realize how important it is we find her."

"I'm sure they do InuYasha," Kagome assured, coming to a stop about a foot behind the young man, "They're just as worried as we are but it's not their fault that we went in the wrong direction."

"I know," InuYasha sighed, shaking his head, "I just can't control it sometimes…I want our pup back. I want to be able to hold her; raise her. She's just a new born Kagome, even though she's half demon she still needs us."

"I'm not saying that she doesn't," The miko replied, "But now it seems that we need her more than she needs us. You just need to calm down and trust us; we'll find her and when we do you'll get to be the father that I know you are more than capable of being."

"I'm just not sure if this is one enemy we can beat," The hanyou admitted, his words sincere, "Or more like we can beat in time."

* * *

The young girl crept through the intricate maze of halls comprising the Southern fortress. Deep violet orbs peeked around the closest corner; trying her hardest to escape her pursuer.

"What have I told you about controlling your aura?" Came the gentle voice from behind the small form.

"Awe, Chiri. I thought I had gotten away this time," whined the young girl in disappointment.

Chiri laughed, "Well you almost did Maru, you just need a little more practice is all."

Maru beamed up at her instructor, "Really?"

The young healer nodded, "Yes now why don't we go find something to eat."

"That sounds good," The young would-be ruler agreed, "I'm a little hungry too."

The duo began to work their way through the castle towards the center of the structure and towards the kitchens. There was a comfortable silence between he two for most of the way, until a loud crash resounded through the stone hallways and shook the ground beneath them.

"What's going on?" Shrieked the startled Maru.

"I'm not sure," Chiri answered, taking a firm hold on the young one's hand, "Come on."

Gently tugging on the young child's hand, the healer lead the two towards the source of the commotion only to be intercepted by the young guard.

"Demon's are attacking the castle," Informed the guard, "We don't know why but we need to get Maru to safety."

"We have to tell Lord Sayo, Naito," Chiri stated, stern emerald orbs locked on the man before her, "I'll get Maru out of here."

"I know, I was going to inform him myself," Naito replied with a nod, "I just wanted to make sure you knew what was going on and were going to get Maru to safety."

"You know I will," the healer said, taking a few steps in the opposite direction, "keep yourself safe."

"You do the same," Came the guard's response before he took off from where he came and disappeared around a corner.

"Okay come on Maru," Chiri ordered softly, giving a firm tug on the shocked girl's hand, "We need to get out of here."

"What's going on?" Maru questioned, fear and panic lacing her tone.

"The castle's under attack," The young woman replied, "We need to get you out of here and to safety."

"What about you?" The young girl asked.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine," Chiri assured, rounding a corner only to come face to face with one of the invading demons, "Maru I need you to stay back and do what I tell you to okay?"

The young ruler nodded, ducking behind the healer's leg.

"What do you think you will gain by attacking us?" Came the healer's unwavering tone.

"The young Lord is away is he not?" Answered the demon, its fire red orbs alit with determination, "There is no one left to defend the castle. And with the young child dead there will be nothing to stop us from taking over the Southern Domain."

"You picked the wrong time to attack then," Chiri informed with a smirk, crouching down slightly into a defensive stance, "There is no way you're going to lay a hand on this child let alone take over these lands."

"And you're telling me that a puny little demon such as yourself and a small child will beat me?" The demon scoffed, blazing eyes watched the two before him with amusement.

"_Maru, when I give you the signal I want you to put the strongest barrier you can make around yourself and run towards the door and away from the castle."_

Maru looked up towards the young healer, her voice echoing in the back of her mind much like a nagging thought.

"Where will I go?" Came the silent question as the young child gathered up all the strength she could muster.

"_Head north, try and make it to your father. If not him at least get as far as the elderly miko Kaede's village; you'll be safe there."_

The would be ruler nodded, backing up slightly from her protector and out of the way of any impending attacks.

"Well if you'll excuse me," Began the intruder, "I have other matters to attend to so if you would kindly step aside…"

A wave of pale powder blue energy slid across the cobble stone floors towards the demon, causing him to dodge the attack in order to escape injury.

"So it's going to be like that is it?" Replied the demon, pulling a broad double handed sword from the sheath mounted on his back, "Then lets play."

Chiri watched as the sloppy attacks of the invader headed towards her and her ward, the blasts easy enough to deflect. One after one she blocked the onslaught of energy, keeping a close eye on the young one behind her. There are always ups and downs to one's profession. Sure the young demon was able to heal just about any injury but her offensive abilities were about as effective as trying to fight in the dark.

The opposing demon saw this and decided to change his strategy. Progressively he fired off an attack and then moved closer towards the young woman, closing the protective gap between them and it wasn't much longer until he had the duo backed into a corner.

"Chiri," Came the frightened tone of the young ruler as a rather strong blast threatened to tear through the healer's shield.

"_Okay, get ready to run Maru."_

The aforementioned child looked wearily from her guardian to the thin sliver of light shining through the crack in the door.

"_Don't worry about me just run."_

Maru nodded in submission, getting a firm footing on the floor before awaiting her cue from the young demon.

The invader's sword was lowered one final time on top of the two, the blue shield serving as their only protection shattering like glass as blood splattered the walls of the stone lined hall.

"_RUN!"_

She never looked back, never stopped to see if the blood coating her front was that of the demon or her protector. She did as she was told and ran, letting the wind be her guide. Small arms pushed open the sturdy wooden barrier as strong legs carried the small form of the future ruler out into the unknown; the lands around her domain she'd yet to venture.

The only comfort and reassurance of her healer's survival was the soft whisper at the back of her mind, _"That a girl Maru. Now run, run as fast and far as you can."_

Tears streamed down her cheeks only to mix with the blood smeared on her face and body, "I will Chiri, I will."

* * *

The couple atop the slayer's companion flew through the sky towards the young woman's birth place; the legendary village where the Shikon no Tama was created; and the whole battle between good and evil began.

"Are you sure about all of this?" questioned the young monk, his deep knowing violet orbs locked on the back of his wife's form.

"What's not to be sure about?" replied the young slayer, a hand going to rest atop her swollen stomach, "It'll be good to finally go back home."

"I mean after what all has happened Sango," Miroku answered, "you haven't really gotten over what happened with your brother. I'm concerned is all."

"You're wrong," Sango argued, "I knew my brother was dead, I knew since the very first time I watch his body fall to the ground back at Lord Kagawalki's castle. I'm not going to avoid my village forever; I want our child to know both sides of their families and who their ancestors were."

A pair of strong, protective arms wrapped themselves around the young maiden; pulling her flush against his chest, "I know, I just didn't want you to feel obligated to open your home to all of us if you weren't ready."

"Don't be silly Miroku," Sango smiled, her voice light and cheerful, "You all are my family. I'd be honored to have you stay at my home."

"Yes our rag-tag family," Miroku chuckled, "Something I thought I would never live to see."

"What?" The young slayer teased, "your rag-tag family? You've always wanted one?"

The young monk simply shook his head, "You know that's not what I meant Sango dearest. I meant that I would never live to see a family in general; and I'm very much relieved to see that I have."

Sango nodded, "Yes, and I wouldn't change anything about it."

-----------------------------

For the most part the group headed along with the Slayer and monk towards the village looming in the distance. Only the brave four dared to stay behind and wait for the young hanyou and miko to return. Well, brave or stupid; but I suppose in some cases they could be interchangeable.

Soshi looked down towards the silent maiden beside him, "Hey Ally, Why do penguins live in the Arctic?"

"Because that's the climate they're designed for," The young ruler replied, quizzical violet orbs raised from the magazine she was currently scanning to lock with ginger.

The demon shook his head, "Nope, it's because they can't fly to Florida like the rest of the old birds."

The young woman's gaze narrowed towards her mate, "Now why did you have to go and say that. You would respect the poor birds; they do fly, just under water."

Questioning amber eyes turned towards the young ruler, "What do you mean they fly underwater?"

"You guys should watch the discovery channel more often," Ally sighed, shaking her head as she adjusted the small bundle of fur in her arms, "Their wings are really like flippers so they kind of flap under water to propel themselves forward."

"Right then," The young Inu-hanyou said, "I've never seen anything on that channel worth watching anyway. I mean the day you see a show about a time traveling well were some guy jumps in and disappears you come get me and I'll watch it."

"Didn't Lassie try to get Little Timmy out of the well but when she went to it he was gone?" The hanyou's mate questioned, "They never found him! He could have been taken back in time."

"The reason they never found him in the well was because he never fell in," Soshi answered with a shake of his head.

"I think they're coming," Seiji stated, looking around the small thicket they'd stopped in, a pair of familiar scents traveled along the air currents and picked up by the demon's sensitive nose, "we won't have to wait very long."

"I think we'd be best not to provoke your uncle any further," Seiji suggested, navy orbs lowered to amber, "He's under enough pressure as it is, any more and he might explode."

"It's not me you have to worry about," Mia replied with a shake of her head, "It's Ally who always…"

The aforementioned maiden caught sight of the half demon, running up towards him and the young miko.

"Well finally," Ally exclaimed, throwing her arms up into the air, "Couldn't find the right tree or something?"

"starts it," The young hanyou finished, pleading to who ever would listen to spare her friend from the impending doom that was her destructive uncle.

What happened or rather what didn't happen next shocked them all. No snide remarks passed the young fighter's lips, no growls of warning or death threats. The only response the group got was the cold, calculating glare that would rival even the young demon's brother. The young miko released her hold on her mate and approached their comrades, the young hanyou continuing ahead of them.

"What just happened?" Ally questioned, uncertain violet orbs following the man's retreating form, "did anyone else just see that?"

"I told him he needed to relax and calm down," Kagome answered, her deep chocolate gaze normally carefree, now plagued with doubt and worry, "I know you have a weird way of trying to make people feel better, but I would like it if you just let him be for a while."

"Okay," the young woman agreed, watching as the young maiden treaded the path her hanyou had taken.

"Did that scare anyone else? Or was it just me?" Mia inquired, turning to each of her companions.

"Now psycho, rampaging InuYasha I can handle," Seiji admitted, ushering the group to start moving forward, "But silent InuYasha, I can not."

"Agreed," Came the chorus of responses.

* * *

The duo sat in the center of a large clearing; both hunched over a wide stump. The sun directly above their heads causing the small translucent objects placed on the surface of the stump before them glitter and shine.

"I think that this makes twenty," The younger of the two said with a smirk, his short spiked blue tresses remaining in place as he leaned forward to move his piece to his desired spot, "When are you just going to admit that I'm better than you at this, Yukio?"

A resounding growl came from the said demon, his deep crimson eyes glaring daggers at his companion, hands glowing a sinister red.

"You're getting too cocky for your own good Akio," Yukio sneered, slamming his fists against their makeshift game board; the wood and pieces igniting in flames.

The young boy sat and watched with a slight pout and watery storm-grey eyes as his game set melted and burned into ash, "That was totally uncalled for."

"How is it you're so good at this game anyway?" the yong demon questioned, "I'm the only one you play it with."

"I don't know," Akio shrugged, his stormy orbs drifting across the sea of grass to land on a dark shadow among the trees, "I guess it's not totally fair, seeing as how you don't do well when you're being watched."

"What do you mean?" Yukio inquired, following the tranquil gaze of his partners with his own blazing eyes, "Whose there? Show yourself!"

A lone figure appeared from the darkness, his garb a rich purple. To say the two were a little apprehensive of the newcomer's appearance would be an understatement. The aura the demon emitted was one of pure, unmistakably maniacal evil.

"What is it that you want with us?" Akio questioned, watching the demon with growing interest.

"I'd heard that there were two highly skilled seers in this region," The man answered, "I came to seek their insight, however I come to find only mere children."

"You shouldn't judge a book by it's cover," Yukio cautioned, moving the stump he sat on to be positioned in front of his friend, his comrade forming a new seat of ice for the young demon to sit on, "We are the seers you are searching for, though generally we need to know the name of the one who seeks our knowledge."

"My name is Naraku," the demon replied watching the two before him curiously, "And I wish to know the outcome of the next major battle I'm about to become entangled in."

"To say you're to become entangled in isn't exactly correct you know," The younger of the two demons corrected, "You'll start the war and the outcome is yet to be determined."

"What do you mean 'yet to be determined'?" Naraku shouted, crimson eyes flashing with rage, "You mean you don't know?"

"We only know what we see," Yukio answered, turning his blood red orbs towards the demon who intruded upon their game, "Now I believe we have nothing further to say to the likes of you. If you would kindly leave us alone we'd greatly appreciate it."

"Why you little," Naraku said threateningly, a searing white hot pain shooting up his arm, "Fine, you're of no use to me anyway."

The duo watched as the intruder disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke, causing small wisps to remain in their clearing.

"How original," Akio sighed, stormy orbs turning towards crimson, "A puff of smoke? Honestly how many times have we seen that one?"

"Too many," Yukio replied, "So do you think we've seen the last of him?"

Shaking his head, Akio waved a had before him; a chess board made of pure ice floating atop the stump which had been place before him, "Some how I don't think so, he'll be back. He's only made the first move you know. Now we just have to wait and see what the others do."

The young demon nodded, his crimson orbs trailing towards the white king, the two triangles atop its head swiveling about as the rest of the pieces fidgeted in their squares, "Why chess?"

"Pardon?" Akio questioned, "Why not chess?"

"I mean why can't it be checkers or something I'm good at?" the young fire starter clarified, "I mean why does it always have to be chess?"

A pleasant grin spread across the young ice demon's face, a hand motioning to the game board, "Chess is a war game, all based on strategy."

"Whatever," Yukio sighed, turning his attention away from the game board, "So you want to go and find out why these two are fighting?"

"I already know why," the young demon commented, "I want to find out what they do about it."

* * *

The small group of travelers rejoined the rest of their traveling party and continued to journey towards the slayer's village in relative silence; each one lost in their own world, the land around them drowned out by their own thoughts. Though, as they all had become accustomed to by living with the Northern rulers-be it in the past or the future-the companions knew the peace wouldn't last for long. The good thing about the couple's constant badgering; they were never disappointed when they fought, for it proved to be almost as entertaining as when the young miko and hanyou had a spat.

"You know, I think we might be better off calling upon Ayame and Kouga for help," The young wolf commented, a hand drifting down to lightly cover her lower abdomen, the very spot where the life inside of her now grew, "I mean we're going to need all the help we can get."

"You're right," Koji agreed with a nod, "especially since you're not fighting."

The was a slight pregnant pause between the couple as the young wolf registered what her mate had said and then came up with a response.

"Excuse me?" Artemis questioned, her voice laced with warning, "I don't think I heard you right."

"I'm sure you did," her mate replied, turning his azure gaze towards the young woman, "I said you're not fighting. Not in your condition."

"My 'condition'?" Artemis repeated, glaring daggers at the young man, "What has me being pregnant have to do with anything? It doesn't mean I can't fight."

"Yes it does," Koji stated, "You can't risk hurting the baby. Artemis, come on; use some common sense here."

"I am!" the young demon exclaimed, whipping around to point at the stubborn man, "You have no right to tell me what I can or cannot do, you ass."

"Now I know that's the hormones talking," The man muttered, looking away from the angered woman.

Artemis huffed away from the young wolf, her stony gaze narrowed ahead of her as she shouted to her mate over her shoulder, proceeding to make her way through the mob of people in search of the young miko, "You know, I was a fool when I agreed to be your mate."

A smug grin snaked its way across the young lord's features, his azure eyes dancing with a mischievous, playful light, "Yes, dear, but I was in love and didn't notice."

"Ass," The young wolf growled, slowing her pace so she walked at the young priestess' side.

"Man troubles?" Ally questioned knowingly, curiosity gleaming in her deep violet pools.

"isn't it always?" Artemis replied, turning her attention towards the woman beside her, "Can I ask you about something?"

"Anything," Kagome answered, questioning auburn locking with stormy grey, "What's on your mind?"

"Well, it struck me as odd when I heard that Naraku was back, and then just plain impossible when I found out it was true," Artemis began, "How is it that he's returned, it thought we made sure he was good and dead before. I guess I could understand why he'd take your child, possibly to get even with you and InuYasha but I have this unnerving feeling that there's something more to it."

The young maiden took a deep breath, she knew it was only a matter of time before this conversation arose. The young Northern Ruler had always been the observant one and the one to come up with a solution of a plan first.

"We did defeat Naraku the first time," Kagome agreed, running over how exactly she was going to tell her story with out exposing her time and the people in it, "But when I fell through the well it sealed itself so InuYasha, the others and I couldn't travel through it. The jewel was left behind and InuYasha wished that he and the others could live with me in my world. Unfortunately that wasn't a self-less wish so the jewel wasn't destroyed."

"Oh shit," Artemis gawked, the dots connecting in her mind; and unfortunately it wasn't a picture of a pretty pony, "So if I understand this correctly, if a selfless wish isn't made then the jewel just goes on back to the protector or the next in line?"

The young miko nodded, "It came back to me, but it also went to the next protector."

"Amaya," the wolf whispered, "Your daughter is the next protector. That's why Naraku took her was because she had the jewel."

"Yes," Kagome agreed, "And that's why it's important to get her back, because she's not just our child but because in the wrong hands she's a weapon."

"He is just one twisted bastard isn't he," Ally commented, the three around her nodding.

"You have no idea how right you are," InuYasha stated from the head of the group, leading them after the young slayer and her husband.

* * *

The young would be western heir walked silently behind her father; her mate glued to her side with no sign of budging.

"You know you don't have to walk so close Seiji," the young hanyou stated, her brazen orbs looking up into the young demon's face; noticing his features had become serious.

"He's slowing us down," Seiji whispered, watching as the rest of the group gained distance ahead of them, "What's going on?"

"I need to have a word with the two of you," Came the calm lord's voice, nodding towards his wards to continue with out him. The Taiyoukai waited until the two had caught up with the main group before falling back to walk beside the two behind him, "I overheard your conversation last night."

"Lowering yourself to eavesdropping now are we Lord Sesshomaru?" Mia replied sarcastically, refusing to make eye contact with the feudal lord.

"You'd do well not to speak to me in such a manner," Sesshomaru warned coldly, "I merely wish to know why you bare my scent. What sort of trickery have you implied?"

"You over heard our conversation last night," The young hanyou stated, "It's no trick, it's what it is."

"Mia," Seiji hissed, ramming his elbow into the young woman's ribs, "What are you doing?"

"I would assume that you are the half breed's mate," came the lord's comment, a fine layer of disgust seeping into his tone as the demeaning word passed his lips, "how is it possible that what you say is true? I would never lower myself to produce a hanyou offspring."

Rage boiled in the young hanyou's heart, hurt flooding her emotions as she listened to the demon beside her. The small voice in the back of her head warned her not to make a big deal of it, that he was the man who lived in the feudal times and didn't believe that hanyou's weren't inferior. Though however you slice it bread's still bread, and hearing your father talk about you that was still hurt.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Mia began slowly, her tone cold though try as she might she was unable to fully conceal the hurt from her voice, "Tell me, do you care for that human of yours? Do you care for Rin?"

"She's my charge," Sesshomaru replied, "I feel what any lord would feel towards their vassals."

"Then why did you save her?" Came the hanyou's question, her golden orbs finally meeting with the young lords, the pair mirroring each other, "If you claim to hate humans so much then why do you mingle with them? Why do you 'lower yourself' to their level? What happened to cause you to hate humans and hanyous so much? What did they ever do to you?"

"Hanyous are neither human nor demon," The young lord answered, "They have no place in this world. They can not protect themselves and have not the purity of full blooded demons. Neither race wants them contaminating their families."

Mia shook her head, "You didn't answer my question. What did we do to you to cause you despise anything that didn't have pure blood?"

"My father left my mother for a human," Sesshomaru answered, never had the young lord told anyone of what his father had done; how he'd shamed his family and blood by mating with an inferior human, "He mated with that mortal princes and spawned the half-breed that would cause me so much trouble."

"I'm sorry that your father left your mother and I'm sure caused her much pain because of it, but my uncle is a very brave man," The young woman argued, "He's stronger, smarter and more daring than any full demon I've seen. It's because he's a half breed that he's able to accomplish his goals in life, despite his past endeavors and heartaches. He has the senses and power of a demon but the heart of a human, that heart which allows him to love and care for others. To trust and believe in himself and it's that heart, Sesshomaru, that keeps you from accepting the fact that there will come a time where being human won't matter. One day you'll mate with the one you love, and I can tell you now it's not who you expect."

"What do you mean?" Sesshomaru inquired, slightly taken aback by the hanyou's heart filled statement, "Who will I choose to be my mate? How do you know?"

"I can't tell you," Mia replied, her mate slipping his hand into hers, giving the young woman the support she needed to face her father, "I am not allowed to interfere with this Lord Sesshomaru; nor are you to divulge what we've discussed. The only thing further I wish to know is this: if you did mate with a human, and your child turned out to be a hanyou with everything that comes with being a hanyou, the ears the eyes and the power; would you still care and love it like you would if your child were a full fledged demon?"

"I would never mate with a human," Sesshomaru answered, turning his gaze from the hanyou to look straight ahead of him, "So this conversation is pointless. I will not contribute to bringing another filthy abomination into this world."

Seiji watched with knowing navy orbs as his mate's jaw clenched together, a fang peeking over her lip as she bit down on it to keep from shouting or crying out, which one he couldn't be too sure. He knew his mate better than he knew himself most days, but of all the things he thought she'd do he would have never foreseen this. The next thing the young demon knew was the young woman jerking her hand free from his grasp only to slap it across the demon lord's face. He stood in awe as the young lord turned to face his mate with angered golden eyes only to meet a watery honey gaze.

"You are so completely set in your ways, you know that!" Mia exploded, effectively gaining the attention of the group that had now made great progress towards the village and only then notice the trio's absence, "I assure you that one day you'll get that self-centered head of yours out of your ass and then you'll understand what I'm trying to tell you. I'm not lying when what I said last night is true, whether you choose to admit it or not. When you love someone you should show them; that's what your father did! He didn't care whether or not Lady Izayoi was human or not; that didn't matter! All that did was that he cared for her and her for him. Times are changing Sesshomaru, and I hate to burst your bubble but they're not going to wait for you."

The two demons watched as the young hanyou stormed forward to the group, Ally, Bakari and her uncle there to greet her back into the traveling party; sending cold glares towards the young feudal lord.

Seiji sighed, the sent of salt penetrating his senses and driving him crazy. Turning towards the demon beside him he said, "She's right you know, and she speaks from experience. Her father disowned her because she's only a half demon, yet that's not what I saw when I met her, when I feel in love with her. I saw a beautiful, caring, loyal woman who'd put up with anything and everything I did. I knew she'd be with me through tough times and good and when she cried I'd be the shoulder she'd go to and dry her tears. In every life a little rain must fall, but even though bad things happen and the rain ruins your day, there will always be a rainbow after the storm. Just because you think so poorly of hanyous Lord Sesshomaru doesn't mean that everyone does and I warn you now; there will come a time when no one but you will feel that way and you'll be out numbered. Try and see things the way they see it and maybe one day you'll understand."

Sesshomaru couldn't understand what he'd done, couldn't begin to fathom what the duo were going on about. Though in time he might be able to understand. Time, ever changing, ever passing, never stopping; one thing he couldn't control. Perhaps the two were right and that hanyous would one day have a place in this world of his, yet that was left to be seen.

No hanyous wouldn't find a place in his world, they'd never lower themselves to such a level. Neither human nor demon, that's how the world saw them. An inferior breed unworthy of life. But perhaps it's not that they're neither, but because their both. They have the power of demons but the consciousness and feelings of humans. Something set aside for only hanyous and something more precious than power or anything in the world; the ability to love, and be loved in return.

* * *

The young fire starter watched closely concealed in the thick brush of the forest. The two had agreed that it was too suspicious for them both to join the group so Akio agreed to go in undercover; saying something about always wanting to be a spy or something like that.

**.:.:. Flash Back .:.:.**

"_So here's the game plan," Yukio began, quickly going over the details of their mission, "Go get yourself stuck in a tree and pretend to be afraid to come down."_

_Small ebony triangles flicked in the young demon's direction, "I may be half cat demon but that's just degrading."_

_Crimson orbs rolled at the younger demon's comment, "Well do you have any other ideas?"_

"_Well…no," Akio replied with a frown._

"_Then we do things my way," Yukio stated mater of factly, a smug grin paltered across his face._

"_I'll get you back for this Yukio," came the young one's warning, "Mark my words."_

**.:.:. End of Flash Back.:.:.**

A crimson gaze turned towards the source of a rather large commotion, watching as his young companion ran past him; apparently trying to lure the demon pursuing him and a small child to simply chase him instead.

"Oh boy, now we're saving people," Yukio muttered, a hand going to his forehead, "This is just not how the world works."

**

* * *

**

It wasn't that hard to follow her father's trail; the young lord having a deathly fear of heights limited his time in the skies and allowed the demon horse to leave a solid trail of hoof prints in its wake. That had been the running joke between the two as the young princess grew up and was told of her ancestor's origin and what she was. Being only ¼ demon would hinder her slightly, though for the most part her appearance was human she'd have little trouble from the mortals.

Her father told her grand stories of her ancestors; the regal hawk demons of the south and how they'd soar through the skies above with their ebony wings. Sayo hated to fly, being the only on in his family to be afraid of heights made him a prime target for bulling, however like all setbacks, you simply had to take them in stride and work on other abilities to make up for your disabilities.

Maru looked around the thick underbrush of the forest floor, The ground under her feet beginning to tremble and crack. An enormous lizard demon emerged from the thick trunks of the trees around her, the demon's scaly brown hide concealing it from the unsuspecting child.

"Well, well," Came the lizard's smooth tone, "What do we have here? A small child come wandering into my neck of the woods?"

Frightened violet orbs looked around wildly for anything to defend herself with or anyone to help. Seeing nothing, and spotting the demon approaching her she did the only thing she could think of; she ran. For the second time that day she ran for her life with no idea of whether or not she would see her father or home again.

The demon began to gain on the young southern heir as she weaved and darted among the tall trees and around bushes, trying her hardest to loose her pursuer. Tripping on an unseen root, the young girl sprawled out atop the brush of the floor, her ankle twisted and pained her as she tried to stand.

Towering over the small child the demon said, "Looks like you weren't fast enough, girly."

"Hey you scaly lizard butt!" came the feeble taunt from the young ice conjurer, "Why don't you leave that poor human alone and pick on a real demon!"

"I can handle my self just fine thank you," replied the prideful would be ruler as she slowly dragged herself away from the demon towards a tree she used for support and aid in getting herself to her feet, "I'm not some weak human."

"I'm sure you're not," Akio agreed mockingly, "But I think it'd be best to leave this to the big boys now, don't you?"

With a wave of his hand the young demon sent a barrage of frozen spears towards the lizard, gaining it's attention and running the opposite way away from the injured child. The demon however had different plans than to chase after a mere hanyou.

"He must not understand who you are little one," stated the lizard calmly, "Why would I case after a mere hanyou when I could have the heir of the Southern lands for dinner?"

A small whimper escaped the young girl, using what power she had left to push out her senses and find anyone nearby who could help. A familiar aura came to the forefront of her mind and she ran towards it, her pace drastically slowed as she hobbled in the direction of the one who she hoped would save her.

"Help!" She shouted, the lizard mere inches from her as he lowered it's claws to the ground causing a thunderous explosion, jettisoning the small child through the air and colliding with the trees around her before finally breaking though to the clear path beyond the forest's line.

**

* * *

**

The group continued to make their way towards the slayer's village, the young Western Lord more or less being completely ignored from the rest of the traveling party. The air around the path began to thicken, the little radars in the groups' minds going haywire as the aura of a large demon came closer towards them as well as a smaller, weaker one."

"Someone help me please!"

Turning towards the shout the group looked towards each other.

"Do you know how big it is Kagome?" Questioned the young lunar wolf.

"Not anything we can't handle," The miko replied, cautions hazel orbs following the aura of the demon, "But someone needs help."

"Well don't just stand there," Mia scolded, drawing her blade from the sheath at her side, "lets go get some action!"

"Mia, Seiji, Kagome and I will take care of this," InuYasha stated, dividing the group up into a search and rescue party of sorts, "The rest of you keep going towards the slayer's village and we'll meet you there as soon as we're done."

"Agreed," Koji nodded from his position next to the young Eastern Ruler.

The four drafted for the recon mission branched off, venturing into the trees in search of the one who had called out to them. The two hanyou's lead the way; swords drawn as the duo burst into the small clearing the demon had made only to find a small boy clutched to a high tree branch like a lifeline.

"Which way did the demon go?" InuYasha questioned the young boy.

With feigned, yet convincing fearfulness, he pointed in the direction his pursuer had gone, watching as the two half demons charged after it.

"Can someone help me down please," Came the cat hanyou's plead, "I'm afraid of heights."

"Sure thing," Kagome replied, crossing over some fallen trees and began to climb up the tree the young demon had latched himself to, "Here, hang on."

Akio gently climbed onto the young miko's back as she helped him climb down the tree and place him securely on the ground.

"Do you have anywhere to stay for the night?" The young maiden inquired, her chestnut orbs latching with the young boy's stormy blue ones earning a hesitant shake of his head in response, "Well then you can come with us for the night."

With a gently smile he took the young miko's hand as she lead him back towards the path, the two hanyou's returning to the two left behind. As the group of now five headed towards the village looming in the distance, none of the young boys rescuers saw the thumbs up he gave behind his back; signaling to his companion the plan was a success and he had successfully infiltrated the group.

**

* * *

**

Ally looked around at the strangely familiar terrain as the group charged onward towards a demon the young Miko had sensed. The couple treaded along the warn dirt path towards the fortress-like village looming in the distance.

"You know what?" The young woman asked, gaining the attention of the man beside her.

"No, what?" the demon replied, ginger orbs alit with interest.

"You have been with me through all the bad times. When I got kidnapped…" She trailed off for a moment; that wouldn't have been good if it had been anyone else, "You were there to help me escape. When my boss hounded me about work, you were there to support me. When I had to go after Naraku, you were by my side. When we had to choose you quitting your job and moving here or going back to the states to keep your business, you stayed right here. When I got really sick a few months ago, you were still by my side... You know what?"

"What dear," Soshi inquired, smiling as warmth filled his heart.

"I think you're bad luck..." Ally stated with a smirk.

A slight frown creased the young demon's face, "I'm bad luck? Aren't you the one who's got the bad luck? I mean you get into more trouble than I can hope to even fantasize about."

"It's not trouble," The young maiden responded, "It's my job. Anyway I've never been in any real trouble; or should I say not much."

"Let me see now," Soshi pondered aloud, "How much you want to bet I can prove you wrong?"

"Twenty bucks says I'm right," Ally replied with a confident smile, "Go ahead, try me."

"Okay lets see," The young ruler's mate began, counting off the times with his fingers, "There was that time you were kidnapped by Naraku; Sesshomaru was on your tail about the toaster."

"Like I said," Ally reiterated, "Not much trouble at all."

Soshi shook his head, there was simply not reasoning with the young would be ruler, "Fine you win. Why didn't you want to go with the others?"

"Because it will come to us," came the young woman's reply as the trees to their left began to collapse.

"Help!"

Turning their attention towards the cry, the young demon placed himself in front of his mate protectively, ginger orbs narrowed cautiously towards the oncoming threat. The next thing the couple knew the trees were completely demolished from that side of the path, the small form of a young child being thrown through the air only to be caught by the nimble demon.

"Finally some real action," Ally commented, placing the fuzz ball of a dog she'd been so protectively carrying down on the ground next to her mate, giving it a firm pat which told him to remain still. Drawing her knives from their hard leather sheathes at her side; releasing them with practiced grace towards her opponent. The projectiles erupted in a blazing red and gold flame before connecting with the demon's thick hide, completely engulfing it before it's ashes were picked up and carried off with the wind, "Well that sucked, wasn't much fight in that one."

"Ally," Soshi said gently from his position on the ground, the young child still clutched tightly to his chest, "I think you should come here."

"Why? What's wrong? Is she okay?" Came the maiden's worried tone as she sheathed her knives and steadily crossed the distance towards the young man, "Oh shit."

"What are we going to do?" questioned the young demon, ginger orbs rising towards violet, both shocked at what the demon held.

"I don't know but…"Ally answered, a small smirk crossing her face, "I think it's mini me!"

**

* * *

**

After demon chasing, rescuing, and saving the group finally made it to the slayer's village as the sun began to descend below the horizon; the sky erupting in a blaze of evening light.

"Well it took you all long…enough…" Came the monk's cheerful voice as he greeted and ushered his companions into the main building of the village and the only one in relatively one piece. Miroku looked through the group, noticing two new faces and the distance they all put between the young Western Lord and themselves.

He waited until the young miko and hanyou passed before questioning them about it, "Something happen?"

"Nothing we're not used to," InuYasha replied curtly, angered amber orbs glared at his older brother for a moment before turning back to the violet of his companion's, "Either in the future or the past anyway."

Understanding dawned on the young monk as he nodded, "I see, well it looks like we have a couple of new faces among our humble group. Take everyone to Sango through the large double doors ahead of you and she'll get you all something to eat."

The young hanyou nodded, motioning for everyone to follow him inside where hey all promptly took out their bowls and eating utensils as the young slayer dished out the proper portions to each member.

Curious hazel orbs looked from the small form in the young hawk demon's lap as she approached to the southern ruler, "Is that…?"

"I'll explain everything later, once we've put her to bed and taken care of her wounds," Ally answered the young maiden's unspoken question, looking towards the young miko as Sango passed she asked, "Kagome, do you have any instant ice packs and an ankle wrap?"

"Do I?" The miko replied sarcastically, "I stocked up to the brim with first aid supplies before we left."

The young maiden took the rather large bag she'd been carrying over her shoulder and dug through it's contents, pulling out the things she wasn't looking for. Soon things from bandages of every size to open wound and sticking supplies littered the ground before the young woman handed over the requested items.

"Thanks," Ally said, motioning for Soshi to take the young girl into the next room and place the ice pack upon the swollen appendage.

"Okay will you please explain to me why that girl has the same sent as you Ally?" questioned the young hanyou from her spot in between her mate and her uncle, "I thought you said that two people couldn't exist at the same time or be in the same place."

"The story of my past is a long and complicated one," the aforementioned young woman answered thoughtfully, "I can't explain it easily and would prefer not to have it out in the open to everyone."

"Well then if you knew we were going to meet up with the younger version of yourself," The young Eastern lord commented, "Why didn't you tell us and we would have avoided her."

"Because I didn't know," Ally replied honestly, "I had no memory of the event, it was almost like a blank spot in my mind until it had already happened."

"That still doesn't explain why the two of you can exist at the same time," Soshi argued, stepping quietly from the next room where he'd put the younger version of his mate down for bed as well as tended to her wounds, "Theoretically it's impossible."

"True," the young maiden agreed, "Yet it's impossible to travel back in time through a mystical well located on the grounds of an ancient Shinto shrine right?"

For a moment the room went silent, she had them there.

"But isn't that why…" Yumiko began, stopping for a moment to correct her words, she couldn't reveal herself as the young Northern Ruler's daughter. One of the group was already found out, who knows how much trouble they'd have if they all were, "the others couldn't join the quest with us? Because they would be risking affecting the time stream."

"I just don't know," Ally thought for a moment, "You remember that StarTreck Episode where Riker met up with his clone right?"

Soshi simply looked towards his mate in disbelief, "I know you're not going to use a StarTreck episode as a reference to your life."

"I am," replied the young woman with a firm nod, "Now in that one episode Riker's clone came aboard the Enterprise and he and the clone had two different memories after a certain point. Now if this whole experience is anything like that then I won't remember certain things that happened in my past until they have already happened."

"So what happened to Riker while the clone was there?" questioned Kisho, simply wishing to gain the information of the outcome form the young woman.

"Well Troy began to hit on the clone and tried to hook up with him basically," Ally answered, violet narrowing towards her mate, "And if you try and hit on mini me than not only will I kick your ass but when we get home I'll charge your butt with a sexual harassment and pedophile charge so fast it will make your head spin."

"So," Mia argued from across the room, taking a sip of the wonderful stew the young slayer had prepared for them, "It's no better than you dressing him up like Riker and chasing him around the apartment…or you attacking Riker at the convention."

"Wait," Soshi ordered, holding up a hand to silence the argument that was about to commence, "She did what?"

"She pretty much mauled the guy who plays Riker when we went to the convention to do that assignment, " The young hanyou answered, "I have video to prove it."

"Now I think mother should have sent that in as well to AFV," Yumiko snickered, "That would make for some good quality T.V."

"Okay, okay," Ally said franticly, waving her hands vigorously before her, "We're getting off subject here. We have enough problems to worry about than my total love of Riker…and it's not 'the guy' it's Jonathan Franks I'll have you know."

"Whatever," the young obsessed maiden's mate sighed, sending the young woman a glare that clearly meant that the discussion wasn't over, a hand going to massage the stressed bridge of his nose, "Let's recap on what we have to do shall we?"

"On our To-Do-List so far is," Mia began, taking out a pad of paper and a pack of sixteen different colored highlighters, then looked quickly over at her friend, "Say anything and I'll kill you."

"My lips are sealed," Ally grinned, picking up her chop sticks and finally beginning to eat her meal, "Go on."

"All right," the hanyou continued, writing down the list onto the paper, "We've got to save Amaya, find out where Naraku is and defeat him **_again, _**get Ally's younger self back home; and get our hind parts home before we get killed and or fired. Any questions?"

Violet orbs locked with amber as the young ruler's hand shot into the air.

"Yes Ally?" Mia motioned for her to ask her question.

"You Don't intend to refer to her as 'younger Ally' do you?" the young maiden inquired, pointing a finger behind her to the young child in the next room.

"What else are we going to call her?" questioned the young wolf, her grey orbs turning from her mate's crimson ones to look questioningly at the young southern ruler.

"Her name is Maru," Artemis answered, her knowing gaze landing on the sitting form of Ally, "I thought there was something familiar about you."

There was an audible gulp as the room went silent and the young woman swallowed her mouth full of stew, "Shit."

This was just great. First it was Mia who was found out by her father; yet as of the current moment it didn't seem he believed her, which for all intensive purposes was a good thing. However now Ally had been found out and connected; though when you think about it; it was only a matter of time before someone saw the resemblance and made the distinction.

Twelve pairs of horrified eyes turned to look between the young maiden and Lunar wolf; they were so used to talking with the version of the ruler in their own time that it completely eluded them that they had to remember the two were not one in the same. Now their group was completely compromised.

"Well," Came the uneasy voice of the young demon positioned beside the exposed ruler, his jade orbs looking around the group uncertainly, "This certainly isn't going well is it?"

"So you're the future version of our little Maru are you?" inquired the young Northern Ruler curiously, cerulean orbs looking the young woman up and down, "I can see that you didn't turn out half bad from the little squirt in there. See Artemis she did get a lot stronger."

"Yes," the aforementioned demon's storm grey gaze narrowed slightly as if she was trying to figure something out, "Though not all on her own."

"Well, I'm beat guys," Ally stated, feigning fatigue as she placed a hand to cover a forced yawn, "I'm going to turn in. See you all in the morning."

The group reluctantly nodded as they watched their comrade evade them, knowing full well she was hiding something with in the labyrinth of her past.

"Thank you for the meal Sango," Soshi thanked, stacking his and his mate's bowls up and heading out to wash them in the stream that ran around the rear of the village.

"Don't worry about that Soshi," The young slayer said gently, "I'll take care of it. You just head on to bed, we have a tiring day ahead of us."

"Are you sure?" inquired the young demon, earning a small smile and a nod he placed his bowls beside the cooking pot and retired to the room his mate had disappeared to.

"Well I think we'll head on to bed as well," Kagome added with a yawn, motioning for her hanyou to follow.

"There's a small hut just outside if you two would like to use it," Sango offered, "I figured you all could use some private down time to rest and not be bothered by our chatter."

"It was my idea actually," corrected the monk as he winked towards the couple, a perverted grin covering his features.

"You are a sick man Miroku," replied the hanyou with a shake of his head, silver tresses reflecting the fire's dim light, "Pure and simple."

Small smiles graced the remaining members of the group's faces as they watched the two retreat from the main building. The building soon erupted in semi-quiet discussion on the topic of finding Naraku, granted they intended on handing his ass to him on a platter, they needed to find him first. Victory would only come when the enemy was found.

"I have no idea where he could be," Riku admitted, turning so he was facing the group and could clearly see each member occupying the drafty, repaired building. The group noticed however, the slight shame lacing his tone, and the clear sense of uselessness he felt as it seeped into is eyes and expression, "I just wish I could be of more help to you all. I mean I don't know why I came to tell the truth. I can't fight with even ¼ of the skill you all have and I don't know much about this demon we're pursuing."

"You came because you cared," Mia answered gently, turning a sympathetic and confident smile towards him, "You are excellent at getting and remembering information and that will be essential to us later on."

"Speaking of which," Koji added, "What do we know?"

"Well from what Maeko told us," Artemis replied, mulling over the conversation they'd had with the siblings, "He's cursed from something. They said that he had a silver bit mark on his arm…why does that sound so familiar?"

"Couldn't tell you," came the young wolf's response, cerulian turning to crimson, "You got any idea Kane?"

"It sounds like a Lunar wolf bite to me," replied the wox, "I've heard that the protectors of the clans up north have the ability to curse intruders in such a manner."

"That's it!" Artemis exclaimed, digging through her small pouch and retrieving a small silver whistle before blowing through it softly; no sound was produced.

"That was brilliant," Koji stated smartly, "you brought something that didn't even work?"

Storm grey narrowed as she spoke, "Shiro, please come here for a moment."

Surprised gasps filled the room as a simmering form began to appear from the shadows of the hut, a large wolf padding out into the dim fire light.

Artemis greeted her companion with a gentle smile, "Been a long time Shiro, I hope you're doing well."

The white wolf crossed silently across the room and sat down before her mistress, the large appendage behind her wagging and thumping loudly against the ground as the specters tongue hung out merrily.

"That a girl," cooed the northern ruler, gently rubbing behind the guardian's ears, "Now I need you to tell me something."

Shiro tilted her head to the side, giving the ruler her undivided attention.

"I need you to tell me if someone's been to the castle recently," she continued, "Have they?"

The wolf barked in response, her head bouncing up and down to signal her answer as yes.

"Was this person strong?" the young demon inquired, "Did he have a strong evil aura?"

Again the specter's response was the same.

"Well it seems we know where Naraku's hiding now," Bakari commented.

"Seems we do," Agreed Artemis as she gave the wolf a firm pat and relieved her to go and return to her post as guardian of the castle, "She was the one to indeed curse him, however she'd almost completely drained from the encounter."

"So now we know where he is," Kane restated, "And it's up north."

"Pack your snow boots kids," Mia sated jokingly, "We're going on vacation!"

**

* * *

**

The wicked hanyou glided towards the infant nestled in the small cradle, watched as her small hands balled into fists and a low warning growl rumbled from her small chest.

"Do you honestly think that you can take me on?" Naraku chuckled, "You might be the hanyou and miko's pup but you are certainly no match for me."

Little Amaya simply continued to growl, she knew her parents were going to come for her and soon they'd be together again safe and sound.

"It honestly doesn't matter," The hanyou stated, retreating from the defiant young pup, "soon I'll have this curse lifted and then I can go after your parents. Then I'll be free to do as I please."

Amaya watched with darkened amber orbs as her kidnapper moved away from where she lay, the growl never ceasing. She knew that she had to be strong, she wouldn't let her parent's enemy have his way with her. The young pup had to be strong and supportive for her parents. Doubt and fear plagued the strings that connected her to the two she loved.

Concentrating as hard as she could, Amaya pushed her healing energy through the bonds, trying to comfort her parents. They would need all the strength they could get, and this was the only thing she could do for them.

* * *

The small room of the hut was shrouded in silence, darkness lurked in the corner's too far for the fire's light to reach. The couple sat before the small burning pit, both trying to come up with a solution to the present problem placed upon them.

"Do you really think this is a good idea?" The young maiden questioned, a hand stroking the vertically challenged puppy currently occupying her lap; her violet orbs drifting from the crackling flames to rest on the small child sleeping at the opposite side of the fire.

"I don't see what the problem is Ally," Soshi replied, following his mate's gaze, his ginger eyes softening at the sight of the younger version of the young woman, "I mean as long as she doesn't connect the dots we should be alright."

"But what if she does?" Ally inquired, "I mean that could totally alter history or worse."

"Don't you think if History was going to be thrown off kilter Kagome would have done it already," The young demon stated, prodding the fire to heighten the flames, "She is you though isn't she? You have her memories so you'll know when or if she finds out right?"

"That's just it," came the frustrated tone of the young ruler, her hand going to massage the bridge of her nose with her thumb and index finger, "I can't remember anything from just before I met up with the group."

It took a moment for Soshi to respond, how could she not remember what had happened? Wasn't she living it at that very moment so she would have those memories, wouldn't she?

"How is that possible?" Soshi questioned, perplexed ginger orbs fell on the confused form of his mate, "I mean this is the past right? It's already happened, so you should remember."

The young maiden bit her lower lip in concentration, trying to come up with a logical explanation for their situation.

"I think it's because you're not suppose to see things in two different perspectives," Ally explained, "In all honesty, two people can't exist in both the future and the past. That's one of the reason's why Artemis and the others stayed in the future."

"But that doesn't make any sense," The demon argued, "I mean you're here, so you **_can _**be in two places at once."

The young woman just shook her head, "No, that's Maru. There's a difference."

Soshi was just down right confused. There before him was the 8 year old version of his mate, yet she claimed that the small child was not her? They had the same sent, same features, same everything. The only difference he could tell was the subtle change in their auras, but he just wrote that off as a power difference. "Okay then what's the difference then?"

Ally took a deep breath, steadying herself for the explanation ahead, "When I was about her age my father died. Some how, and don't ask because I'm not a hundred percent sure myself how it happened, but a part of his and my mother's souls merged into mine. What importance that will serve I don't know but that day I was changed; for all intensive purposes my soul caused me to became a new person."

He hadn't known, never would have guessed. The young demon knew that the woman before him had had a difficult past but what she was suggesting was just impossible.

"Okay, I'll go with you on that one," Soshi sighed, not wishing to delve deeper into that subject so soon, "But what about Yumiko? Artemis is pregnant with her and I doubt she had her soul merged."

"It's not Yumiko," Ally answered simply, "Their auras are different so it can't possibly be her."

"So that means that…" The young demon trailed off, the hut once again falling into silence. The only sounds were the soft whimpers from the young child across from them.

If what Ally said was true, then the child currently growing within the young Northern Ruler was not the young wolf they'd come to know. Yumiko had a brother or sister; but she never spoke of them nor did she seem to know.

"That just proves that this will be our hardest test yet," Ally whispered softly, her voice tinged with uncertainty and sorrow, "My father won't be the only innocent person to die this time."

The couple was brought from their thoughts and quite conversation by the muffled crying and sobs from the opposite side of the fire. With out warning the small form shot up from her bedding and looked around wildly. Tear filled violet orbs scanned her surroundings before landing on the comforting, safe, reassuring form of the young ruler. With shaky legs she stood and went around the fire towards the young demon before crawling into his lap, burring her face into his chest.

Unsure ginger eyes turned to meet with amused violet ones, the young woman simply nodding consent to the young man.

Gently, Soshi wrapped his arms around the sobbing child, his hand rubbing comforting circles on her back, "What's the matter Maru? Did you have a bad dream?"

Maru nodded, sobs wracking her body despite her efforts to control them.

Ally smiled at the scene beside her, "See, I knew I loved you even before I really knew you."

Soshi shook his head at his mate's attempt at humor, his concern resting on the small shaking form in his embrace, "What happened Maru?"

"They died…everyone," Maru sobbed, her body refusing to obey her protests of regaining control, "There was no one left. So much blood…there was only dark…nothing left."

Horrified claret orbs locked with mortified lilac, "This can't be good."

* * *

The young miko watched her hanyou with fatigued auburn eyes, the man's withdrawn attitude starting to unnerve her.

"InuYasha just please, come here and rest," Kagome pleaded, watching as his form by the window never moved, "You're no good to anyone tired."

"I don't need sleep," the hanyou snapped, "It's only you weak humans that need sleep."

He was doing it, the one thing that she feared he would do. The young hanyou was pulling himself deeper and deeper into his old ways. Closing himself off from any thing that could hurt him, including his emotions. In a world overrun by demons who'd jump at the chance to get a small child and where humans hated half breeds; trust was something you never had.

"Please don't do this," The young miko pleaded softly, rising from her spot on the floor to move towards the young man, "Don't shut me out."

InuYasha heaved a heavy, frustrated sigh; his amber orbs turning towards his mate, "I'm sorry."

A weak smile graced the angelic face of the pure maiden, a soft hand going to lightly cup the half demon's cheek, "We're all worried. Everyone here has something to loose in one form or another. We just happen to be the ones effected first."

"It's just so hard Kagome," the young man admitted, "My instincts are screaming at me to go and save our pup at any and every cost; but my head's telling me to think things through and plan it out. Planning takes time, time we don't have. It's like my human and demon sides are waging war again."

"It's not just you, and it's not just your demon and human sides," came the soft tone of the young woman, "I want to go get our baby just as much as you do, however we both know who we're up against and we both know we have to be ready or we'll never get her back."

"I hate it when you're right," The hanyou smirked, though the action was just to reassure his mate, the normal flare of his eyes gone making the gesture almost forced.

"I have a good feeling about this," Kagome said, her deep chestnut pools turning towards the window, much of the landscape hidden in the shadows of night, "We'll find Amaya and get her back; I just know it."

A strange warmth filled the couple's hearts, much like the feeling of pure miko energy healing one's tired, tattered body; or even the deeper level of a soul bonding with another. Both the Miko and Hanyou were filled with the warming completion only a mother and father could have while holding their child. It was little Amaya's only way to help her parent's, keep them together and feel safe. A family is connected at a deeper level, the bond of blood the strongest in the universe, and there is no stronger bond than that of a maternal one.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Again I'd like to apologize for not updating in so long! The late update was because of the reason's I've already stressed and am not going to repeat. I will try and post as soon as I can but this year is proving to be my most tiring and trying of years so I wish for you all to bare with me while I try and establish a consistent schedule. My Junior year has been loaded with homework so I'm sure you all know how that goes as far as enough time to get a chapter of the quality you all expect. Thanks. Remember 5 reviews or seriously no update!**

**A run down of how the next couple of weeks before the new year's gonna look: I have exams in about a week then I get out for break. I hope to have at least one chapter out for all of my stories currently posted during or before break is over…weather permitting that is. I hope you all can forgive me and hope you understand. This time last year I finished up the 1st story and pumped out a whole mess of the 2nd one's beginning. So I've been pretty good about posting until now. Please keep reading and hope you all enjoy the chapters! And if I don't post before the holidays I hope you all have a safe break and happy new year!**

**Sammy-Sama**

**-----------------------------**

**o.O.o Handy-Dandy-Dictionary o.O.o**

**Taiyoukai-** _Demon lord_

**Hanyou-**_ Half demon_

**Miko- **_priestess _

**-----------------------------**

**Responding to -**_see I made refrence to your sexy monkey you trecky! Lol. I hope you liked this chapter and I hope you're now totally confused about your character! ((grins evily)) And if you don't post another chappie for your story soon I'm coming after you with a pitchfork while your on stage next weekend!_

**Cassandra **_not as soon as I'm sure you'd have liked but I did update! Thanks for reviewing! I know you always do!_

**phoenix-hazel363**_-well now you know! Bet you weren't expecting the young lord to get a slap in the face huh? Maybe that'll teach him…then again maybe not._

**Inukag4ever181 **_- well I thought what Naraku wanted to do with here was obvious…she does have the jewel after all…connect the dots and make the pretty picture come alive! Let me know if you still don't get it after this chappie okies!_

**TotallyLost**_-((sobs while reading review)) I know I'm a sap for the romance too. The characters might be a little bit OOC but hey…if I wanted them to be exactly like what Takahashi wrote them to be I'd watch the show instead of reading the stories. I'm glad you enjoy it so much. Quite honestly sometimes I don't think it's all that good but hey I'm the author…and a picky one at that. Thanks for reviewing and hope you enjoyed this chappie as well._

**Bedard-**_NO!!! REVIEWS ARE NEVER ANNOYING! That's one of the main reasons why I post this! To get Reviewer input! If there's something I need to fix or something you think I should add then by all means let me know! I agree that the last chapter was a bit Flash Back happy but I don't want these characters to be like in the 1st story where they were just there and you didn't really know them. Like Yumiko and Kisho for instance…you hardly have seen anything with them yet. I'm considering about doing short stories based on just them once this is over and work on that in my spare time but I'm not sure. Don't worry though there will be more Inu Kag action in the future…just wait a little longer and by the time I'm done you will wish I didn't'have so much. Lol._

**Riyuto-san**_-well there you go sir… I posted so you better review! lol! I'm glad you understand how busy I am…you really have no idea what it's like! I'm also in my BETA club this year (it's an honor's society…national level) and that's kept me working like a dog. I'm glad this is your favorite! I like it better than the other two myself…I've had two stories ot perfect my talents and see what you all like and what I need to work on! I hope they haven't thrown you in the loony bin yet and if they have try and get them to let you review and tell me and I'll come bust you out! Lol!_

**Sexy Neko Gal**_-I'll be happy to read yours as soon as I have time! don't give up! Now I havent' been totally honest with the hole review thing in the past and ppl have shot the whole if you like writing do it and don't' complain at me but hey…if no one reviews for five months I don't' post for five months. See how the world works? Thanks for reviewing I know you are one of the ones who always will!_

**Hearii-sama**_- I know! Too many words!!!! Ahhhh!! Thanks for reviewing and building my esteem and ego back up! Lol. give you kudo points for being the only one on AnimeSpiral to review for this chapter…I hope you liked what happened to sessy or are happy that you now know!_ yet once again I leave you all in a state of suspense. 

PrincessAnime_-I give you kudo points for being the only one on AnimeSpiral to review for this chapter…I hope you liked what happened to sessy or are happy that you now know!_ yet once again I leave you all in a state of suspense.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter VII: War does not determine who is right, war determine who is left**

**What's up with that chess board? Who are Yukio and Akio anyway? Am I being so totally weird by having all these people together in one spot…did I loose count of anybody? Will I update soon? What's up with Ally's past? What's going to happen to Artemis' baby? Who is Artemis' baby? What does Naraku intend to do with Yukio and Akio and do they really have ulterior motives for working with Naraku? Like oh say…killing the big bad demon themselves?**


	9. Chapter VII

_**Author's Note**_

**First off I would like to convey how extremely sorry I am for such a late update. I had planed on getting another chapter of EVERYTHING out during my x-mas break but due to unavoidable events I had to move. With this came the task of finding a new house-which was kinda hard during the holidays when no one's home and the four week limit we had to find a new place-that took all my time. We have two cats and a dog so an apartment was out of the question unless we wanted to get rid of a cat so I was totally against the whole "split up the family" bit. And of course we had to pack and unpack and get back into the swing of school after the break. I'm not trying to make excuses this is what happened and the reason I was unable to update. I just thought you all would like to know. FanFiction writing is my hobby; granted one I love, but still a hobby. Thus my life, school and anything else that comes up has priority over this. It has killed me every time I look at my computer and haven't had time to even open a file. But now I have a day to finish this chapter. I want to thank all of you who have stuck with me thus far and will continue as my unpredictable life takes me for a wild ride. Thank you and I hope this was well worth the wait.  
**

**Sammy-Sama**

**P.S: I had originally planed on finishing this chapter on Monday but was preoccupied with calling my friends who I knew had brothers and sisters at VT (Virginia Tech) and make sure every thing was okay. And a major SCA group of ours is centered on that campus but a good note is that every one was all right. My friend's brother's friend -funny story- went to a concert that weekend and was too tired to go to school so he stayed home and luckily missed all that happened. I told her that she should tell him to send a letter to the band saying, "Thanks you saved my life." well I know you all are tired of listening to me so I just wanted to get you all to think about all the kids down here and wish them the best.**

**Responding to Alison****_Here's your god damn chapter you happy? J/k just messing with ya bud. Hope you like It …after all you get a little more incite on well…yourself I guess you could say. Remember one and all to read and review!_**

_**Disclaimer**_**_I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters associated with the series. However Artemis, Koji, Kane, Bakari, Shiizu, Taru, Kita, Ally/Maru, Soshi, Mia, Seiji, Riku, Sayo, Naito, Chiri, Shiro, Maeko, Makoto, Yumiko, Kita, Kisho, Akio, Yukio, Amaya, Kage and Fluffy are my own creations._**

**Scene Changes from "Don Juan Canto II" By Lord Byron**

* * *

**Chapter VII: What's Gone and What's Past Help; Should Be Past Grief.**

* * *

_**They are right; for man, to man so oft unjust,  
Is always so to women; one sole bond  
Awaits them, treachery is all their trust;  
Taught to conceal, their bursting hearts despond  
Over their idol, till some wealthier lust  
Buys them in marriage - and what rests beyond?  
A thankless husband, next a faithless lover,  
Then dressing, nursing, praying, and all 's over.  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

Cloudy violet orbs fluttered open, the small strands of smoke swirling towards the ceiling meeting the young maidens gaze; the fire having gone out some time during the night. Carefully stretching her arms high above her head the young woman looked down to the young man slumbering upon her lap. The small figure of her younger self curled against his chest, safe and protected. A smile spread across her soft features as she gently brushed a few locks of her mate's ebony tresses that had fallen into his face.

The young lord stirred under the maiden's attention, ginger opening to meet violet.

"Good morning," Soshi greeted softly, smiling warmly up at the woman above him, "How are you feeling?"

"Fine," Ally replied, watching as the young man carefully sat up, taking the child in his arms as he did so, "She isn't doing so good however."

Soshi nodded, "She tossed most of the night after you went to sleep, I think that vision she had might have scared her."

"What do you expect?" the young maiden exclaimed, "She just saw her caretaker attacked! Then she had a vision where we all died! Wouldn't you be upset?"

"You know I would," the demon answered, his gaze hardening, "I was just adding onto your previous statement. I figured she'd be scared after such a traumatic event."

A deep sigh escaped the would-be-ruler, apologetic amethyst spheres softening towards ginger ones, "I'm sorry I bit your head off; I'm just a little stressed I suppose."

"A little?" Soshi bantered, snaking an arm around his mate, "To tell you the truth, this whole thing kind of freaks me out."

"How so?" Ally replied quizzically.

A sheepish grin spread across the young man's features as he pointed towards the small bundle curled in his lap, "Technically I'm in love with her too right? So would that make me a pedophile?"

A light laugh bubbled out of the young woman, her expression lightening as well, giving her mate a gentle punch in the shoulder, "You're a riot Soshi, you know that."

"I was serious."

At the pure honesty in his tone Ally's light laughter erupted into full blown hysterics. The young demon watched his mate fall onto her back, her slender arms wrapping around her middle as she rolled from side to side in her fit of laughter.

Watery violet orbs lightened to amethyst as she managed to get herself under control; opening her eyes to meet her mate's gaze and apologize nearly sent her into another fit of giggles.

There sat her strong, proud, fearless mate; always armed with a sharp comeback or dagger of wit with his lip protruding slightly, his forehead creased in the makings of a frown. Righting herself, Ally returned to her sitting position, leaning over the short distance to come nose to nose with the pouting lord.

"I'm sorry I laughed at you," She apologized, placing a feather light kiss upon his lips.

A smile snaked across his face as he watched his mate receded, "You're forgiven."

The small figure below the couple stirred, her violet orbs alit with terror as she sprung up and looked around the room hurriedly, "Where's Chiri?"

Sadness seeped into the older woman's twin gaze as she extended her arms towards the young child, bringing her into a safe and comforting embrace, "She's back at the castle I imagine; don't you remember you joined up with us some time yesterday?"

Tears began to leak from the young one's eyes as she buried herself into the ruler's tunic, "I'm just so scared for her…I don't even know if she's all right."

"What if I promise you that she'll be just fine," Ally replied gently, stroking the child's hair in a soothing manner, "Trust me."

The little one nodded, hesitantly pulling away from the stranger to return to the comforting embrace of the older man, "okay…"

A small creature-in question of actually being a dog-padded across the hard wood floor to settle between the past and present version of his mistress.

"Well good morning Fluffy," Ally greeted cheerfully, picking the small dog up and placing him in her lap, earning a small affectionate lick in response, "What have you been up to?"

The small dog simply cocked his head to the side, giving the woman a curious glance before turning his attention to the small girl.

"He's so cute, what's his name?" inquired Maru as she watched the corgi curiously.

"His name is Fluffy," Ally replied, "would you like to pet him?"

"Yes please," Maru answered, extending her small arms over to gently rub the small creature's head, the dog licking the child's fingers in response, "he's so soft."

The young ruler laughed, "I know. How about this, why don't you watch him for me for a while, okay? He'll protect you and I see you two have hit it off quite well."

The once mournful orbs of the young child lit up like a Christmas tree at the young woman's offer, "Really? You'd let me watch him?"

"Sure why not," Ally replied, gently handing the small puppy over to the child, setting him down in her lap, "I think you two will get along great."

"Thank you so much!" Maru exclaimed, beaming as she took the small dog into her arms and sprung from the young lord's lap, "We're going to go and see if everyone's up yet."

"You two do that," Ally nodded as she watched the two skip out of the small room.

"Do you think that's wise?" Soshi spoke, gaining his mate's attention.

"Why wouldn't it be?" The young woman inquired, her head falling slightly to the side.

"I mean honestly," the young demon stated skeptically, pointing in the vague direction the duo had gone off in, "how can that little thing protect her? It's just a puppy."

"My poor naïve Soshi," Ally chided, rolling her eyes as she stood up and languidly stretched, "Haven't you ever heard the expression, 'good things come in small packages'?"

"Of course I have," he replied, "But never from you in anything other than a sexual innuendo."

The young ruler laughed as she left the room followed closely by her mate, "You'll see in due time Soshi, you'll see."

* * *

_**Some take a lover, some take drams or prayers,  
Some mind their household, others dissipation,  
Some run away, and but exchange their cares,  
Losing the advantage of a virtuous station;  
Few changes e'er can better their affairs,  
Theirs being an unnatural situation,  
From the dull palace to the dirty hovel:  
Some play the devil, and then write a novel.**_

* * *

The couple padded into the large room of the main hut; noticing for once they weren't the last ones to get up. This morning it was once again-much like back in their own time-the young wolf couple who had yet to emerge from their sleeping quarters.

As Ally took her seat across from her friend a loud thud was heard form the adjoining room off to their left as the young stone eyed demon stormed through the door way.

"I swear he will never learn…" sighed the steel grey eyed wolf as she treaded into the room, her head shaking as she plopped down next to the Eastern rulers.

Taking a tentative sniff of the air the young ruler turned to his comrade's mate, "You actually shot him this time?!"

"Damn straight I did," Artemis answered, her voice unwavering, "He's such a lazy ass and if I've told him once, I've told him time and time again that when I say it's time to get up you need to get up."

"He's the perfect example of the male gender," The honey orbs of the young western heir glinted with mirth, "Lazy, never puts the seat down, his brain's controlled by testosterone and just plain stupid."

"He's not stupid Mia," Ally voiced from across the fire and over the soup pot as she gave it an idle stir, "he's merely possessed by a retarded ghost."

A few moments and hushed curses later the young lord stumbled out to join the rest of their comrades, a strip of cloth tied around his left arm while his right gripped it tightly to subdue the bleeding, "Damn Artemis, you seriously need to get a handle on those hormones of yours."

"Don't blame your stupidity on my hormones," the wolf retorted, "I can't believe that out of 10,000 sperm, you were the quickest. "

"What's going on in here?" inquired the young miko upon her return into the hut, accompanied by the young slayer. Each carrying buckets; both filled with water.

"Same as always lady Kagome," Miroku replied, assisting his wife with the bucket and its contents.

Attention was momentarily shifted from the sheathing couple to the young miko.

"Where's InuYasha this morning?" Yumiko questioned, scanning the hut for the missing hanyou, "Come to think of it Sesshomaru's not here either."

"InuYasha said something about finding breakfast," Kagome answered, "He and Sesshomaru were arguing early this morning about how he couldn't hunt and how Sesshomaru was amazed that our group had survived so long with his skills in such a state."

"Well that was rude," Kisho commented, idly twirling a chopstick in between his fingers, "Even though-to my understanding-you were the one to bring food for everyone on your journey."

"Yes but when we ran out he made sure we were never hungry," Sango added, placing a few more logs in the fire while Miroku emptied the bucket of water into the large basin they would use to wash dishes in after the meal.

"So they both went out to hunt?" Mia inquired, a small laugh to her tone.

"I guess so," the miko confirmed with a shake of her head.

"Well you know what that means right?" came the southern heir, "We're going to have a very big breakfast today."

And sure enough not ten minutes later the two came staggering in; both weighed down with as much meat as they could carry.

"I can't believe you did that you two," Rin commented, glancing towards her lord as he entered the room.

"What?" InuYasha replied causally dropping the pile he'd gathered before the slayer, who in turn promptly made a mad dash to the hut's door, hastily bumping the young Western Lord as she proceeded to empty the contents of her stomach into a bush along side the wooden structure.

"Luckily there's only a few more weeks of that," Kagome said sympathetically, morning sickness was definitely a bitch, "and what Rin was commenting on was how you two so immaturely slaughtered all those poor animals just to prove a point. What would the members of P.E.T.A do?"

"People Eating Tasty Animals?" Ally answered, reaching for a dropped rabbit and proceeded to skin it into the now empty water bucket, "Probably join him in eating it."

"I got breakfast didn't I?" the hanyou barked, his fuse short.

"Yes you did dear," Kagome nodded, "But we can't possibly eat all of this in one sitting."

"We could dry it out and package it as jerky," Riku suggested.

"Not a bad idea," Yumiko agreed, picking up a small deer and dividing the good meat from the bad and began to slice it into thin strips.

After a few moments a slightly green Sango reentered the hut, bravely taking her spot in front of the cooking pot and began to prepare the groups breakfast. In almost no time at all the group's bowls had been filled and they began conversing among themselves, sharing strategic plans or just listening and adding in tid bits where they felt necessary.

"So what are we going to do about Naraku?" Koji opened with the topic of discussion, "We know where he is now how do we get to him?"

"Where is he?" Ally inquired, pulling a small plastic wrapped object from her bag, the young flame streaked haired ruler proceeded to open it and much quietly on it's contents, "Did I miss the memo?"

"Apparently he's holding himself up in Artemis' old castle," Yumiko answered, "Which unfortunately is about three weeks in the opposite direction."

"It will be very difficult to infiltrate the compound at this stage," Riku voiced from his position next to the young would-be southern ruler.

"We have to at least try," Yumiko argued, " The faster we can get Amaya back, the better."

"What's the point though," the former agent retorted, "If we try now with out a solid plan or even strategy we'll be cut down, we probably wouldn't even make it to the castle's walls let alone get inside."

"You may be disappointed if you fail," Ally commented, swallowing her mouthful of food, "but you are doomed if you don't try."

Golden orbs turned towards her friend, "Wow Ally, that's deep. Where'd you hear that?"

A smirk snaked across the young woman's features as she casually waved the small slip of paper back and forth, "Fortune cookie."

Ginger orbs rolled, "Figures."

* * *

**Haidee was Nature's bride, and knew not this;  
Haidee was Passion's child, born where the sun  
Showers triple light, and scorches even the kiss  
Of his gazelle -eyed daughters; she was one  
Made but to love, to feel that she was his  
Who was her chosen: what was said or done  
Elsewhere was nothing. She had naught to fear,  
Hope, care, nor love, beyond, her heart beat here.**

* * *

The stone walls echoed with the frantic steps of the young castle guard, his voice calling desperately out to the darkness for the one he was searching for.

"Chiri!" the young sentry called, his russet orbs darting along the winding corridors for some sign of his missing comrade.

Slumped along the far wall no more than twenty feet from him lay the injured form of the young healer; blood pooling around her from a wound to her right shoulder and abdomen.

"Chiri," spoke the voice softly as the sentinel gently shook the fallen maiden, "Chiri please wake up."

Emerald orbs fluttered open at the distraught voice above her, greeted by the sight of a slightly relieved man as he carefully but quickly scooped her up into his arms; being wary of her injuries.

"Thank god you're alive," was all that was said for a few moments, the guard's tone no more than a whisper.

A soft smile spread across Chiri's features as she slowly wrapped her good arm around her companion, his shoulders shaking slightly as quiet, dry sobs wracked his body.

"It's all right Naito," She spoke soothingly, rubbing comforting circles on the now armor-less back of her love.

The young healer sighed, she knew that the once strong and unwavering man before her wouldn't crumble like this normally and it touched her heart. He wasn't by any means a baby or pansy but he had a heart; a rare trait among demons. Naito knew his position and upheld his job and rank as was expected of him and with honor. Though those lucky enough to know him as well as she did got to see the other side of the castle's finest warrior; the soft compassionate side of him.

"We need to get you to the healers," Naito commented softly, pulling away from the young maiden slightly.

"Who's going to help me?" Chiri laughed gently, her head falling to the side quizzically, "There's only one healer in this whole compound."

Naito sighed in frustration, fangs bared, "You've got to be kidding me! You need help and there's no one here that can do anything about it?"

"I'll be fine," assured the young maiden, struggling to sit up, "The bleedings stopped. I just need to get my wounds wrapped and put some healing agent on them and I'll be good a new."

"Are you sure?" inquired the sentry.

"Yes," nodded Chiri, "Now lets get going to I can help everyone else."

* * *

**And oh! that quickening of the heart, that beat!  
How much it costs us! yet each rising throb  
Is in its cause as its effect so sweet,  
That Wisdom, ever on the watch to rob  
Joy of its alchemy, and to repeat  
Fine truths; even Conscience, too, has a tough job  
To make us understand each good old maxim,  
So good - I wonder Castlereagh don't tax 'em.**

* * *

"Could it be possible that I mate with Rin in the future?" The western lord pondered as he and the rest of the traveling party continued on their way from the slayer's village, "That just doesn't make any sense, but her sent is proof of it."

Honey orbs traveled over to where his ward walked along side the mysterious hanyou, picking up bits of their conversation.

"So," Mia began, her hands folding behind her back while she walked, "What do you think of Sesshomaru?"

Turning slightly to watch the young woman's response she laughed, the maiden's features tinged with pink, "That bad huh?"

Curiously Rin asked, "Why? What do you think of him?"

The hanyou scoffed, "I think he's a pompous ass."

"He does have his rough sides," agreed the mortal, "But he also has his soft sides."

"That's hard to believe."

"It's true," Rin argued, "There was once when I was younger and Jaken had gotten stung by one of Naraku's insects. I went to get this medicine for him and I had fallen from this really high cliff. It was Lord Sesshomaru who saved me."

"I suppose that he has to have some redeeming qualities," Mia sighed.

"Tell me," whispered the young maiden, "You're from the future right?"

"Yeah," the hanyou replied slowly, an eyebrow raised as the woman inquiry.

"Do you know Lord Sesshomaru in your time?" she asked hurriedly, "Is he any different?"

Mia thought hard about her future mother's question. Was he any different? Based on what she' d seen so far no. But then again, she did remember a time when the Lord showed a side of himself he refused to let others see.

_**.:.:.Flashback .:.:.**_

_"It's my priority to find my friend and make sure she's safe. She's been the only family I've truly had. She's been like my sister, like a mother to me." Mia commented, sitting all the way up and staring her father in the face, "If you think that finding her is so unimportant then why did you come? Why couldn't you have left us all alone and gone back to work?"_

_"Because I need to make sure Naraku's dead once and for all." Sesshomaru said, "I need to uphold my honor as well, I've said I'd help and backing out would prove I'm weak."_

_"Is that all that matters to you?" Mia questioned, tears falling down her cheeks once more, "Does honor matter more than me…or mom? Is that why you cast us aside and when she died you shed no tears? Because your ashamed of us? Because she was a human and I'm a half breed?"_

_Sesshomaru showed emotion for the first time in a good long while, his golden eyes darkened with hurt as he pulled the sobbing woman to his chest, rubbing circles on her back, trying to sooth her._

_Mia clutched a hold of her father's shirt, crying into the demon's chest._

_"I'm not ashamed of you or your mother." Sesshomaru said, his voice shaky, "I'm hurt that you would even say something like that. I do what I do to protect you, I care for you and it would kill me if something happened to you. I loved your mother more than I ever thought I could love someone. She taught me that showing emotion wasn't bad, and she cared for me. I saved her life when she was but a child and she continued to follow me afterwards. Soon after, I realized that I cared for the small child and once she reached of age, I asked her to become my mate and she accepted."_

_By now the lord was crying softly, burying his nose in the young woman's ebony hair, seeking comfort in the sent of wildflowers that she produced._

_"I care for you Mia." Sesshomaru choked, "More than you will ever know. I'm sorry I haven't always been there for you, but know it was to protect you."_

_Mia sniffled, releasing the hold she had on the shirt and snaked her arms around the demon, hugging the man who now embraced her._

_"I understand now." Mia said softly, resting her head on the man's chest over his heart, seeking comfort in his heart beat, "And I'm sorry."_

_"Why are you sorry?" Sesshomaru questioned._

_"I'm sorry for not thinking about the reasons you do what you do." Mia said, "I based my assumptions on what I'd heard, what Uncle Inu had told me and I thought that you hated me because I was a hanyou."_

_The first rays of light began to filter through the window of the ruler's room, casting a faded light over the two currently sitting on the bed. A soft white glow surrounded the young woman as her night of weakness came to a close._

_Once again she sat there before her father as a hanyou, her silver bangs and streaks framing her face once more contrasting with the ebony of the rest of her hair. Claws now adorned her hands once more as her senses became enhanced, far more superior than a mortals'._

_Mia raised her head to look into her father's face and said, her tone serious, "I want you to find her, and bring her back safely."_

_Sesshomaru composed himself and nodded._

_"And if you don't, be sure that you know upon your return I will kill you." Mia threatened, pulling herself from her father's grasp and making her way to the door, grasping the handle._

_Stopping she said, "Father?"_

_"What is it?" Sesshomaru questioned._

_"Be careful." Mia replied, leaving the room and closing the door behind her._

_**.:.:. End of Flashback .:.:.**_

A small, gentle smile spread across the hanyou's features at the memory. The only time she'd seen her father show any emotion other than rage or annoyance; the only time she ever felt truly loved by the young man.

"I think he does change," Mia replied, watching the young woman's face contort into an expression of curiosity once more, "But for the better."

"That's good to hear," Rin agreed, a slight giggle to her tone.

It was funny really, how infectious ones mood could be on others. In no time at all the duo had erupted in a fit of uncontrollable laughter resulting from their deepening conversations. Maybe it wasn't just the mood being infectious but the real reason being it was Rin who started it. The young woman could brighten a darkened room with just her presence.

Their laughter was cut off when a thundering sound reached the hanyou's ears, honey orbs turning to meet nervous violet at the moment the hanyou had caught onto the sent of the one approaching them.

"Ally," Mia warned, concern lacing her voice.

"I know," the said maiden replied, "I felt the energy signature."

Not a moment later did a large ebony horse come charging onto the wood path the caravan was traveling on.

The master of the beast looked around at the startled group before him, "I'm sorry for startling you all, I don't know what got into him."

* * *

**And now 't was done - on the lone shore were plighted  
Their hearts; the stars, their nuptial torches, shed  
Beauty upon the beautiful they lighted:  
Ocean their witness, and the cave their bed,  
By their own feelings hallow'd and united,  
Their priest was Solitude, and they were wed:  
And they were happy, for to their young eyes  
Each was an angel, and earth paradise.**

* * *

Ally watched as the small form beside her stopped, her matching violet orbs widened to an unconceivable size as a bright smile appeared upon her features.

"Daddy!" Maru exclaimed happily, gently placing the small dog she'd been carrying onto the ground before running towards the young lord.

The man atop the large horse watched as his daughter ran towards him, dismounting his steed he scooped the small girl into his embrace.

"What are you doing all the way out here?" He inquired, looking curiously into his daughters beaming face, watching as a sorrowful expression plagued her features.

"The castle was attacked," Maru replied, heavy heartedly, "Chiri told me to run and find you, that's when I met up with everyone."

"You traveled all the way out here by yourself?" Sayo questioned, amazed at his daughter's bravery.

"Yep," the small child answered with a nod, "My new fried Akio and I were rescued by these nice people."

Sayo turned towards the other lords, noticing their presence as he treaded towards them, bowing low, "Thank you for looking after my daughter in my absence."

"It was no trouble," Koji assured with a wave of his hand.

"We were glad to see her again," Artemis added, "Though I wish it was under different circumstances."

While the lords conversed and discussed about what was happening, the rest of the group broke off in their respective pairs and simply took some down time.

"The two of them look so…well right," Soshi whispered into the young maiden's ear, an arm going around her shoulders, "Being together I mean."

Ally smiled at the scene before them, "They do don't they."

Warmth flooded the young woman as she was gently lead into her mate's embrace, "I'm sorry about all that's happened to you Ally, no one deserved that."

"You shouldn't apologize for something you had no control over," came the woman's reply as she leaned into the man's chest, "What's gone and what's past help; Should be past grief. Besides, if all this hadn't happened I never would have met Mia and look at us now, we're practically sisters."

"You two have to be the closest friends I've ever seen," Soshi remarked, "And probably will ever meet."

"We practically grew up together," his mate replied, "Have I ever told you how we met?"

"No I don't think so," the demon answered, his face scrunching slightly in thought.

"Well then I think it's story time then," Ally stated with a smile, "It was on one of the trips Sesshomaru took regularly into the other territories. He made it a habit; don't ask me why; of coming to the Southern fortress every three months. I guess it was just his way of thanking father for fighting and protecting us after Naraku was defeated the first time; you know as a way of thanking mother."

_**.:.:. Flash Back .:.:.**_

_Small steps echoed off the stone walls of the massive castle, the small heir dashing through the corridors towards a heavy wooden door._

"_Maru!" shouted the stern, feminine voice behind the young child. The healer watched with amusement as the child froze, one foot in the air and a hand extended towards the door knob. Softening her tone she continued, "What have I told you about running so fast through the castle? Need I remind you what happened last time? How you tripped five maids carrying the porcelain dishes to be washed. "_

_Putting her foot down and arm to her side, Maru flinched. Remembering that very day and what a mess she'd caused._

"_Now what's such an emergency that you felt the need to run so quickly?" Chiri inquired curiously._

"_It's not an **emergency** per se," the young heir replied, turning around and proceeded to bounce up and down, "Lord Sesshomaru was spotted about a mile from here. I went to get father so we could greet them."_

"_You've never wanted to greet him before," the healer countered, her brow raised._

"_But Naito said that he brought his daughter with him this time!" Maru exclaimed excitedly, anticipation glittering in her childish eyes._

_With a heavy sigh Chiri smiled down at her charge, "All right then, tell your father and go greet them. I'm sure the poor child would be happy to meet you; I doubt she has anyone to play with back in the Western castle."_

"_Why is that?" inquired the child quizzically._

"_Silly reasons my dear," The young maiden answered solemnly, "The stupid fact that she's a hanyou for one. Most of the world just can't get the opinion out of their heads that impure blood is inferior."_

_This confused the little one, "But, father and I aren't full blooded either. Why do people treat us the same as Lord Sesshomaru?"_

"_Because luckily you look normal," Chiri replied softly, a slight laugh creeping into her tone, "What ever that means. Now go get your father."_

_Maru nodded, turning around and pulling the heavy door open and calling to her father. Soon the two stood before the castle gates, watching as the small group approached the fortress from the dense forest._

"_Now you be nice this time Maru," Sayo stated sternly, though his eyes failed to hide his amusement, "No putting ink in his drink this time or levitating things over his head."_

"_Yes sir," the lord's daughter replied with a roll of her deep violet orbs._

_Her attention was turned towards the trees as her father waved towards the approaching lord, the small child running towards the Tai-youkai._

_Sesshomaru watched skeptically as the young heir ran towards him, then bowed low, "Greetings Lord Sesshomaru."_

_The lord nodded towards the child, watching her quick movements. _

"_I'll leave you all then," The young sentry stated, bowing towards the Western Lord as he proceeded to return behind the walls of his home, bowing towards his own lord as he passed._

"_Thank you Naito," Sayo said as the guard approached him._

"_My honor my Lord," Naito smiled, retreating inside the castle._

"_So, Lord Sesshomaru," Maru began, her hyperactive nature resurfacing, "Naito said you brought your daughter with you, can I meet her?"_

"_Mia," Sesshomaru stated calmly, looking behind him where he felt the tight grip of the small girl as she clung to the back of his hakama leg._

_A strange emotion seeped into the lord's gaze, one the young southern heir had never seen before. Pausing her childish bouncing she noticed the little bit of black behind the Western Lord; a bit of black hair to be precise. _

"_Go on Mia, it's all right," The young lord assured as he watched with amusement as his daughter poked her face around his leg, taking one look at the child before them before returning to the safety of his back side, catching her small mumble of "She scares me."_

_Curiously Maru went around the opposite side of the Western Lord, coming to stand next to the Western heir. She looked like her father that was for sure; with some differences. She wore a set of plan white haori and hakama, her black hair standing out against the garb. She had the same golden gaze as her father and silver tresses framed her small childish face._

"_What-cha hiding from?" Maru inquired, causing the hanyou to jump at her sudden presence._

"_You," the hanyou stated shyly._

"_Why?" inquired the small girl, confused._

"_You're scary," squeaked the child as she darted around her father, proceeding to run form the young daughter of the Southern Lord. The chase continued for a few moments until the hanyou darted behind the Southern ruler, the man carefully picking her up._

"_There's nothing to be afraid of Mia," Sayo stated comfortingly, "My daughter wouldn't hurt a fly. Why don't you two go ahead inside and get a snack while we talk." _

_Mia nodded, turning to follow the young lord's daughter as he set her down on the ground._

"_Come on," Maru laughed, running past the girl as she entered the castle, "Race you to the kitchen."_

_Looking towards her father for permission and earning a nod, the young hanyou darted after the small girl. The warm feeling seeping into her heart; the feeling one only gets when you know you've just met your best friend._

_**.:.:. End of Flash Back .:.:.**_

"You scared the poor girl," Soshi laughed, shaking uncontrollably.

"Well I was young," Ally replied defensively, "I wasn't scary, just hyper."

"Like you're not now?" The demon quipped, "You scared my the first time I met you too."

"You know you really shouldn't piss your mate off, Soshi," The young maiden stated calmly, removing her self from her mate's embrace, "Bad things could happen."

"It's all fun and games Ally," Soshi jested, "Lighten up."

"All fun and games until some on gets hurt," came the woman's retort, "And it's looking like you're getting there."

"Oh don't be a baby Ally," Soshi joked, his laughter escalating at the sight of his mate's annoyed face; figuring she was playing along with the game. He found it hilarious, up to a point; and that point was when he started to feel a slight wetness seep through his pant leg.

"The more I get to know guys," Ally taunted, smiling at her small furry companion, watching as the dog's leg lowered from her mate's leg, "The more I like my dog."

The demon watched as the poor excuse for a dog scampered away from him and into the safety of his master's arms. Shaking the assaulted leg, the smell wafting to his nose his gaze narrowed towards the creature, "I'm going to kill you one of these days, just wait."

* * *

**Oh, Love! of whom great Caesar was the suitor,  
Titus the master, Antony the slave,  
Horace, Catullus, scholars, Ovid tutor,  
Sappho the sage blue -stocking, in whose grave  
All those may leap who rather would be neuter  
(Leucadia's rock still overlooks the wave)-  
Oh, Love! thou art the very god of evil,  
For, after all, we cannot call thee devil.**

* * *

After a short break the group began to move once more, conversations springing up and strategies planed.

"Kagome, can I talk to you about something?" Ally inquired, approaching the miko who'd previously been in a deep conversation with her niece and her mate.

"Sure," the said miko smiled, "What about?"

"Soshi and I were talking last night and something came to my attention," the young woman began, looking to see where the young Northern ruler was and making sure she was well out of range to pick up their conversation, "Well, you know how one person can't be in two places at once?"

"Yeah," Kagome replied slowly, "Where are you going with this?"

"Artemis' baby, you know how everyone thinks its Yumiko?" continued the young maiden, "It can't be can it? I mean, if Yumiko was able to come through the well and is still the same then that would mean…"

"That the baby Artemis is carrying now is not Yumiko," Mia interjected, her eyes widening.

"But I've never heard her say anything about having a sister, or Artemis saying she's had more than one kid," Kagome countered.

"That's because she did only have one," confirmed the voice behind them, the four turning around to meet the stony gaze of the young wolf.

"Yumiko," the young miko said softly, not knowing what exactly to say to the young demon.

"I've been thinking about that too," Yumiko replied, "The only logical explanation I can come up with is that she looses it in the up coming battle."

"If that's the case then we're in for a rough ride," Seiji commented, looking sympathetically over at the Lunar wolf.

"When was it ever not," Kagome inquired, her chestnut gaze landing at the hanyou at the forefront of their group, "It's been nothing but a rough ride for the last seven years."

An uneasy air settled between the five as they walked along with the others.

"But," The miko said, breaking the silence, "I wouldn't change anything about it."

"Why not?" the hanyou inquired, turning face the young maiden beside her, "If you knew what you know now; if you knew that your life would be so rough would you honestly put yourself in this position?"

"Yes," replied the young woman with out hesitation, "Every time."

"Why?" Ally questioned, curiously, "I would think that if you could avoid being hurt so bad you'd avoid it. I would."

Kagome shook her head, a small smile working its way onto her face, the first true smile they'd seen in a while.

"It's true I've been put through heart ache after heart ache," Kagome agreed, "But had I not gone into the well house after my cat on my 15th birthday then I would never have been pulled into the well. True I would never have met Kikyou, been injured so many times, been almost killed, and had my heart crushed time after time. But then again I wouldn't have met Sango, Miroku or Shippo. I would never have met InuYasha and have fallen in love and have a beautiful baby girl with the man of my heart."

"There's got to be a reason all this is happening," Seiji commented, "I mean the fates wouldn't send you back in time just to ruin your life afterwards. You completed your journey the first time and were rewarded with InuYasha in the future and a baby. Why send you back again and have your enemy take your child?"

"Because InuYasha used the jewel," Ally answered knowingly.

"And it brings us back full circle to the number one known fact about all things magical," Kagome sighed, "nothing good can ever come from its use. So yes they all made it to my time, but then again they had to be punished for their "selfish" wish and thus where Naraku comes into play."

"The _powers that be _are so screwed up in the head," the young violet eyed woman scoffed, "They have a strange sense of humor."

"Not everyone an have a happy ever after," thought the young demon, staying off to the side and observing the group, his ice blue gaze landing on the miko and her small group, "You must prove yourself worthy of a _Fairy Tale _ending."

Watching them, Akio mentally laughed as he thought, "But yes I agree, the higher powers are screwed up in the head. However, unfortunately there's not much the Fates can do about it."

The young demon sighed, whispering to himself, "Only time will tell."

* * *

**Thou mak'st the chaste connubial state precarious,  
And jestest with the brows of mightiest men:  
Caesar and Pompey, Mahomet, Belisarius,  
Have much employ'd the muse of history's pen;  
Their lives and fortunes were extremely various,  
Such worthies Time will never see again;  
Yet to these four in three things the same luck holds,  
They all were heroes, conquerors, and cuckolds.**

* * *

It had been one week of continuous travel; the large group awoke at the brink of dawn and traveled till the last rays of light vanished from the sky. Their hard work had not been for nothing however; their fatigue was rewarded by how much ground they had traveled. What would have normally taken three weeks now looked only to take roughly around two.

"Are we there yet?" Ally questioned, stifling a yawn as she walked beside her mate.

Most of the group were asleep, the midday sun warming their bodies as the cold threatened to chill them. The young miko had taken up her usual spot upon the hanyou's back, lightly snoozing as they ventured further north. The monk was atop the fire cat, supporting the slayer as she slept; and the younger version of the southern heir slept atop the giant demon horse.

"No," Soshi replied, sending constant glares at the small fluff ball nestled in his mate's arms. He'd been doing that quite frequently for the past week.

"Well are we almost there yet?" the young maiden countered, trying to hide another yawn, "I'm tired, it's getting colder, and in case anybody else hasn't noticed the growing demonic aura up ahead, there is one and I figure if there's a demonic aura that strong it will lead us to one of two things."

"And what would that be?" Riku inquired.

"One: A village being ransacked by a demon," Ally answered, ticking off the possible outcomes on her fingers, "Or two: Naraku."

"Either way it's worth a look," The young miko commented, quickening her pace to the front of the mob, "Hey InuYasha…"

"We're not stopping," the hanyou stated before his mate could finish.

"Why not?" Kagome argued, "You never know it might be connected."

"And how many times in the past have we thought events were connected and they ended up not being," InuYasha snapped, "And then we'd have wasted more time in helping them. And besides, it doesn't have Naraku's sent to it's not him."

"You're right, what's the point," The miko argued hotly, "We'd just be saving innocent lives; maybe even _children's_ lives and possibly gain a nice warm hut to sleep safely out of the cold air tonight. Hell if we'd played our cards right maybe even a nice warm bath. But you're right, what's the point in stopping."

"Fine," the hanyou sighed, tired honey orbs locking with fiery auburn, "We'll check it out."

"Thank you," Kagome whispered gently, leaning in for a chaste kiss before returning to the center of their traveling party.

It wasn't long before they reached the suspected village, village men and women hurriedly running about; trying to gather up the contents of their fields before night fall.

"What's going on here?" The young Southern heir inquired, approaching one young woman in particular who was pulling up premature potatoes.

"We need to gather up our crops before the next demon attacks," replied the woman with out looking up, "The next snow will wipe out our whole harvest for sure."

"What's going on here Ally?" Soshi questioned, going to stand next to his mate, "Something about a demon attack and their crops being destroyed…looks like I was right."

The young woman looked up, finally noticing how large a group had come across their humble village. Looking towards the young maiden who had questioned her, she noticed the young man standing beside her. At one glance the woman froze, eyes wide as she took in the ginger-unnatural-eyes of the young man.

"What's wrong with her?" Mia asked, catching up with her friend and looking the woman over curiously.

"No idea," Ally answered, suddenly very nervous about what the woman would do next, "I see the wheel is spinning, but the hamster looks dead. "

With out another thought the young field hand turned on her heel and ran for the village, screaming for all she was worth, "Demons! They've come back to finish us off!"

"This is so not what we need right now," Mia sighed watching as the villagers emerged from their huts, armed and dangerous.

* * *

**Thou mak'st philosophers; there 's Epicurus  
And Aristippus, a material crew!  
Who to immoral courses would allure us  
By theories quite practicable too;  
If only from the devil they would insure us,  
How pleasant were the maxim (not quite new),  
'Eat, drink, and love, what can the rest avail us?'  
So said the royal sage Sardanapalus.**

* * *

The young miko watched as the whole village came alive, the headman seeming to be a the forefront and the first to take into account what was going on at his borders.

"Maybe I should go talk to him," Kagome thought aloud, taking a few steps towards the angry mob.

"Are you insane?" InuYasha questioned, turning the young woman to face him, "I'm coming with you if you are."

"No you stay with Sesshomaru and the others," the miko replied, "you saw them, they have no desire to confront demons. Let me handle this."

"Feh," The hanyou scoffed, pulling off his haori and draping it around her shoulders, "If they so much as try and attack you I'm coming after you and they'll be lucky if I don't kill them."

"Agreed," the miko nodded, making her way through the mass of travelers to confront the headman, Ally, Soshi and Mia having quickly scurried back to the safety of their group.

The old head man watched warily as the young miko approached him and his people, "What business do you lot have with our village?"

"We simply came here to help you with your demon problem," Kagome answered, "We sensed the large aura and wanted to eliminate the threat. We've been across the land and have slain many demons before."

"You say you go about slaying demons," the wise man spoke, "Yet you travel with the same kind."

"My companions are kind souls," The miko assured, "We are traveling to deal with a greater threat and have stumbled across your unfortunate predicament. Will you accept our offer to help?"

"You should listen to the girl Hiro," came the old voice of the village healer, "She speaks with a pure heart and her companions as well. Their intentions are just."

"Your opinion is appreciated Lady Kita," nodded Hiro as he regarded the group before him, "We shall except your help but please forgive us for our cautious nature."

Kagome smiled and nodded, bowing before the man and turned to return to her friends.

One farmer amongst the mob spoke out, "Why should we trust what a demon's whore and an old bat have to say? Just look at what their kind have done to us all ready. Who ever heard of a demon slaying another for the sake of a human?"

Murmurs erupted from the group, the air getting thick with tension.

"I say we kill them all!" replied another as he stepped before the group, aimed his spear and launched it towards the retreating miko.

With lightning fast movements the silver haired hanyou was behind the young maiden, blocking her from the attack.

The old healer watched in horror as he kinsman launched their weapon at the young lass, "Don't you see what you've done! Not only have you gone back on this village's word but you have attacked a miko for heaven's sake."

Kagome spun around, collapsing to her knees before the hanyou who now lay face down in the dirt; the weapon embedded in his back, "Oh my god…"

"I'm fine," InuYasha replied, flinching a the slight pain in his back, "Would have preferred a sit though."

Gently the young maiden pulled the pointed poll from her mate's back, aiding him on getting up and moving towards their group, sending one last sorrow filled glance behind her.

She knew the men's intentions were good, but isn't also said that the road to hell is paved in them? With out their help these men and women wouldn't survive another attack from the demon.

"Yay! Kuro' s a hero!" shouted a few as they rejoiced at having at least injured the demon.

"A hero is an ordinary individual who finds strength to persevere and endure in spite of overwhelming obstacles," Ally shouted, trying to break free from her mate's iron grip as he held fast to her, preventing her from approaching the horde of humans, "You bastards on the other hand would rather attack a defenseless human with their back turned than fight like real men! You cowards!"

"That's quite enough," Sayo said from his position next to Sesshomaru, "We're clearly not welcome here; and it's a pity for them that they can't see our intentions."

Maru went from her father's side to stand next to the older version of herself, pulling gently on her pants leg, "It's okay Miss Ally. Lets just go."

Ally looked down at the young girl and with a sigh, slumped against her mate's chest, "Lets go get that idiot taken care of and find someplace to stay."

Regretfully the group turned their back on the village, continuing on their journey. That was one village they couldn't save. You can't change a person's mind over night and make them see the way you do. Sometimes they have to learn the hard way or never at all; then they die without knowing the truth behind what they fight for and how wrong their views truly are.

The group ventured away from the village, now wishing they hadn't been so against the group helping. The winds had picked up and not soon after did the sky open up and snow begin to fall towards the earth.

"Why don't we split up and look for shelter?" The miko suggested, looking around at the growing storm.

"Sounds like a plan to me," replied the monk as they all proceeded to break up into small factions. Little did they know that there was greater safety in numbers than in groups.

* * *

**But Juan! had he quite forgotten Julia?  
And should he have forgotten her so soon?  
I can't but say it seems to me most truly  
Perplexing question; but, no doubt, the moon  
Does these things for us, and whenever newly  
Strong palpitation rises, 't is her boon,  
Else how the devil is it that fresh features  
Have such a charm for us poor human creatures?**

* * *

In a forest far off to the east the young siblings worked diligently to prepare their evening meal, having forgotten about their visitor who was ordered to return that very day. A shiver ran up the youngest of the two's spines, crimson orbs turning towards the darkening sky outside their small hut.

"Makoto," the young woman whispered, her voice shaking, "Do you feel that?"

"What Maeko?" Makoto inquired, turning towards his sister, "Oh shit."

A dark figure stepped into their door way, his form slightly slumped and an expression of true pain seemed plastered onto his features, "I have come to collect the antidote you were commissioned to produce."

"Right," Makoto nodded, turning around behind him and digging through a small box, "Here take this and if you still aren't better with in three days, come back and we'll give you some more. I wasn't sure how strong to make it…we've never encountered any type of poltergeist bite before. "

The figure nodded and started his retreat, "Know that if this doesn't work, there won't be a next time for you."

The siblings watched as the demon left their hut, staggered into the center of their meadow and vanished.

"We've got to tell Kagome and the others," The young boy stated, hurriedly rummaging around the small hut, shoving the desired contents into a large bag.

"Can we at least wait till after dinner?" Maeko inquired, watching her brother dash around the hut like a chicken whose head's been cut off.

"No we have to leave now," Makoto answered sternly, "That potion won't work and we promised to tell them when Naraku returned. He'll be back and when he does he'll kill us."

At that Maeko joined in in gathering their supplies, putting them in a smaller bag that she'd carry.

A smile spread across the young boys face as he and his sister left their hut and journeyed north, "At least we can tell them he's in extreme pain. They should be happy about that."

"Why would someone be happy at another's pain?" questioned the younger, her crimson orbs curiously watching her brother.

"Because he's pure evil," Makoto replied smugly, "And when pure evil's in pain you know you've done something right."

* * *

**I hate inconstancy - I loathe, detest,  
Abhor, condemn, abjure the mortal made  
Of such quicksilver clay that in his breast  
No permanent foundation can be laid;  
Love, constant love, has been my constant guest,  
And yet last night, being at a masquerade,  
I saw the prettiest creature, fresh from Milan,  
Which gave me some sensations like a villain.**

* * *

The storm had hit worse than anticipated and many of the groups were scattered all over. Many of the small parties had lost their members and were now in serious danger.

"InuYasha!" called the young monk as part of his group met up with the young hanyou's party.

"Miroku," the hanyou shouted over the storm, "Are you all right?"

"We're fine," Miroku replied, reaching the group, "Did Kagome find you all?"

"No why?" InuYasha growled.

"She was separated from us, " the monk answered, "I only assumed that she found you all."

"She didn't," InuYasha answered, turning and running in the direction the small group had come from.

"Where are you going?" shouted the young man as he watched the half demon's retreating form.

"To find Kagome," came the soft reply as the wind played with the warrior's words, carrying them off as the harsh currents passed.

* * *

**But soon Philosophy came to my aid,  
And whisper'd, 'Think of every sacred tie!'  
'I will, my dear Philosophy!' I said,  
'But then her teeth, and then, oh, Heaven! her eye!  
I'll just inquire if she be wife or maid,  
Or neither - out of curiosity.'  
'Stop!' cried Philosophy, with air so Grecian  
(Though she was masqued then as a fair Venetian);**

* * *

The young hanyou trudged through the snow; the height of the compacted substance proving to be a great hassle to walk through. Artic wind whipped around him; causing his silver tresses to whip around wildly and blend into his surroundings. His silver canine ears atop his head flattened themselves against his skull; the wind causing them to become slightly red and raw; the chill sending a stinging pain though him.

Though, as the thought about it; it as nothing compared to the stabbing throb of guilt that clutched his heart. Why had he agreed to split up? Why had he let the stupid monk talk him into leaving Kagome alone with the other group? Why didn't he just stay with her? Why couldn't he just have forced her to come with him; or convinced her to let him go with her party?

"Her eyes," the young man thought; the forlorn expression on his face seemed to be frozen in place as he thought; his molten orbs franticly searching around for the young miko, "The look in her eyes when she told me she'd be all right, that she could handle it."

He stopped, taking a few tentative sniffs of the air; trying to catch any sign of the young maiden.

"Kagome!" He called out to the empty artic tundra, "Kagome where are you?"

The sun was not that far from the horizon; the temperatures already beginning to drop. He was a hanyou which was an advantage over mortals because he could withstand the cold for longer periods of time. However even he-even in the condition he was in-would not be able to cope with the temperatures for much longer. He'd lost too much blood already and the wound to his back had yet to stop bleeding. The young man couldn't think about that right know… Kagome would be in extreme danger if he didn't find her before night fall.

"Kagome!" The young man called out again; his tone desperate, "Come on where are you Kagome?"

"Inu…Yasha?" It was as faint as the wind but he knew he'd heard it.

"Kagome?" InuYasha questioned, turning around and looking all around him, "Kagome say it again? I need to find you."

"InuYasha," Kagome repeated; her voice a bit louder over the raging winds.

The hanyou could tell she was tired, and cold by the tone of her voice. Looking around he spotted a thin form through the swirling white winds; the black garb of the prone figure standing out drastically against the pure color of the ground.

"Kagome," InuYasha sighed, running over towards the fallen woman and gently lifting her up and cradled her against his chest, "Kagome can you hear me?"

* * *

**'Stop!' so I stopp'd.- But to return: that which  
Men call inconstancy is nothing more  
Than admiration due where nature's rich  
Profusion with young beauty covers o'er  
Some favour'd object; and as in the niche  
A lovely statue we almost adore,  
This sort of adoration of the real  
Is but a heightening of the 'beau ideal.'**

* * *

The young Western Lord lead his charges into a small cave on the outskirts of the village. The entrance was roughly sheltered by large boulders and would limit the amount of wind getting into their shelter. Ushering them inside he then proceeded to gather up enough wood to last them through the night. With the aid of Jaken's staff, the half frozen group was soon huddled around a warm fire.

Seiji looked toward his shivering mate and scooted closer towards her, "Are you cold?"

"No," she replied stubbornly, not wanting to appear weak before her father.

"So you're shivering with excitement then Mia?" the young man continued skeptically,

"Yes I'm cold," the hanyou answered in defeat.

"Well then why didn't you just say so," replied the sword's smith as he positioned himself behind his mate, pulled her into his lap and wrapped his arms around her, "Better?"

"Much," Mia nodded, relaxing back into the young demon's chest.

"Thank you for starting the fire Lord Jaken," Rin thanked, teeth chattering, "And thank you Lord Sesshomaru for finding the wood."

The young lord simply nodded where as the small imp ignored her totally.

"You look cold Rin," Mia stated worriedly, "Why don't you come over here with us."

The young mortal exuberantly shook her head, "No I'll be all right."

Honey orbs looked down at the frozen human that sat so dedicatedly beside him. Moving over slightly he wrapped his good arm around her and gently and slowly pulled her into his lap; so as not to frighten her.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" she questioned, confused.

"No sense in you getting sick because you were too cold," Came his emotionless reply.

"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru," Rin replied, a smile creeping upon her face as she relaxed into the lord's strong chest.

The young hanyou smirked across the flames at the Western Lord and her future mother, "Phase one, complete."

* * *

**'T is the perception of the beautiful,  
A fine extension of the faculties,  
Platonic, universal, wonderful,  
Drawn from the stars, and filter'd through the skies,  
Without which life would be extremely dull;  
In short, it is the use of our own eyes,  
With one or two small senses added, just  
To hint that flesh is form'd of fiery dust.**

* * *

"_Kagome! Come on where are you Kagome?"_

She heard someone calling her name; his voice sounded desperate yet familiar.

"Inu…Yasha?" she whispered, her lips frozen and her mind numb. She had little strength left and simply trying to move caused her pain.

"Kagome?" Came her mate's desperate voice, "Kagome say it again? I need to find you."

"InuYasha," Kagome repeated; using what little strength she had left to make her tone louder.

"Kagome," she heard InuYasha sigh as he gently lifting her up and cradled her against his chest, "Kagome can you hear me?"

It took her a moment to reply but she finally did, "Yes…InuYasha…"

"What is it Kagome?" The hanyou inquired, looking over the young maiden's body. She was so pale, god was she pale. It was obvious she'd been out in the harsh winder weather for too long; her skin had long since lost the warm feel and glow it normally had, replaced with the bone-chilling feel of someone who'd been buried under the snow for hours.

"It hurts…so cold…" The young miko whimpered, unable to open her eyes and gaze up at the man holding her; she snuggled closer towards him for the warmth she desperately needed.

Ignoring the blood that had seeped through the back of his haori from his wound; InuYasha shrugged off the outer layer of his attire and wrapped it around the young woman. Kagome grasped the red cloth tightly; absorbing the warmth from the fibers.

InuYasha clutched her as tight as he could to his body; making his way through the storm to the village they'd been a little while ago, "I'm taking you to get some help Kagome, just hang on."

Weakly she nodded, resting her head against his firm, tone chest; allowing the rhythmic beat of the young man's heart to lull her to sleep.

Carefully he moved in the shadows of the huts; not willing to risk being seen by the villagers again. He needed to get Kagome to the healer and then he'd head out and hide somewhere until the storm calmed down before setting out to find their friends.

The strong sent of medicinal herbs wafted to his nose and he headed towards where the sent was the strongest. Reaching the hut he slipped inside only to come face to face with a very shocked elderly woman.

"Please," InuYasha pleaded quickly, "Don't let anyone know I'm here."

"You're the young man from earlier aren't you?" The old woman questioned, eyeing him curiously.

InuYasha nodded, "Can you help me?"

"What's the matter young lad?" She inquired, her clouded gaze landing on the young woman nestled in his strong arms.

"She's been out in the cold too long," InuYasha answered, the blood loss finally catching up with him as the adrenaline wore off as he swayed slightly, "She need's help."

"Lay her down upon the matt over by the fire," The woman instructed, pointing a wrinkled finger towards the mat laid out by the small source of warmth.

"Thank you," the hanyou said, crossing the small distance to the designated mat and gently placed the ailing maiden down, "I'll return before morning to check on her."

The elderly woman watched as the young man began to make his way to the door and started to leave, seeing the blood that soaked and continued to seep through the back of his under shirt, "Wait you need to be tended to as well."

InuYasha shook his head, "the villagers have made it clear they do not wish me here and I will not compromise Kagome's safety because of it."

"Be careful," She woman called after him as he left.

The hanyou disappeared from the hut and into the storm; making his way as far from the village as he could. A small cave caught his eye as he neared the side of the mountain; it was just about twenty feet away. He never made it to the safety of the enclosure however.

His body screamed for him to stop; his vision blurred as the wind chilled him to the bones. InuYasha's knees went weak, buckling and sending him towards the ground. He simply had no strength left to move; his body having been pushed to it's limit.

With a shaking hand he grasped the hilt of his sword tightly before his vision completely blacked out; digging deep into his mind for a comforting image to keep his demon subdued. A smiling Kagome holding his new born daughter came to the forefront of his mind and a small smile graced his lips; the warmth of darkness too much to resist.

* * *

**Yet 't is a painful feeling, and unwilling,  
For surely if we always could perceive  
In the same object graces quite as killing  
As when she rose upon us like an Eve,  
'T would save us many a heartache, many a shilling  
(For we must get them any how or grieve),  
Whereas if one sole lady pleased for ever,  
How pleasant for the heart as well as liver!**

* * *

The rulers and descendants of the Northern and Eastern lands trudged through the thickening snow seeking out a safe and warm place for them to wait out the storm.

"How do you think everyone is doing?" Bakari inquired from her position huddled close to her mate as they walked, "I hope Sango got out of the storm all right."

"I do too," Kane replied, "She's so close to delivering her baby I was surprised she even ventured out."

"She has an obligation to her pack," Artemis informed knowingly, "She feels responsible and wants to make sure Naraku's dead once and for all."

"Speaking from experience are you?" The young wolf's mate inquired curiously.

"As a matter of fact yes," she answered.

The wind whipped around the group as they unknowingly closed in on a small hut hidden by the snow.

"Hey look guys," Yumiko shouted over the storm, "Do you all see that smoke?"

"Yes, and where there's smoke," Kisho added, "There's fire."

They hurriedly ran towards the small hut, knocking on the door before they entered, none having the desire to frighten the inhabitants should they be human.

* * *

**The heart is like the sky, a part of heaven,  
But changes night and day, too, like the sky;  
Now o'er it clouds and thunder must be driven,  
And darkness and destruction as on high:  
But when it hath been scorch'd, and pierced, and riven,  
Its storms expire in water -drops; the eye  
Pours forth at last the heart's blood turn'd to tears,  
Which make the English climate of our years.**

* * *

She felt warm; almost too much so. The young miko was faintly aware of her surroundings, straining her hearing to pick up any sounds around her. Off to her side she heard the bustling of someone as they moved around on the creaky floor of an old hut. Slowly she sat up; a damp cloth falling from her forehead to rest with a plop in her lap. A hand coming to replace where the fabric had been; resting her elbow on her knee she supported her head, trying to regain her bearings.

"It's good to see you awake young lady," Came the gentle tone of the elderly woman who'd been taking care of her charge, "I was worried that the young man would come back to find out you'd left this world."

The young miko opened her eyes; turning towards the source of the voice as she stared at the woman, "Where am I?"

"Back at the village you and your traveling companions helped earlier," the woman answered, "I've been taking care of you."

"Kagome," The young woman replied with a nod, recognition aiding her in placing a face and name together for the woman before her she'd met earlier, "Thank you for watching over me Lady Kita."

A small smile spread over Kita's lips, "It was my pleasure."

Kagome sat there for a moment before she noticed the red cloth rapped tightly around her; her hands clutching it like a lifeline; her eyes widened as she turned horrified orbs towards the fastened door and partially covered window, the storm whipping and howling around the small hut, "Where's InuYasha?"

The elderly woman's expression turned grim, her clouded grey orbs staring unseeingly towards the door, "He left shortly after leaving you in my care. I was worried for him considering his wound had yet to heal it seemed and he looked as if he was on his last leg. But what puzzled me was that he seemed extremely reluctant to stay; he said he wouldn't risk your safety; I didn't understand what he meant."

Kagome looked towards Kita, understanding dawning on her: she was blind.

"He's a hanyou," the young miko explained, "When we passed and helped this village with the demon that seemed to plague you with the constant snow storms the villagers became hostile towards my group because of some of my traveling companions being demons."

Kita nodded, "The people here live in fear of demons; I personally see nothing wrong with them. I would have never known your friend was one or half I should say if you hadn't told me. He has a good and pure aura about him."

"He does," Kagome agreed.

"It shouldn't matter if one is a demon, human or hanyou," The healer stated solemnly, "I'm blind, but not to the fact that those who are pure at heart should be trusted. Perhaps the world should be blind so that their judgments of other's looks don't cloud their judgments of their character.

"If only every one was like that," the miko sighed.

Worry set in once more; something just didn't feel right, almost as if the young hanyou was in trouble, "Did he say when he'd be back?"

"Said before dawn," the elderly woman answered, her brows furrowing, "However I fear something has happened to him."

"I need to go find him," The young maiden stated, rising to her feet and making her way towards the door.

"You're not well enough to venture out," Kita said, worry entering her gaze as well, "And the storm has yet to let up; it's too dangerous to go out now."

"If something happened to InuYasha and he's in danger and I couldn't help him, I would never be able to forgive myself," Kagome explained softly, her hand going to the juncture where her heck met her shoulder; her fingers gently pressed against the small mark the hanyou had given her, "He's saved my life countless times in the past and it's time I returned the favor."

Kita sighed, the young woman was determined, she'd giver her that.

"Take this then," She replied, pulling a medium sized bag from beside her; medical supplies contained with in a pouch; then pointed towards a far corner of the hut, "There are some small logs over there; take a few and put them in here. I think you'll need them."

Kagome nodded, "Thank you."

She did as she was told and gathered up a few logs, placing them into the bag before heading out of the hut in search of her mate.

* * *

**The liver is the lazaret of bile,  
But very rarely executes its function,  
For the first passion stays there such a while,  
That all the rest creep in and form a junction,  
Life knots of vipers on a dunghill's soil,-  
Rage, fear, hate, jealousy, revenge, compunction,-  
So that all mischiefs spring up from this entrail,  
Like earthquakes from the hidden fire call'd 'central,'**

* * *

Finding an abandoned hut amongst the blinding blizzard the group quickly entered, barricading the door and windows against the fierce wind. Everyone huddled against one another, chilled to the bone from the storm outside.

"I hope the others found shelter," Sayo commented, brining his daughter into his lap to help warm her frozen body.

"I'm sure they did," Sango assured, "Kagome is a smart girl, I'm sure they were able to get everyone a safe place to bed down."

"How long to do you think this storm will go on for?" the young monk inquired, listening to the wind thrash against the wooden exterior of their shabby shelter.

"Not long I hope," Riku replied, serving as a heater for the young kitsune as he curled into the demon's lap.

"We might as well get a fire started," Ally sighed, looking around at her hut-mates, "Anyone got a lighter or a match?"

"Kagome usually has those things," Sango answered, "Kirara can transform and light the fire though."

"There's not enough room for her to do that though," Sayo countered.

"We have to do something," the young slayer replied, the group continuing to stare at the pile of logs, trying by some means to light the pile with their will.

The small puppy; seeking warmer places to sleep, ventured across the hut and padded towards his mistress. The tired creature came to a stand still before the fire pit, trying to figure out how to get over the small mountain. Suddenly a cold draft crept into the hut, causing it's inhabitants to shiver and the young pup to sneeze, a small flame erupting into the pit.

"Did you see that?!" Soshi exclaimed looking aghast as the small dog padded around the pit and towards his mate, astonished at what the small creature had just done.

"I told you good things come in small packages," Ally sneered, petting the small creature.

In no time at all the small hut was warming up and the occupants were saved from a serious case of hypothermia.

"Dad," came the sleepy voice of the young child curled in the lord's lap, "Why didn't they trust us?"

Sayo looked solemnly down at his daughter and sighed, "Some people just can't except the fact that not every demon is bad. You'll understand when you're older."

"That's what Chiri said too," Maru argued, "But I want to know now."

"Let me put it to you this way Maru," Ally began, "People simply fear what they don't understand. They can't begin to understand that some demons are good because so many before us have done them harm."

"Well that's stupid," the child replied with a yawn.

"Yes it is Maru," Sayo nodded, "Yes it is."

Heads all turned towards the door as a strong knock sounded from the other side. Cautiously Soshi stood up and answered the door, promptly moving aside to let the newcomers in.

"Great just what we need," Ally joked, seeing the Northern lords and the rest of their party enter, "Another pregnant woman in here."

"Ha ha," Artemis scoffed, cramming herself into a corner next to Kane and Bakari, "Very funny."

"Well at least nothing else could possibly go wrong," the young heir commented.

Artemis turned towards the young slayer, noting her pained expression and her slightly green completion.

"Are you all right Sango?" She inquired, worry in her tone, "You don't look so good."

"I think I'm all right," the said slayer replied, "My stomach's just been hurting for awhile but I'm sure it's noth…"

Everyone watched the young woman curiously as her eyes widened and her hand went to her stomach.

"What's wrong Sango?" Miroku asked, his violet orbs trained only on her.

Shocked, the slayer answered, "I think my water just broke."

* * *

**In the mean time, without proceeding more  
In this anatomy, I 've finish'd now  
Two hundred and odd stanzas as before,  
That being about the number I 'll allow  
Each canto of the twelve, or twenty -four;  
And, laying down my pen, I make my bow,  
Leaving Don Juan and Haidee to plead  
For them and theirs with all who deign to read.**

* * *

The young miko mentally kicked herself; why hadn't she grabbed something heavier to wear? Wind whipped around her and violently sent her ebony tresses into the air.

"InuYasha!" She shouted for what seemed like the millionth time, her innate miko senses told her she was going in the right direction yet she couldn't seem to find the one she was searching for.

A frustrated sigh escaped her; her head lowering as her eyes closed before opening to stare at her feet. Where could he be? She'd wandered _so_ far away from the village she wasn't sure if she'd be able to get back now.

As she stood there; her gaze fixed on the grown below her; something caught her attention. A small splatter of red shone through the pure white of the snow coating the ground, no doubt having been there for most of the night. The dim light of the rising sun aided her in her inspection of the spot; it was blood.

Kagome's heart seemed to stop as she looked ahead of her; a trail of blood lead towards a large mound where the source of the trail now lay. Fear gripped at her, making it hard to breath as she ran towards the large pile of snow and began to dig through it.

Her hands became raw and frozen by the time she reached the prone figure concealed with in the snow; his silver tresses frozen in clomps while frost clung to the edge of his matching canine ears. What scared her the most was the young man's face; his skin was so pale-whether it was from the loss of blood or the temperature; she wasn't sure. The hanyou had been buried under the snow for so long that his lips were tinted in blue.

"InuYasha," Kagome called, hurriedly clearing the rest of the frozen liquid off of the young man's body, "InuYasha wake up!"

She got no answer.

Tears began to well in her eyes; the crystalline droplets freezing to her rosy cheeks before they had a chance to fall. Gently she lowered her head to her mate's chest; holding her breath as she waited and listened…

Bum.. Bump.

It was faint; eerily so that it was so hard for her to hear it. She needed to get him warmed up; needed to get him out of the storm. Hazel orbs landed on the entrance to the small cave as determination flooded her body.

"Come on we've got to get you out of this mess," Kagome stated gently, pulling the young man to a sitting position before pulling him to his feet; his arm going around her shoulder as she maneuvered him onto her back. When she was sure she had a good firm hold on him she began to move forward; weighed down in the snow but she managed, dragging them towards the cave's entrance and out of the weather. She got him as deep into the cave as she could; away from the howling and raging winds.

Gently laying him down beside a small dip in the stone floor she proceeded to build a fire to warm the young man. Once that was completed she moved to sit behind her mate; propping him up so she could support him while she tended to the wound on his back. With careful, light hands that only come with having treated many injured before, she wrapped his wound; clean, fresh bandages covering most of his chest and back.

Kagome lowered him back to the ground; shrugging off the fire rat haori she currently wore and folding it up until it was a rather tick mound. Tenderly she raised the young hanyou's head up ever so slightly; slipping the make shift pillow under his head. The young miko stared down at the man below her; his skin beginning to regain some of it's color.

Watery eyes never let the man's form leave her sight as she leaned down and placed her lips against his in a feather light kiss. Lowering her self down she moved his arm away from him slightly, curling up beside him with her head on his chest and an arm clinging tightly around his waist.

It seemed every time they were separated one of them ended up fatally injured or dead; where was the justice in that?

"Please InuYasha," Kagome pleaded softly; tears pouring down her cheeks once more to hand on the white fabric of her love's under shirt, "Wake up soon."

* * *

**Author's Note**

_**Okay…after much debate on my part on how I want to end this story (don't worry it's no over yet) and being unable to please myself I've come to this conclusion. Originally this story was going to end with them getting Amaya back and a short chapter on how she grew up and then the epilogue. However I got to thinking…what about all the other characters? I know you all are probably like forget them we don't care…but that wouldn't do them justice. So now this story will basically be in two parts…though under the same story. The first part will end with them getting Amaya back and a few chapters dedicated to the other characters on how they lived until the future and then will end with the original epilogue and Amaya around the same age as she was when this story originally started. The second part will be her growing up and the end of the story. Thought you all might want to know how this is going to pan out. **_

_**I will try to be quicker with the updates….I know you guys are hating me with these month span updates but I'm sorry!!! Unlike the last two years I have limited time to work on my stories unfortunately. I've got to look at colleges and make this year of school count! I'll say it again however…I will never NOT finish a story…it just may take me a while. Thank you again to all you loyal reviewers who have stuck with me through all this; thank you it means a lot.**_

_**Sammy-Sama**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter VIII: You laugh because I'm different I laugh because you're all the same.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Responding To **_

**Hearii-sama:****_And I have spent many a sleepless nights pondering that same thought. Yes; shorter chapters would get out faster but then to me they'd seem…well not finished. It maybe hard to believe but normally each chapter starts off in my head at about 12 pages on word but then I go, "Hey that's a good idea!" and add something._ _I have an idea for each chapter and generally a theme and it just makes more sense to me to continue with one chapter: one theme than five to cover just one topic…seems kinda "fillerish" or "Drug-out" to me. don't' get me wrong though I appreciate the idea; really I do. I don't mean to sound like I'm shooting you down or anything by all means. Thank you for reviewing and for your opinion; it's greatly appreciated._**

**Strynght83- _Thank you for being so understanding. And exams went very well…blew the curve in my Computer Programming class straight out of the water. I'm glad you like the story…its' been my baby for the last four years and it's sad to think that it's almost over…::cries:: but because of reviews like yours it makes writing and updating much more bearable. Hope you liked the chapter!_**

**Alison: _yes you are a dork…I'm sorry I thought it was a clone. My apologies to the cast and creator of start treck and to Riker himself for making the mistake. Did you like the chapter? I hope it was worth your wait._**

**Riyuto-san_- I'm sorry it was so dark man…hope you weren't too fightened! I was going to send you a care package but couldn't seem to find the address! Lol…hope you like this chapter though. I agree aobut the interesting part…I mean what would you do if you were pretty much influencing yourself? Haha…more fun to look forward to is all._**

_**AnimeSpiral**_

**cowgirlgoneanime _- well I hope you liked it… I know how busy ppl can get so I'm just happy you got around to reading it at all! lol_**

**PrincessAnime- _Yeah man! Girl Power! Well what do you expect? She IS InuYasha and Kagome's kid after all…::looks around for any peeking eyes:: between you, me and anyone else who reads the responding to reviews section…she's going to be a real bad ass; just you wait and see! I hope it was well worth your wait._**


	10. Author's Note 92408

**Author's Note**

**Oh my god!! It's been like a year since I last updated! I hope you all are still reading it and or willing to. I am pleased to announce that I now have a little bit of time on my hands now that college has settled down and senior year is over with. I'm currently re-reading my story…forgot where I left off…and plan on finishing the latest chapter hopefully (at latest) by the end of two weeks. Keep a look out as I start to update this one if not all of my stories! If anyone is out there and still reading this please shoot me a message! I love you guys and thanks for not killing me and being so understandable.**

**Sammy-Sama**


	11. Chapter VIII Part 1

_**Author's Note**_

**:looks around at all the upset and disgruntled reviewers: hehe…hi guys! **

**:ducks fire balls: I'm sorry!! Life got in the way! **

**I had attempted to finish my stories too quickly and burned myself out. Last year I was in 9 clubs and on council for our Anime Otaku club so I was busy with that most of the year. Now I'm settling down in college…freshman again…:sigh: and hope to finally get back to my creative pond and fish out some more ideas. I hope you all enjoy this and continue to read. I've missed you all so much!! **

**Sammy-Sama**

_**Disclaimer**_**: **_**I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters associated with the series. However Artemis, Koji, Kane, Bakari, Shiizu, Taru, Kita, Ally/Maru, Soshi, Mia, Seiji, Riku, Sayo, Naito, Chiri, Shiro, Maeko, Makoto, Yumiko, Kita, Kisho, Akio, Yukio, Amaya, Kage and Fluffy are my own creations.**_

**Scene Changes from Keep Holding On By Avril Lavigne**

--

_**Chapter VIII: You Laugh Because I'm Different I Laugh Because You're All The Same.**_

Part 1

--

**You're not alone  
together we stand  
I'll be by your side**

--

"You stupid, stupid hanyou," the young maiden whispered lightly, probing and prodding the dwindling flames before her, "You should have just stayed in that stupid hut regardless."

Hazel orbs watched the steady rise and fall of the man's chest as he slept peacefully behind her, "I hope the others find us soon."

The young miko's head snapped up after the thought, her gaze headed towards the entrance of the cave they'd taken shelter in; and it seemed her world stopped, why hadn't she sensed his presence sooner?

"What?" came the cool voice from the man before the young woman, "You seem surprised to see me, Kagome."

"Naraku," the said miko hissed, mentally berating herself for her lack of weaponry, "What are you doing here? Last I heard you were held up somewhere with a very nasty curse on your hands."

"Seems you've been out of the loop there, isn't it," Naraku replied, "I'm quite better actually. I'm here to make you a deal."

"What kind of deal?" Kagome inquired, her brow raised in curiosity.

"You come with me," answered the hanyou, "And you get your child back."

"What do you want me for?" the miko questioned.

"Is this an interrogation?" Naraku countered, "I just offered you your daughter and you ask questions?"

"Forgive me for being a bit skeptical," Kagome replied, "But you haven't been exactly the most reliable in the past."

"The past is the past," the half demon commented, leaning his form against the cave's rock walls, "Maybe I've changed."

"I doubt that strongly," the miko shot back, "You kidnapped my friend, almost had InuYasha killed dozens of times. Not to mention all the shit you put us through way back when."

"True," Naraku agreed, "But this is my only offer, I'll give you till sunrise to decide."

"And if I refuse?" inquired Kagome.

"Well then, you just might not see your daughter back alive now, will you?" was all the half demon said before he began to disappear, "Meet me in the clearing at the center of the forest by then or your daughter's life will end."

"Shit!" hissed the miko and her fists collided with the cave floor, the sharp edges of a few rocks cutting her skin, "What the hell do I do now?"

**--  
you know I'll take your hand  
when it gets cold  
and it feels like the end  
there's no place to go you know I wont give in  
no I wont give in.**

**  
--**

"It's so cold out here Lord Sesshomaru," commented the young woman through chattering teeth as their group scoured the area looking for shelter.

"I know you are Rin," replied the lord, "We're sure to find something soon."

Amber orbs sliced through the falling snow, the vague outline of a hut and the billowing smoke which rose above it caught his attention. Leading the young mortal through the blinding white he reached the small structure, now noticing the sounds of excitement happening within. Just as he was about to bang on the door, the said barrier opened, the young Eastern Ruler ushering the occupants outside.

"Oh Lord Sesshomaru," Kane greeted upon seeing the demon as he opened the door, "Good to see you both are all right."

Sesshomaru nodded.

"What's all the commotion about?" Rin inquired, peering inside the hut.

"Sango's going into labor," answered Bakari as she helped Sango atop Kirara once they'd gotten outside the building, "We're taking her to Kaede's."

"We all planned on heading over there," Miroku added, following his wife and her companion.

"No…Miroku," Sango gasped as another contraction hit, "You need to go find Kagome."

"But you need me too…" The monk argued, trying to make his wife see reason.

"Please," The slayer replied, "I would feel better knowing you'd gone to look for her if something had happened."

"What could have happened?" Miroku inquired, "I'm sure InuYasha got Kagome somewhere safe."

"Did you forget what tonight was?" Sango argued, her hand immediately going to grip her throbbing abdomen.

"Fine," Miroku sighed, his staff resting on his shoulder, "Would you please assist me Lord Sesshomaru? I could sure use that powerful sense of smell."

"I'll help you find the hanyou and his mate," Sesshomaru nodded, looking down towards his own mate.

"You know I'm coming too," Rin commented, "Even though I'm half frozen."

"I'll come too," Artemis voiced, pushing her way through the crowed.

"Me too!" shouted Mia from the back of the horde now blocking the entrance to the hut.

"We'll head on to Kaede's and get Sango some help," The Northern Ruler informed, "I really don't trust the villages around here, if the last one we were at is any rate of comparison."

"Agreed," replied Kane, as he and Koji darted off towards the east.

Bakari climbed atop the twin tail to help steady the slayer, "We should get there faster now that we're flying. Please be careful while you all search and if the storm starts to pick up again don't get caught in it."

"We won't," the hanyou nodded as she watched the rest of the group-with the exception of one-head off towards the east.

"Just don't do anything I wouldn't do," came the warning from the hanyou's mate, navy locking with amber.

"Don't worry so much Seiji," Mia laughed, taking a few steps towards the demon and capturing his lips, "Be careful and I will as well."

Seiji smiled before his body was engulfed in a spectral blue aura and his form changed as bones rearranged and soon a large midnight blue dog stood before them. With one final look of warning he turned around and thundered after the rest of his companions.

With that the group split in two, one going east the other deeper into the woods in search of their missing friends.

--  
**Keep holding on  
'cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
just stay strong  
cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you**  
--

What had taken previously a week and a half to achieve the group did in just about six hours. With no light from the moon above the group had traveled nearly across half the length of the entire continent to reach this small little village.

Koji, Kane, Sayo and little Maru had been the first ones to arrive at the hut and inform the elderly priestess what had occurred.

As the twin tail touched down, Kaede was ready with instructions, "Seiji I need you to go to the river and get some water if you would."

"Right," the demon replied after he'd transformed, immediately making a run for the nearby river.

"You'll need these!" shouted Riku, following after with two empty buckets.

"Bring her inside and we'll get her comfortable," Kaede said, leading Kirara inside the hut and over towards an empty futon, "Lay her down over here."

After a few short minutes the slayer had been prepped on the futon and comfortable, the water having been brought was now warming from the fire the Southern Lord had started.

"How long ago did this start?" the elderly priestess inquired.

"Around six hours or so," Ally answered, coming to sit next to the young woman, "Is there anything we can do to help?"

Kaede nodded, "I need all the men out in fact, the women may remain."

With that all that was left in the room were Ally, Bakari and Maru.

"What do you want us to do now?" Bakari questioned, dabbing the slayer's forehead with a cool, damp cloth; trying to ease her while her contractions shot through her body.

"All we can really do now is wait," came the healer's answer as they tried to make the young woman as comfortable as possible while she delivered her baby.

"Where is Miroku? I did not see him with the others," Kaede inquired.

"InuYasha and Kagome have been missing," Ally answered, "Sango asked him to stay behind with a few others to help look for them."

The priestess nodded once again, leading the young slayer through the birth of her first child.

**--**

**theres nothing you can say, nothing you can do  
theres no other way when it comes to the truth  
so keep holding on  
cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through.**

**--**

Pain filled, drowsy auburn orbs watched unwavering as the young maiden prepared the couple's meal. The young miko closed her eyes, a soft sigh escaping her lips as she finished the evening preparations.

"He's going to hate me for this," She thought, guilt weighting heavily on her conscience as she quickly mixed the crushed powder into her mate's bowl of ramen.

"Here," the maiden offered, handing the young man his bowl as she rounded the fire and sat beside him.

Auburn orbs simply regarded her with a calculating glare; one that would rival even his brother; before picking up his meal and began eating.

"You're not going," He stated between a mouth full of ramen.

"Why not?" his mate inquired, setting her own bowl down and turning to face the young man, "Why is it that every time something dangerous happens it's always got to be you that goes into the thick of it? Why can't I for once be the one to do it InuYasha?"

A very un-demon-like growl escaped the young man's chest as he slammed his bowl onto the stone ground, the remaining contents spilling over the crushed plastic, "This isn't like I'm always the one driving and you want a turn Kagome! This is Naraku we're talking about here! You're just human and you're asking me why I always go into danger!"

"You're human right now!" Kagome pointed out, "What's the difference?"

"Come morning if I'm run through with a sword I won't get killed," InuYasha stated calmly, "His miasma doesn't effect me as much as you, even if you do purify it. it's too risky."

"I think you're being hypocritical," Kagome argued, crossing her arms across her chest.

"I don't care; as long as it keeps you alive," replied the hanyou evenly.

"I thought you'd have more trust in me," the miko sighed, her gaze averted from the young man.

"I have all the trust in the world for you," InuYasha corrected, "It's Naraku I don't trust."

"Then you should know that I can take care of myself!" Kagome exclaimed, chestnut orbs igniting with fire.

"I don't want to argue with you," InuYasha said gently, taking a deep breath, "I just want to keep you safe. There's got to be another way to get Amaya back then risking both your lives to do it."

"I understand what you're getting at," Kagome replied, watching as her mate's eyes began to droop, "But this could be the only way. With me on the inside it could be beneficial."

"The risk out weighs the gains," InuYasha stated, as he slumped to the floor, "I'm too tired to fight with you about it."

Kagome sighed, slowly rising and treading over to the unconscious hanyou. Kneeling down she folded her legs beneath her and carefully slipped the half demon's head into her lap.

"Everything will work out all right in the end InuYasha," Kagome whispered, gently brushing a few wayward tresses of hair from is face, "You'll see, it always does."

**--**

**So far away I wish you were here  
before it's too late this could all disapear  
before the doors close, this comes to an end  
but with you by my side I will fight and defend i'll fight and defend yeah yeah.**

**--**

It had been roughly another six hours before the small group inside was able to leave. The only one to leave the hut however was the young Southern heir; both other girls wanting to help the young slayer. Now don't get her wrong, it wasn't that she didn't want to help her friend; it was just that there was too much pain in the air. That was something her new powers weren't reacting too very well.

Upon stepping out into the night air, violet orbs gazed around at the huddled mass outside of the hut. The men had gathered together to share battle plans or stories of some sort. The only one missing was the Southern Lord and his companion.

Crossing the short distance from the hut entrance to the group the young maiden bent down and taped the young ebony haired demon lightly on the shoulder.

"Have you seen Lord Sayo by any chance?" she inquired, her mate's crimson orbs turning towards her.

"I think he went to put Kage in the stable," Soshi answered, "I told him he wouldn't fit but I assume he just took him to the pasture instead."

"All right," the young woman nodded, straitening her posture and heading off in the direction of the clearing where the villages livestock was kept.

"Just be careful what you say Ally," Soshi called after the retreating form.

"I will," the said maiden replied, continuing her trek towards where the young lord had supposedly gone.

Violet orbs gazed around the small field, immediately spotting the large horse grazing off near the small stream's bank, the young lord casually tossing stones into the water.

"How's the young slayer doing?" inquired the young lord, his attention focused on the approaching figure.

"She's doing fine," Ally replied, crossing the field and taking a seat next to the young man, "I just needed to get a bit of fresh air is all."

Sayo nodded, "I know the feeling."

The duo sat in silence for a while, each enjoying the comfortable feel of the quiet.

"May I ask you something?" The young lord inquired.

"Ask away as long as it doesn't have anything to do with my age or weight," Ally jested.

"Have we meet somewhere before?" continued the demon, "I mean Maru seems to be taken with you so fast. And that symbol on your garb is the very one for the Southern lands."

"You could say that," Ally answered, thinking over her words carefully.

"You're not going to tell me directly?" Sayo questioned.

"Well no. You know how it could ruin the whole fate of the world and all," the young maiden replied, tossing a small pebble into the water.

"What I mean to say is, can I trust you?"

"Yes, you can trust me."

Sayo nodded, "If my daughter can trust you enough with her life then I suppose I should too."

Ally just sat there for a moment, watching as her father stood up and retreated back to the small hut her friends from the future had called home for so long. She kept thinking, was it right for her to be interfering like this? Could she do something that would doom the future, had she already and not even known?

"I guess the lapse in my memory is a good thing then," She sighed to herself as she nimbly rose to her feet, brushing off the dirt and grass that had attached itself to her garb; and headed down the path her father had taken.

**Author's Note:**

**Okie Dokie then! Part one is out for you guys finally…I should have the last bit of this finished within two weeks…midterms start up soon so I don't know if this 2 week schedule will be regular but I swear I will try my best. Hope school is going as well for you as it is for me and I will have this next chapter out ASAP!**

**Sammy-Sama**

**Remember 5 reviews or no update….lol**


	12. Chapter VIII Part 2

**Author's Note**

***hides behind bunker* okay so I've been gone for awhile…I wonder how many of my faithful readers are still there? But all I can say is this Hiatus has been a mix of Life issues and writers block. So I have re-read my stories (which OMG looking back on them it's a wonder why anyone read the first one…my writing has definitely gotten better) and am ready to try and continue this one. I've missed writing and the nagging feeling of leaving this one undone is driving me crazy. So I hope you all enjoy the second part of Chapter 8.**

**Sammy-Sama**

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter VIII: You Laugh Because I'm Different I Laugh Because You're All The Same.**_

**Part 2**

Siring pain once again shot up the hanyou's arm causing him to seek the support of a nearby tree in order to stay upright.

"Damn," he cursed, rummaging through this deep violet haori for the vile which was housed inside the small box the two healers had given him. Taking a swig of the eerily green liquid, he waited a few moments for the serum to take effect.

"It would seem that the group you pursue," came a voice from above him, the form a few branches up, his feet swinging back and forth as the feline appendage behind him swayed as well, "Is more formidable than you had imagined Naraku."

Taking a deep breath, feeling the curse's effects ebbing away he replied, "Simply a minor setback, however I have the miko with in my grasp. Once I hold the two most important pieces, the rest will fall. This time I will have my vengeance."

"You know," amused crimson orbs gazed down at the base of the tree, "There was a Chinese proverb that said: He who seeks vengeance must dig two graves: one for his enemy and one for himself."

"Did you honestly think I believed I was going to survive this ordeal?" The hanyou's lips began to curl into a smirk, deep scarlet orbs momentarily flashing brown before returning the crimson gaze, "I had resigned myself to death long ago. Truth be told, I died long ago. However my soul will not rest until I take my revenge on those responsible for the way my life turned out."

The small hanyou's head cocked to the side, his tone questioning, "If you knew already you were going to die then why not just let them be? You could have lived out the rest of your life as they could without ever knowing you'd survived."

"Being trapped in a body that's no longer yours is no way to live, and to live a life that I had no hand in shaping, well doesn't quite appeal to me." Replied Naraku, as he pushed himself from the trunk of the tree and began to head towards his rendezvous spot to await the miko's arrival, "No if you'll excuse me I must take my leave."

Perplexed crimson watched the retreating form, baffled at what had transpired, "That made absolutely no sense and was very uncharacteristic."

"Now that is something even I did not foresee," agreed the figure which had appeared beside the small feline half demon.

With a start the hanyou tried to spin around, shocked at the sudden voice beside him. In his attempt he managed to turn so fast that any semblance of balance he'd had was lost and the small form tumbled out of the tree. Recovering half way down he managed to flip himself so that he's land on his feet.

Crimson gazed up at the branch which the form had previously occupied, the tip of his tale flicking back and forth with annoyance, "You know, I really hate it when you do that."

The faded form of the specter looked apologetically down at the small creature below, "My apologies, I had not intended to startle you Yukio."

With a wave of his hand Yukio continued, "what were you saying about not foreseeing something?"

"It would seem that our enemy is changing," the ancient miko explained, "Though this is something I thought to be impossible."

"Changing how so?" inquired the cat, "Does this have something to do with that stupid curse?"

"Partly," Midoriko confirmed, pushing herself off the branch and floating gracefully to land beside the hanyou, gazing off after the now long gone form of the half-demon, "It would seem that combined with the unique characteristics of that curse, and the fact that not many demons actually remain within that body after having dispelled so many to raise his forces during his first battle with them, that there is a struggle raging within his consciousness."

"You can't tell me that," Yukio began skeptically, "he's trying to fight for control, much like a hanyou does to suppress his demon blood."

The miko's brows furrowed as she thought, "Something similar but, now quite. His body was taken over by hundreds of demons, so it would make sense that once you eliminate those then the original soul would remain."

"But I thought that he had expelled that part of himself before," Yukio countered, "That Muso incarnation, then he absorbed him back into his body and locked away his heart for good."

Midoriko nodded, "He did. For now, let's just see how this plays out. I could just be reading too much into the situation."

The cat shrugged, folding his hands behind his head as he turned to walk in the opposite direction the other hanyou had gone, "Whatever you say. Not that it matters much. It will all end the same way regardless."

"I wouldn't be too sure," The ancient warrior replied thoughtfully, "This could affect the outcome more than you know."

* * *

**Keep holding on  
'cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
just stay strong  
cause you know i'm here for you, i'm here for you**

* * *

Hours passed since the group arrived where their journey had begun, the slayer still enduring the pains of labor. The young monk, though having agreed to stay behind to look for their companions simply couldn't bear the thought of something happening to his wife whilst he was away and asked if the young wolf would assist him in returning. Yumiko agreed, knowing she was one of the fastest ones remaining and hurriedly transformed, allowing the young man to ride atop her back to meet up with the other faction of their group and the slayer.

The traveling party had in the beginning split and begun to keep themselves occupied. The Northern and Eastern rulers had sat down around the nearby fire pit to discuss battle strategies which had then escalated into a full blow debate and then skirmish at disagreeing opinions. All the while the would-be southern heir sat, meditating with the small ball of fluff she called a dog sat, asleep in her lap while she continuously repeated, "I am one with the fluff". For a while this was all rather amusing to those watching, until the two battling demons rolled into the flames of the lit fire, broke apart, and then proceeded to run full speed to the neighboring lake. This of course made the whole situation hilarious.

The young intelligence agent handed the duo towels upon their arrival to the hut where everyone not assisting with the child birth had been forced to gather. By now everyone was bored out of their mind and for the most part simply sat around the fire ring, staring off into either the alluring flames or the sky above.

"Everything will be fine Miroku," assured the young future agent, "You're doing nothing but wearing yourself out by pacing like that."

"You know, having a child is surely the most beautifully irrational act that two people in love can commit," Koji commented, a hand combing his short, silver spiked hair as his gaze landing on the nerve wracked monk currently carving a circle in the ground before the elderly miko's hut with his pacing.

"You are also expecting a child too don't forget," commented Kane with a smirk, "I can't imagine what yours will be like."

"God help us if it has Artemis' temper," the wolf retorted with a sigh, his head falling and began to shake, "I think the world might truly end."

"Well, you know what diaper spelled backwards is?" came the would-be southern ruler from her place across from the group of men, "'repaid', think about it."

Ginger orbs turned towards their mate as an elbow was firmly jabbed into the young woman's side. Amethyst eyes followed the trail of the ginger ones, which were currently locked onto the now stationary monk.

"What's up monk?" inquired Ally, the young heir watching as the young man's expression changed from concern to horror with a blink of her eye.

"What's wrong?" Miroku whispered, frozen in place.

"What do you mean," the young woman continued, "I don't hear anything."

"That's the problem," her mate replied as everyone's attention was then turned to the now silent hut.

For only a few moments, which seemed to go on forever the group and area surrounding them was silent. Not a word was spoken, nor sound made. It was almost as if everything around them was holding their breath, waiting. Fate wouldn't be so unkind as to take everything away from the young couple. The slayer who had lost her family to the evil hearted hanyou, and the monk who'd also lost his father. The powers seeming to continuously take from the two yet never give in return.

When it seemed that all was lost, the monk's shoulders slumped as he took a few steps forward and took a hold of the bamboo door, steeling himself for what lay inside before he faced his wife. Then, no sooner had he resolved himself of the horrible truth that lay before him, a cry erupted from inside the small dwelling. The group positioned outside let out a sigh of relief, and watched as the young man's eyes lit with excitement.

Then out of nowhere came another, more high pitched cry and seemingly almost immediately another. Soon the hut was filled with a chorus of small infant crying, though it was greatly welcomed.

The cries began to draw the villagers from their huts, awoken by the miracle and ventured out to see the new members to their small community.

The bamboo mat was pulled back, the red-headed, fox eared demon coming face to face with the overly excited monk, who in turn took a few steps back. A gentle smile spread across the young Eastern ruler's face as she stepped out into the cool night air and stood before the group.

"Sango is resting now," Bakari began, taking a step to the side, "But you may go in and see her now. Thank you for being so patient."

The young man nodded, needing no further consent, his pace quickened and the mat the was opened and closed in a flash as the monk entered the hut he'd visited so many times before, the young demon returning behind him.

The sight he saw before him however would be one he wouldn't soon forget. The young slayer laid upon the futon, sweat covered her body and her tussled hair that had come undone from its normal pony tail to frame her tired face. Half lidded auburn eyes met violet as the monk took in the sight of his beautiful wife. Crossing the small room he reached the edge of the futon, then fell to his knees, reaching for the young woman's hand.

"You had me worried for a moment there," Miroku admitted, gazing down upon his wife's flushed, tired expression.

"Lord Miroku," came the voice of the elderly miko from behind him, "I would like you to meet your son."

The couple turned their attention to the priestess who slowly hobbled over to them, their new baby boy secured within a blanket in her arms. Strong, rob clad arms reached out and took the small child from the older woman, pulling the infant to rest against his chest.

"What shall we name him?" inquired the slayer, her soft voice barely a whisper.

"Eri," was the monk's reply, gazing into the small face of his son, "He will grow to be a great protector."

Sango smiled, and met her new son's gaze. Auburn eyes locked with matching orbs, however if you looked close enough you could make out the thin ring of violet that circled his coloring.

"I hope you weren't expecting that to be it," Bakari commented as she finished wrapping the last of the new borns and emerged from the back section of the hut, her arms full, "I'd also like you to meet your daughters."

Violet eyes lit up even more so as the demon brought his new baby girls to rest with their mother. The two opened their eyes to meet their parents, one with a chestnut set and the other violet.

"I hope you thought of more than just boy names," Sango said, pulling her daughters closer to her.

"I hadn't," Miroku replied honestly, reveling in the presence of his new family, "You should name them."

"How about Cheiko and Chiemi."

"Sounds beautiful," the monk smiled, and began to rock his infant son.

For a short while the world let the couple drown in their new found excitement. There were no thoughts of Naraku, or impending battles. No worry of being attacked at any moment. There was simply the love they all had for one another and the happiness that comes with the arrival of your child. However, all good things must come to and end.

* * *

**theres nothing you can say, nothing you can do  
theres no other way when it comes to the truth  
so keep holding on  
cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through.**

**

* * *

**

The small fox ventured into the forest surrounding the village, the area having become home to him after so many years. There had been a time, long ago, when he and his family had lived together happily in their small den. However Naraku had taken that all away from him. The boy had often wondered what made the hanyou do such horrible things. Was it just his nature? Or had events of his past shaped him. He knew the story of the bandit Onigumo all too well and of the half demon's fate, having succumbed to his hatred for InuYasha for loving the woman he'd have no chance in claiming.

The woods around him opened up to the small clearing adjacent to the bone eaters well, the one that housed the sacred tree. Treading over to the thick trunk, the demon plopped down onto a soft patch of grass between two of the many entangling roots.

"There are some things that kids just won't understand I guess," the kitsune signed, leaning his head to rest against the mighty tree's trunk.

A few moments of quiet contemplation later, the young demon's senses began to pick up the presence of two individuals moving rather quickly towards the small village. Unable to pin-point the identity of the intruders, he rose to his feet and took off in their direction in order to intercept them before they reached his home.

Weaving through the trees and small underbrush, the kitsune charged in a dead run towards the approaching duo. So fast was his little legs carrying that he was unable to stop himself in time, successfully colliding with one of the travelers, the two falling to the ground with a loud thud.

"Ouch," Came the small feminine voice of the young girl the demon had collided with as she tried to sooth her bruised tailbone.

"Are you alright Maeko?" inquired the girls traveling companion, reaching a hand to help the girl to her feet.

"I'm fine Makoto," came the reply, "But what just happened?"

Two sets of russet orbs lowered to the sprawled form of the kitsune before them, "Shippo?"

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts; attempting to regain his breath. A few moments later the demon was able to pull himself into a sitting position, emerald orbs meeting the quizzical set, "Oh, it's only you two."

With a smile Maeko nodded, offering her hand to the small fox, "We came to see Kagome."

Taking the offered appendage the demon rose to his feet, brushing the dirt from his attire before answering, "She and InuYasha are missing. Sango needed to return to the village so we split up. The others have gone to look for her though."

The siblings turned to meet each other's gaze, concern evident in their features.

Turning to their friend once more, Makoto said, his voice grave, "Naraku came to see us and I feel that he will soon begin his final plans. We gave him a serum that would alleviate the pain of the curse but not remove it. Once he finds out what we gave him won't cure him I'm sure Naraku will hunt us down."

Emerald orbs widened, taking in the information the duo was supplying him, "We need to warn the others."

Receiving agreeing nods from the duo, the kitsune then took off in the direction of the village, the siblings close behind.

* * *

**Hear me when I say, when I say  
I believe nothings gonna change, nothings gonna change destiny**

**

* * *

**

Chestnut eyes fluttered open, the young maiden noticing a soothing warmth emanating from the small forms before her. Looking down beside her, a loving smile graced her lips. Her three beautiful children sleep soundly between her and her husband. Her gaze landed on each of her new born's faces before coming to gaze lovingly on the man opposite her.

Sleeping soundly opposite her, the man's ebony tresses disheveled, probably from the constant worrying he'd done to the strands. His right arm draped carefully over his three children to rest his hand on his wife's hip. A delicate, soft hand rose to rest daintily on the man's cheek, a slender finger tracing the monk's jaw bone.

The young man stirred, violet meeting the warm face of his wife, "Good morning."

"Morning," the slayer replied warmly.

Looking down with much the same expression of the young maiden, the monk returned his gaze upwards, "Do you have any idea how happy you've made me Sango?"

Sango nodded, "I have an idea, though staying like this for a little while longer would please me as well."

The monk smiled, raising himself onto his elbow and leaned closer to the young woman, being wary not to land on his sleeping children, "I don't see why…"

"Lord Miroku," came the hurried call as the young hanyou burst into the small hut, "Lady Sango we have a problem!"

"we can't." Miroku finished with a sigh, pulling back and turning to face the ruler standing in the doorway. That would be their luck though, right? When something good finally happens, there's no time for them to bask in it.

"What has happened Lady Bakari," the monk questioned, violet locking with stunning gold.

The young half-demon bowed apologetically before righting herself and continuing, "I apologize for the intrusion and if I've disturbed your rest Lady Sango. However the healers have returned and bring word of Naraku."

Nodding Miroku rose to his feet, quickly making his way towards the bamboo screen, the ruler taking a step to the side to let him pass, "Thank you for informing me, I shall see to this at once."

Bakari nodded, turning her golden gaze to the young slayer who remained upon the futon, still lacking the strength to really move about.

The young maiden managed to pull herself into a sitting position as her son began to stir, a small hungry cry escaping his lips as the slayer positioned the boy in her arms so that he may better access to his breakfast.

With a smile across her lips, Bakari gazed at the young slayer as she tried to juggle small infants who upon the firsts cry had sensed it was time for breakfast and had stirred as well, "So was it worth it?"

Chestnut orbs raised to match the golden speckled set of her comrade, a confused expression upon her face before realization dawning and remembering the conversation months ago, "Yes, morning sickness and all."

"See, I told you." The hanyou smiled, before turning and heading in the direction the slayer's husband had gone.

Joining the group outside in the discussion of Naraku's movements and the retelling of the meeting the two healers had had with the hanyou. The group was silent for quite a while after the two had finished, each trying to think of the best means of proceeding.

Naraku wasn't cured of the curse, which was a good sign that he would be weakened due to this when they'd meet up. However once he found out that what he has won't cure him he'd seek them out and most likely kill the two siblings. If they were going to act, they needed to do so quickly, before Naraku had a chance to figure out the duo had crossed him.

"I'll head back at once," volunteered the dog demon, his navy gaze meeting with the violet of the monk's, "You stay here and make sure your wife and children are safe. We have to make our way back this way to head in the right direction anyway so there's no point in all of us going returning simply to back track."

The fire-haired ruler nodded, "That makes the most sense to me. Go ahead and inform your mate and the others. We will await your return and secure the village in case Naraku decides to come after the children."

Seiji nodded, turning his back on the group and taking off at full speed towards the direction of the village to the south. Once far enough away from the village's border the young demon shifted his form into that of his demon dog state, doubling his speed, assuring his arrival was the quickest possible.

* * *

**what ever is ment to be**  
**will work out perfectly yeah yeah yeah yeah**  
**lalalalalalala...**

* * *

Crystal orbs watched the translucent game board; keeping his senses trained on the small group huddled around the flickering flame only 40 yards away.

Suspiciously the figure watched as the weary form of the small game piece make it's move towards the opponents queen, the clear piece vanishing instantly.

"He's in check," he demon sighed, waiting for the players next move.

"More like 'check mate', Akio," came the feminine voice from behind the young demon.

The young man spun around, cerulean orbs locking with the specter's deep brown gaze, "So, you're in on this too, huh Midoriko?"

The dead priestess laughed, "I'm the one who sent them here; of course I'm involved. It's because of me that they're in this mess."

"You know you had no control over what happened all those years ago," Akio commented, waving a hand towards the board, the game disappearing in a wisp of smoke.

Midoriko shook her head, gliding across the frigid ground to take a seat next to the demon, floating about a foot and a half above the grass, "I changed my destiny. I saw my death during one of my meditation sessions. I was originally supposed to die an old woman and have lots of children, having passed on my job as priestess to my successor."

Pale blue orbs clouded with confusion, "I wasn't told of that, why would you change such a wonderful life?"

The priestess smiled at the creature next to her, "Because I saw Kikyou's ending, though that didn't change. I saw the young hanyou's fate as well and what horror the world would have turned into if that wasn't reversed. I went to speak with an elderly healer in a town close to here as a matter of fact; and she told me what I could do to change the course of time. At the time I didn't think she had that kind of power, but when I died she showed herself again and explained everything to me."

"You truly are a selfless person Midoriko," Akio commented, sympathy for the young woman beside him lacing his tone.

"And that's why the kamis allowed me to correct this mess," Midoriko answered, "My act had changed this world, but had condemned the poor hanyou. I had seen his future as well and I knew he would meet the young miko from the future and aid him in correcting my mistake."

Waving his hand, calling forth the board once more he pointed towards it, "But as you see, Naraku has captured a very important piece to the game. "

"The queen in chess is a very influential piece, I agree," The dead miko commented, "But he's put himself in a very dangerous position. InuYasha will do everything in his power to get her back, and Naraku will die because of it."

"Why do you have so much faith in them?" the demon inquired curiously.

Midoriko just smiled as her form started to fade, "Because I know Kagome almost as well as I know myself, and I know her strength and how much courage she has. You'll be there to watch over their group and I'll oversee the young miko. They'll do what others said can't be done and finally be able to live in peace."

Akio scoffed as the specter vanished from his sight, "I'd expect you to know her, she is truly your reincarnation's reincarnation after all."

* * *

**Keep holding on  
'cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
just stay strong****  


* * *

**

The small group that remained set out in search of their missing friends just as soon as the storm had died down. Almost as if they'd never even been there, the hut which they'd taken refuge in for the night was cleaned and returned to the state it was upon their arrival before the search party set out into the freshly fallen snow.

The Western Lord watched as his charge gathered up the blanket she'd borrowed from the female hanyou and returned it with a grateful bow before turning to venture outside with the others. There was something off about the young woman's scent this morning. What normally smelled like fresh vanilla was tinged with something, foreign. It perplexed the young lord.

Mia shouldered her backpack, blanket folded in her arms and proceeded to follow the young maiden, "Wait, Rin!"

Rin, having just reached her lord, turned from her place beside him to the woman who'd called to her, "Yes?"

The young hanyou sprinted up to the young woman, extending the returned article, "If you'd like you can hang on to this. It is very cold out and I don't see it getting any better anytime soon. This will at least keep you a bit warmer. It would be very bad if you got sick from all this."

Rin accepted the outstretched blanket and bowed, "Thank you very much."

Mia smiled at the young woman before giving her a small wave and darting up to join the eastern heir and Northern ruler a short distance a head of them, "Don't mention it."

The young maiden wrapped herself in the thick cloth, making an attempt to cover as much of her face from the young lord as she could before turning to face him, "Ready to go, My Lord?"

Sesshomaru stood, his calculating gaze looking up and down his charge, sifting through the layers of her sent before realization dawned on him. The hanyou's attempts at preventing illness was in vain for it would seem a slight fever had already begun to set in.

Turning his attention to the three ahead of him he began to move forward, glancing to his side a few moments later, watching the young woman adjusting her stride to match his.

"If you feel as though you are becoming overwhelmed," The Tai-youkai began, keeping his gaze fixed in front of him, "Don't hesitate to say so. There is no need for you push yourself to the point your illness will spread."

Hazel orbs widened as the woman's face snapped to lock onto her lord, "Lord Sesshomaru…you could tell I was ill?"

Gold met hazel as the demon turned to woman, his expression stoic however she could see the faint traces of something swirling behind his normally cold gaze. What exactly it was she couldn't decipher.

"If you thought you could hide something as obvious as that from a full blooded demon then you are a fool," was the youkai's response.

A small smile spread across Rin's face as she gazed into her lord's eyes, "Are you worried about me, Lord Sesshomaru?"

Shock flashed across Sesshomaru's features before he snapped his attention back in front of him, "Why on earth would I feel concern for a human? I merely wished to avoid any more obstacles from impeding my search for Naraku. The quicker we find the hanyou and his mate the quicker we can get back to moving forward."

Pulling the blanket closer to her, Rin's smile spread from ear to ear. She had come to know her lord very well over the years. She had remained by his side ever since he'd rescued her from the wolves, all those many years ago. She could remember the first time she'd seen the demon, wounded and resting against the tree in the forest near the village she resided. She had wanted to help him anyway she could but a small child could only do so much. He may have wanted to appear frightening to her, ward her off, but she knew that when he'd asked about her injuries that the demon did have another side to him, one that cared and worried. He had given her back both her life and voice that day he rescued her from death's clutches from the wolf's jaws, despite what others believed about the man, Rin knew he was kind.

She cared deeply for her Lord, she would do anything for the man she loved. The maiden had also come to accept the fact that no matter her feelings towards the demon, they may never be returned. To be honest, she was all right with that, so long as the young man didn't turn her way. So long as she could remain by his side, that's all she asked.

The group trekked through the deep snow, searching for any sign of the missing couple. A few hours passed before the search party made their way into the thick forest surrounding the small clearing. A sickening smell wafted towards the group, the demon's quickly scanning the surroundings for the source.

"Look," the Northern ruler commanded, pointing a clawed finger towards a set of footprints in the snow, "Those tracks just appear there and head off in that direction, recon they have anything to do with InuYasha and Kagome?"

"I would have to agree judging by the scent that accompanies those tracks," Kisho agreed, moving closer to get a better look at the impressions left behind.

"Who is it?" questioned the young maiden, halting her movements next to the demon lord.

"Naraku's," Sesshomaru growled, eyes narrowed towards the direction they traveled off into, "Though it would seem he's no longer nearby."

Mia took a quick sniff of the air near the edge of the forest line, trying to stretch her senses out as far as they would reach.

The hanyou forced her demon sense to its max, causing a tinge of pain to begin throbbing in the center of her temple, her expression mirroring what she felt.

Hazel orbs landed on the young half demon, her face contorted in pain. Quickly making her way through the deep snow, she came to stand beside the woman, placing a hand on her shoulder, squeezing softly, "Are you all right?"

"Yeah," Mia managed to get out before another particular painful throb shot through her head, "Just trying to find out if…"

The hanyou trailed off as a gust of wind traveled through the clearing, bringing with it the scents from where it'd come from.

Without a moment's notice the inu-hanyou pulled away from the attempts of comfort from her future mother and took off at full speed in the direction the foot steps lead, her features morphing from pain to worry and concern. The wind had carried scents from ahead of them, the stronger scent of Naraku mixed with her aunt's and…

"Blood," Mia thought, bursting through the outer edge of the forest, spotting a cave not too far ahead, "Please be all right uncle…"

Faster than any demon could hope to be the hanyou dashed to the cave's entrance, stopping only when she'd reached the stone threshold of the shelter. Blazing, worried amber locked with concerned, saddened auburn.

"I'm glad you're here," Her aunt stood, turning to face her niece.

"What happened Kagome?" the hanyou questioned, her breathing labored as she tried to recover from the burning the cold air had caused to her throat and lungs while she ran, "Naraku's scent is all over the place, was he here?"

The miko nodded, her features blank, her stare almost one to rival the western lord himself, "He was here, and I will be going with him."

* * *

**cause you know i'm here for you, i'm here for you  
theres nothing you can say, nothing you can do**

**

* * *

**

The translucent form of the specter passed by hut after hut under the cover of darkness from the moonless night. Only after reaching a particularly small hut did she stop and slip through the hanging mat which served as the traditional door.

"I was wondering when you'd show up Midoriko," commented an elderly woman, unseeing eyes rising to greet the ghost in her door way, "It's been a long time."

"Too long, Kita," replied the miko with a warm smile, crossing the small space to sit before the elder priestess, "I understand Kagome and her friends have passed by here recently."

Kita nodded, "Yes they did. However their departure was quite sudden."

"I know," Midoriko agreed, "I thank you for helping her, my friend."

The miko simply shook her head, "I told you all those years ago that I'd help in any way I could. I made you that promise when you came to me and asked about your future. I won't be so stupid as to not help the very people who are fighting to save us all."

"It's funny how naïve the young can be," the specter commented, "How it's not until you age when you gain most of the knowledge the world has to offer."

"You were pretty wise yourself in coming to see me," Kita argued, "And at such a young age."

"Yet now I see that the world will change, albeit it's in half a century," Midoriko continued, "I just wish that people could look past the exterior and judge what's inside. There's simply too much prejudice in the world."

"It's not that they just see the demon or the hanyou," Kita countered, "It's that they don't see the _person _with in. Humans fear what they do not understand; and only know what demons are capable of."

"Maybe with these two it will be different," Midoriko sighed, her chestnut orbs gazing out the window into the star speckled sky, "Maybe they can show these people that just because you're different doesn't make you evil."

The elder healer nodded, prodding the dying flame before her, "Though not everyone can see with eyes unclouded. Perhaps it's only the _blind_ that can _truly_ see."

"Maybe you're right," Midoriko laughed, "Though you know how strange that sounds right? But I guess you do make a point. If you can't see their appearance you can judge them for who they are. Though I don't see how anyone could think someone like InuYasha with his cute dog ears could be evil."

Kita simply sighed and shook her head, "Weren't we just talking about not judging on appearances?"

"I know," the miko continued to laugh, "But they're just so cute!"

"Perhaps even if the years go by some of us don't gain wisdom, but lose it," The healer retorted, adding one final log to the fire before turning towards her guest, "I fear it's time for me to retire. However I wanted to warn you of something before you go."

"What is it?" the miko asked quizzically.

"I feel something foreboding on the horizon," Kita answered, "A grand battle looms not far ahead."

Midoriko nodded, rising from her position by the flames, "Thank you for the warning and take care my friend."

Kita waved a fond farewell as her friend disappeared before her, "Take care and may you be happy with your next chance at life very soon."

**

* * *

**

**theres no other way when it comes to the truth**  
**so keep holding on**  
**cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through.**

* * *

"You can't be serious," stated the hanyou calmly, taking a few steps towards the priestess, "Go _with_ Naraku? That's crazy!"

The group caught up to their friend, making their way inside the opening to the small shelter, relieved to see the young woman was unharmed yet the air around them seemed, off.

"What's going on?" Kisho inquired, looking between the two calm expression women before him.

"Kagome here says she's going to go with Naraku," Mia stated, turning her gaze towards her friends, "I think she's delirious or something."

Mournful auburn orbs landed gently on the weak, prone form of the hanyou; ebony tresses fanning angelically around him as he lay on the stone floor of the cave they'd taken shelter in. Knelling beside him, the young miko placed a soft kiss upon his chilled lips.

"Please forgive me," She thought, casting her mate a pleading look as she stood and turned towards her friends.

"Lady Kagome you don't have to do this," came the worried voice of the young eastern heir, a pair of ginger eyes locking with hers, "We'll figure something out, it doesn't have to come to this."

Kagome shook her head, "No, there's no other choice to make. He's given me a chance to get our daughter back and no matter the cost I'm going to take it."

"What if he's after you," the demon argued, "Or if he's after InuYasha?"

"InuYasha will be fine so long as you protect him in my absence," The miko answered, her continence hardening, "I am more than capable of protecting myself."

The young maiden proceeded to tread towards the exit of the small cave, the sun beginning to rise casting its rays of light upon the fallen snow, causing it to glow brightly as the light reflected off the crystals beyond the threshold of the cave, "Just watch everyone for me and nothing will happen."

A petite clawed hand shot and gripped the miko's forearm as she left, startled auburn orbs clashing with a mix of fiery and worried honey.

"You don't understand," the young hanyou stated, "If he has you, he holds the _all _cards; Kagome think about it. Either scenario is bad. Say he kills you, then what happens? InuYasha turns demon or dies and your daughter is left alone. He kills InuYasha and you'll never forgive yourself and be unstable for the rest of your life; is that anyway to raise a daughter?"

"He needs me, so he won't kill me and it will give you enough time to come after us," Kagome replied calmly, her steeled gaze drifting to her mate once more, "I need to do this, it's the only way."

"Do you really think so?" came the cold voice of the Lunar wolf as she stepped into the stone shelter, "He'll take control of you Kagome, if not physically then mentally. If he looks like you…if our enemy _is_ you…then we can't fight."

"Besides," The young hanyou pleaded, "Sango needs you right now. She said she can't do this without you."

For a brief moment emotion seeped into the miko's gaze as her head whipped around to face her niece, "What's wrong with Sango?"

Puzzled honey orbs traveled to the young monk before answering, "She went into labor last night."

"Sango will be fine," the miko stated, resolved in her decision as she harshly pulled her arm away and continued to the cave entrance; stopped by the wolf, "Don't make me do something I'll regret later Artemis; please."

"Don't go and you won't have to," The ruler retorted, squaring off against the miko.

"Let her go if she's so determined to die," ordered the Western lord from his position in the shadows, the young Lord shielding his charge within his embrace from the arctic wind, both having gone unnoticed until now, "She is more than capable of going against Naraku."

With a reluctant sigh and against her better judgment, Artemis stepped down and moved aside to let the young miko pass; watching until she disappeared into the surrounding foliage.

"Shiro," Artemis called quietly, pulling out the small carved whistle from her pouch and blowing into it to silently call her guardian. Within moments the large spectral wolf appeared, trudging through the remains of the snowstorm to come and sit before her mistress' feet.

Knelling before her companion, the young ruler gently stroked the fur atop her head, "I need you to do something for me."

Shiro licked at her hand in response, her dull orbs transfixed on the young maiden.

"I need you to follow Kagome," Artemis stated, her voice holding nothing but seriousness, "And make sure she's all right. Report back to me should anything happen."

With a short nod and a quiet bark the specter turned and darted after the young miko, disappearing before she reached the tree line.

"Uncle's not going to be happy when he wakes up," Mia commented, crossing the stone to rest beside the hanyou, propping the weakened man's head up to rest atop her lap, "I feel sorry for him, but yet, I know some how everything will be okay."

"How so Lady Mia?" Miroku questioned, for the first time she heard skepticism in Kisho's tone.

With a slight shrug and a small smile the young hanyou gently brushed a few strands of silver from the man's face, "I don't know…maybe Ally's rubbing off on me. But I know that both uncle and Kagome are strong people; and it's natural for one to want to get your child back. It's the strength these two have that make them so different, such wonderful people."

"Some people can't appreciate the fact that strength isn't all that makes someone great or not," Stony orbs locked with hardened honey.

"They're good people," Came the quiet voice of the young maiden in the lord's grasp, "They're kind and pure hearted. Most would laugh at them because they're different; it's not what you see these days. Everyone's only out to help themselves."

"_You Laugh Because I'm Different," _Mia began calmly, tightening her grasp on the injured man, _"But I Laugh Because You're All The Same."_

_

* * *

_**Keep holding on**  
**'cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through**  
**just stay strong**  
**cause you know i'm here for you, i'm here for you**

* * *

The young miko trudged through the thick white blanket that covered the ground, her legs numbing from lack of appropriate attire for the seasonal change. Determined hazel orbs locked ahead of her as she continued through the snow towards the center of the open clearing at the center of the forest.

"You don't have to do this you know, Kagome," came a feminine voice from behind the young maiden, "There are other options."

Translucent brown locked with hazel as the young maiden turned to see the ancient priestess; the very woman who'd told her of her current mission.

"You're wrong," Kagome replied evenly, "There are no other options. This is my only chance to get my daughter back and I'm going to take it."

"And risk everything you've worked so hard to achieve?"

Raven tresses tossed with a combination of the winter wind and the young miko's disagreeing gesture, "I have faith in everyone, and I know that _I_ can do this. He won't get away with this; I'll make sure of it."

With a concerned glance the ancient healer cautioned, "If you think you can do this then I'm not one to stop you. Just remember the consequences that would result should this all backfire."

Kagome nodded. She knew what would happen, she'd run through all the possible outcomes of her decision and knew this is what she had to do. For the past several years her and her family has been put through nothing but agonizing test after agonizing test and has surpassed every expectation of them.

"When this is over," the miko began, her voice laced with determination as her fists clenched at her side, "my family will go home and everything will be back to normal. This world will be rid of the plague that causes it so much sorrow, and maybe, after all is said and done, people might change. InuYasha and everyone can walk down the street and into neighboring villages and not be hated just for what they are."

Midoriko sighed, "I fear that things will become more difficult for you now."

Kagome replied, "Regardless, one way or another has to end."

The form of the ancient priestess began to fade into the tree line, "I wish none of this had been befallen onto you. However I will be there should you need me."

Hazel locked with fading tormented chestnut as the ancient warrior faded away. She would return to her family and they would live out their lives happily.

The miko's head whipped around as her senses picked up a fast approaching energy signature. Almost instantly a dark, thick funnel of dark purple smoke slammed into the clearing, disappearing to reveal the wicked hanyou who'd come to see her.

"I take it you've considered my proposal?" Naraku questioned, a smirk snaking its way across his lips.

"I have," Kagome took a step towards her enemy, "and have decided to accept your offer."

"Very well," the hanyou exclaimed, moving closer to the miko as tendrils of miasma reformed around him, "Shall we be off then?"

If the miko had any thoughts of a last minute escape or rescue they were fleeting and quickly dashed. Once the hanyou stood beside the priestess they took to the skies and vanished. The clearing stood eerily still and silent as a slight wind swept the area. Dull eyes appeared at the edge of the clearing, the form treading to the spot the young woman had been only moments before. The guardian looked upon the now dead earth beneath the treads marked in the snow where the half demon had walked, scorched by the pure evil aura he possessed. With one last look to the sky the wolf took off back in the direction of her master to inform her of the events that had transpired.

Icy orbs watched from their safe vantage point across snow covered clearing, having witnessed everything that had occurred. The form of the young ice wielder leaned against the trunk of a near by tree.

"So," came the quizzical voice of the young fire starter as he crept up behind his friend, "You really think they have a snow ball's chance in hell of defeating him?"

"I do," Akio replied, his attention turned to his comrade, "Contrary to popular belief there are things stronger than fate."

"You do realize how ironic that is," Yukio commented, coming to sit on the patch of earth beside the demon.

"Fate is for those too weak to determine their own destiny," came the pale-blue eyed demon's response as he turned to rejoin his traveling companions, "ironic or not it seems to be true. You realize that soon both you and I will be obsolete."

"For now, you may be right," began the fire demon, "But life can deal some awful hands now and again."

"Each player must accept the cards life deals," came the faded reply, "But once they are in hand, they alone must decide how to play the cards in order to win the game."

Fire locked with ice as the demon's shared one final glance before disappearing. The wind picked up and swirled around the desolate clearing, every living thing seemed to know that a great battle was soon upon them.

**

* * *

****theres nothing you can say, nothing you can do**  
**theres no other way when it comes to the truth**  
**so keep holding on**  
**cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through.**

* * *

The large form of the navy-black dog thundered through the forest around him. He'd made it back to where he'd parted from his mate about an hour or so after sunrise, noting they were no longer where he'd left them and hoped they had met up with the missing couple. Following the tracks left behind by the search party the demon came across the clearing nestled in the center of the thicket of trees.

There was something odd about this place, he decided, transforming back into his normal state and took a few tentative sniffs of the air. His mate and friends had been through this way recently, he'd figured that. However, what he couldn't understand was why there were a set of tracks with Kagome's scent attacked headed towards a second set with Naraku's. The two met up and then vanished. The only explanation he could fathom would be the priestess had been kidnapped by the hanyou. Hoping that wasn't the case he continued to follow the scents of his comrades, coming upon the cave the half demon and miko had taken shelter in, hearing the arguments rage from within.

"This is stupid!" exclaimed the wolf, slamming a fist into the side of the stone wall, causing a few small chunks to fall from above, "We shouldn't have let her go! God only knows what he'll do to her."

"So, it's true then," the dog demon inquired, taking a few steps inside the stone enclave, "She was kidnapped by Naraku."

"Kidnapped?" the young hanyou laughed darkly, frustrated, watery amber orbs rising to meet the navy ones of her mate, "She went willingly."

Jaw dropped, Seiji continued, "But that's crazy! She knows the risks more than anyone that comes with this guy. What does she think she can do by herself?"

"Apparently he gave her the choice," Kisho explained from his position leaning against a nearby wall, "She could come with him and get her daughter or I imagine he'd kill her."

"Well," Seiji sighed, shaking his head, "Things could get a lot worse from here then."

"How do you figure that?" Artemis questioned, her stony gaze drifting to land on the young youkai, "How could it possibly get worse?"

"Maeko and Makoto arrived at the village late in the night," Seiji explained, "They gave Naraku what he thinks is the cure to the curse Artemis' guardian placed on him. However it just dilutes the effects of the pain slightly. Once he discovers this he will likely track down the two healers and kill them. Though now he might just kill Kagome and Amaya out of spite before the kids."

"Why would anyone do something like this?" the young maiden exclaimed, leaving the warmth of the western lords chest, "They don't deserve any of this! They're good people who have saved so many people and done so much good! The Kamis should not be putting them through this much tragedy, they've gone through enough!"

The demon watched his charge sway slightly mid-speech, "Are you all right Rin?"

Turning to face the young man, placing a hand to her forehead she replied, "I think so, Lord Sesshomaru…"

Not a moment later did the young maiden collapse, Sesshomaru catching her with his one good arm with ease, worry etched upon his normally emotionless features. Despite all attempts to keep her fever down and her illness from spreading, the stress combined with the travel and the cold had caused it to wreak havoc on her body. If measures weren't taken soon, the young woman's life would be in danger.

"We need to get back to Kaede's," Stated the hanyou, gently placing her uncle's head upon the stone floor, "Seiji can you help carry him please? We need to get his wounds taken care of and I fear Rin's condition will only worsen from here.

Sounds of agreement echoed around the small area, the Western Lord summoning his cloud for transportation, taking to the skies towards he's brother's village to seek help for his charge. Artemis and Kisho watching as the two took off as fast as the lord was able.

"Can you transform for me? That seems to be the fastest way we're going to get there." Mia inquired, bending over to get a hold on her uncle, pulling him to his feet and propping him up with an arm slung across her shoulder.

Her mate simply nodded, transforming as Artemis and Kisho turned to aid the young hanyou in lifting the injured half demon atop the dark dog demon. Mia climbed upon her mate, positioning her uncle against her chest, embracing him gently.

"Let's go home Seiji." The young woman said with a defeated sigh.

The demon nodded his head, taking off in the direction he'd come, the other two following close behind. Things were not looking good for the group, and only time would tell the outcome of the impending battle. Though one thing was for sure; Naraku must be pretty confident to pull a stunt like this. And that confidence, perhaps, would be his downfall.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Chapter 8 finished! I will try to be much quicker in my updates and I really think now that I've gotten rolling again I can finish this thing. Thank you all for keeping up with me and I hope those of you who have stuck with me since the beginning will continue to do so now that the story has taken its final story line ark. **

**Sammy-Sama**


End file.
